The Lion, the Witch and the Snake
by Thewriterisme93
Summary: He introduced her to the wizard world, he was her best friend. But after fifth year there was no going back. All her friends where happy and in relationships. Now all she was left with was the four marauders. One who had never said a word to her. One who had a secret. One who flirted with anything that moved. And one who was perhaps the most annoying person she had ever met.
1. Freak

**Status - Currently being Edited - New Chapters every Friday**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: Welcome to the story, I hope you enjoy. This story will span over the entirety of the marauder years at Hogwarts so I plan to be doing this for awhile, so I hope you stick with me for the journey. Please review and all that jazz.**

 **And thank you very much to AsMomma, my Beta reader.**

 **Freak**

'FREAK!' Petunia spat as she slammed her hand against Lily's causing the small daisy to float to the ground. Lily looked taken aback at her sister's reaction. Lily's sister had called her many things but not freak, never freak. The way she spat it across her lips made Lily feel as though she really meant it. She felt a ball form in her throat and tears sting her eyes, but she wouldn't cry, after all if she did, it would be admitting she was a freak.

Lily wondered where this had all come from, yesterday Petunia was gasping in wonder when Lily had showed her the trick with the flower. Petunia had stared at her sister in wonder and admiration and had asked Lily how she had done it. Truthfully Lily wasn't entirely sure how she had made that flower blossom at will, but she had told Petunia to hold the flower and concentrate hard until it happened. They had spent all afternoon working at it, Lily had made many flowers open and close at her will and was now attempting to have them hover around her head like a crown.

Petunia on the over hand, still had the same small flower in her hand. She had scrunched up her face so tightly Lily was sure, like her mother had said, that if the wind had changed Petunia's face would be stuck like it forever. The thought had made her giggle.

Hearing the laugh coming from her sister, Petunia's face sharply turned to her and scowled. How dare she laugh at her. Petunia looked at the small flower bud in her hand and felt the threat of tears burn around her eyes. She squeezed her hand shut and crushed the flower feeling her nails tear it apart. She looked towards her sister and back at the crushed flower in her hand, humiliation spreading across her cheeks. Petunia got to her feet determined not to let Lily see her face. She tossed the crushed flower at her sister and turned towards the top of the hill, where just beyond was a small cul-de-sac containing their home.

'Tunie? Where are you going?' Lily called as she got to her feet brushing flower away from her.

Petunia simply walked ahead as if she had not heard her sister call out. It had suddenly occurred to Lily as she watched Petunia's feet carry her away that when she had giggled at her sister's face, Petunia had probably thought Lily was laughing at her. Lily quickly scrambled towards Petunia calling out 'Oh Tunie look, I wasn't laughing at you because you couldn't do it; I just thought your face was funny all scrunched up like that.

When Petunia didn't stop Lily called out, 'Please Tunie don't be jealous that you can't do it, it doesn't matter! It's just a stupid little trick I can do!'

As soon as Lily had said the words she knew they were the entirely wrong ones to say. Thinking back on this particular moment in the future an older Lily wondered if it was this moment that a true rift was created between them, it had gone beyond the usual squabbles of young sisters. Lily had thought that perhaps if she had said something different or handled the situation differently maybe her relationship with her sister would be different. But one thing was certain, Lily was fully aware that announcing that Petunia was jealous of her was perhaps worst thing she had ever done. It had been abundantly clear that Petunia was jealous of her far before the whole trick with the flowers happened. Lily was the younger of the two by three years. She had a close relationship with her father. Her mother coddled her as she was the baby of the family. When the two would get in trouble, Petunia would come off worse as she was the oldest and supposed to set an example. Lily knew both her parents loved them equally but to Petunia, Lily was the one they loved more, cared about more and would rather have around them.

Yes, Petunia was very jealous of her sister and in that moment, Lily pointing out this jealousy caused something to snap within her. Petunia spun on her heal, her face contorted into a menacing glare as she looked down at her sister.

'I. Am. Not. Jealous!' She spat enunciating each word. 'Especially of a Freak like you! ' Petunia finished as she spat the last word, her face was beet red and her eyes full of tears and without another word she stomped away out of site leaving Lily with herself.

xxx

Lily had stood there for what seemed liked hours, just staring at the spot where Petunia had stood and said those words. Words that had shook Lily to her very core. Words that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

'Freak'

The word swam across her mind, invading every crevice. Maybe Petunia was right, it wasn't like all these "tricks" where normal. Lily had never met anyone who could do the things that she could do. Finally, her body seemed to catch up to her mind and she felt the hot tears course down her cheeks. They fell and didn't stop, Lily made no attempt to wipe them away, she simply stood in the same spot staring at where her sister had been.

About ten feet away from Lily, stood a massive sycamore tree. It's roots where intertwined with each other weaving in and out of the ground. The roots lead up to a magnificent tree that had been alive for decades. It was far older than Lily and even her mother. Perching just behind the tree was a small boy. His hair was long ending at his shoulders. It was jet black: partially hiding just how dirty and matted it was. His eyes stared at the girl that he had learned was called Lily in awe.

As he gazed upon her, he watched as the sunset cascaded over her figure. Her fiery red hair that was both thick and long was quite the contrast to his matted, dark locks. He couldn't see her face but he could hear her crying. He wanted to walk over to her, to comfort her. He felt that she shouldn't be crying, he really didn't want to see her cry. It was that stupid muggle's fault for making her cry just because she couldn't do any magic.

The battle in his mind went back and forth as to whether he should go up to her or leave her be. She seemed so upset, he felt as though his presence would only scare her. He had been planning to for days now to introduce himself, ever since he watched her perform magic. But he didn't want to risk her running away from him. She was like him and he didn't know anybody like him except his mother but she had died when he was five. Loneliness had consumed him for five long years after his mother's passing. He lived with his muggle father who barley tolerated him and he had no friends. He was an easy target for bullies as he wore old, ripped charity shop clothes that had seen better days. It was widely known in his school that he was poor. One boy, Robby, had once dared to strike a friendship with him. It had ended with Robby running away in fear and whole escapade had ended in blood. Even the bullies had stayed away after that particular incident.

The boy looked at the girl. She stood very still, occasionally sniffing. He knew very well how she was feeling, to be rejected by someone you loved was an awful experience. He had almost gone to meet her this morning when he saw her come over the hill but then that stupid muggle had to come trapesing down with her. Then that stupid muggle had had the audacity to call Lily a freak! If anyone was the freak it was her! His blood had boiled hearing it.

The boy had made up his mind and he felt his legs pull him out behind the tree and step towards the girl. He was about to call out to her when she took off towards the top of the hill and over it. He watched until she was gone and out of sight. He stood there a little dumbly looking after her. Finally, he sighed and kicked the grass; trust him to finally build up the courage to talk to her and have her run off. At least she hadn't seen him and then sprinted off. That would have stung. He watched the spot she had been in much like she had watched the spot the blond girl had been in. He sighed once more, turned and walked away. Tomorrow he would return to try again.

He might have missed his chance at an introduction today but he could think of one good thing that came out of the day. It sounded like the blond girl wouldn't be returning anytime soon. Hopefully, he would get the chance to talk to Lily by herself.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! And just to mention, the story will also focus of a few different characters and development not just Lily and snape. I hope you stick with it. Please review!**


	2. Petunia's Wrath

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **Petunia's Wrath**

Lily, however had not returned the next day or the day after. She had spent her days locked in her room in attempts to stay away from Petunia. Lily had hoped that a few days apart from Petunia would have given Petunia time to calm down or even better, forget about the whole thing. The chances of the latter where very slim as Petunia knew how to hold a grudge. Every now and then she would still bring up the incident of the Barbie doll; Lily had taken and chopped off all of Barbie's hair in an attempt to give Barbie a cute pixie cut. Petunia was furious at her, it didn't matter that Lily was only four at the time. Petunia didn't speak to her for two weeks.

Lily sat on her bed staring at nothing in particular, she thought of her birthday that would be in two weeks' time. She would be eleven, it would mean starting Kingston Secondary School. Her father had told her it would be a big step, after all Secondary school was a lot bigger than primary school. There would be people you could make good friends with and there would be people you don't particularly like but have to get along with. Mr. Evans had told her of all the new responsibilities she would have. She would have more homework to do and even though Lily was the best in her class at her primary school, she would find at secondary school there were other kids just as bright as her.

These thoughts had consumed Lily whilst she had been spending all her time in the room. She decided that she had to get out. Damned if she saw Petunia, she wouldn't be a prisoner in her own home. Lily hopped off her bed and headed towards the kitchen. Petunia was there sitting at the table working on her school project of a family tree. Examining it closer she couldn't see her name anywhere, it felt like a knife had been plunged into her stomach. Petunia looked up as Lily entered and scowled at her. Lily felt herself recoil from Petunia's glare but stood her ground. So what if Tunie was upset with her, Lily just couldn't spend another day in her room.

'Where's mum?' Lily asked in an indifferent voice. Petunia looked at her for a long while. Lily could practically see her mind working on whether she was going to answer.

Finally, Lily snapped at her, 'If you're not going to tell me because of our stupid fight, I'll just go. God Tunie, for the older sister you can be so childish!'

Lily had had enough of Petunia's attitude. It wasn't like Lily had really done anything wrong. She didn't want to fight with her sister, when they got along they were the best of friends. Petunia would share all her stuff with Lily and when the neighbourhood boys teased her, Petunia would chase them off. Lily loved her sister very much but her foul mood could only be tolerated for so long.

Lily was about to turn away when Petunia spoke, 'She's in the garden'

Petunia looked down and continued her work. Lily was taken aback, she had called her sister childish which would usually have meant a death sentence. Never would she have dreamed that Petunia would say anything to her for an extra month after calling her childish.

Lily smiled down at her sister. 'Thanks, Tunie.' She said.

Petunia glanced up from her work and gave the smallest of quirks from her lips then went back to her work. It had seemed that the days spent apart from each other had worked. They weren't friends again per say, but at least they were on speaking terms, which was something. Lily felt elated, it had seemed that her and Petunia were finally getting back to normal. She went out into the garden and found her mother weeding around the bushes.

'Hiya mum!' Lily spoke as she plonked down next to her mother. Jovie Evans gave a startled yelp at the sudden noise. Quickly recovering she turned her head to look at her youngest. Jovie Evans and Lily Evans looked very similar, they both had flaming red hair that was thick and long, although Jovie had begun to find strands of grey amongst hers. They shared the same emerald green eyes and full lips. But Lily had gotten her father's nose.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

'Now what is it you want my dear.' Jovie said as she resumed de-weeding her garden.

'Can I go down to the lake for a bit?' Lily asked as she helped her mother by picking up the discarded weeds and flinging them into the wheelbarrow behind them.

'Is Petunia going with you?' Jovie asked

'No.' Lily replied after a moment. She watched her mother, almost seeing her mind wiz around as she thought of her answer. Petunia and herself, worked the same way in that regard. Just by looking at Petunia and Jovie you wouldn't think that they were mother and daughter. Petunia had most of her father traits, but as soon as they both opened their mouths, you could clearly hear the relation. They both had hot tempers and both very smart. Not that Lily wasn't smart, she was very smart. But Petunia was different, she was like a whiz kid. She could solve any math problem in from of her in thirty seconds, where Lily would need a least five minutes to even comprehend what she was doing. Petunia was also good in all her other subjects, every other day she came back with a certificate or special notes from the teachers expressing just how well she had performed in class or on a project. It had occurred to Lily once that maybe Petunia tried so hard at school, because of herself. Because Petunia thought it would be the only way their parents would notice her.

Lily however, took more personal traits from her father. Lily's father, Michael Evans, was an extraordinarily kind man and like Lily had the talent to know just what to say or do to make someone feel better. They were both hard workers. This was something Lily had learnt from her father especially. Michael Evans worked two jobs to support his family and make sure they had everything they needed. Lily knew her father worked hard to provide for them but never had she known how much effort her father put in to keeping them happy. When Lily was only six years old she wanted to go to a summer camp that showed you how to ride horses and train them. The camp had cost a small fortune for her parents. Lily didn't really understand money then. For her, a pound coin from the tooth fairy felt like you where rich. But as she got older she realised how much work her father had done to get her to that camp. Her mother told her that he had, at one point, picked up a third job to help pay for all of it.

Looking back Lily hadn't registered that for months she hardly saw her father, it was only now she realised it was because he was always working. Only having a few hours sleep at a time. Thinking about it now, Lily would have never brought up the horse camp if she had known that her father would go to inhuman lengths to make her happy, almost killing himself in the process. But she admired her father so much for what he sacrificed for her mum, Tunie and herself. She had vowed to always work hard like her father and hopefully repay him someday.

'Lily?' Jovie said as she snapped her fingers in front of her daughter's face.

'I'm here.' Lily replied. 'I'm sorry, what did you say?'

'I asked if you and Petunia were still fighting?'

'No...at least I think it's over now, anyhow she's doing her family tree project.' Lily answered as her mother nodded.

'Well I don't see why not, just be back before four and be careful around the lake and wear a jacket its staring to get cold' She finished.

'Thanks mum.' Lily replied as slung her arm around her mother's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze as her mother kissed her on the forehead.

Lily grabbed her coat and made her way down to the lake. The walk to the lake was only about five minutes. Her mother was right about the weather, there was a definite nip in the air. It was just the beginning of August but it looked as though the cold nip of autumn was making its way through. Lily reached the top of the hill and stood for a moment, just looking across the lake, the small gusts of cold air created ripples along it. She scanned her eyes across the lake until they fell on a small figure. It looked like a boy. His trousers were rolled up to his knees as he was standing in the lake. Every now and then he would pick up a rock, bend his knees and fling it across the water. The rock took two skims before it plopped below the surface. Lily stood there watching him for a few minutes debating on whether she would go up to him. On the one hand, alarm bells rang in her mind and her mother's voice invaded her mind telling Lily of stranger danger. On the other hand, the boy looked about her age and he looked kind of scrawny. If it came down to it, Lily was pretty sure she could take him. Lily had just received her orange belt in karate this summer. It was true that she had never been in a real fight where there was any real danger, but if it came to it, she could probably get a few shots in there.

Lily made up her mind and walked down the hill towards the boy. The closer she got to the boy the more she noticed about him. His hair was long, not as long as Lily's but it was the longest hair she had ever seen on a boy. The coat he was wearing could hardly be considered a coat. For one, it was far too big for him. The coat itself had massive rip in it, there were patches on it that looked like someone had tried, very poorly, to patch it up. Lily could only think of two reasons as to why someone would keep a coat like that. Either it had sentimental value or he had no choice but to wear it. Lily suspected the latter judging by the rest of his clothing. His shoes looked battered and worn, his trousers also looked as though they had seen better days. Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She wondered how his mother would let him wear such things out or why they simply had not tried to fix the clothes a bit more so they were at least wearable.

The boy bent down to grab another stone when his eyes fell on the girl. Shock radiated throughout him. It was her! It was Lily, she was really there standing looking at him. He felt dumb just staring at her, but he was taken off guard by her presence. He had had no time to prepare or work himself up for this moment. Slowly he stood up to his full height, turned to face her and reached his hand out.

'Hi...' He said timidly. 'M-my, name is Severus...'

Lily looked at the boy's out reached hand then back to his face then back at the hand again. His hand was covered in mud where he had been picking up stones. The boy looked at her in confusion before looking at his hand. His skin was so pale that it was easy for Lilly to spot the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

Severus had never felt this embarrassed in his life. The girl he had been psyching himself up to talk to for weeks, finally approaches him and he ruins it. He quickly spun around and splashed his hand in the water, wiping his hands on his coat and stuck out his hand again. Lily looked at his hand again and back to the boy's face. It had occurred to Severus in that moment that maybe she didn't want to shake his hand at all. A fresh wave of embarrassment took over his face as he began to lower his hand.

Lily instinctually thrust out her hand to grab his shaking it up and down. 'I'm Lily.' She said with a small smile.

Severus was elated as he returned the handshake. He was about to reply that he knew who she was when he stopped. Maybe he would keep that information to himself, after all he didn't want to scare her off. Instead he replied, 'It's nice to meet you, I'm Severus.'

Lily began to giggle at him. 'I know, you just told me.' She said. For a third time in five minutes, Severus's face filled with colour, however this time he couldn't help but smile at Lily's giggling face.

'Are you skimming stones?' Lily asked in attempt to start a conversation.

'Yeah!' Severus answered excitedly. Lily recoiled slightly from his enthusiasm. He was slightly weird but not in a creepy way, he didn't make Lily feel uneasy but he seemed different from anyone she had ever met.

'Watch this.' Lily said as she smiled broadly. Little did Severus know that he was in the presence of a champion rock thrower. Not that Lily had ever been in a real competition, it was a competition between herself, Tunie, and their father. Or really, it was just between herself and her father. Tunie had thrown a fit because she could only skim the rock across the water once before it splashed into the water. She had decided to sit away from her sister and father and pout.

Lily however was brilliant at skimming rocks, her record was twelve, three more than her father. Looking back at Severus face as she crouched her body after having chosen a fairly flat stone, she noticed his gaze looking at her expectantly. Lily coiled her arm back then quickly as the snap of a whip skimmed the rock across the water. Seven...Eight...Nine times it skimmed across the water before making a final smack and falling below the surface. Lily looked back at Severus expectantly and she was not disappointed by what she saw. Severus's face was painted in total admiration. His eyes where wide and a grin was plastered across his face as he looked at Lily.

'Wow! I've never gotten more than three.' Severus told her. 'Show me how you did it.' he beamed at her.

Lily preceded to spend the next half hour showing Severus how to get the perfect angle to skim the rock across the water. Finally, Lily proclaimed that her arm was getting tired so they both climbed up the hill towards the massive sycamore tree. Lily lay down looking up at the leaves, some of them blew off as a small gust of wind blew through the branches. Lily tilted her head up to see Severus just standing there watching the same leaves blowing in the wind that she had been looking at. He looked towards Lily, who in turn was staring at him and he quickly looked away blushing. Slowly he made his way towards her and sat down.

Lily felt happy. Really happy. After everything with Petunia, Lily really didn't have any hope for being in a good mood for a long while. She had a sneaking suspicion that her good mood had something to do with the boy next to her. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about him that was different. Lily could literally feel the content happiness coursing through her body, travelling up her arms and through her hands. Finally reaching to the tips of her fingertips. She outstretched her arms towards the sycamore tree leaves. Suddenly everything was calm, the wind had stopped and the branches stood still and the water lay dormant. Lily looked up into the tree to see sycamore leaves splitting off from the tree and spiralling down towards her. Anybody looking on at what was happening could see something was amiss. The wind was not blowing but leaves where falling from the tree. The leaves themselves where drifting in slow motion, spiralling towards Lily. Just before they hit her they dispersed around her. Hundreds of little sycamore seeds stood stationary in midair.

Lily sat up taking in the beautiful sight before her. She reached out her hand to touch one of the sycamore seeds and watched as it floated away. It was as though she was in space as the sycamore seeds began to drift around her. Lily chanced a glance at the boy next to her. Truthfully, she hadn't expected this to happen, she really didn't want him to call her a freak like Tunie had. But sometimes the magic would just pour out of her when she was sad or happy.

Severus's face said it all. He simply sat there with his knees squished to his chest and arms draped over. A small smile graced his face as he watched the sycamores around him. He looked towards Lily who was waiting for him to say something. He thought for a moment before finally grabbing one of the sycamore seeds in his hand. Laying his hand flat as he concentrated on the seed. Slowly as if coming to life the seed began to twizzle in his hand, spinning faster and faster. The seed jumped in the air before landing on the outstretched hand of Lily.

Lily's mind was racing. She wasn't alone. This boy in front of her was the same as her. As hot salty tears fell onto her hand she realised she was crying. She quickly turned away and wiped them, she was being silly. When she felt she had composed herself she turned back to Severus who was waiting patiently for her.

'How ca-.' Lilly started before feeling her voice crack.

Severus, feeling as though it would be better for him to explain to her what was happening, smiled. 'Lily, you're a witch.'

'A... a witch? Are you making fun of me!?' She replied as she was feeling hurt. Tunie had called her a witch once, to which she understood meant you where evil and ugly. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again, this time was not from happiness. All the sycamore seeds that where floating about fell to the ground in a heap.

Realising what he had done, Severus flew into a panic. Of all the thousands of ways Severus had imagined this moment, not once had she been mad at him for telling her she was a witch.

'NO! No, Lily that's not what I meant. It's a good thing being a witch! I'm a wizard! You have to believe me! How else do you explain what you did with the leaves!' Severus pleaded.

Lily took a moment to take in everything. Lily was sure he wasn't playing a trick on her and it would really explain everything that had happened in her life. All the times she made the flowers bloom and that one time when she made the garden hose explode flooding their garden and the next door neighbours. She was a witch. The more she said it to herself the more and more it became her reality.

'I'm a witch.' Lily spoke testing the words. Saying it out loud made all of it real. She looked back at Severus who was smiling and nodding.

'Don't worry there are a lot of things you won't know because your muggle born.' Severus said happily.

Lily frowned, 'Muggle born?' she asked.

'It means that you were born a witch in a family who aren't magic. Muggles are non-magic people, like your sister.' Severus explained. He had not noticed the slip he had made but Lily did.

'My sister?' Lily asked. 'How did you know I had a sister'

If it were possible, Severus's skin turned even paler. There was no way around it. He would have to tell her. 'Look, please don't be mad at me. It's just, I saw the trick you did with the flower and I knew you were like me. But that muggle was always with you so I couldn't approach you.' He said hoping she would understand. When she said nothing, Severus continued. 'You're not a freak by the way.'

Lily's head shot up. He had heard. He had heard everything Tunie had said to her. She felt embarrassed and weak.

'You're not mad at me are you?' Severus asked.

'No... I suppose not.' Lily whispered.

There was a silent lull between them that started to get awkward. Severus was thinking desperately of what to say before she decided to leave. 'You'll be going to school soon.' He said.

'Yeah.' Lily said. 'I'm going to Kingston Secondary, my mum's taking me shopping for school books soon.' Lily added, somehow talking about secondary school made her feel worse. She looked at the confusion on Severus's face. 'What?'

'I'm sorry I keep forgetting you don't know anything about our world. You're not going to that Kingston place. You're going to Hogwarts.' Severus said with excitement.

'Hogwarts? That's a funny name.' She said as she smiled.

Severus then proceeded to launch into detail about everything he knew about the wizarding world. He told Lily about Hogwarts and about wands and the giant squid that lives in the lake. He told her about all the other children that would be there and the type of lessons they would take. Lily had listened intently. She was in heaven she was sure of it.

'I bet you'll get the letter soon too.' Severus said beaming.

'The letter?' Lily asked.

'Your acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I have a box of all my mum's old stuff from Hogwarts and her acceptance letter.' Severus explained. 'Although I think they might send someone for you, you know because your muggle born.'

'When?' Lily asked excitedly.

'On your birthday. Or at least I think they do.' Severus said getting excited as Lily was.

'That's...That's next Monday, on the 18th.' Lily said in wonder. She would be eleven years old. Lily stood up and pulled up Severus, before he had a chance to see what was going on he was pulled into a bear hug. It ended as quickly as it had started and Severus watched Lily proceed to jump and dance around in a circle. He watched as she picked up a bunch of sycamore seeds from the ground and throw them in the air and making them fly around her. He watched in wonder for only a moment before joining in. He grabbed a large pile of them and flung them into the air and suspending them in the air like Lily had done.

Little did they both know a pair of eyes were watching them. Petunia had decided to come and see Lily; she wasn't feeling angry anymore. She had climbed up the hill and scanned the area before landing on the two figures dancing in a circle making sycamore seeds fly about. Petunia stood in shock just watching them. He was doing it. Doing what Petunia couldn't. An anger she had never felt before bubbled up in her. She found her feat moving closer to her sister.

'LILY!' Petunia screamed.

Lily's head whipped around at the sound of her name. Just like before the sycamore seeds fell to the floor. She looked at her sister face and saw something she had never seen before. Hatred. Pure hatred. It was terrifying. She watched as Petunia marched over to her grabbing her wrist and looking towards Severus and giving him the once over before giving him a look of disgust. Petunia yanked on Lily's wrist pulling her towards their home.

'Tunie! Let go of me.' Lily pleaded as she was dragged away.

'Hey! Let her go! Just because you're a muggle and can't do magic!' Severus yelled at her running after Lily.

Petunia stopped. Acting quickly, Lily spun around to Severus. 'Severus! Don't call her that. I'll see you another time, ok, just leave please.' Lily pleaded.

'But Lily-.' Severus started.

'No!' Lily replied harshly as she shook her head. Severus must have heard her plea as he reluctantly nodded. Lily watched him disappear beyond the tree and out of sight. She looked back to Petunia.

After he had left, Petunia continued to drag Lily away. Lily couldn't see her face but she could hear Petunia's tears.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. We will be looking at some other characters in the next chapters and thank you to my awesome beta reader AsMomma!**


	3. Six Little Letters

**Six Little Letters (Part One)**

Framlingham, Suffolk - Letter one

'I would go to... to school.' Remus Lupin croaked. Never had he have dreamed he would hear these words. His mother had said to him that this day would never come, his 'condition' would never allow it. Remus felt tears well up, he looked up to the older man who was staring down at him with the hint of a smile on his face.

For the rest of his life he would never forget what this man had done for him. The man stood so tall in comparison to himself. His ashy coloured beard covered his face and reached to his shoulders, the same length as his hair. He wore wizard robes of deep emerald green with gold stitching of what looked like birds. Remus couldn't tell what type of bird they were.

'Hogwarts will be more than privileged to have you Mr. Lupin.' Albus Dumbledore said as he reached beneath his cloak and pulled out a letter. Remus studied it before reaching out to take it. His name was scrawled in emerald green ink across it.

Mr. R J Lupin

12 Lullaby Lane, Framlingham

Suffolk

The house on the very outskirts

Remus focused on this last line. It was true, his home was on the very outskirts of the village, it was the furthest one away from the village for a very good reason; so far away that most of the folks in the village didn't consider the Lupins part of the community. Remus began opening the letter and devouring its contents. There was so much to take in. His eyes drifted to the list of equipment he would need until they settled on one word. Wand. He would be allowed a wand. His heart leapt, his stomach dropped. If he had been standing Remus was sure he would have toppled over. He had been told he would never be able to hold a wand. The ministry would never allow someone like him to have a wand. He was sub-human. How he had longed to hold one and perform magic, just like his father had shown him.

His mother was not magic and his father...Remus had barely seen his father. Lyall Lupin never stayed home long. Ever since Remus was bitten, he had done everything to find a cure. He had travelled across the world and searched high and low. Remus was immeasurably grateful to his father for what he was trying to do but they both knew there was nothing to be done. Remus only wished his father would stay with him. He had brought up the idea of stopping to his father but to no avail, if anything it had only made him more determined to find a cure.

Remus's mother, Hope, held nothing back. She had been crying for the last ten minutes. She felt a salty taste on her lip as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. This was beyond anything she could have dreamed. The man standing before her was offering her son something she believed to be impossible. He was offering Remus a life. She thought back to all the times she had to protect her son from people in the village. They might not be magic but they noticed Remus. They noticed the dark circles under his eyes. The constant paleness of his skin. There had been one unfortunate incident when Lyall had not returned home in time to cast a silencing spell on the room where Remus changed every month. Remus had screamed so loudly that the entire village had heard.

'Please Mr. Dumbledore, how will you keep him safe? With his...Condition.' She fretted. Dumbledore turned his attention to the woman. Her features were worn, like her sons, there were dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't have been any more than thirty, yet her completion made it seem like she was in her late forties.

'Ah. I see your concern Mrs. Lupin, but there is no need to fret. I have organised a location for Mr. Lupin to reside whilst he transforms. I have also alerted our new nurse, Madam Poppy Pomfrey to your son's affliction.' Dumbledore smiled warmly at her. Her face looked half sceptical and half worried. She was about to open her mouth when Dumbledore interrupted. 'Madam Pomfrey is fully equipped to deal with Mr. Lupin's situation, I have personally selected her for this task and rest assured Madam Pomfrey will be discrete in the matter.'

Mrs. Lupin felt the tension in her mind ease slightly. Dumbledore had given her no warning of his arrival and had surprised her with his declaration to give her son an education. Normally she would be reserved to believe him, but even she, a muggle, knew of Albus Dumbledore. Lyall had mentioned him a few times in passing. She knew of his work towards muggle born wizards. But knowing all he had done for others is not what made her feel secure and trustful around Dumbledore. He radiated a sort of security around him, she felt she could trust him with her son.

Suddenly Remus spoke bringing Mrs. Lupin out of her thoughts. 'Mr. Dumbledore. Because of myself, my family doesn't have any money.'. Mrs. Lupin looked at her son horrified. 'Mother please. You spend your time looking after me. And Father...' Remus spoke as he looked down at the letter on his knee.

'Help will always be given at Hogwarts Mr. Lupin, to those that ask for it. You need not worry about your situation; the school has money reserved for situations such as this. I will inform Headmaster Dippet and arrangements will be made.' Dumbledore answered. He reached into his cloak again and pulled out what looked like a small golden pocket watch. He flicked a switch on the side of the case and it popped open. Remus watched amazed as tiny spheres floated out of it and circled around it. Noticing Remus's reaction Dumbledore smiled. 'A curious invention, isn't it? I picked it up many years ago. It shows where the planets are in the universe, you see this one here?' Dumbledore said as he pointed to one of the small circling planets. Remus looked at it. 'This is Venus.'

Remus smiled at the small gizmo. He was in a trance looking at all the small planets turn at different speeds. He was snapped out of it when Dumbledore snapped the case shut. 'It allows to know the exact time, as it happens I'm running a few seconds late for my next appointment so this is where I leave you.' Dumbledore finished. Remus looked up towards Dumbledore, disappointment clear on his face. 'Do not worry my boy, I will be back, we must take you to get your school supplies.' Dumbledore said. He looked over to Mrs. Lupin. 'Of course you are welcome to join Mrs. Lupin.'

Mrs. Lupin nodded and thanked Mr. Dumbledore. She walked him to the door and watched him disapparate. She walked back to the living room where her son was reading his acceptance letter. He had the biggest grin on his face. Looking at him from the doorway she felt new tears fill her eyes. He had been so good. He had been forced to give up his childhood, give up on having any friends and give up any real prospects of a future. She had watched him grow up to be practically an adult with a childhood snatched away from him. Yet looking at him now she saw pure joy on his face, he looked like a child again.

xxx

Harrogate, Yorkshire - Letter two

'Master Pettigrew, a letter has arrived.' Winston, the Pettigrew's housekeeper, spoke to the small plump boy sitting at the breakfast table. The boy looked up to him with a quizzical look on his face. His stubby fingers reached for the silver platter with the letter on it. Peter Pettigrew was a simple boy, he was slightly overweight with dirty blonde hair. His brown eyes read the emerald green lettering before he turned it over. His eyes grew larger as his finger traced the red wax seal. It was a Hogwarts crest. Excitement rushed through his body, he quickly ripped open the seal and drank in the content of the letter. He was in. He had gotten in! After everything everyone had said, he had proved them wrong! Peter's mind was in a state of exhilaration. He stumbled out of his chair leaving his half-eaten breakfast. As quickly as he could he made his way to his father's study. As he got closer, Peter heard a voice that wasn't his father's coming out of the open study door.

'He's weak Harold.' The voice spoke. Peter looked in the crack of the door. His father was staring out of the window not saying a word. The man who had spoken was tall, he had dark skin and round horn rimmed glasses. His robes where a deep purple that floated around his ankles. Peter recognised him, he was the regulator of magic in children of wizarding families. His name was Ezra Gravoldy, he had visited the house from time to time to talk to Peter himself. He had asked Peter if there had ever been any incidents. If he had made anything explode when he was happy or sad or if he could make anything fly. Mr. Gravoldy had told Peter that he wasn't in trouble if he had done anything like this, he just wanted to know. Peter had told him that nothing like that had ever happened. Every year when he would return to see if there had been changes, Peter told him the same answers as the year before. As he got older Peter understood what Mr. Gravoldy was really asking him. He was asking him if he could perform any magic.

Peter began to grow afraid. He knew what a squib was and he knew what happened to them. He had heard stories from others that they were exiled from their families and made to fend for themselves in the muggle world. He had even heard that they killed squibs. This fear bubbled in Peter, the next time Mr. Gravoldy had visited him he did the only thing he could think of, he lied. He had told Mr. Gravoldy of incidences when he had made a vase explode. This seemed to make Mr. Gravoldy happy. But Peter had made the mistake of going too far in his haste not to be marked as a squib. He had gone too far with his stories, perhaps embellished too much.

Peter looked back into the room with Mr. Gravoldy and his father.

'I'm sorry to say Mr. Pettigrew, but I must report to the ministry. Your son does not show outward signs of magical ability. He will be marked as a squib by the ministry on the first of September.' Mr. Gravoldy finished. Harold Pettigrew's head lowered as he looked to his feet.

Peter felt his stomach drop, a lump in his throat had formed. He felt his legs tumbled forward and burst into the room. Both men turned towards the sound. Harold Pettigrew and his son locked eyes. Peter saw something in his eyes, they were swimming with pity. But there was more, a flicker of disgust past through them as Mr. Pettigrew looked at his son.

It felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Peter's eyes switched to Mr. Gravoldy.

'You heard.' Mr. Gravoldy stated. His face was cold and emotionless. 'There is nothing to be done Peter, you will be marked as a squi-' Mr. Gravoldy said before he was interrupted.

'NO!' Peter shouted. 'I'm not!' Peter wailed.

'Peter...' Mr. Pettigrew spoke tiredly, drawing Peters attention towards him.

'No father, no.' Peter wailed louder. Peter's hand scrunched into fists. It was then he realised why he had come to see his father. 'Father I got a letter!' Peter said imploringly. He waved the letter in his hand. 'I got my Hogwarts letter!'

Harold Pettigrew looked at his son astonished. A smile filled his face as he practically ran towards his son. 'Hogwarts?! You got in my son?' He asked astonished. Peters head nodded enthusiastically. His stomach again did a flip but this time as it was because his father had said 'my son', it was a rare occasion that it happened.

Harold looked over to Mr. Gravoldy. Ezra Gravoldy stood there emotionlessly. 'We will see if he improves but I doubt it. He will have got that acceptance letter out of pity Harold, not because he has if any talent.' Mr. Gravoldy finished. He strode towards the door, just before he excited he turned and looked to Peter. 'I expect we will meet again soon Peter, it won't be long before Hogwarts realised they have made a mistake.'

With these final words Ezra Gravoldy left.

xxx

Spinners end, London - Letter three

Severus Snape sat in the middle of his bedroom with an old cardboard box. He reached in and pulled out a newspaper clipping. In the centre of it was a picture of a young girl, she couldn't be any more than fifteen. Even though the newspaper article was in black and white you could tell her skin was extremely pale and you could just about see how thin her face was as her cheek bones jutted out. Her eyes matched her raven black hair that was thin and limp. Her features where small and her nose was long and thin to match her lips. Her eyes were they only things that stood out. They were like bug eyes. Underneath the photo was a small piece of text.

Eileen Prince, Member of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team has been recently promoted to President by her fellow students following the recent graduation of Arnold Davidson. Speaking to Miss Prince, she has high hopes to continue to lead the team to victory in future matches. Miss Prince comes from a long line of Gobstone members that have attended Hogwarts since its founding, much like her previous family members she resides in Slytherin. It is noted that-

The rest of the paper had been torn away. Severus put the clipping to one side and picked out a small photo book. Opening it carefully Severus examined the pictures one by one. The first few where taken in what he assumed was Hogwarts. Most of them looked like different Gobstone tournaments. In each one Eileen held the same gloomy face. There were two other photos in the book. One of them was his mother and father on their wedding day. The photo was a muggle one, they didn't move like the others had. The photo itself was in black and white. His father was a short man, his face matched Eileen's as they both stood emotionless looking into the camera.

Next to the photo was of Eileen and her parents. It was one photo that interested Severus the most. It was of his mother and her parents. Eileen sat in the middle on a stool in a white cotton dress with lace draped across it. Her mother and father each had a hand placed on her shoulders. Their grip on her shoulder looked painful but if it did hurt Eileen did not show discomfort. What interested Severus about this photo was the inscription at the bottom.

Pureblood house of Prince: Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy Prince and their daughter Eileen Prince

Proud To Be A Prince

Severus had noticed Eileen's face had not changed in any of the photos. Snape had very little memory of his mother, but even in the memories he had of her he could not recall one of them where she was smiling.

He turned to the final photo that had been placed in the book. It was a photo of his mother holding a baby. He assumed it was him. He looked close at it and noticed the smallest of quirts on her lips as she held the sleeping baby. Severus turned the photo over to see a small inscription someone had written in on the back.

My Dearest son, this world does not deserve you.

Snape closed the book and sighed. He reached into the box for a final time and pulled out the last item. It was a letter addressed to Eileen. The emerald green lettering matched his own letter that was on the floor next to him.

Severus was about to re-read the Hogwarts letter he had received just this morning when he heard a noise. He looked towards his door frozen. 'BOY!' A roar came from the bottom of the stairs. Panic and fear zipped through Severus like an electric shock. He scooped up his mother's possessions and dumped them in to the box. He could hear his father getting closer to his room. Severus shoved the box as far under the bed as his could. The door to his room began to open as Severus looked at the floor to see his Hogwarts letter, he quickly picked it up and shoved it into his pocket.

Tobias Snape strode in. He was a short man and from years of abusing his liver with copious amounts of alcohol he had developed a pot belly. His face was squat, his nose bulbous. He had the constant expression of someone who was, at all times, bored with life. He stood before his son expressionless. If he was at all curious by what Severus had been doing, he didn't show it.

'I'm out of liquor.' He stated. His droopy dead eyes fixed on Severus. 'Get some.'.

Severus knew it was pointless to argue so he simply walked towards the door. He was glad to have a reason to leave the house, perhaps he could visit Lily, see if she had got her letter yet. At this thought, the smallest of smiles twitched at Severus mouth. Before he could register what had happened Tobias's large hand had smacked Severus across his face. Severus was a fragile boy, he didn't eat much. His strengths came from his mind not his body, but even Severus knew that without any real magic he was no match for Tobias.

Severus had smashed into an old pine dresser. The wedding ring on Tobias's finger had scraped into his cheek and was now dripping with blood. Severus had wondered why Tobias had kept his wedding ring, perhaps he really did, in his own twisted way, love Eileen. Or maybe Tobias had thought that it would bother Severus to see it on his finger, knowing full well that Severus knew the reason Eileen was dead because of him. This seemed a little farfetched as Tobias was not a smart man and he didn't care enough about anything to play mind games with Severus.

Severus could feel his eyes drooping, he tried desperately to fight against it but his head had smacked so hard onto the corner of the dresser that he could feel himself slipping out of consciences. The last thing he remembered was staring at his father, he had made no attempt to move towards Severus or even show concern. He stood there for a few more seconds before turning and leaving the room. Severus couldn't fight it any longer and passed out.

...

 _'Severus...' Eileen's small voice carried to a younger Severus who was sitting on the kitchen floor across from her. She was sitting on the kitchen floor slumped against the cupboards. Blood dripped from the cut above her eyebrow dripping to the floor creating a small pool. The crimson blood stood out of the white floor tiles. Severus knew she was badly hurt, he had watched as his father had simply walked into the kitchen and beaten his mother senselessly. There was never any reason for it_.

...

 _Another memory swirled in Severus's mind. His mother gave him a box, it was small and only had a few items in it. 'I will explain what this is to you when you are older Severus. But you are special Severus, don't forget that. Now hide this from your father. Severus, he doesn't know what I am and what you will become. I won't always be here to keep him from you, the sooner you go to Hogwarts the better. ' She had said to him._

 _'Mother, why don't you just leave?' Severus asked. It didn't make sense that his mother put up with the violence from his father._

 _Eileen sighed. 'I know you won't understand right now, but it's safer to be with your father.'_

 _'But what about your mother and father?' Severus inquired._

 _Eileen looked at her son for a long moment. 'They are who we are hiding from.'_

...

Another memory swirled before him. One that he had not known he had.

The scene before him was hard to decipher. It was like watching it through the television Severus's father had, every few seconds the TV would go fuzzy before seeing a clear image. Severus saw what looked like his mother. She was in the worst shape he had ever seen her in and she wasn't moving. Severus felt himself moving slowly towards her. He reached his hand out to touch her face. He was only millimetres away-

Severus gasped awake, his hand flew to his cheeks as he felt tears that had escaped. Empty. He felt empty, but at the same time he was bursting with sorrow for his mother. His mother's death was not something he wanted to dwell on, it would pose questions that he would rather not explore. All he knew about her death was that one day she was there and the next day she was not.

Severus's hands wrapped around the letter in his pocket. He thought back to what his mother had said. The sooner he got to Hogwarts, the better it would be.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! And a big thanks to AsMomma my Beta who is helping me fix up my chapters!**


	4. Six Little Letters - Part 2

Six Little Letters (Part 2)

 **Sutton Coldfield, Birmingham -Letter Four**

'Good morning my darling son, the light of my life, the apple of my eye.' Euphemia Potter called to her son in jest. Euphemia, or Mia as she preferred to go by, sat in the kitchen with a crossword puzzle by her side.

James Potter grinned at her. His mother was a most colourful woman in the morning. His father on the other hand was decidedly not. Fleamont Potter, or Monty as Mrs. Potter had to call him as the idea of saying his full name would reduce her to a fit of giggles, was not a morning person. Monty tore his eyes away from the Daily Prophet to give a nod to his son.

Mia stood and walked over to her son giving him a hug. Not that it wasn't welcome but Mrs. Potter rarely hugged her son in the mornings. This was because James had not yet showered and got dressed.

'Mother?' James asked.

Mia looked down at her son. Monty was also looking at her quizzically. 'What!?' Mia said glaring between the two. 'I can't hug my son now?!'

James and Monty hastily looked away and busied themselves as not to provoke Mrs. Potter and ensure her wrath. James pulled the chair out from the table and sat down. His father, as he did every morning, pulled out the Quidditch section of the newspaper and handed it to him.

Mia Potter was fighting desperately to keep the grin off her face. But it was becoming increasingly difficult. She had to tell herself to wait for the right time. Making her way over to the kitchen stove she opened the oven and pulled out the breakfast she had spent hours earlier preparing. It was true, Mia Potter was no Raymond Blanc but she knew the basics and the pancake recipe seemed simple enough. She was actually quite proud of herself.

She brought the plate of pancakes over to the table and used her wand to levitate the maple syrup, lemon, and sugar. The two boys had yet to look up from their newspapers. Mia stood up strait and cleared her throat.

'Excurse you, darling.' Monty said. His eyes never leaving the newspaper.

Perhaps a different approach would be better, Mia thought. Mia grabbed her wand and flicked it towards the two boys. The newspapers flew out of their hands and landed in a heap on the floor. The two boys where left looking rather silly with their hands still in the air. 'Tada!' Mia spoke excitedly flinging her arms toward the pancakes on the table.

James looked in front of him to see a plate of neatly stacked pancakes. The smell hit his nose and he felt himself become overcome with its heavenly allure. 'Pancakes!' James said with a loopy grin.

'Not just any pancakes, they are homemade.' Mia told them proudly. Of course, they already knew this, Minky their house elf home cooked every meal for them. 'By me.' Mia added.

The fork in Monty's left hand clattered against the plate. Mia only cooked a handful of times a year and her track record wasn't great, the last time she had cooked had been for their anniversary. She may have gotten over her head when she had tried to cook a rather complicated chicken dish, no surprise that the evening had ended in food poisoning. Mr. Potter examined his pancakes, they didn't look under cooked and they did smell delicious.

Mrs. Potter had both of her hands on her hips as she glared at her husband. 'Don't give me that look Monty! They are cooked!' she claimed. 'Geez you poison a guy once!' To prove to her husband that they were indeed safe to eat she sat down in front of her own plate of pancakes and began to eat them. Monty seemed satisfied for the moment and began digging into his own plate.

James had almost finished his pancakes when his mother slid an envelope towards him. 'The reason we are having pancakes this morning is because something very special came in the mail today.' Mia explained.

Monty noticed the letter with the emerald green lettering on it and gave a wide grin, one that made the two of them look more like brothers rather than father and son. James sat there in shock looking at the letter. He had been certain that he would get into Hogwarts, but there had always been a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that maybe he would end up having to go to somewhere like Durmstrang. However, it had all been washed away once his eyes had seen the letter. He was going to Hogwarts. He was going to Hogwarts!

'That's my boy!' Monty said as he reached over and ruffled James's unruly hair. Mia chuckled and bent over to give her son a kiss on the cheek.

'Looks like we will be needing a trip to Diagon Alley!' Mia said clapping her hands together.

'Ah yes!' Monty said. 'And don't think I have forgotten our arrangement James.'

James looked at him puzzled for a moment before his eyes grew wide. 'NO way dad!' James yelled jumping out of his chair as his father laughed. Monty had always promised James since he was a small boy that the day he got his Hogwarts letter he would buy him the best broomstick on the market.

James was ecstatic. The Comet 140 was the best broom around. James had drooled looking at it though the Quidditch shop window. He had read everything he could about it, he used to want the Cleansweep one but the Comet 140 had shown its self to be far superior with its new braking charm and its faster acceleration rate. James thought about the Quidditch teams at Hogwarts, almost all of the best players in the world were captain of their house's Quidditch team and that was going to be him one day.

'The sooner I get to Hogwarts the better.' James exclaimed and he ran upstairs to get dressed and go to Diagon Alley.

 **xxx**

 **Claremont Square, 12 Grimmauld Place, London**

Sirius Black, by nature, was an untidy boy. His hair was long and curly, his shirt was never tucked in and no matter how hard Walburga Black tried, Sirius refused to wear a tie. Oh, how she had tried to teach that boy proper manners. She had gone from one extreme to the next to teach that boy a lesson. But no matter how hard she hit or what spell she threw there was nothing stopping that boy. Thankfully her younger son Regulus had not fallen in his older brother's footsteps.

Sirius walked down from his room that morning and towards the kitchen. House elves were scurrying about preparing for the first meal of the day. Mrs. Black sat at one end on the table and Mr. Black at the other same as always. Regulus however was sitting on Sirius's side of the table. Sirius examined his younger brother, the better son. His hair was, as his mother would say, a respectable length. It had been combed through thoroughly and swept away from his face. He was dressed immaculately. No food down his shirt, no rips from messing around. Not even a crease graced his whole outfit. It saddened Sirius greatly to see his brother like this. It was too late for Sirius, he was the heir to the Black family fortune, many expectations had been put on him. But Regulus, Regulus was free from that. He could do anything he wanted, well maybe not anything, but a damn lot more than Sirius could. It took everything in him not to walk up to Regulus and tussle his hair at least. Make some sort of dent in his appearance.

Regulus looked over to his brother. The tiniest of quirks graced the side of his lips, it was the one thing Sirius absolutely loved about his brother. It was that one act of defiance against his parents. Not that smiling was banned from the Black household, although if you had spent more than a day there you would have thought someone had cursed the family to be eternally mopey. But Regulus never smiled to Sirius in front of his parents. The last time he had, Mrs. Black had been thrown into a fit of rage, cursing that Sirius was trying to make Regulus more like him. In an effort to stop this Mrs. Black had made it nearly impossible for Sirius and Regulus to be in the same room alone. There was always someone watching; Kreacher, the house elf was the worst for this, oh how he would just love to catch them together so he could report back to his beloved Mistress. For this reason, Sirius and Regulus were never close, not as brothers should be anyway.

Sirius watched his brothers face, the small tweak of his lips was barely noticeable. What was noticeable was the plain look of 'I feel so sorry for you' that was practically written across his face. Sirius looked at him quizzically before his eyes drifted to the spot next to him. There lay his breakfast plate as normal. However, instead of a napkin in the middle of his plate, there was a Letter. A letter that had his name in emerald green ink scrawled across it. Never had the feeling of relief wash through him quite so much. He was deliriously happy. He could leave. No longer would the sour faces of his family be there at every turn of the house. He wouldn't have to deal with Kreacher's constant bothering.

Sirius had a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. He looked back at his brother who was still giving his a very sombre look. Sirius supposed it was because this meant that he was leaving. But this theory was quelled as soon as he noticed the young girl across from him. She was his age. Her name was Larissa Black, he had met her many times at Black family gatherings. She was stitched on the wall of the Black family tree in the parlour. She was his cousin on his father's side. He knew hardly anything about her, in fact he had never heard her speak.

She looked up and stared into Sirius's eyes. Soulless is how he would describe them. It didn't stop there either. Sirius supposed that from generations of inbreeding it had finally caught up with her. Her eyes had seemed far too big for her head and one was slightly lazy. Every third or fourth breath she took, her chest would jut out a few times and she would make a choking sound. Her lips where plump and full, but upon inspection he could see that she had been gnawing away at them, a very bad habit. Her hair had been scraped back into a bun that had been wrapped in a black velvet ribbon. She sat straight as a pin as she stared at Sirius.

Sirius was completely taken aback as to why she was here. Perhaps she was visiting his mother and he had not been told? But it did not matter. Sirius pulled his eyes away from her and refocused them on the letter. He sat down at the table tearing it open and reading it to himself. He did notice however that Larissa had not stopped looking at him.

'Congratulations Sirius.' Mr. Black spoke. Mr. Black was a man of few words, preferring his wife to do enough talking for the both. On rare occasions he did speak, it was never directed at Sirius. Sirius only nodded in response as he continued to read his letter.

'Sirius' His mother sneered. Sirius ignored her and started to re-read his letter again. 'Sirius Black!' His mother practically screeched. Inwardly Sirius signed and put down the letter.

'You have not greeted your guest.' She simply said.

Sirius frowned at her. She wasn't exactly his guest, he hadn't invited her around. Sirius was still in high spirits from reading his letter that greeted Larissa without fuss.

'Larissa, it's good to see you again. You're looking-.' Sirius was about to say that she looked well but found he couldn't. Looking at her face again he didn't know if she was ill or she always looked like that, Sirius suspected the latter. 'Why are you here?' He decided to go with in the end.

Mrs. Black answered for her. 'Your father and I thought that as you are to start Hogwarts this September, you ought to meet your future wife. You were both matched at infancy.'

Sirius went cold. Now the look on Regulus's face made sense. The was no way. No bloody way he would ever marry her. It wasn't simply because he didn't exactly find her attractive. No, he would never marry her simply because... because she was his cousin. He felt repulsed at the thought. Damn these pureblood families, there was nothing pure about what his parent wanted him to do.

'Never.' Sirius said. Not caring if he hurt Larissa's feeling. 'I will never marry her, mother. You can disown me, you can starve me, but I will never marry her.' Sirius spat.

Sirius looked towards his mother. He expected her to scream bloody murder at him or even whip her wand out and curse him till he conceded. However, she simply sat there smiling at him. Her toothy grin full of malice.

'Don't you worry Sirius, you will marry her. Not now obviously, but once you graduate. Besides you'll have lots of time to get to know each, she will also be attending Hogwarts this year.' His mother spoke in a sickeningly sweet way. The threat was clear, his mother had known how Sirius would react yet Sirius would have to wait and see what his mother could possibly do to make him marry Larissa.

Sirius growled at his mother before grabbing his letter and storming out. He would be spending several years with the girl, it would just be his luck that they were both sorted into Slytherin and knowing that everyone in his family was in Slytherin had made him feel even worse. But the sooner he left, the sooner he could escape his deranged family. The sooner he got to Hogwarts the better.

xxx

Jovie Evans was sat in her kitchen. She contemplated the situation before her. It had been a week and she was still in shock. She thought back to what had happened on that day.

Jovie watched her daughters face as she opened her presents. Lily had turned eleven today. She felt tears prickle at her eyes, she knew it was silly to be upset about such a thing. Only, Petunia was getting older, so much so she didn't really need her mother to help her with her homework or hold her hand when they crossed the street. Lily still let her coddle and be overly protective.

Jovie watched as Lily opened a present from her sister. It was necklace. It was on such a delicate silver chain, Jovie was sure that it could break at any moment. On the end of the necklace there hung a small piece of wood. Inspecting it closer she made out the design. Someone had drawn a pair of flowers, a lily on one side and a petunia on the other.

'I made it in art class.' Petunia said. 'Mrs. Bell drew the design for me, but I cut of the wood and attached it to the chain.' Petunia said proudly.

'Oh Tunie! I love it! Help me put it on.' Lily exclaimed.

It had been a beautiful moment. Lily and Petunia had their differences but there was always love between them. Jovie smiled to herself as she lit the last candle on the cake. She started to sing happy birthday as she walked into the dining room where the rest of the family sat. What happened next would follow Jovie to the grave. A tall man popped into the room. He literally just appeared out of nowhere.

He looked as surprised as everyone else had. His sudden appearance caused Jovie to jump, the cake slipped from her hands and fell to the floor with an almighty splat.

'I do apologise. I meant to apparate to the front door.' The man had said.

What had followed was the most surreal experience of Jovie's life. Her daughter, her baby girl was a...a... witch. She would be going to some special school to learn magic. The whole situation had boggled her mind.

...

Lily sat by the lake looking out. She had not seen Severus since she had gotten her letter. Every day she went down to the lake to meet him, but he never showed. Her parents were understandably shocked when they heard the news. Surprisingly, Lily's father didn't need much convincing to accept magic was real, but then again everyone had witnessed Professor Dumbledore appear out of thin air. They had watched him takeout his wand and fix Lily's ruined birthday cake that had been splattered on the floor.

Lily had loved the way her father had practically turned into a little boy whilst Dumbledore had shown him a few tricks. Even Tunie had been mesmerised by the magic before her.

Tunie. Lily had instinctively pulled the necklace out of her pocket, feeling the wooden pendent between her fingers. She thought back to yesterday morning.

Lily had been surprised that Tunie had been in such high spirits after the visit from Dumbledore. Lily was sure that Tunie would have gone into meltdown. But Petunia continued to smile and be, perhaps, a little out of character with her constant good mood.

Mrs. Evans had called the family to breakfast that morning, the same as she did every morning. They ate, they chatted and they cleared away the empty dishes. Petunia was being extra weird that morning. At any sound, her head would whip to the front door.

'Tunie what is the matter with you?' Mr. Evans asked his daughter.

'I'm expecting something in the mail.' She had replied.

Before Mr. Evans could ask her what she was expecting, Petunia had shot out of her chair and ran to the front door. Lily watched as she flicked through the letters, she discarded all of them onto the floor until she reached a letter that made her stop. A grin spread across her face as she ran back into the kitchen.

'It came! It came!' She yelled bouncing on her feet. Everyone looked at Petunia quizzically. Petunia looked back at them and if it were possible Lily swore her grin got even wider. 'I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter!' She squealed.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans faces dropped as they looked at each other. Lily was filled with confusion. Petunia had got into Hogwarts? Why had Dumbledore not mentioned it? Never the less the news had thrilled Lily. Perhaps now the gap that had formed between them would be fixed.

'Tunie really!? That's amazing!' Lily had said as she joined with Tunie jumping up and down.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans had not, however, joined in celebration. It didn't make any sense. The man, Dumbledore, had told them that students started school at eleven years old. Petunia was about to enter year ten, she was about to take her mock exams.

Petunia had noticed the lack of response from her parents. 'I wrote a letter to Dumbledore.' She told them. When they looked even more confused she went on. 'I told him that there had to be some sort of mistake, I'm a witch too and I deserve to go to Hogwarts. I told him all about my grades and my commendation from the Headmaster. I told him that I was smart so he could just transfer me over to Hogwarts and I'll pick everything up, it can't be that hard.' Tunie had proudly stated.

Mr. Evans watched as his wife had put her hand over her mouth, her eyes sparkled with the beginning of tears. But he knew they were not tears of joy. They were tears of pity. 'Petunia, I think you should read the letter Mr. Dumbledore has sent you.' Mr. Evans said solemnly.

He watched as his daughter smiled and opened her letter.

'Dear Miss Evans. I am sorry to inform you that you do not qualify for a place at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...' Petunia had stopped speaking out loud. Her eyes whizzed across the paper. Her cheeks were filled with embarrassment. Her eyes could not restrain the tears pouring out of them. When she had finished the letter, she released a blood curdling scream. She threw the letter to the floor and stomped on it over and over. No one made a move to stop her.

Eventually, Petunia stopped. The room was deadly silent except for the wailing coming from Petunia. Her mind was racing, it wasn't fair! Lily got everything! EVERYBODY LOVED HER! She never had to try, their parents loved Lily better. The boys at school called her Pain in the arse Petunia. The teachers grew tired of her always knowing the answers. Nothing she ever did was good enough.

Petunia slowly stood up straight and turned to Lily, her chest heaving. 'I never want to see you ever again. You are no longer my sister. You are nothing.' Petunia said in an even voice. Petunia reach out to Lily, for a split-second Lily though Petunia was going to strike her. Instead her fingers clasped around the pendent around Lily's neck. Petunia gave it a sharp tug and let it drop to the floor. Petunia knew her sister wasn't a bad person. She knew Lily worked hard and that it didn't matter how many tantrums she threw, Lily would always, eventually forgive her. But right now, she wanted to hate her sister, she needed to hate her and blame her. Even though Petunia knew it was wrong to blame her sister for something she had no control over. Petunia chose to ignore this. Hate was all she had now.

Not saying another word, she turned around and left the room.

The silence stayed and Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Lily stood like statues, all watching the spot where Petunia had stood.

Lily felt her voice come back to her as she spoke. 'You should go after her. She needs you both to go to her.' Lily said in a quiet voice.

Jovie looked at her daughter. She didn't see a child, she saw a mature woman. Mr. and Mrs. Evans slowly walked toward the doorway where Petunia had stomped off. Mr. Evans looked back at his daughter.

'Lily, we love you so much. Don't ever forget that. We are so proud of you, no matter what happens, or what your sister does. We will always be proud of you.' He finished.

Lily nodded as she watched them walk off. She looked at the ground and picked up the broken necklace and the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Miss Evans,_

 _I am sorry to inform you that you do not qualify for a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is not a reflection on you yourself Miss Evans, meeting you last week I have observed that you are indeed a bright young lady. But at Hogwarts we do not offer education to the smartest students in the country, or the most talented students. No amount of money will buy you a place at this school. Hogwarts is a school that teaches young witches and wizards to use and control magic. It is exceeding rare for a muggle (Nonmagical person) to produce the ability to perform magic, but never the less it happens. Your sister was born with this magic, it is not something she achieved with studying._

 _I hope in time you will come to accept this. I look forward to seeing who you will become in the future Miss Evans, I have no doubt that you will become a very accomplished young woman._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Lily re-read the letter once more before finally folding it up and putting it in her pocket.

It had been a long and emotionally draining day. Lily continued to stare out at the lake, she was about to call it for the day when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to see Severus. Lily leapt up and hugged him.

Severus was so taken aback by this it took him a few seconds to react.

Lily was happy to see Severus but the tug on her heart from Petunias words still hung over her like a dark cloud. She sat back down on the floor and looked out at the lake and Severus joined.

'Here.' Lily said passing a letter over to Severus.

Severus read the emerald green writing and felt his heart leap. They would both be going to Hogwarts, he knew she would get in. He looked back at her excitingly but was met with Lily's solemn face. He felt anger course through him, he had a pretty good guess as to why she was upset instead of jumping for joy.

'What did she do now?!' Severus asked outraged.

Without saying another word Lily handed him the letter Petunia had received from Dumbledore. She knew it was wrong to take something that wasn't hers. But she needed someone to know about it, to know what she was going through.

He opened his mouth to curse that stupid muggle when he saw Lily's face. A single tear rolled down her cheek. He closed his mouth and thought. She didn't need him to tell her that Petunia was being dramatic or horrid or anything. She knew. Instead Severus reached out his hand and put it on hers, giving it a firm squeeze.

Lily's eyes widened at the sudden contact. He was trying to comfort her, the heaviness on her heart loosened a tiny bit. She looked over to Severus to smile at him but instead was shocked. She hadn't really looked at him properly since he arrived. Looking at his face she saw it. The gash across it was the size of her hand, the cut itself wasn't deep, what made it look horrendous was the patch of black and purple bruises.

'Severus!? What...What happened-.' Lily cut herself off when she looked into Severus's eyes. There was sadness in them for sure, but there was more, a hint of fear perhaps?

Instead of saying anything more she simply tuned over her hand that Severus was holding on to and looked out. They sat there holding hands and looking out to the lake, simply being there for one another.

'The sooner we get to Hogwarts, the better.' Lily whispered.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

Sirius Black stood looking at the Hogwarts Express. All he wanted to do was board the train and leave his family behind. Next to him stood his two cousins, Bella and Narcissa.

Narcissa, or Cissy, as she was referred to, would be starting her fourth year and Bella, her fifth. Looking at them they couldn't be further apart from each other.

All the Black sisters where abnormally attractive, but they all paled in comparison to Narcissa. Cissy had classic beauty. She looked as though she belonged in a black and white film. The entire Black family respectively had their trademark black hair and eyes. Cissy upheld the eyes, however ever since she had met her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, Cissy had gotten creative with her looks. She no longer wanted to blend into the background of Black family. Cissy had charmed her hair back in second year to appear bleach blonde, making her stick out like a sore thumb. Bella however, kept her wild curly black hair that contrasted to her abnormally pale skin. When you looked at Bella, she seemed unapproachable and scary. However, Cissy had all the air about her that made her appear confident, intelligent, and sophisticated, that was until she opened her mouth.

'I want to go see Lucius!' Cissy whined sticking out her bottom lip while stamping her foot.

'Oh, shut up Cissy.' Bellatrix snarled at her sister. Cissy gave her a scathing look.

'Just because you're in love with someone you can't have-.' Cissy was cut off as Bella growled at her causing Cissy to recoil. What Cissy had said wasn't entirely true or false. Bella was in love, but no one knew about her relationship not even her best friend.

Sirius watched the sisters spat and thought about the next few years they would be spending together. Mrs. Black had already ordered Bella and Cissy to watch out for him and make sure he associated with the 'correct' people.

After saying their goodbyes to their parents, the three of them made their way onto the Hogwarts Express. Eager to get away from his cousins, Sirius made his way to the first years' compartments. Just before he could, Bella held him back.

'Listen Black, I don't care what your mummy said, I don't want to see or speak to you once we get to Hogwarts.' Bella spat.

'Glad we are in agreement.' Sirius scowled at her throwing off her hand. Without another word Sirius stomped away to find a seat. Sirius made his way through the crowded train. There were kids waving their goodbyes from the window as the train pulled away from the station, their parents crying and waving until they were out of sight.

'I wonder what it's like to actually miss your parents.' Sirius thought before losing his footing and falling forward and straight onto the floor. The pain he had expected didn't come, Sirius opened his eyes and looked straight into a pair of emerald green ones. Her cheeks where filled with colour as the owner of the green eyes was pinned under him. Sirius was surprised for only a second before giving the girl pinned under him boyish grin and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily's eyes widened at the boy, her blush spreading across her face; she quickly recovered as she scowled at the boy. 'Can you get off me?!' she snapped as she pushed him away from her. The boy only smiled wider at her attempts to get him to move.

Sirius was about to let her go when another set of hands pushed him off the girl.

'She said get off!' An angry voice hissed at him.

Falling off the girl, Sirius looked up. The boy was his age, his clothes where worn and tattered and his hair looked disgusting. Sirius got to his feet and confronted the boy. In the back of his mind he knew that he should just go and find somewhere to sit but he was still in just a bad enough mood to pick a fight.

'What's your problem grease ball?' Sirius snarled. The boy, for a split second looked afraid but he stood his ground.

'My problem is that you're bothering my friend.' Severus hissed. Slowly Severus reached into his pocket to retrieve his new wand. He didn't actually know any curses yet but the bastard across from him didn't know that.

Sirius looked from the red head to the boy in front of him. 'Ha! Yeah right, like she would be friends with greasy little git like you!' Sirius retorted and laughed.

Lily watched the boys snap at each other, she had also noticed Severus reach into his pocket and slowly draw out his wand. Lily didn't know if Severus actually knew any magic, but she was not about to find out. Thinking quickly, she pushed herself between the two boys.

'Back off ok!' She said as she scowled at the curly haired boy. She turned to Severus. 'Sev, let's go.' Lily pulled on Severus' wrist and proceeded to drag him away.

Sirius watched as the girl dragged the little git away. Chuckling to himself he shoved his hands in his pockets before turning away and finding a seat.

xxx

'Lily?' Severus said as Lily marched forward still holding his wrist. Lily said nothing as she pulled Severus into an empty compartment.

'What the heck did you think you were doing?!' Lily said in a harsh whisper, not wanting to alert anybody to their conversation.

'He was being a git Lily! I just-' Severus argued before he was cut off.

'Not that Severus! I'm talking about you about pull out your wand and start a duel! Do you know how stupid that was! You could get expelled for that sort of thing!' Severus was about to argue back but instead opted for keeping his mouth shut.

'I wasn't actually going to do anything.' Severus said quietly after a moment as he kicked his shoe against the flood. Severus couldn't explain it but having Lily mad at you was perhaps the worst thing imaginable.

Lily stood there looking at him, her hands on her hips and scowl on her face. She sighed and shook her head. 'I'm still mad at you, but thanks for helping me out.' She said with a small smile.

Severus looked up at Lily and smiled. They spent the rest of the journey talking about Hogwarts. Severus talked more about Slytherin, the house he wanted both of them to be in. Lily listened to everything Severus said wanting to know everything about Hogwarts.

xxx

James sat looking out of the window as the scene changed from a busy city to a lush countryside. He was pulled away from his thoughts as the door to his compartment opened. A boy with wild and curly black hair stepped in.

The boy gave a small smile. 'You mind if I sit?' he said.

'Sure!' James said cheerfully gesturing to the empty seat across from him. 'James Potter-' James said as the boy had spoken.

'Sirius Black-' Sirius had said at the same time. The boys looked at each startled, both new each other's last name. The Potter and Blacks did not have a good history. The Potters were known for being the pureblood muggle lovers. The Black family held completely the opposite view, given their way the wizarding world would be a very different place. All the pureblood families knew each other one way or another but to the Black family, it didn't matter that the Potters where purebloods, to them the Potters were on par with the mudbloods.

The two boys stared at each other. James certainly wasn't interested in becoming friends with an elitist, snooty, and darn right evil noble house of Black boy. He was about to tell him as much when he looked Sirius up and down noticing the shirt he wore. It was a Puddlemere United jersey with the number 07 on it. It was the seeker Mathew March's number. March was muggle born, anybody who played the slightest attention to Quidditch knew that. Actually, when he thought about it most of the Puddlemere United Players where half blood or less. Perhaps he had judged the boy before him too quickly.

'Nice shirt. March is a muggleborn isn't he?' He asked, there was no way a pureblood Black would knowingly wear a shirt that in anyway supported muggleborn.

Sirius let out a breath he didn't know he held and grinned back at James. 'Yes, yes I believe he is.' Sirius said. 'And quite a good one, I might add.'

James stared at him in surprise before grinning at the boy.

'Man, that could have been awkward.' James laughed. 'How do you get away wearing that? I was sure the Black family are against anyone who isn't pureblood.' He asked.

'My mum doesn't know much about Quidditch but I bet she'd skin me alive is she knew I supported a muggle born. And I'm afraid it's just me who isn't against the rest of the wizarding world.' Sirius replied smiling.

'Glad to know you don't believe in that pureblood crap.' James said.

'Believe me, you spend an hour with my family and you'll get why they shouldn't be the ones to control the wizarding world.' Sirius replied.

They both laughed. Sirius smiled as he looked at the boy across from him, if he was honest with himself he thought it would take more to convince other people to accept that he wasn't like the rest of him family. Sirius felt a warmth spread through him, for the first time in his life he felt like his last name didn't mean anything, at least it didn't mean anything to the Potter boy sitting across from him. Sirius laughed to himself thinking of what his father would do if he saw him being chummy with a Potter.

'What house do you think you'll be in? Slytherin I'll bet.' James said.

The warmth Sirius had felt a moment ago turned bitterly cold. He looked down to his lap and said nothing.

Feeling as though he had hit a sore spot James looked away embarrassed.

'You know.' James said attempting to fix the situation. 'If you don't want to be in Slytherin, you can just ask the hat not to put you there.'

Sirius's head shot up and looked at James. 'I don't? I never heard of people choosing which house they go into.' Sirius said as hope sparked through him.

'Well I don't know for sure, but my mum did it.' James said. 'Her sisters said she would never be in Ravenclaw because she was stupid, but I guess she showed them, she was the smartest in the year. She said that the sorting had thought she would be better off in Gryffindor by the way she practically ordered him to put her in Ravenclaw. Her sorting took ages to get through, but she made it clear to him that she would work all day and all night to earn the right to call herself a Ravenclaw.' James beamed.

Sirius laughed at the thought of a little girl demanding that she be put into Ravenclaw. If that's what he had to do then so be it, he wouldn't rest until he was away from Slytherin, any house would do, just not Slytherin.

'What house do you want?' Sirius asked.

'Gryffindor. They have the best Quidditch team and I'm going to be captain of it one day.' James said proudly.

'Gryffindor...' Sirius said to himself. 'I bet my family would disown me if I was put in there.' Sirius smiled back. 'I guess Gryffindor it is!'

The two boys laughed together and spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts discussing the best Quidditch teams, to which James had spent most of the time trying to convince Sirius that there was no way that Puddlemere United would get to the world cup.

xxx

Peter shook his leg to get rid of the excess water. Out of all of the students, of course he was the only one to have fallen off the boat, much to the rest of the first years delight. The cold air blew sending a shiver down Peter's back. From head to toe Peter was soaked, his feet made squelching noises as he and the rest of the first years walked up to the castle. The whole of the train ride to Hogwarts had been a lonely one. Peter had sat with a few others but they ignored him, they had laughed when he had spoken and turned away from him.

As Peter walked up to the castle he found himself walking next to the man who had helped him up when he had fallen in the river.

'I'm sorry I can't help you, but Dumbledore, Ah! I mean Professor Dumbledore said I'm not allowed to use magic strictly speaking.' The rugged voice explained. Peter recoiled from him, he looked only as if he were in his late twenties early thirties but the size of him, he was four times the size of Peter. Peter had never seen a giant but he would be a lot of money on the man next to him being one.

Peter was too scared to answer him back, he instead nodded and kept walking.

As the group walked further towards the castle they saw a man waiting by the door. The man besides Peter suddenly took off ahead of everyone to meet him.

'Professor Dumbledore! I bought all ye first years safe and sound!' The man said beaming.

Dumbledore smiled down at him. 'Thank you, Rubeus.'. He then turned his attention to the crowd of students.

'Welcome, welcome. Please follow me.' He said as all the students gathered behind him, following him like baby chicks follow their mother. Peter didn't get the chance to look around much as the group stopped before a great wooden door.

'We are about to enter the great hall where the rest of the students are sat. As I am sure you know beyond these doors you will be taken to the sorting hat where it will tell you which house you belong in, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Now are we ready?' Dumbledore asked clapping his hands together excitingly.

Amongst the crowd there were eager faces mixed with petrified ones. The doors opened and everyone filed in. A sudden warmth embraced Peter, he looked down and noticed he was completely dry, he looked towards Dumbledore who gave him a small smile. Peter was still petrified, but somehow looking into Dumbledore eyes made him feel a little better.

xxx

'Larissa Black.' Dumbledore read out as the pale lanky girl made her way to the stool.

Sirius watched as Larissa was called out to be a Slytherin. He felt revulsion course through him as well as a new wave of defiance. Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder. James lent over to whisper in his ear. 'Remember what we talked about on the train.' Sirius nodded as he heard his name called out.

Making his way to the stool, he sat. Feeling the hat placed on his head he heard a voice. But not out loud, this voice was talking to him in his head.

'Another Black I see. Ah, but different. I know just where to put you, yes, you were meant to be there-' The hat spoke but was interrupted.

'NO! I won't be in Slytherin. No, I don't want to be! I'll take anything else, just not Slytherin!' Sirius yelled in his mind.

'Oh, do calm down, I wasn't going to put you in Slytherin so there is no need to yell.' The hat said matter of factly . 'But you are the first Black to be so adamant not to be in Slytherin.'

Sirius said nothing, he was so taken aback by the hats attitude, all he could do wait for the hats decision.

'Mmm, you are a tricky one. But I think I know where you belong.' The hat told him.

'Gryffindor!' The hat yelled. Sirius opened his eyes and looked towards the table where all its students were cheering and clapping. His legs moved by themselves as he sat down next to an older boy who clapped him on the shoulder. Sirius looked over to James with wonder across his face. James grinned back at him and stuck his thumbs out. Cheering came from the next table as Marcie Craven was sorted into Ravenclaw. Sirius watched eagerly as James was sorted, the hat had barely touched his head when it had shouted out Gryffindor. James bounded to the Gryffindor table as Sirius clapped his hand on his shoulder like the older boy had done to him.

James and Sirius spent the rest of the sorting guessing which house the rest of the students would be in. A chubby boy by the name of Peter waddled up to the chair. He tried to get on the stool but took several attempts, some of the other children sniggered at him.

'Definitely Hufflepuff.' James whispered as Sirius nodded in agreement. But to their surprise, and by the look on Peters face it was surprise to him as well, the hat called out Gryffindor. Peter came over to the Gryffindor table and sat down smiling to himself.

The next name called was Severus Snape. Sirius watched as the boy slunk to the stool and sat down. A scowl came across his face as he looked at him.

'What's up?' James asked.

'He's the git that had a go at me on the train!' Sirius snarled.

'Well he looks like a Slytherin for sure, and his hair looks like a grease ball too!' James declared.

'That's what I said!' Sirius said as they both laughed.

The hat had placed Severus into Slytherin. Severus grinned at Lily as he made his way over to the Slytherin table.

Lily had smiled back at him but felt her stomach do a flip. Unlike the other house tables, when someone was put into Slytherin the table only clapped dutifully, no one stood or cheered. Lily looked over to the table, it wasn't that it looked evil, and Lily's father had always told her not to judge a book by its cover, but there dark green, black and silver did give off an ominous tone to the house.

'Lily Evans.' Professor Dumbledore called.

Lily looked up to the old man and felt her stomach relax a bit. She walked up to the stool, sat down and felt the hat placed on her head. She looked over to Severus who was smiling at her eagerly.

'Slytherin?' The hat had asked in her mind.

'Yes, my friend is in Slytherin.' Lily replied unsure, her stomach once again twisting in knots.

'Ah I see, but Miss Evans your decisions in life should not be based on what your friends want you to do. Your Hogwarts House will be your home and your family. Each house values different traits and when I look into your heart I see what you truly value. Of course if you really do wish to be in Slytherin I will take your wish into account, but perhaps you might trust me to put you into the house you are most suited to and will help you discover who you really are.' The sorting hat finished.

Lily thought over what the hat had said and had made up her mind. 'I trust you.' She whispered.

The hat umm-ed and ahh-ed for a few moments before finally making his decision.

'Gryffindor!' The hat had bellowed.

Lily looked over to the Gryffindor table to see and hear the humongous roar of applause coming from it. She felt all the weight on her shoulders lift as she grinned. She leaped down off the stool and practically skipped to the table. It was only when the hat had called Gryffindor had Lily realised what a mistake it would have been to be in Slytherin. She proceeded to sit down next to a boy she remembered was called James.

'Hi, I'm James.' He said with a goofy grin sticking out his hand. Instinctively Lily reached out her own hand.

'Lily.' She said smiling back. Her face fell when she saw the boy sitting next to James. 'You!' Lily scowled at him.

Sirius only grinned as James looked confused. 'Do you two know each other?' James asked.

'I felt her up on the train.' Sirius replied casually as he winked at Lily.

Lily and James's jaws dropped and they both yelped 'What!'. Sirius fell into laugher at the looks on their faces.

'You are such a git!' Lily raged as she bent around James to hit Sirius on his arm only making Sirius laugh harder.

Seeing the look on her face Sirius quickly tried to compose himself. 'Na, I'm only kidding James, I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell over onto dear Lily here.' Sirius concluded. 'It was when her grease ball friend had a go at me.' He added.

'The Slytherin grease ball?' James asked, to which Sirius nodded

'Don't call him that!' Lily snapped disliking the boys more and more. 'Anyway, you were the one who was ready for a fight if I hadn't stepped in!'

'Come now children, can we not all get along?' James asked, putting on a posh voice that made Sirius laugh.

Lily continued to scowl at Sirius. 'Oh, come on Lily, you don't really want to start off the next seven years together holding a grudge with me!' Sirius said as scrunched up his face and stuck his lip out.

Lily really did try her best to keep the scowl on her face but looking at the stupid face Sirius was pulling she felt her lips twinge into a small smile. She didn't really want to start off the school year holding a grudge and she would be spending then next seven years with him.

'Fine.' Lily sighed. 'I won't stay mad at you, but I don't want to hear you being mean to my friend.' Lily said seriously.

Sirius grinned and took his hand making a cross over his heart. 'You either!' She snapped at James who proceeded to copy Sirius actions. Lily chuckled at the two shaking her head.

Severus had watched her, not taking his eyes away from her. Not once had she looked up to him and now she was laughing with that boy on the train. Severus felt anger and hurt course through him as he watched her laughing with the two boys.

'That concludes our sorting hat ceremony.' Dumbledore concluded. 'I will now hand you over to the headmaster who would like to say a few words.'

If you had though that Dumbledore had looked old it was nothing on the headmaster. The headmaster stood from his chair and made his way over to the podium, looking out over the four houses. His skin clung to his face and his eyes where barely visible. He wore a tall pointed hat and deep purple robes that looked outdated compared to the rest of the teachers. He took his time getting to the podium taking a deep breath before he spoke.

'Students of Hogwarts, welcome back.' He said in a voice that you could tell was once very commanding but had somewhat faded in age. 'To our new additions, I am Headmaster Dippet. I welcome you to Hogwarts with open arms.' He said as he gestured his arms out.

'Now, a few announcements. I am sure most of you are aware already but it is now time to make my formal announcement. I have decided that this will be my last year as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I have spent many years in this school. I have watched students come and go; truthfully, I will miss Hogwarts very much but alas I feel as though the past few years have taken its toll. I look forward to spending the rest of the year with you all before handing my role to another. Who that is yet, remains to be seen but I am sure whoever it will be will dedicate their lives to Hogwarts and its students as I have done. Thank you.' He finished.

The great hall erupted into applause for the headmaster as he returned to his seat, everyone watched as he waved his hands and the tables filled with food. All of the first years eyes grew wide with amazement as they looked at the gigantic mounds of sausages, the row of colourful vegetables and every kind of dinner you could imagine.

Lily's mouth watered as she followed suit with the rest of the students and dug in. But at the end of the pudding course Lily felt as though she might explode. Declaring herself full, Lily watched as her plate vanished in thin air. The stunned look on her face did not go unnoticed.

'Don't worry, it's just gone to the kitchen to be cleaned up.' A soft voice said. Lily looked up and across the table. A girl smiled back at her, she had long strait hair that flowed just past her shoulders, her features where very elfin like, partially her nose which was slender and slightly pointed. Lily thought she had looked like the elfin folk from the lord of the rings.

'I'm Alice.' She said smiling at Lily. Lily nodded and told her her own name.

'Listen Lily, if you ever need anything come talk to me, I'm the Gryffindor prefect.' She said as she gestured to the red prefect badge on her uniform. 'Professor Dumbledore told me you were muggle born, to be honest I've never met a muggle born wizard, most of the students here have at least one family member who's a wizard to help teach them about magic. But you don't need to worry, all of the first years know just about much as you do, they're just completely used to magic, having grown up around it. So, like I said come talk to me if you have any questions or if you just need a friend.' She finished.

'Thanks.' Lily said with a grateful smile. Alice smiled back at her then continued to talk to her friends.

What she knew about the wizarding world was everything Severus had told her and now he was in a different house and it would be harder to talk to him. Severus. She hadn't looked over to him once since being sorted! Lily quickly looked over to the Slytherin table where Severus sat. He was talking to an older boy, he glanced over to Lily for a split second then returned to his conversation.

Lily felt her stomach twist, the look in his eyes. He was hurt. She made a mental note to go and talk to him later. But before she could dwell on her situation any longer all the students stood. Lily looked around confused.

'Gryffindor first years to your common room.' Shouted Alice as the first years congregated around her. The first years left the great hall first as to not get trampled. Alice took them up to the common room, everyone ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the moving staircases and jumped at the talking portraits until they had reached the seventh floor. Alice and a boy called Robert, who was the other Gryffindor prefect, stopped by a painting of a rather large lady in a flowing pink dress. Much like the other paintings in the castle she also moved and talked.

'This is the fat lady, she guards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. To get in you must have the password. The password changes every two days and is always posted on the common room bulletin board. Now, you are never to give the password away to another student nor are you allowed to let other classmates into the common room from different houses. The same rules apply for each house common room.' Robert explained. 'Wattlebird.' He added as the fat lady swung her painting back to let the first years in.

The common room was wonderful. It was warm and cosy. There was a roaring fire with plenty of comfy couches and seats around it. Around the corners of the room were tables and chairs to work at. The walls were covered in woven tapestries of lions and historical figures. The group was split into two when Robert took the boys up to their dormitories. Lily felt suddenly alone now that James and Sirius were gone.

'The dormitories are split into groups of four and this will be the group that you bunk with for the next seven years here at Hogwarts. All the girls looked at each other nervously. Alice began to call out four names at a time and showed them to their rooms.

Lily waited until she was called and walked with the three other girls to her room. The rooms where a lot like the common room. Four four-poster beds were spread around the circular room with a heater in the middle. Inspecting the room further Lily found a door to a reasonably sized bathroom.

Each bed had a trunk at the end of it. Lily recognised the white ribbon attached to hers and went over to it. Looking to the other girls she smiled nervously, two of them smiled back, the other looked at her with a blank face.

Deciding to dive head first she spoke. 'I'm Lily Evans.'

The two girls who had smiled at her stuck out their hands. 'Amelia Boutet.' said the first girl. Lily took in her appearance, she was certainly gorgeous. Her hair was a shimmering slivery blonde. Her skin was like porcelain and she moved so gracefully as she took Lily's hand. Lily marvelled in how soft her skin was. Before she had time to wonder about Amelia more her attention was turned to the second girl.

'Margo Towner.' She said sheepishly. Lily smiled at her, feeling relived that she wasn't the only one who was clearly nervous. Margo much like Lily paled in comparison to Amelia who was, to Lily, had an almost inhuman beauty. Margo had dark skin and beautiful black curly hair, she wore glasses that nicely framed her face and she was taller than all the girls in the room.

Finally, Lily turned to the final girl in the room, the one who continued to stare at her. She was short but very slender. She had monolid eyes that pierced through Lily. Her hair had been put is pony tail but a few baby hairs had escaped to frame her face. 'Hi-.' Lily said to her before she was cut off.

'You're the mudblood, no offence but I don't talk with people like you.' She said in a snippy voice.

Lily didn't know what the word 'mudblood' meant but she knew that it definitely wasn't nice by the way Amelia and Margot reacted. Lily stood there confused as she watched the girl make her way to the bathroom. Just before she went in she turned her head to look at the three girls who still stood there in shock.

'My names Tess by the way. I don't think it's really worth my time getting to know any of you. With any luck, I'll be gone soon.' She said as she closed the door. Lily watched the closed door still confused by what had just happened.

Lily was taken aback, never before had anyone outright rejected her friendship. Lily made a note to talk to Alice and ask her what the word 'mudblood' meant. Lily looked at Margo and Amelia who seemed to be outraged for her on her behalf.

'I bet the next seven years will be fun.' Lily said looking at the two girls.


	6. A fury little problem

**A Fury Little Problem**

Remus lay still on the cold wood floor slightly panting. Every bone, every muscle, every fibre of him ached. He tried to move his arms but found the pain too excruciating. Sweat clung to his body as he tried to even his breathing, but he was too exhausted. He felt his eyes start to close as he gave into the sweet relief of sleep.

The Hogwarts express was everything he had dreamed it would be. After waving goodbye to his crying mother from the window Remus sat back in his chair and looked out towards the moving platform. Two older students wondered into his compartment, they both smiled at him before discussing their upcoming exams. It wasn't long before Remus felt the pull of sleep overcome him, the energy in him always seemed to drain quicker when it came to this time of the month. It wasn't until the loud whistle of the train rang that brought Remus out of his slumber. The two boys next to him had changed into their Hogwarts robes, both where in Hufflepuff by the black and yellow striped ties around their necks. Jealousy rang in the back of his mind as he watched them, there was no point in putting on his school robes yet, they would just get ruined.

Remus wondered what house he would be put in, truthfully it didn't really matter to him, it was enough for someone like him to be allowed to attend Hogwarts.

As the train slowly came to a stop at the platform, Remus watched the hundreds of children pour out of the train. The majority making their way over to self-pulling carriages that lead up to the school.

'FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!' Yelled a man who was waving his arms up and down excitedly.

Sadness eased its way through Remus as he watched his peers gather around the man to be taken to Hogwarts. Remus search the platform until his eyes fell on a woman. She was tall and slender; her hair was a dark chestnut brown and she was dressed in a long white dress with a red apron tried around her waist. Remus searched his mind for what Dumbledore had told him to do when he arrived at Hogwarts. He was to go straight over to the nurse, Madman Pomfrey, and follow her to the location Dumbledore had set up for him.

With one last look at the rest of the first years, Remus walked over to Madam Pomfrey who smiled at him.

'Remus Lupin,' She spoke in a soft voice. 'My Name is Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore has told me all about you.'

'Yes, It's a pleasure to meet you.' Remus said politely. Madame Pomfrey simply smiled at him again and lead him towards a carriage similar to the ones the older students were being taken off in to go to Hogwarts.

They sat in silence as the carriage pulled them off towards the castle. When they came to a stop, Remus followed Madam Pomfrey through the school. The castle was dark and cold, the echoes of the feast rang through the empty corridors. In the distance, Remus could hear the cheering and celebration of the rest of the school. Madam Pomfrey stopped and turned towards him.

'This is where we will meet at every moon cycle Mr. Lupin and if you ever need me I will be here at the infirmary.' She explained as she gestured to the room marked with a plaque.

'Hogwarts Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey' It read

Remus followed Madam Pomfrey further through the castle until they were again outside. The cold bitter air caused Remus to shiver. The day had gone by so quickly. Looking up to the sky, Remus looked at the full moon as it was slowly reaching its apex, cursing his misfortune that it should be tonight of all nights.

Madam Pomfrey took him across the grounds to a ginormous tree. Autumn had stripped away its leaves and the empty branches to swing in the wind. As they got closer Remus noticed the tree becoming more violent, its branches seemed to move as if they were alive and angry.

Remus watched as Madam Pomfrey walked casually towards the tree. He was about to call after her, fearing for her safety, when the branches suddenly calmed. No longer where they violently whipping around the air.

'This tree was planted here for you Mr. Lupin, you touch this knot and you will gain entrance.' Madame Pomfrey explained as the roots at the bottom of the tree moved apart to expose an entry way.

'Where does it go?' Remus asked unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

'To a house on the outskirts of the village. Professor Dumbledore commissioned it two years ago, he's told everyone that its haunted so people don't go snooping. This way we don't need to worry about the noise you'll make when you change, in fact the more noise the better, that way people will really believe that it really is hunted and stay away from it.' Madam Pomfrey explained as she lead Remus down into the passage way.

Remus was slightly taken aback by Madman Pomfrey. She talked about his condition as if she wasn't repulsed by him, even his mother couldn't hide her fear of the werewolf Remus would become. It was not to say that his mother didn't love him, Remus knew she did. But what he became, Remus didn't see how anyone could love it, when people barely understood it.

They had been walking for about forty minutes when Madam Pomfrey lead Remus up a trap door and up a staircase to a small bedroom. Looking around Remus thought very little of the room. It was dark except for the moonlight shining through the window. Remus passed a large wooden bed as he walked to the window and looked out. It was almost time.

'This is where I leave you Mr. Lupin.' Madam Pomfrey said with a sad look in her eyes. Remus saw the pity in them when he looked at her, it was the same look his mother gave him every month. Remus watched as she walked down the stairs and hearing the clang of the wooden trapdoor.

Turing his attention back to the rising moon Remus watched and waited. No matter how many times he had changed, it never got any easier. About an hour later Remus looked to the full moon that had finally reached its apex.

Throwing his head back he released a guttural scream as his transformation began.

xxx

'Whoa.' Sirius said as he looked at the boy draped across the previously empty bed. 'James get your arse out of bed and look at this! You too, Percy.'

Peter only grumbled and continued to snore. James sat up in his bed and looked over to Sirius. His eyes fell on the bed that held a new member in it. 'Who's that?' James asked slightly alarmed. Last he remembered, it was only himself, Sirius, and a boy called Peter who were in the room. Come to think of it, James didn't even recognise the boy being at the sorting ceremony.

James reached for his glasses and walked over standing next to Sirius, and he too, gazed at the sleeping boy. 'Should we wake him?' James asked. Sirius only shrugged his shoulders. 'He looks bad.' James observed. A closer look at his face, James noticed how pale he was and the black circles under his eyes.

'Who's that?' A groggy Peter said beside Sirius.

'Oh, finally joining the party eh Percy.' Sirius said to the boy who was easily a head shorter than him.

Peter scowled at the boy looking up at him. 'Peter.' He said

'What?' Sirius said looking at the boy.

Peter cowered back a little. 'Ah... uh, my names Peter...not Percy.' He said sheepishly.

Sirius looked at the boy with surprise. 'Well you learn something new every day.' Sirius said clapping Peter on the shoulder causing him to stumble.

'You're such a git, Sirius.' James said grinning at the boy, to which Sirius feigned a mock expression of hurt.

The two boys began to play fight trying to get the other into a head lock. James had Sirius locked between his arm before Sirius called out mercy.

'Well I'm starved! Let's go get some breakfast.' James announced as he changed into his school robes. Sirius followed suit.

'So, you don't think we should wake him?' Peter questioned still gazing at the boy.

'You can stay and see if he wakes up Paul, but I'm going to get me some grub.' Sirius answered putting his hands in his hair and ruffling it up.

'My names Peter.' Peter said as Sirius and James laughed together. After quickly changing, all three boys left their dorm and headed down to the great hall.

xxx

Remus cracked open his eyes slightly as he felt himself wake up. His body still ached but at least it was bearable. Rubbing his hands over his face he let out a grumble. It was the first time he had gone a full change without his mother to help nurse him back to health. Remus opened his eyes to inspect the damage. As always, his arms were littered with new scratches and teeth marks where he had attacked himself. He couldn't see it but he could feel a particularly nasty scratch running down his left shoulder.

Remus was brought out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. Removing his hands and looking up, Remus met the stormy blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

'Professor!' Remus yelped started as reached behind him to sit up on the bed, as soon as he did so he winced at the pain it caused.

'There is no need to push yourself Mr. Lupin, you must be exhausted. Drink this you'll feel better.' Dumbledore said passing a small vile filled with deep purple liquid.

Remus eyed the potion suspiciously, taking it from Dumbledore he put the vile up to his nose and sniffed. There was no odour but it didn't make it look more appealing to drink. Remus glanced at Dumbledore who simply watched and waited for him to drink. Bringing the vile up to his lips Remus threw the contents in his mouth and swallowed. The sensation was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was like drinking a cold drink on a hot day, the refreshing feeling travelled down his throat and across his arms, down his spine and to the ends of his toes. Remus felt his muscles begin to relax and the pounding in his head fade. Remus looked at Dumbeldore who was now fixed on the red marks on his arms.

'It's OK professor, I'm used to it by now.' Remus assured him.

'Eat.' Dumbledore said as he passed a small package over to Remus. Remus took it gratefully and opened it.

'Chocolate?' Remus said confused as he looked at Dumbledore who chuckled.

'Ah, never underestimate the simple magical power of chocolate Mr. Lupin.' Dumbledore replied cheerfully. 'When I myself feel under the weather, the first thing I reach for is Honeydukes finest Honeycomb chocolate.'

Remus smiled at Dumbledore and ate the chocolate. Feeling a little nervous under Dumbledore's gaze. Remus looked away and took in his surroundings. It hit him that he didn't actually know where he was or how he had gotten there.

Dumbledore noticed the confused look on Remus's face. 'You are in the Gryffindor dormitories Remus. After your transformation last night, I had Madam Pomfrey and grounds keeper Hagrid, a very trusted friend of mine take you up here.' Dumbledore explained.

'Gryffindor...' Remus said to himself smiling.

'Yes Gryffindor.' Dumbledore said smiling. 'The sorting hat chose well I think.'

Remus popped another brick of chocolate into his mouth and slowly dissolved it. He felt both nervous and relaxed under Professor Dumbledore's gaze.

'Professor, may I ask you something?' Remus asked. Dumbledore nodded. 'Madam Pomfrey told me that you bought the house where I transformed two years ago. I just wondered why... I mean you didn't even know me two years ago...'

'Mr. Lupin, I have known about you they day you where bitten. As I am sure you are well aware the wizarding community does not take kindly to people with your condition, it's taken a few years but I managed to argue your case to the Minister of Magic himself. No child should be denied an education. I bought the house in Hogsmeade to show them you would be kept from harming the other students whilst you changed.' Dumbledore explained

Remus felt complete shock as Dumbledore's words set in. It hadn't really dawned on him how much the man in front of him had really done for him. It made sense though, how much Dumbledore had to do to get Remus into Hogwarts. Remus was considered sub-human, the ministry on more than one occasion had tried to take him away from his mother, declaring that he was a danger to society.

'Mr. Lupin, I have spoken to your other professors and you will have the rest of the day to recover, you may take as many days as you need to recover before you can join your classmates-.' Dumbledore remarked.

'No!' Remus interjected. Feeling his cheeks flush he looked down at the half-eaten chocolate in his hands. 'I sorry for interrupting Professor, but I would like to go to class today...If that's alright.' Remus asked. 'I already feel better after drinking that potion.' He added.

Dumbledore looked at Remus for a long moment. 'I understand you are eager to join your classmates, Mr. Lupin. ' Dumbledore acknowledged. 'But that potion won't last the whole day, maybe until dinner.'

Remus looked down at his lap again feeling disappointed.

'So, I must insist that you got strait back to your dormitory to rest after you have had your lessons and eaten.' Dumbledore cautioned.

Dumbledore watched the boy's face light up before him. 'It's just about time lunch is over I think, that means you've missed Herbology and History of Magic. But you should be able to make it to Potions.' Dumbledore said smiling.

Remus listened to everything Dumbledore had told him to get to the dungeons, he had a map just in case he got really lost. After Dumbledore left Remus to get ready, Remus shot out of bed and grabbed his robes. He quickly rinsed out his mouth and walked through the common room, there were a few older students who were chatting or studying at the tables but they didn't pay attention to him.

As soon as Remus stepped out of the door of the common room he felt overwhelmed. Perhaps he should have taken the rest of the day off as Dumbledore had told him to do, that way he would at least be able to travel with the other boys the next day.

Taking out his map of the school Remus made his way down the staircases, trying his best to navigate his way down the sudden changes of said staircases.

By the time he got to the bottom Remus found himself surrounded by students all making their way out of the great hall from lunch. He felt himself being knocked about as students made their way to class.

'What's next, ooooh Potions, that's got to be like cooking right?' A pretty girl with flaming red hair said to the two girls next to her. Hearing her, Remus fixed his eyes on her hair and followed them as best he could. There seemed to be a group of what looked like first year students all rushing to get to their next class while older students laughed at how eager they were not to be late.

Remus followed the rest of the students further until the air turned chilly, there were no windows and the stone walls were lit by touches giving the whole place an ominous feeling. All the students filled into the room at the end of the corridor and found seats. Remus walked in and looked around, the room was filled with caldrons bubbling away that stirred themselves. There was a wall filled with hundreds of viles and bottles all containing different coloured liquids. Looking around at the tables, most of the students had already formed groups and were sitting together. Remus began to panic fearing that once again he would be the outcast. He had never had the chance to make friends growing up. Feeling completely out of his depth Remus felt his body seize and his heart rate quicken.

'Ow.' Remus said as he looked out at the ground at the balled-up piece of paper that had been thrown at his head. Remus picked it up and looked around. At the other side of the classroom there were three boys sitting at a table. Two of them eagerly waved him over smiling whilst the third looked as though he was about to burst into tears by how petrified he looked. Remus cautiously walked over to them.

'Blimey! You overslept a bit don't you think!' Said the boy with rectangular glasses and wild messy hair. He must have seen the confusion on Remus's face when he continued. 'I mean this morning. Sorry we didn't wake you up but you looked like you needed the sleep, I didn't think you'd sleep half the day away.'

Remus took a moment but caught on to what the boy was saying. 'Oh yeah I guess I did over sleep a bit.' He replied sheepishly which made the two boys laugh. There was no way that Remus could tell them the real reason why he had been too tired to get up.

'Come sit with us...' The boy with the black curly haired boy spoke

'Remus.' He filled in. He was still feeling pretty nervous but at the same time his heart was soaring.

'I'm Sirius, this is James and that's Perry.' Sirius announced.

'It's Peter!' The boy squeaked as he scowled at Sirius. This only made the two boys howl with laughter. Remus felt himself being pulled into the laugher as he took his seat next to Peter.

'So, we're in the same dormitories?' Remus asked feeling the need to clarify the situation.

James gave him a quizzical look. 'Yeah we are, but it's weird I don't remember you being at the sorting hat ceremony.'

Remus felt his cheeks flush as he tried to think of something to say. 'Um...Yeah...Well you see-' He stared before being interrupted.

'Good afternoon first years! I am Professor Slughorn, your Potions master!' The jovial man said. Professor Slughorn was a plump man, as he walked to the front of the class, his cloak, that was clearly two sizes too small swung around his knees. He looked out towards the class smiling.

'Welcome one and all. Now in these classes you will learn the basic skills behind potion brewing. It is a very delicate art and not one that many possess the true ability to perform. However, I have complete confidence in you all that you will be able to brew a potion to a passable grade by the end of the year.' Slughorn spoke.

As Remus took in the lecture he though back to what the redhead girl had said, Potions really was like cooking, but a million times more difficult. Slughorn had warned the class that in some potion brewing if you were even one tenth of gram off when measuring your ingredients the whole potion would be ruined. As he had said this, Peter, they boy next to him looked like he was about to faint.

xxx

Remus's stomach began to grumble as the four of them made their way out of their final lesson of the day with Professor Flitwick. They made their way towards the great hall where a number of students were already feasting.

Sitting down together the four boys helped themselves to the food in front of them. Remus pilled his plate high with all the food in his reach and gorged himself. For once in his life he felt completely and utterly full, but just as Dumbledore had told him, the feeling of exhaustion seeped through him. Remus felt the potion he had taken hours earlier start to wear off as a mild headache retuned. Stretching his arms above his head he yawned.

'What's that?' Sirius asked him. Remus looked at the boy who was staring at his left arm where the sleeve of his robe had fallen back. His arm was littered with scars across it, there where teeth marks along it where Remus had gnarled away at himself. Quickly covering his arm, he looked away. Sirius was the only one to notice the marks on his arm.

'It's nothing.' Remus replied quickly getting up. 'I'm getting tired, I think I'll go back to the dormitories.'

'What? You're still tired?!' James laughed. But Sirius didn't join in, he still looked at Remus frowning.

Nervously laughing whilst keeping his gaze away from Sirius, Remus smiled weakly and replied. 'Um yeah, I'm still tired.'

'I'll go with you if you don't mind.' Said Peter. Remus nodded and said his goodnights to James and Sirius but still careful to avoid Sirius's eyes.

Sirius watched as Remus and Peter walked off. There was something about Remus he didn't feel right about.

'What's up with you?' James queried.

'Do you like them? Remus and Peter I mean.' Sirius asked still gazing at the great hall door.

James shrugged. 'I guess, that Peter is a bit dorky, but Remus seems alright.'

'He wasn't at the sorting.' Sirius replied

'I know, that is a bit weird.' James said as he watched the table rid its self of the now empty plates.

They sat talking for a while longer before following the suit with some of the other students and making their way back to the dormitories.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! Also thank you very much to my beta reader AsMomma**


	7. One Week In

**One Week In**

'YOU HAVE DISGACED YOUR FAMILY AND YOU HAVE SHAMED YOUR NAME! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR! HOW DARE YOU LEAD SUCH AN EXAMPLE FOR YOUR BROTHER! I AM ABSOLUTLY DISGUSTED TO CALL YOU MY SON, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DISAPOINTMENT TO YOUR FATHER AND MYSELF.' Spat Mrs. Black's voice from the red howler.

Sirius just sat there as it continued to scream at him. Everyone in the hall had stopped eating breakfast to listen to Mrs. Blacks howling. Her screeches went on and on, her voice getting shriller as she spat out her vicious words.

Sirius felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't like what his family believed in. He didn't like what they did or what they said. But hearing your mother calling you nothing but a disappointment or disgusting felt like a knife against Sirius's heart. He would never say it out loud, but he envied the boys and girls on the train waving goodbye to their parents. He envied the warmth of a simple hug. The saddest thing was that he couldn't even remember if his mother had ever hugged him. As he let her words fester through his mind he felt a dream he had once had as a little boy float into his mind.

...

His mother was smiling at him as she reached her hand to Sirius's face. It wasn't to strike him, but to gently smooth his curly hair out of his eyes. Her hand moved from his hair to his cheek and when she smiled at him he felt himself smile back.

...

His reality came crashing in as his mother's words rippled through him.

'SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE. WE SHOULD HAVE DISPOSED OF YOU THEN AND THERE, SAVED OURSELVES THE TROUBLE OF HAVING TO DEAL WITH YOU!'

Sirius felt his body betray him as his eyes started to sting. He didn't think he could take much more of this. He wanted to stop listening and run away but his body felt like lead.

'DON'T THINK THAT WE WILL FORGIVE THIS SIRIUS. YOU ARE LUCKY THAT WE WILL EVEN LET YOU CONTINUE TO LIVE IN OUR HOME. YOU MAKE ME SICK TO CALL YOU MY SON-' Mrs. Blacks voice was cut off.

Sirius looked next to him to see James grab the letter and tear it apart. He watched as his mother's voice screeched and yelled until the great hall was silent. Students started whisper to each other, some of them pointed and some of the even laughed at him. Sirius looked over to the Slytherin table and locked eyes with Bellatrix. She smirked back at him.

It all felt too much. His breathing began to quicken, suddenly the room felt like it was suffocating him. Looking around him, every pair of eyes were trained on him. Sirius felt the sting in his eyes as he quickly shot up and ran from the hall.

As soon as Sirius was out of sight the room collapsed into loud chatter. Everyone was discussing what had just happened.

'Wow.' Margo said as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear that had escaped from her bun. 'That was...'

'Horrible.' Lily finished. Lily had listened to the whole thing, not that there was any way of avoiding it. The woman's screams coming from the letter echoed around the great hall. It had made Lily wonder, she barley new Sirius, to be honest she though he was a bit of a git. Who knew he had been suffering like this.

'I was going to say incredible. I always wanted to see a howler in real life!' Margo said excitingly.

Lily frowned at her, had she even listened to what that horrible woman was saying. Margo seemed to notice Lily's reaction.

'I mean, sure, it sucks to be him. His mother seems like a right piece of work. But he probably had it coming you know? He's from the Black family, you know what they are like.' Margo commented. Noticing the look of confusion on Lily's face, Margo sighed. 'Man, I keep forgetting you're muggle born. The Black family are known for being muggle haters, especially people like you. They think anybody with less than pure wizard blood shouldn't be allowed in the wizard world. He's just like that horrid girl in our dorm, what's her name?'

'Tess.' Lily answered.

'That's right! Tess. He's just like her. How someone like them get into Gryffindor I'll never know.' Margo pondered.

Lily's mind wondered off as Margo ranted on. Tess hadn't said a word to her since their first meeting, anytime they found themselves alone together Tess would ignore her completely. The same couldn't be said for Sirius. Lily hadn't really talked to him since the sorting, but she had seen him. He laughed and smiled with that boy, James. Every time they passed in the corridor he would smile at her. He was nothing like Tess.

'Are you coming with us to the lake?' Margo asked bringing Lily back to the great hall.

'Huh?' Lily blinked as she turned to face Margo.

'Down to the lake, remember? Amelia invited some of the students from our year as a sort of get to know thing.' She explained.

Ah yes, the lake. Lily had heard Margo and Amelia talk about it all week.

'Oh...um.' Lily mumbled as she tried to think of an excuse. It wasn't that Lily didn't want to meet more people from the wizarding world or that she was shy. Lily always found that she made fast friends with everyone. But there was still something niggling in the back of her mind. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Severus all week. Every time she approached him, he managed to get away. Every time she looked across the Great Hall at meal times he always had his head in a book.

'Actually, I think I'm going to go to the library. Get started on that reading assignment.' Lily lied. She had started her reading assignment the moment she had stepped out of class, Lily was so eager to drink in everything the wizarding world could offer her. Margo was clearly disappointed by her answer but didn't press her further.

Lily made her way through the castle, there were lots of students bustling about, playing card games and chatting to one another. Her first weekend at Hogwarts really put some things into perspective. Lily had written a letter that morning to her parents. She had told them all about her lessons and how excited she was, but she left out how incredibly lonely she was. If she was completely honest with herself, Lily was unsure how she was going to make it through the next few months before Christmas break.

Lily thought of Petunia. She didn't ask about her in her letter to her parents. She found that she didn't really want to know and truthfully, she was still upset with her sister. The necklace Tunie had given her was in her trunk in her dormitory. She couldn't bear to take it out nor could she have left it at home. Lily felt at war with herself, of course she wanted to be at Hogwarts and she was still ecstatic about being a witch, but she missed her mother's hugs and her dad's booming laughter. At the same time, home meant seeing Tunie. The more Lily had thought about her the more she wanted to resent her for the things she said and did. Going home meant facing Tunie and that was not something Lily was ready for, especially as her only friend who knew what she was feeling refused to talk to her.

Pulling out her map of the castle, Lily followed it till she was face to face with the library. It was magnificent, rows and rows of bookshelves with thousands of books placed upon them. At the end of the room were two separate staircases leading to the second floor, behind the stare cases was a gated section. Looking closer the plaque read 'Restricted Section, written permission only'.

It was in the library where she found him. He was sitting by himself engrossed in a book. Looking closer she read the title. 'Everyday Curses for Your Enemies' .

'Sev?' She asked tentatively. She watched as Severus jumped at the sound of his name. Slowly he lowered the book and looked at her. His eyes pierced right through her, but she stood her ground and stared back at him.

'What do you want Lily?' He said emotionlessly.

A wave of anger coursed through Lily as she felt her hands rest on her hip. 'You know it's not my fault that I was put in Gryffindor!' She snapped then nervously looked around her, a few other students gave her annoyed looks.

'I'm not angry at you because you were put in Gryffindor Lily, I'm mad because you didn't look at me once when you sat down at that table, it was like you completely forgot about me, like I didn't exist. I had to watch you joke around with that idiot from the train.' Severus whispered furiously not being able to hold back everything that had been eating away at him over the past week.

Lily sighed as she sat down at the bench across from Severus. 'I'm sorry ok, you're not invisible to me Sev, can we please just forget what happened?' Lily asked.

Severus looked away from her and said nothing.

'I miss you Sev, you're my only real friend here. The two girls in my dorm are nice but I feel like the third wheel with them.' Lily confessed. It was true, Lily had watched Margo and Amelia get along pretty well, plus she always felt sort of left out when they talked about their families. Margo had asked her what her parents did and was confused when she had told them that parents worked in marketing.

'I don't know what else you want me to say Sev.' Lily said frowning at the boy who continued to read his book. Sighing she stood, planning on making her way across to the other side of the library and browse through the books.

'Wait.' Sev called causing the looks from nearby students to once again shoot annoyed stairs at the two. 'I... I miss y-.' Severus stopped as he looked away embarrassed. 'I don't want to stop being friends.'

Lily smiled down at him as she sat back down. There was an awkward lull when she wasn't sure what to say.

'How was your first week? I think my favourite lesson was charms, potions seem interesting. Although Professor Slughorn seems a little overly enthusiastic, apparently he hasn't met many muggle born wizards.' Lily said.

'I'm not surprised, you're special.' Severus commented. Lily looked away slightly embarrassed. 'No!' Severus said panicky. 'I mean you're rare, Slughorn probably is curious as to how well you're doing, considering your disadvantage. He probably doesn't think you'll be any good because you don't have any magical blood.'

'Disadvantage?' Lily replied frowning. Lily knew she maybe wasn't as used to, or experienced, with magic as other students in her year but to say that she wouldn't be able to perform just as well as any other student. 'I don't think blood has got anything to do with it. My dad told me that if you want to be the best at something you must put the work in, you have to study to get results! So what if I was raised by muggles, you were too Sev, you told me your dad was a muggle.' Lily argued.

'Yeah...but my mother was a witch.' Severus replied.

'But just because your mum was a witch doesn't mean you have an advantage over me. You're not better than me Sev.' Lily said sternly.

'No! Of course, not Lily.' Severus said adamantly.

Feeling as though the conversation could turn into another fight Lily turned the conversation back to their studies. They spent the next few hours discussing everything they had learned. Severus had told her that he, like Lily, had already completed all his reading assignments. He was now focused on curses. He wanted to learn as many as he could.

'I also found this!' Severus said excitedly. He bent over to pull something out of his bag. 'It's my mom.' Severus grinned as he passed the newspaper article over to Lily. 'I have a clipping of it back home but half of it is torn away.'

Lily took the paper and examined it. They both had the same black hair and almost solemn expression. But what really struck Lily about the woman was her eyes, they were the same a Severus's. At first glance they seemed black, cold and emotionless. But there was more, their eyes weren't empty, quite the opposite.

Looking up from the photo Lily smiled at Severus handing back the paper.

'She's pretty.' Lily commented.

'Yeah, she was.' Severus said sadly. He missed his mother but at times he also felt resentment towards her, for leaving him alone with his father. Severus felt Lily's hand cover his.

'We should make a study date!' Lily said excitedly eager to lighten the mood, not noticing that Severus's slight blush at the word 'date'. 'I mean we will hardly get to see each other through the week, so how about every Saturday we meet here and do our assignments?'

'Yeah, I like it.' Severus had replied, smiling a Lily. When he was around her he always found it easy to smile.

xxx

Sirius ran. He ran as fast as he could. It felt good to run, to hear his feet pounding against the floor as he turned down each corridor. He ran until he found himself at a dead end.

'I thought I told you that I didn't want to hear your name whilst we are at Hogwarts?' A sinister voice warned.

Sirius felt a cold shiver run down his back. He didn't need this. Not now. Slowly turning he faced his deranged cousin. She stood there one hand on her hip. Her hair was loose and free. Her teeth where bared bare snarling at him as though she was a lion viciously waiting for its opportunity to pounce. Sirius feared her; out of all of his cousins, Bellatrix was the most unpredictable and most dangerous. He usually kept a cool facade around his family and friends but right now he felt vulnerable. Involuntarily, Sirius felt his lip begin to tremble.

'Aww, are you going to cry Sirius. Upset that mummy doesn't love you? It's bad enough that you're in Gryffindor, but now I see you with that Potter boy. Do you know the shit our mothers are going to give me!' She spat.

'Leave him alone!' A voice called. Sirius and Bellatrix turned to face a red flushed panting James.

'What do you want Potter?' Bellatrix hissed. James looked just as frightened of Bellatrix as Sirius did. Footsteps echoed through the walls as Remus and Peter quickly ran in panting. Catching their breaths, they stood next to James.

'Brought your little gang with you I see.' Bella said to James. Turing back to Sirius she hissed, 'Enjoy yourself Sirius. Come Christmas break you'll be your mother's problem, and I bet she's just itching to teach you a lesson.'

With that, Bellatrix turned on her heal and walked away, hissing as she passed the three boys causing them to recoil.

Sirius waited until she was out of sight. He didn't look at James, he felt embarrassed and ashamed. But most of all he was scared. Scared that James might laugh at him for being so weak. James was the first person he had ever made friends with. They weren't friends because of blood status, they weren't friends because they had to be. They became friends simply because the both liked Quidditch, because they both had no interest in blood status. They became friends because Sirius had never before met anyone who had cared.

'Sirius, you've got to be absolutely mad to believe in anything she said!' James insisted. 'You're not a bad person, Sirius! You're not! She may not care about you, but we do!'

It was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was sad but true. No one had ever gone after him. No one had ever though that Sirius was anything other than a bad, evil, narcissistic pureblood. No one had ever said that they cared.

'James is right.' Remus said slightly out of breath. 'To hell with what anyone else thinks. We know you're not a bad person. I mean I know I don't really know you that well but I'm a good judge of character and you don't strike me as a bad person.' Remus said as Peter shook his head up and down furiously in agreement.

'You're a good person who just had bad things happen to them, Sirius. But as long as you don't start spouting out pureblood rubbish, we'll find a way to tolerate you.' James teased.

The three boys looked at him, waiting for him to respond. Those three boys, practically strangers, were willing to defend him. A warmth spread through Sirius, for the first time in his life it had felt like he had been allowed something. There was a small quirk to his lip but that was about all he could manage for now.


	8. Christmas Blues

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: Hello, Hello! Been a hectic week but here the next chapter. Thanks for Favoriting/Reviewing/Following the story! I hope its clear in the story, but encase its not the extra characters in this chapter are Frank and Alice Longbottom when they are younger. Hope you are enjoy and I love hearing what you think.**

 **Christmas Blues**

'Beautiful, isn't it.' Lily said dreamily as she gazed at the golden ball balls hanging on the biggest Christmas tree she had ever seen. All of Hogwarts had completely changed overnight. The atmosphere around the school had drastically shifted. Christmas had brought out the lighter side of everyone, the older students took a break from their studying for exams and the teachers fell into a relaxed state knowing that the Christmas break was upon them.

'Sev?' Lily questioned. She looked over to her best friend, his head was stuck in a book not having looked up once since he came from his dorm. Lily would put good money that he hadn't even noticed that Hogwarts had changed at all. Lily had noticed that all Severus did these days was read books. All the time spent with each other seemed completely useless when he was so engrossed in his book that they barely spoke to each other.

'Honesty Sev! What's the point in hanging out if all your going to do is read books!' She snapped pulling out the book from his grip.

'Lily!' Severus whined as he reached for his book. Lily whipped her hands away from Severus and examined the book. _'Jeminie's Dangerous Curses'_. Lily signed, every time he had a book it was always on curses, it had really begun to niggle away at her.

'Sev, why do you keep reading these things?' Lily asked. There was hint of caution in her voice as she asked him. She had watched him obsess with one book and then the next. It was always curses and they seemed to go from being harmless jokes to the truly dangerous.

'It's just interesting.' Severus shrugged, still reaching for his book.

Giving up, Lily handed him the book back and watched him find his place and continue to read. 'Do you like the decorations then?' She asked once again as she looked towards the library window. The snow had fallen heavily but it looked so beautiful. Lily watched as a group of students threw snowballs at each other, their laughter and squeals of delight ringing out.

Severus replied with a grunt as he continued to read. Fed up with his attitude, Lily looked around the library for something to read herself. She had, of course, finished all her work and then some. She couldn't believe that it had already been four months here at Hogwarts, time really had flown. In a week's time she would be going back to her family. At the thought of her family a spark of happiness zoomed through her.

Lily walked along each bookshelf not really taking in the type of books that where placed there, just lightly skimming her finger along the book covers. The library wasn't very busy, the few that where here sat by themselves with books piled so high that they were almost invisible.

Lily found herself wondering around the library, her eyes drifted towards the Madam Pince. She looked exactly like Edna Everage, which caused Lily to hide her laughter. As if her ears where burning Madam Pince's face snapped up towards Lily giving her a harsh glare. She looked as though she had swallowed a lemon by the way her lips where pursed in distaste at anyone who so much as dropped a pin in her silent library.

Feeling her unrelenting glare, Lily turned away to walk up the stairs to the second floor. She walked through the different sections and as she walked she noticed that the books tended to get older looking and somewhat fragile to touch.

'When are you going to tell her?' As voice questioned. Lily froze as she looked around. Looking in between the gap where the top of the books met the shelf, Lily peered through. It was a boy who looked a good few years older than her. His arms where draped around a girls waist who was facing towards him. Lily couldn't see her face but she had a mass of black curls that draped around her shoulders.

'We agreed we wouldn't Bella. It's not like we are dating or anything. You said it yourself when this.' He gestured between the two of them 'Started.' The boy huffed.

'Not dating! Are you kidding, it may have started that way Frank, but you can't tell me that you don't feel the same way I do!' The girl called Bella hissed.

'I'm sorry Bella, I don't. I do love you but...but just not in that way.' The boy, Frank said sadly.

Bella's arms that where draped around Frank's neck fell to her side as she stepped back away from him. 'It's Alice isn't it.' She said in a dangerously low voice.

'No! Bella come on. You know there's nothing there. Besides, she going out with Greg.' He finished looking away.

'So...tell me this and don't lie. If she wasn't with Greg, would you go after her? Would you choose her over me?' Bella said in a small voice that seemed to make her sound incredibly sad but at the same time incredibly menacing.

Frank looked away from her and said nothing. The two stood there completely still.

'Bella I-' Frank was cut off as Bella had whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. Lily was so shocked that she gasped aloud. Realising her mistake she slapped her hand over her mouth. The girl, Bella, hadn't noticed as she still held her wand against Frank. Frank however zipped his eyes towards the noise and locked eyes with Lily. As fast as their eyes met he looked away and looked back a Bella.

'Bella-' he said hoarsely.

'Shut up!' Bella bit back viciously. 'You did this to me! You've made me love you! SHE DOESNT LOVE YOU! When are you going to get that into your thick skull Longbottom!'

Lily watched as Bella whipped her wand and Frank grabbed at his neck. It was though something invisible was strangling him. Panic stricken Lily felt like her feet had turned to stone as she watched in horror. As soon as it had started it stopped as Bella growled and turned away. She walked right past Lily, down the stairs and out of sight. Whipping back towards Frank. He was coughing as he rubbed at his throat.

'You can come out now. It's ok, I not angry.' Frank wheezed. Lily felt herself slowly make her way around the book case. She felt nervous watching him and didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything. 'I'm Frank Longbottom, you're Lily aren't you? Lily Evans?'

'You...you know who I am?' Lily asked slightly alarmed.

Frank laughed a little before wincing and rubbing his throat. 'What I mean to say is that Alice told me about you, you're the muggle born. She was so excited to meet you, couldn't shut her up.' He said as he smiled to himself.

Lily though back to her first day at Hogwarts when she had met Alice. She was the Gryffindor prefect. Lily had though she was really nice, every now and then she would come and find her and make sure she was settling in well. She had even once helped Lily with her History of magic assignment. No matter how had Lily tried, Professor Binns's classes where so dull, that she always found herself drifting off.

'That crest, are you a Gryffindor too?' Lily asked trying to fill the empty pauses, she felt sort of embarrassed and wanted to leave.

'Yeah.' He answered. 'Look, what you saw, it was my fault for what happened. I guess I didn't handle it well. Can you not mention this to anyone. I don't want to put you in a rubbish situation but...If any of the teaches found out what she did, I think they might actually expel her this time.'

'I won't say anything. But are you sure you're ok? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?' Lily asked concerned. She wanted to help somehow but was a little lost.

'No, it's alright. I'll be fine. I should get going, but it was nice to meet you Lily. If you ever need anything I'll be happy to help.' Frank said smiling slightly at her as he walked away.

Lily watched as he too walked out of sight. It was turning out to be a very full day. Lily's mind was reeling with the events that just happened. She wondered who that girl, Bella, was. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to love someone and know that they loved another. Lily made her way down the library steps and found Severus again still buried in his book almost to the end of it.

'I'm back and you'll never guess what I just saw!' Lily sighed banging her hands on the table.

'You left?' Severus said folding the last page of the book and looking towards Lily frowning.

All Lily could do was laugh at the boy across from her and shake her head.

xxx

'Why don't you just stay here for Christmas?' Remus whispered to Sirius. The four boys had snagged the seats at the back of the class room. It was uncommon for Remus of all people to be talking to his friends instead of concentrating of Professor Dumbledore's lesson. But as the Christmas break loomed ever closer, classes became relaxed and the teachers more jovial.

As November turned to December, the boys had watched Hagrid, the grounds keeper, drag two full sized Christmas trees through the great hall where Professor Flitwick waited with boxes of ornaments. The whole school was buzzing with excitement as the Christmas spirit made its way around the castle.

'Because I'm pretty sure my mother would personally march over here and drag me back by the ear.' Sirius grimaced.

'A least it would only be for two weeks.' James said consolingly as he ripped a page out of his book and scribbling a note. 'We should have a snowball fight, it'll cheer you up!' James said grinning at Sirius. Taking the note and scrunching it up into a ball, James eyed a group of giggling girls across the room. Winding his hand back he glanced at Professor Dumbledore who was talking to another student. Launching it across the room, the ball of paper hit its target square on the head.

Lily looked down at the offending object that had been thrown at her head. She looked around the class room until she found two boys grinning at her. Peter was still trying to turn his match stick into a needle. Remus looked away embarrassed at the other two boys actions. But James and Sirius only grinned, pointing at the ball of paper thrown at her head. Opening the letter Lily read the words:

 _Grab your friends we'll have a snowball fight after we get out of here_

Lily couldn't help but smile. Winter was her favourite time of year, nothing but hot drinks and fun in the snow. She looked back to James and nodded, feeling the excitement fill her. She nudged Margo and Amelia and passed them the note, they both nodded just as excited as Lily.

'Mr Potter if you are quite finished throwing notes and disturbing my class, I'd like to see you turn that match into a needle.' Professor Dumbledore said. James's face flushed as the rest of the class turned to look at him. Sirius, barely containing his laughter at him. James looked into Dumbledore's eyes. He could see that Dumbledore was being serious but at the same time there was mirth in his stormy blue eyes.

James looked over to Lily and the other girls who like Sirius were giggling at him. Feeling his face flush again, James frowned taking out his wand. Waving it across the match stick. Everyone watched as the match stick turned sliver but had not transformed into a needle.

'A valiant effort Mr Potter.' Dumbledore chuckled. 'But perhaps if you spent a little more time listening in my lessons rather than conversing with Mr Black here, you would find that you are more than capable of mastering these simple spells.' Dumbledore finished as James smiled back sheepishly. 'Now, does anyone care to show me their work?'

The class was silent, feeling slightly intimidated under Dumbledore's gaze. However, Lily felt her hand begin to raise before she knew it. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. 'Ah Miss Evans.'

Lily felt her nerves prickle as the class turned their attention onto her. Grabbing her wand she closed her eyes visualising the wand movement and whispering the spell. Opening her eyes she looked at the match in front of her and cast the spell. The room watched as the match vanished and was replaced by a sharp sliver needle. Relief washed through her as she picked up the needle and handed it to Professor Dumbledore.

'Well done Miss Evans!' Dumbledore praised he examined at the perfectly transfigured needle showing it to the rest of the class.

Lily grinned as she looked over James and pulled a smug face. Despite having his eyes narrowed at her he still smirked back at her. Once the class ended and students began to file out James walked over to Lily. 'You may have won this round Evans, but I will win the war!' He said playfully.

Lily giggled as she, Margo and Amelia followed the boys out of the classroom to walk down to the lake.

'Lily.' A voice called as she stepped out the classroom. Lily turned to her name and locked eyes with Severus. It hit her then that they had made plans earlier to hang out together. The rest of the group had stopped and looked back at Lily who was now in between them and Severus. Severus was glaring at James and Sirius and vice versa.

'Lily?' Amelia spoke.

'You guys go ahead, I promised Sev that we would go to the Library.' Lily replied trying her upmost to hide her disappointment. It wasn't as though she didn't want to hang out with Sev, but she had been so excited to have her very first snowball fight of the year. She knew very well that by going with Severus she would be doomed to sit quietly in the library looking out of the window longingly. Lily through for a moment on the probability of Severus agreeing to forgo reading and come out and play with them. She certain that she could convince him to go, just this once.

'Oh come on, don't tell me your ditching us for him!' Sirius moaned. Lily watched Severus's fist ball up and her hope diminish.

'Look, I made a promise. I not just going to ditch my friend.' Lily said sternly.

'Friend! Ha, Lily you don't need to pity Slytherin scum like him!' James scoffed as he and Sirius continued to shoot Severus dirty looks.

'Pity him! He's my friend and I don't discriminate against other people's houses! And I'd rather hang out with him than someone like you!' Lily spat feeling her anger at the boys in front of her rise.

'What's that supposed to mean!' James spat back.

'It means that I don't fancy spending my time with a conceited, obnoxious git who thinks he's better than everyone!' Lily yelled.

It was Severus's turn to drag Lily away from a nasty fight as he gripped her wrist and turned to pull her away. His blood was boiling from the two boys in front of him. He hated them and he didn't want Lily, his friend to have to suffer being around them.

'Running away are you Sniverless?' Sirius spoke as he noticed him trying to drag Lily away. 'Hey James, looks like we've got ourselves a coward!'

'Ha! I think your right Sirius. He always hiding behind dear old Lily as well!' James spat.

 _Coward_. Any hope of thinking calmly or acting rationally went out the window. Severus's hatred for the Sirius and James released out of him. Severus whipped out his wand and pointed it at the two boys. He expected them to shrink away in fear but instead was met by laughter. His rage knew no bounds as his vision darkened and a curse left his lips. He had been so eager to try them out, what better time was there, than to do it now?

Severus watched as if in slow motion the spell his James in the chest. He stumbled back a little before slowly bringing his hands to his face. James began furiously scratching all over his body as he felt hives spread across from it. Severus watched him triumphantly as James continued to claw all around his face.

'You little git!' Sirius said furiously as he wound back his arm and punched Severus square in the face. Severus went down easily rubbing his hand again the side of his cheek where Sirius had struck him.

'Sirius!' Lily yelped as she bent down next to Severus inspecting the damage.

'Sirius, we better get James to Madam Pomfrey.' Remus said nervously as James's skin had gotten redder, pulling James's arm around his shoulders. 'Sirius! Now!'. Remus's tone must have got through to him as he tore his eyes away from Severus and grabbed James's other arm. The four boys scampered off.

xxx

After what happened, Lily fully expected to be called into the headmasters office for her punishment. But nothing happened. Severus refused to see Madam Pomfrey about the bruise on his face and James hadn't told anyone why he had suddenly broken out in hives. In some ways it felt more omnibus that James hadn't gone to tell a teacher. Lily dreaded what she was coming back to after Christmas break.

Herself and Severus hardly talked on the train, but that was ok, she didn't really feel like chatting much. When the train stopped they both got up and silently grabbed their things and made their way out.

'Lily?' Severus called as Lily turned to face him, battling the sea of other students making their way off the train. 'I'll see you soon...right?'

'Of course, how about tomorrow, down by the lake?' Lily answered as she watched Severus smile at her. Lily walked over to him giving him a small hug before waving and hopping off the train. Lily hadn't really decided how to feel about the fight with Severus and James. On the one hand he completely deserved what he got. But on the other hand, she had looked over to her best friend in shock, that he had really done what he had done.

'Mum! Dad!' Lily yelled as she stepped off the train onto platform nine and three quarters. She really was so happy to see them. After the train ride back from Hogwarts, Lily felt as though she was physically and mentally drained.

'Darling!' Mrs Evans beamed as she picked up her daughter and swung her around. 'Oh we have missed you so much! How was it? Did you make friends? Are learning all sorts of stuff?'

Lily laughed at her mother's excitement. She gave them all the details about what she had learned. Listened to them ooh and arr. Lily was careful to omit anything that might make her parents worry.

When they had walked back to the car Lily was shocked by what she saw. There was Tunie. Leaning again the car, arms folded and head down.

'Tunie...' Lily whispered. Her sisters head whipped around the sound of her name and stared a Lily. Lily dropped the bag she held and ran over to her sister and hugged her. It took a moment but Tunie returned the hug. Lily felt happy. Four months and not a word. She never felt too far from her mum and dad, they sent letters every week. But truthfully Lily missed her sister. She missed having a female friend that new better than herself. As much as she could completely hate her sister and drive her up the wall. They could bicker, fight or laugh together. Lily loved her sister and at the end of the day she found she had missed Petunia most of all.


	9. Quidditch Rules

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: Thank you for reviews and thought they are appreciated! Hope you enjoy then next chapter.**

 **Quidditch Rules**

'This is it Sirius. Tomorrow we become men!' James said proudly as he gathered all his books for the day.

'What are you talking about?' A grumpy Peter asked. Peter was anything but a morning person as he struggled to knot his tie.

'Well, my dear Perry.' Sirius spoke swinging his arm around Peter's shoulders, much to the dismay of Peter. 'Tomorrow is the Gryffindor Quidditch team try outs! Me and James are going to get on that team. You want to join us?'

Peter made to wriggle out of Sirius grip as he spoke. 'Uhm...No, I've never been on a broom.'. Peter spoke so quietly that the other boys struggled to hear him. But just as he expected they began to laugh at him.

Feeling his cheeks redden he turned away and pretended to check through his bags for all his books. His father had never allowed him to ride a broom, Peter was so useless at everything he did that no one trusted him to do anything. In fact over Christmas, Peter had been bombarded by his father to show him a spell any spell, just prove that Mr Gravoldy, who had visited him before he got his Hogwarts letter to tell him that he thought Peter was a squib, that he was wrong about his son. Peter knew very well that there was no spell that he had mastered that he could show his father. Looking into his father's eyes, Peter saw the desperation there. He had made the excuse that they weren't allowed to perform magic out of school, till he was of age. His father had been visually disappointed but had relented and returned to his study. Peter had spent the majority of his Christmas break with the maid.

'How can you be so loud at this hour.' A sickly Remus spoke as he came out of their shared bathroom. He was dressed for the day but he looked terrible. There where dark circles under his eyes that contrasted his pale skin. It had been a struggle to get up today, with it being the full moon the next day.

'What about it Remus? Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team, or have you never flown a broom either?' James grinned as the four boys all made their way down to the great hall to grab breakfast before lessons started.

'I'll have you know I'm an excellent flyer.' Remus snapped back. Before Hogwarts, Remus had little in the way of friends, most of his time was spent by himself. His father had given him a broom on one of the rare moments he stopped long enough to say hello to his son, before once again travelling across the world in search of a cure. Remus had spent many hours flying around his garden by himself.

'Brilliant! You'll come try out with us then!' James said beaming.

'Oh, uhm, no I won't be trying out tomorrow.' Remus said sadly. Tomorrow he would be howling at the moon in that room. He felt his heart tug at the thought. Being at Hogwarts was the best gift he had ever been given. He walked the halls, people smiled at him. He talked and joked with his friends. He was almost normal, just like any other boy. But every now and then, reality would kick back in. It had seemed like the world would not forget to remind him that he wasn't just like any other boy.

'Why not!' James pouted as he grabbed two slices of toast from the mountain of toast piled high above their heads.

'I just...Uhm, well...' Remus struggled. He really didn't want to lie to his friends. Thankfully he was cut off by an owl screeching loudly. All four boys looked up towards the noise to find the daily post began to fall to different people. A tawny owl swooped down to Remus and dropped a letter on his empty plate. Remus was confused for a moment before he realised what the letter was. His mother only wrote to him on the weekends, so it couldn't be her. Glancing to the teachers table, Remus caught Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore gave him a slight nod before returning to his convocation. Remus opened the letter and read its content.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I am sorry to be telling you this over a letter, but Grandma Lois has had a turn for the worst, I have arranged for Mr Dumbledore to take you home for the next few days. I'll explain more when I see you._

 _Love Mum_

Remus through hard to fight a smile. He didn't in fact have any grandparents that he knew. His mother's parent had passed away years before Remus was born and he had never met his father's parents, from what he knew they didn't want anything to do with him. Remus knew very well that Dumbledore had written this letter for him, so that he would have an excuse to tell his friends why he would be missing then next few days.

Remus had to try very hard to fight a grin when he read the last line. The thought Dumbledore signing the letter _'Love Mum'_ was just too much.

'What's that?' Sirius asked as he noticed Remus reading his letter.

Remus didn't trust himself to speak without blowing his cover. He decided to say nothing and simply handed the letter to Sirius. He watched as Sirius read the letter and looked back at him with sad and sympathetic eyes. Remus felt pure guilt as Sirius looked at him. He hated this. But it was necessary.

xxx

Lily made her way to class with Amelia and Margo. The two of the chatting about some boy named Elijah Abbot in the year above. Apparently he was the most beautiful boy in the year according to Amelia.

Lily zoned out as the continued to walk to their potion lesson. She hadn't known what to expect when she came back from Christmas break. It was almost as if nothing had happened. But the feeling in the pit of her stomach did not go away. Lily had surprisingly been able to avoid James and Sirius, however there had been a few incidents when she and Severus walked down the corridor together and James and Sirius running past, smacked the books out of Severus's hands. James never failed to turn back towards them and smile. Thinking about him had made her so angry. He was such an insufferable git.

Lily took her seat in Professor Slughorn's class on the table furthest away from James and Sirius and gathered her books ready for the lesson.

'Now who can tell me what a Bezoar is and where I can find one!' Slughorn said in his loud excited voice drawing the class's attention.

No one's hands had raised so Lily raised her hand and answered. 'A Bezoar acts as an antidote, it's a stone found in a goats stomach.'

'Well done Miss Evans! Five points to Gryffindor!' He said happily. 'Now, a Bezoar is a very useful tool in a potion masters cupboard. The Bezoar will save you from most poisons, can anyone tell me the exception to this rule?'

As expected no one raised their hands. Lily watched as Slughorn scanned the room before his eyes fell on Lily expectantly. 'Basilisk venom, Professor.' She answered.

'Another five points to Gryffindor Miss Evans, I see that you have been doing some extra reading.' Slughorn said approvingly before carrying on with the rest of his lesson.

'Now don't forget to read up about the Babbling Beverage potion for next week, with any luck we will be able to brew it!' Slughorn said as students begun to poor out of the class room. He made his way over to Lily's table as she packed up her things.

'Hello Professor.' Lily said politely smiling at him as she shoved her potions book in her bag.

'Miss Evans, I have come to congratulate you. It is not often that one meets a student, let alone a first year student who shows a real talent for potions.' He said giddily. 'Am I right in saying that you are muggle born?' He asked. Lily knew he was a nosy sort of person, but then again so where most of the witches and wizards she met. They all couldn't believe that she had not one wizarding family member.

'Yes Sir.' She answered. Slughorn face seemed to get even more excited. Lily thought that he looked like a puppy getting a delicious treat the way he was bouncing on his toes.

'No witches or wizards in the family at all?' He asked.

'No Sir.' Lily replied.

'Simply marvellous, you will indeed prove to be a most extraordinary witch I think, Miss Evans. I've heard from your other teaches as well that you are top of their classes as well!' Slughorn said, Lily felt her heart warm at his words. 'You may or may not have heard this Miss Evans, but I tend to host a little gathering and parties for the students who perform admirably, you might be a little young now, but perhaps in a few years you will come along?'

'I'd be delighted sir.' Lily smiled. She had heard of the Slug Club, but it was invite only.

'Excellent, I'll be watching the rest of your class mates too. Do you know of Sirius Black by any chance. His great great grandfather was once Headmaster of Hogwarts, you know, very scandalous being put in Gryffindor. I would have liked to see him to be in my house and you too Miss Evans.' Slughorn smiled.

Lily tried her hardest to keep the grimace off her face at the mention of Sirius and the idea of being in Slytherin. 'No Sir, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Sirius yet.' She lied.

'Oh well, never mind. I'll have to catch him another time. I won't keep you any longer Miss Evans. Don't forget to read up on the Babbling beverage-.' Slughorn stopped himself and smiled a Lily.

'It renders the speaker to talk nonsense Professor.' Lily answered.

Slughorn laughed jovially and turned back to his desk.

xxx

'James.' Sirius whispered over to his friend. They had finished lessons for the day and said their goodbyes to Remus. Peter, James and Sirius where heading to the Quidditch pitch to get in some practice before trials tomorrow when Sirius had stopped them. There he was, his nose pressed up to a book as he walked towards them unknowingly.

James watched as Sirius strode forward bumping his shoulder against Severus causing his book to fly out of his hands and into the dirt. Severus whipped around to glare at the perpetrator, when his eyes fell on Sirius his glare turned into a full blown snarl.

'Watch where you're going Sniveless.' Sirius spat rewarding him a chuckle from James.

Severus whipped his head around to stare at James who sniggered at him. His eyes travelled from James's face to his hand where he held a broom.

'What are you doing with that? Don't tell me your trying out for the Quidditch teams. I think they would rather eat a flobberworm before they pick someone like you to join their team.' Severus spat.

'At least I know I can ride a broom Snivilless, bet your scared you're scare of heights. No matter how hard you tried there no chance in hell you'd ever get on your Quidditch team!' James replied.

'Why on earth would I want to play Quidditch, it's for people who are too think to know how to use a wand! But I guess you would fit in just fine!' Snape smirked as he bent to pick up his book.

'That's right Snivelies hide behind your little books or better yet why don't you go find Lily and hide behind her?' James replied.

'I don't need her to fight my battles! Besides you're just sore because she's my friend and hates your guts. She see right through you!' Severus snarled.

James was getting angrier by the second. 'At least I'm not a scared little book worm who's afraid of heights.'

'I'm not afraid of heights! I could beat you on a broom any day!' Severus growled.

'Ok then, here.' James said as he took the broom that Sirius held and gave it to Severus. 'First one across the field and back wins.'

Severus took the broom and carefully mounted it. He had in actuality only been on a broom once before. He had never had the time, or even care for flying but there was no way he was about to back down now.

James and Severus kicked off the ground until they were about ten feet above it. Severus looked down and felt his stomach flip.

'You know if you're scared you can just run along back to Lily.' James taunted.

Sirius counted down from three and watched the two speed off to the other end of the field all the while cheering James on.

Severus pushed his broom as fast as it would go, he had to win or he'd never hear the end of it. They had reached the end of the field before swiftly turning to race back. Severus had managed to gain an ever so slight upper hand as they raced back. He felt an exhilaration as he was mere seconds ahead of James, he was going to win.

'YOU WILL STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS THIS INSTANT!' A very loud and very angry voice screamed at them.

Severus whipped his head around to the noise and found his eyes rest on Professor GrubblyPlank. Panic filled him as he suddenly realised how stupid he had been and how much trouble he would be in. His breathing began to quicken and he felt the speeding broom below him begin to wobble. What happened next was all in a blur. Severus felt himself being flung from his broom and hurtling to the ground.

xxx

'Headmaster, this is exactly the reason why first years should not be allowed to fly brooms or play Quidditch. They are too irresponsible! That boy nearly died falling off that broom!' GrubblyPlank Seethed to Headmaster Dippet who looked like he was struggling not to fall asleep in his chair.

Sirius, James and Peter stood there with their heads down, petrified. All of them thinking the same thing. _I can't be expelled_. They had all watched as Severus had fallen off his broom and smacked into the ground. Professor GubblyPlank was quick on the scene to aid him. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, had seen the accident and offered to take Severus up to the hospital wing. GubblyPlank had grabbed the three boys and marched them strait up to the headmasters office.

There was a knock at the door, Professor Dumbledore stepped in.

'Ah Albus, perhaps you would like to take over. I have some business with the school council to attend to.' Headmaster Dippet yawned, much to the anger of Professor GrubblyPlank.

'Certainly Headmaster. Wilhelmina, one of your students is looking for you. I told them to wait by your office.' Dumbledore spoke calmly. GrubblyPlank nodded and exited the room.

The boys watched as Dumbledore walked over to the headmasters desk and sat down. 'Firstly I will say that I am very disappointed.' He spoke ever so calmly.

The boys each felt like they had been punched in the gut, there was something worse about how calmly Dumbledore spoke compared to Professor GrubblyPlank's yelling.

'I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. Is sniv-Severus ok?' James asked timidly. He felt the sting of tears on his eyes.

'Mr Snape will be fine, only a fracture to his wrist and a few cuts and grazes. Nothing, I am sure, Madam Pomfrey cannot fix. You do realise however this sort of behaviour cannot go unpunished.' Dumbledore spoke knitting his fingers together.

Sirius seemed to peak up at this. 'Please, Professor you can't expel us! I can't go back!' Sirius yelped, that last part coming out before he could stop himself.

At the word 'Expel' Peter burst out a cry, shaking his head.

'Please calm down boys. You are not here today to be expelled. I do not take expelling students lightly, but do not mistake that the actions you have shown today have been very poor indeed.' Dumbledore spoke. The boys seemed to relax somewhat at his words.

'However, due to recent events I have had to re-evaluate the safety of the students. First years will no longer be allowed to try out for Quidditch. Nor will they be allowed broom stick. I will confiscate your broom Mr Potter until a time when you have shown a great deal of personal growth.'

James looked up to Dumbledore feeling the urge to argue, but his better sense kicked in and kept his mouth shut and nodded.

'Finally, you will all, Mr Snape included when he retunes from the hospital wing, serve detention with me next Friday. You may go.' Dumbledore finished. The three boys thanked him before leaving and returning to their dorm. They didn't fancy facing the plethora of students gossiping and asking them what they had done. Plus the added fact that they had single handily gotten all the first year banned from Quidditch forever.

xxx

 **Two days later**

'Wow, is he ok?' Remus asked as all four boys sat in a circle in front of the heater in their dorm. Sirius caught Remus up about everything that had happened in his absence.

'Unfortunately, yes.' Sirius huffed as he grabbed another piece of chocolate that Remus had offered to him. 'James how long are you going to pout about it.'

James had barely said a word, he was still upset about not being able to play Quidditch. But most of all, the day before Greta Marsh had stomped up to him in the great hall and yelled at him for getting the first years banned.

'I'm not pouting.' James pouted.

Sirius had had enough and grabbed the pillow next to him and whacked it across James's face. There was a small beat before James in turn grabbed his pillow and smacked it across Sirius. The two fought until finally breaking out in laughter.

'What about you Remus, how are you doing?' James asked.

'I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?' Remus replied perplexed by the sad looks the three boys where giving him.

'Didn't you Grandmother get really sick?' Peter squeaked.

Remus mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. 'Oh right, yeah, I'm still a little shook up about it.'

He would need to be more careful. Every day he spent with James, Sirius and Peter, Remus felt himself smile more. He was happier than he had been in a long time. But if they ever found out about his secret...He just couldn't let that happen.

xxx

'How was Severus?' Margo asked as Lily settled on her bed. Margo sat on her bed with Amelia platting her silver hair.

'Fine, he's getting out tomorrow.' Lily answered. She wanted nothing more than to be in her pjs and relax. There was never a dull moment in her life, that was for sure.

'Done!' Margo said as Amelia squealed in delight over the French braids in her hair. 'Hey Lily, do you want me to plat your hair?'

Lily though about it. 'Would you?'

'Of course! Your hair is so long it would look amazing!' Margo smiled.

And so it was, Lily found herself on Margo's bed getting her hair platted while Amelia told her her horoscope for the month from a magazine called Witch weekly.

'Well it says here that you are very stressed at the moment-.' Amelia spoke before she was cut off.

'Check.' Lily interrupted.

'You tend to get put in-between fights between friends.' Amelia spoke. 'Check for that one too.' Amelia spoke referring to the fight just before Christmas break. 'And the cleanliness of your room reflects your mind state...' Amelia said as she peered over to Lily's bed where clothing had been strewn across it, the floor looked as though it was nonexistent as all her school books where piled around. Finally her bedside table was filled with general rubbish, it was, as Lily's mother would say, like a bomb had hit it. 'Annnd check.' Amelia laughed causing Margo and Lily to join in.

'So what your telling me is that my life sucks.' Lily huffed.

'Just the opposite, Leo's are supposed to be getting a little luck very soon.' Amelia said.

'Well I hope so.' Lily laughed, she didn't really go for all this horoscope business but even so, the thought of her impending luck in her life right now made her happy.

'I'm done!' Margo said handing Lily her mirror.

'Oh Wow! Thanks Margo.' Lily beamed at her. It was nice to just sit and relax for awhile, Lily looked at the two girls in front of her and smiled at them, perhaps her luck really was changing.


	10. A Star To Light The Way

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **A Star To Light The Way**

Soon she would be gone. Free to follow who she truly was. Her seventh year at Hogwarts was halfway through, practically over. Summer had crept along as it always did. Christmas had flashed before her eyes in an instant. She would take her NEWTS and pass with flying colours. Then she would leave and never come back. Not only would she be leaving Hogwarts, she would be leaving her sisters, her mother and her father.

She loved her sisters. There was no way around it. She always thought it was strange how you can watch people you love do terrible things, and say horrid stuff, but still love them. It pained her to think of never seeing them again, but when she refused to just hand herself over to that Crabbe boy. Their mother would most likely not want her around setting an example for her younger sisters.

She walked down the corridor to the library. There she spent the hours studying for exams. Maybe she could be a healer, She always wanted to help rather than fight. She walked, letting her mind drift off. Thinking of her family and that horrible Christmas that seemed to pass so suddenly. It was like her life was drifting past her but she could do nothing to stop it. She walked until she found herself on the cold stone flood.

'Ow.' She said rubbing her shoulder where it had collided with the floor. 'I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-.' She cut herself off as a pair of black eyes met her black eyes. 'Cissy?'

'Andromeda.' Cissy replied quietly. It had been months since they had talked. Which seemed odd, they where sisters, they practically saw each other every day and every holiday. But they didn't speak to each other. Andromeda understood why Cissy didn't dare speak to her, between their mother and Bella. Cissy was domed to follow their orders, she was, after all, the youngest.

Andromeda knew exactly where she stood with muggles and half bloods. She had spent six years around them, they where no less than she was. All the stories her mother had drilled into her where lies. Her mother barely tolerated her these days but nothing was more important than keeping up appearances to her. However, when she found out that Andromeda had no intention of marrying the sorry excuse for a human being, Dorcas Crabbe, all hell would break lose. Andromeda had been preparing herself for the last year that running away from her family may be her only option. It was why, when rare moments like this, being able to just talk to Cissy, meant a great deal to her.

'Here.' Andromeda said reaching her hand to her sister. Cissy studied her hand carefully. Andromeda through she might rejects her before she finally grabbed it. Pulling her up the two faced each other not knowing what to say. It was like they didn't know each other at all. 'How have you been?' Andromeda asked lightly not wishing to scare her away.

Cissy took her time before replying, an inner battle storming through her. 'Fine, I guess.'

'I like your hair Cissy.' Andromeda said smiling at her. Cissy really was something to behold with her bleach blond hair. She almost looked like she wasn't a Black at all, but the eyes gave her away.

'Thanks!' Cissy finally smiled at her. Andromeda expected most, if not all of the family had chastised her for doing it. 'Lucius said he liked it too.' Cissy added her eyes glazing dreamily off into the distance.

Andromeda thought for a moment. Ah Lucius, he was the year below her. Andromeda wanted nothing more than to tell Cissy to stay away from that boy. He was far too old for her and Cissy had a tendency to think with her heart not her head. But she supposed her parents probably overlooked the fact that Lucius was older because he was a pureblood, a marriage between the two had all but been made. Andromeda held her tongue, the last thing she wanted to do was push Cissy away from her.

'That's nice. Have you seen much of Sirius?' Andromeda asked. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to meet the boy yet and she didn't know what to expect when she did. But she was surprised when she saw him at the sorting. To have a Black in Gryffindor, it was unheard of.

'Nope, but Bella sure has.' Cissy replied. Andromeda didn't need to ask her more, she knew perfectly well what Bella had done.

Over Christmas Bella had been seriously punished by their mother and Sirius's mother for, as the put it, ' _Failing to keep the standards of the noble house of Black'._ Andromeda had been about to walk into the kitchen one morning when she had head her mother yelling at Bella. Looking through the crack of the door she watched as Bella sat there, head down and fingers fidgeting on her lap.

'Bella I expected more from you. People have begun to talk about this family and it's your fault.' Their mother said angrily

'But mother, I couldn't stop him being placed in Gryffindor.' Bella said pleadingly to her mother. She had seemed so small, reduced to a small child. Their mother had snapped at her words, choosing to take her anger out on Bella with a slap of her face. Andromeda had felt her own anger well up inside her as she watched. Their mother once again wound her hand back, but before she could deliver another blow Andromeda had burst into the kitchen and held back her outstretched hand back.

She would never forget they way Bella had looked at her. Tears in her eyes and surprise across her face. The room was silent before their mother had began directing her anger towards Andromeda. Every word from her mother cut through her like a knife. As much as she wished she could pretend she didn't care what her mother thought, she just couldn't. Once her mother had finished she sent Bella and herself away. Not another word was spoken about it.

'Andromeda?' Cissy spoke bringing her out of her memories.

'I'm here.' Andromeda said as she focused back on her youngest sister.

'I was just saying that Lucius is expecting me so I should probably go.' Cissy spoke.

As much as Andromeda wanted to keep her sister there, she knew she couldn't. She felt jealousy at Lucius for taking Cissy away. Who knew when she would get a moment alone with her sister again. And so it was, Andromeda nodded and watched as Cissy turned her back and walked off down the corridor and out of sight.

Sighing to herself, Andromeda shook her head and continued to the library. She wasn't certain that she could even begin to study now, feeling to drained to do so. But the idea of sitting somewhere quiet for the next few hours comforted her.

The library was as quiet as always. Madam Pince bustled around the library waving her wand, flying books back onto the shelves. It was a relativity quiet day so Andromeda walked strait to her favourite table and sat down. She brought out her books and lay them in front of her. With NEWTS coming up, the teachers where really plying on all the extra homework they could. She had already spent hours yesterday completing reams and reams of parchment, only to find that she had not even completed half the work load she had.

'Looking good Andromeda! You know, I recently looked up what your name means. Ruler of men. Don't think I'd mind, if you catch my drift.' A boy with a strong build and red snotty nose that no matter how much Andromeda had seen him wipe on his sleeve, never seemed to be dry. He sat down at the table across from her.

'Piss off Crabbe.' Andromeda said snarling at him. Dorcas Crabbe was perhaps one of the most vile creatures she had ever met. He was related to her somehow. Either her fourth cousin, three times removed or her third cousin four times removed. The Black family was so large it was hard to keep track. He was kind of engaged to her which annoyed her no end, her parents could really pick em. For some reason he thought it was appropriate to talk to her like this. Although it wasn't something that she wasn't used to. Andromeda had grown into a very good looking girl, she was aware of it but never flaunted it. Boys had always come up to her and said the crudest things. She had finally snapped a few months ago when one boy took it too far. He reached out to grope her, but before he had the chance she had grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards. The room had cheered and no one dared entered her personal space again.

'Listen, once we graduate you'll be my woman!' Crabbe said threateningly.

Andromeda shot her face up to meet him. Her face was a mix of pure anger and loathing. Crabbe seemed to regret his words in that moment as he flinched away from her.

'Listen you scumbag.' Andromeda spat and she reached over and grabbed Dorcas's collar. 'I don't give a damn what my parents said to you. I will never, and I mean ever! Marry a low life like you. The only reason they chose someone like you is because you're a pureblood. But I'll tell you now, I would rather run away and live on the street than be your wife. If you ever speak to me again that way, so help me I'll curse you into an oblivion.'

Andromeda let go of his shirt and picked up her charms book and began reading. Dorcas sat staring stupidly at her before hunching his shoulders and getting up. She glanced at him as he walked away, he looked like a dog with his tail between his legs. Once he was gone Andromeda sighed and put down her book. She ran her fingers through her thick and slightly curled hair and let her shoulders slump.

'Hey-' A voice spoke.

Andromeda felt herself growl as she threw her hands onto the table. 'I thought I told you to piss off Crabbe-!' Andromeda snapped before cutting herself off. She had thought Crabbe had been just stupid enough to test her again, but when she looked at the boy in front of her she didn't see a lumbering buffoon, she saw a little boy. He was half her size and kind of scrawny looking. But his black eyes and messy, curly black hair where unmistakeable.

'Oh.' Andromeda said staring at the boy. She was at a loss for words. She had never actually met Sirius but he was instantly recognisable. 'I'm sorry, thought you where...Um I'm Andromeda , I...'

'I didn't mean to eaves drop but...are you really engaged to him?' Sirius asked slightly discussed as he looked to where the boy had left. Sirius knew who she was when he saw her. They had never talked but he had seen her at family gatherings. The idea that she too was forced into a marriage like he would be intrigued him.

Andromeda felt a laugh bubble from her lips. 'Not if I have anything to say about.' She said as she swung her legs around the bench.

Sirius smiled to her and walked to the bench and sat down. 'I have to marry someone too, but I don't want to.' He said, not being able to hide the anger out of his voice.

'Our rotten family eh?' Andromeda said smiling at him. 'Look, you can't let them dictate your whole life, you'll probably have to pick and choose your battles. But I probably know better than anyone what you're going through. If you don't want to marry her you don't have to.'

Andromeda looked at the shocked face in front of her. He was still so young and still under his mothers thumb, but she would not tell him that he had to go along with every crazy plan their family thought up. 'Who did you get anyway?'

'Larissa.' Sirius spoke with pure disgust on his lips.

'Oh that is bad, she's the one who bites.' Andromeda said smirking. She had a half forgotten memory of that girl biting Cissy when they were younger.

Sirius's eyes widened at her words. 'But what are you going to do, after you know, not marring him.' He asked seemingly interested in any hope that he would one day be free from the family they shared.

'Look, I've had time to think about it. When I do graduate and tell my mum I won't marry that oaf, she'll probably disown me. They already know I'm against that whole pureblood thing so I'm already in the bad books. Running away from them will be the last straw.' Andromeda answered.

'Why haven't you done it sooner, I mean you sound pretty miserable there already, why go back for the summer?' Sirius asked. Andromeda knew what he was really asking. He wanted her to give him a reason now to never return home.

'My Sisters.' Andromeda said simply. She looked at Sirius's face coil in dislike. 'I know you don't like them and I wouldn't ask you to forgive them for the things they say and do. But I've grown up with them my whole life. There was a time when they all looked up to me as the big sister. It wasn't until mother warped their minds and I began to lose them. I know it might be futile, but I still think I can get them back, you know. I stay for my sisters because if there is anything I can do to help them maybe see the world differently to my mother, I won't hesitate.' Andromeda poured out. 'What about your brother? Regulus.'

'Yeah, I didn't think of it that way.' He said in deep thought. He didn't speak for a long moment before finally closing his eyes. He looked towards his cousin giving her a weak smile. 'This mean I'll have to go back for every summer doesn't it.' It wasn't a question.

'I'm afraid so, but it will be worth it, for Regulus.' Andromeda said. The two looked at each other. Both feeling comforted that they were not completely alone.

'Sirius?' A boy said as they both looked over to him. 'Who's that?'

'James! Man, I completely forgot.' Sirius said standing up. He looked back to his cousin and smiled. 'I was supposed to be getting a book on Potions. James this is my cousin, Andromeda. Andromeda this is James Potter.'

'Your cousin?' James said wearily.

'No, no. She's...like me I guess.' Sirius said. James's expression seemed to change instantly as he walked forward and reached out his arm.

Andromeda felt herself laugh aloud and grip James's hand in return. 'It's nice to meet you James.'

'You too.' James said with a goofy smile.

'Come on James!' Sirius said smiling and dragging his friend away. 'I'll see you around Andromeda?' Sirius said hopefully.

'Defiantly.' Andromeda said as she watched her cousin drag his friend away. His friend seemed to give her one last smile before disappearing.

She couldn't be completely sure but she thought she had heard James say 'Your cousin's hot!' before yelping from being punched by Sirius. She shook her head and glanced at her work in front of her. If she didn't start now she would be working well into the night to finished everything.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I love the relationship between Andromeda and Sirius. Next chapter will be a Lily and James one. Please review! It makes my day.**


	11. The Curious Story Of Cuthbert Binns

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter, please review ;)**

 **The curious story of Cuthbert Binns**

Lily found it amazing how easy she felt herself fall into a routine. Wake up. Get dressed. Have breakfast. Perform her best in classes. Catch up on weekly gossip with Margo and Amelia at lunch. Impress Professor Slughorn in potions. Meet Severus for after lesson studies. Avoid all meetings with James Potter and Sirius Black in Gryffindor common room. Sleep. Repeat.

It had taken something big to break the monotony and it had happened just before summer vacation.

xxx

Cuthbert Binns woke up at exactly six thirty, as he did every morning. He stretched out his arms and legs before swinging his legs out and landing them perfectly on his slippers that where laid in the perfect position beside his bed. Blinking his eyes exactly three times and lazily rotating his jaw, three times clockwise, three times anticlockwise, he got up to start his day.

It had, of course, been pointed out to Cuthbert that he was a creature of habit. As long as he could remember, he had always been like this. Routines comforted him. Taking his time, Cuthbert grabbed his bedside table and pushed himself up. It had not escaped his notice that everything was becoming more difficult the older he got. Next month her would be hundred and two years old. He felt the bones in his knees and fingers crack as he stood and his back hunch as he moved towards the bathroom.

If he had been a muggle he would have retired many years ago, perhaps he wouldn't even be alive. But the wizarding world was more advanced when it came to old age. Cuthbert took his time, reached the bathroom and walked straight to the sink where there stood a glass full of green liquid. Downing it, Cuthbert felt his large stomach expand as he breathed in. The potion gave him the extra energy he needed for the day.

Looking in his mirror, Cuthbert removed the blue and white striped sleeping cap with a grubby white pompom from his head and placed it on the hook on the bathroom door. He dressed in the same robes as he did every day. His wardrobe was filled with five green and black velvet robes, seven white shirts, seven black vests and trousers and seven shiny pairs of black shoes. For the weekend he switched his green and black velvet robes for a tasteful pastel purple and black robes.

Once dressed, Cuthbert made his way out of his dorm that he had occupied for seventy-eight years. This room held everything Cuthbert had ever owned. His privet library was filled to the rafters with books on History, both muggle and wizard. His study was immaculate with piles of essays and quizzes that students had completed. There was a small corner in the room that held the muggle works of Shakespeare and his cat, Artemis, with his white fur and curious amber half moon marking on his head was curled neatly on the comfy chair in the corner.

Cuthbert left his room at exactly seven thirty. He made his way through the west wing of the castle. His room was the furthest away from any of the other professors that lived in Hogwarts. He took his leisurely stroll down the quiet corridors before gradually hearing sounds of life. The closer he got to the main hall the louder it was. The hall wasn't that full at this time. It would start to filling up in the next half an hour. However there was a plethora of seventh years who came down early to take in their last few weeks at Hogwarts. Most had finished their exams and where chatting happily with each of. For the unlucky few who had opted for Ancient runes, had their last exam today and where bent over their enormous books trying to cram in any last piece of information.

Cuthbert walked to the end of the hall where most of the teachers were sat eating together. He took his usual place on the left of Professor Dumbledore's seat.

'Good morning Cuthbert, I trust you slept well.' Dumbledore smiled at him.

'Indeed.' Professor Binns replied politely. He liked Dumbledore, he always made an effort to speak to him. He was well aware that most teachers avoided him because, he was, as he had heard one of his students said, utterly boring. 'Did your Seventh years do well in their exams Albus?'

'Oh, I should think so. I don't think anyone got below an acceptable.' Dumbledore said, Cuthbert did not miss how proud Dumbledore was of his students.

 _'And so he should be.'_ Cuthbert thought. Cuthbert had watched Dumbledore from day one when he had arrived at Hogwarts. In a matter of weeks he had risen the grades of Transfiguration students dramatically. It was exceedingly rare that any of Dumbledore students achieved below acceptable. Dumbledore truly threw himself into every students education. Cuthbert thought that Albus was also being modest when he said that no student would have got below acceptable. It would not surprise him in the least if most of the students had got exceeds expectations or outstandings on their NEWTS .

Cuthbert looked at the plate in front of him that held his usual porridge, various fruits and a drizzle of golden syrup. Decades spent in this castle, eating the same meal every day, the Hogwarts house elves had his breakfast ready for him every day. Tucking the napkin into his collar, Cuthbert tucked in, being careful not to spill any in his beard.

xxx

When Professor Binns walked into his first class of the day he met the sixth years all raucously chatting with each other. He walked to the front of the class room. Cleared his throat and began. The students turned and listened to him as he spoke. This was one of his favourite classes to teach. By fifth year, History of magic was no longer compulsory to take, most of the students who opted to take in his class liked history of magic and wanted to learn. The students in this class didn't hide behind books sleeping or mess with their wands, they listened to him.

Once the class had finished Binns checked his watch. His classes with the seventh years had been over since their exam was completed a week ago. It was here, that Binns found himself walking towards the staff common room. He decided to catch up on his reading. His next class was in the afternoon with the first years, so he had a decent amount of time to himself.

As he walked to the staff room where he found only one other professor there. Penelope Klaf, the divination teacher, she sat by the window with her tea leaves and a tea symbol book on her lap. The fire had been lit in the room giving it a nice warm atmosphere. It may be summer, but the thick stone of the castle did a very good job of keeping out the hot and cold air. Taking his favourite emerald green seat by the fire, Cuthbert felt himself relax.

'You have break too Penelope?' Binns asked. Besides himself, Klaf seemed to be the most avoided teacher in Hogwarts, even Dumbledore, who was never rude to her and always made an effort tended to avoid any lengthy conversation with her.

For one, most teachers didn't really respect divination as an actual form of magic. Furthermore she was incredibly odd. She made weird comments and tended to stare at people for long periods of time, whether she was doing it on purpose or not remained to be seen. She was always in some sort of flowy pink robe. Her dark brown hair flowed in soft curls to her waist with half of it placed into a bun. She had lovely almond brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. She really was something to behold. It was only when he opened her mouth that people fled from her.

'Ah, Professor Binns.' She spoke still reading her book. She hadn't actually seen who had come into the room and Cuthbert wondered if she really psychically knew who it was or she had simply made a good guess.

Penelope stood with her tea and joined him on the brown leather chair across from his.

'Would you like some tea? I have earl grey or Darjeeling.' She asked.

Cuthbert knew that it would probably be a mistake to accept, but couldn't resist an earl grey tea. 'Earl grey would be lovely.' He spoke.

He watched as she glided over to the kettle by the window, took out her wand and placed a heating charm upon it. She handed him a delicate looking, baby pink teacup. Cuthbert looked into the cup seeing the tealeaves swim around it. Klaf returned to her seat and the two raised their cups of tea and prepared to drink.

Before the tea could touch his lips a loud bang came from the staffroom door. Startled, Cuthbert looked towards it to see Professor GrubblyPlank stumble through, she was caked in mud, twigs springing out of her hair and a rather large tear in the sleeve of her robes.

'What a lesson!' She said angrily as she stormed through the door. 'Five nifflers escaped! FIVE! I had to run all over the forest to get them! Then I fell in that bloody mud pit that I have told Professor Dippet needs to covered up! And to top it off the centaurs where in a right toss because of the bloody stars! I just want to rest for a little bit, honestly I don't know how much longer I can do this! Every bone aches and I don't even want to get started on the massive pile of essays-' She stopped in the middle of her rant, finally noticing who was in the staff common room. She looked from Penelope to Cuthbert as her eyes grew.

'Would you like some tea Wilhelmina? I could read you tea leaves if you'd like, we could discuss the centaurs as well. I am simply fascinated by the way they read the stars.' Klaf said dreamily.

GrubblyPlank shook her head slowly, her eyes still wide. 'Ah no, no, thank you but no. I have papers I should grade.' She said lamely.

'But I thought you said you wanted to rest?' Klaf said questioningly, tilting her head. She was completely oblivious to the fact that GrubblyPlank was desperately trying to escape to two most weird/boring teachers. 'You really shouldn't push yourself.'

'Oh yes, right, I still think I should...' She replied edging towards the door. 'Shouldn't put off till tomorrow...what you can do today...'. Cuthbert noticed her slight limp as she slowly scrambled towards the door. He felt himself smile into his teacup as he took a sip.

'She should really learn to take a break once in a while, it's not good for her aura to keep working like that.' Klaf said disapprovingly.

Cuthbert nodded in response and continued to sip his tea. He wouldn't tell Klaf the real reason why GrubblyPlank, and all the other teachers avoided her like the black plague. He knew she a good person, she may say and act a little weirdly, but she was a very nice woman. Cuthbert didn't mind the other teachers avoiding him, he was a solitary man by nature, but he didn't want to hurt Klaf's feelings.

Cuthbert didn't know if it was the comfy chair and the lovely smell of earl grey tea or the lightly simmering fire but he began to feel drowsy. Gulping down the last of the tea he set his tea cup down and felt his eyes close. He had never felt more comfortable than he did now. He felt his whole body relax as he his eyes slide shut.

Penelope watched as the older man fell asleep. She walked over to him and picked up his finished cup of tea and set it down next to hers. She first examined her own, deciphering out all the little shapes and symbols. She then picked up Professor Binns's cup. She glanced into the bottom of the cup and immediately felt cold. At the bottom of the cup, as clear as day, was the tea leaves shaped as a large black dog. More commonly know as the Grim.

Penelope felt her eyes widen and prickle with tears. She looked towards the man she had thought was sleeping, but could now see that his stomach had stopped the constant rise and fall. His light snoring had ceased and his hands that had been neatly placed interlocking on the top of his stomach had fallen to his sides.

Klaf stood and fled the staff room to go find help. She rushed towards the headmasters office to tell him what had happened.

xxx

When Cuthbert woke up he felt like he twenty years old again. His bones didn't crack. There wasn't a dull ache in his lower back. He didn't feel at all tired. He glanced at the ticking clock above the fireplace and gasped. He had missed lunch, but oddly didn't feel that hungry. But he was going to be late for his final lesson of the day with the first years. He was in such a rush that he leaped up out of the chair and ran though the open staff room door, down the steps to his classroom.

As he approached the door he heard the squeals of laughter and chatter boom out of the class. The first years where harder to control. They weren't interested in his lectures. Bracing himself, Professor Binns walked in and strode to the top of the classroom. As he walked he noticed that the students seemed to stop talking all together. They looked at him with wide eyes. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Taking advantage of the silence Cuthbert began his lecture as he always did. His monotone voice rang out and not one of the student made a peep.

xxx

Lily sat there in shock. She could see though Professor Binns. She watched as he glided right through a pile of books, he didn't seem to have noticed anything was amiss. The room was so quiet that you could clearly hear loud steps out in the corridor coming towards the classroom. Professor Dumbledore walked in and froze when his eyes fell on Professor Binns. He matched every expression of the students in the room.

Finally, Professor Binns seemed to notice his students expression and Dumbledore's presence. 'Can I help you, Professor Dumbledore?' He asked.

'Perhaps you'd like to accompany me outside the classroom for a moment Cuthbert. I have something to tell you.' Professor Dumbledore spoke calmly.

Lily watched as Professor Binns glided out of the class room. The students looked at one another before rushing to the door to listen in on what had happened to their Professor.

'I'm dead?' Cuthbert said perplexed.

'Yes, It would seem so. You must have been in a hurry to get to you class that you didn't notice that you had passed away in you sleep.' Dumbledore said sadly. 'I'm very sorry Cuthbert.'

Then Professor Binns did something that surprised all the students listening and Dumbledore. He laughed. A raucous laughter that filled the corridor. He smiled at Dumbledore, bearing his teeth.

'Don't be sorry Albus! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't feel any of the pain in my back, my bones don't crack and I feel like I'm young again.' Cuthbert said joyfully.

Professor Binns returned to the class to continue his lecture, for the first time ever, Lily noticed the small smile as he spoke, quite the contrast to his usual dull one.

Later that day, Professor Dippet would make the announcement of Professor Binns death. He would tell the school that Professor Binns will resume his position of History of Magic Professor as a ghost. Lily would sit there in utter bewilderment. She could not wait to see the faces of her parents when she told them this story.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! (Did anyone catch my reference to sailor moon?)**


	12. Summer

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **Summer**

 _Dear Severus,_

 _Hawii's great! Tunie says she hates the sun because she gets burned easily, but I love it! I showed my dad the exploding snap game you gave me for my birthday (thanks again by the way, I love it!) and he won't stop pestering me to play. Mum made me leave my wand at home, which I guess is a good thing, that way I'm not tempted to use it._

 _It's nice to spend the holidays with my family after not seeing them for so long. Turns out Dad had quit his second job and mums got a part time one as a receptionist in a primary school down the road from us. She said she needed a change and its easier for her and dad now. I'm glad dads only got one job now, he smiles more._

 _Tunie's told me that one of her teachers said that she should become a tutor to kids who need help with school. Before we left she put up flyers all around town and the village hall and had a few takers. She's starting it when we get back next week with this boy from Smeltings (muggle school)._

 _I hope this letter reaches you soon, only a week left till we are back at Hogwarts! Can you believe we are already going into our second year?!_

 _Love, Lily_

 _P.S. How's are you doing with Slughorn project? You're working with Pikitis right? I hope he's pulling his weight and not making you write out everything._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dearst Lily,_

 _I have painstakingly spent the last few days using my blood, sweat and tears writing my half of the essay that you so desperately need. No need to read it, It know it's perfect. How is your holiday? I do hope you are enjoying it, I myself am attending the regional final Quidditch match between the Falmouth Falcons and the Wimbourne Wasps._

 _I look forward to seeing you soon,_

 _James._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Potter,_

 _I read through your half of the essay and I have to say...complete rubbish! Did you even read the book I gave you on Poisons and their antidotes?! For one you can't cure an Ailhotsy Draught with a Drought of peace. You need Glumbumble treacle. A Bezoar is found in a goats stomach not a CATS! Where did you ever get that from? Not to mention the spelling errors all the way through it._

 _I have corrected it now, so no need to send another one over. Besides, it seemed to take you all summer to write a parchment, we'll likely be in our seventh year by the time we hand it in._

 _I would say it was a pleasure working with you, but it really wasn't._

 _Lily_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Hiya James!_

 _I can't believe September is right around the corner, I am so beyond ready to get back to Hogwarts. I'm going mad here and ever since I got back, mums set the damn house elf to tail me wherever I go, can't even go for a piss without the damn thing there._

 _Make sure to get your broom back from Dumbledore and don't you dare get the second years banned from Quidditch this time!_

 _See you on the train,_

 _Sirius,_

 _P.s. Have you heard from Peter? He hasn't replied to any of my letters._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I'm not sure why I am writing this letter, I'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow. It sounds like you enjoyed your holiday. I finished the whole essay the first week of summer. Pikitis sent me his half and it was so dim-witted that I threw it away. But don't worry about Slughorn finding out, I just misspelled a couple of words and used my left hand to write with for Pikitis's half, I also mixed up the drought of peace with Living Death so Slughorn thinks it's just stupid enough to be his._

 _I got my letter for the second year, looks like we are studying human transformations, I just picked up our new books and they are quite interesting. We can discuss them when you get back._

 _See you soon,_

 _Severus_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dear Peter,_

 _I thought you didn't get my letter but Sirius told me you haven't been writing back to him either. Even Remus hasn't heard from you. Are you ok? We all worried._

 _Please write back soon,_

 _James_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dear Peter,_

 _I got a rather distressing letter from James telling me that you had been kidnapped or killed, he wasn't sure which one. I'm sure he's exaggerating but one can't help but let the mind wonder. Let us know your ok._

 _Remus_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dear Remus,_

 _Happy Birthday! Twelve eh? What an age. Hope you had a good one and see you in three days time. You know I think I've forgotten what you look like after all this time._

 _Lots of Hugs and butterfly kisses_

 _Sirius._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _It's only been a month, how could you have already forgotten what I look like!? Anyhow, thanks for the Gobstones set! Hope you're not getting too down at home, just remember, only three more days._

 _Remus_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dear Remus,_

 _Been looking for a birthday present for you in diagonally, I went in to get some pellets for Jupiter (my owl) and then it struck me, quite literally. Happy Birthday mate, see you soon!_

 _James_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dear James,_

 _This way too much! I can't possibly take this. I mean an owl!? James you're mad. I still can't believe it. By the way, I've named her Gwenog after the captain of the HolyHead Harpies. I caught her ripping my Quidditch through the ages book and she had a page in her mouth with a picture of Gwenog on it. So it's like she choose her own name._

 _Thanks again,_

 _Remus_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dear Remus, James and Sirius_

 _Sorry for not writing but, and please don't laugh. My dad's giving me extra lessons. He saw the half of Slughorn's essay that I did and went berserk. I've barley seen the outside, I think he's petrified that I might be a squib and let face it, I probably am. Hopefully I'll see you on the train._

 _It's ok if you don't want to hang out anymore, who wants a squib as a friend? Haha_

 _Peter_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dear nitwit,_

I call you nitwit not because you're not the best in class but because you think for some reason that you are squib. Do you really think that you'd be in Hogwarts if they thought you were a lost cause? And even if you where a squib we would still be mates! And don't argue, you are one of us!

I WILL see you on the train tomorrow!

Sirius

P.s. James agreed that you are a nitwit

 **A/N: Very short chapter so I'm posting two. Hope you enjoy, please review.**


	13. Hogwarts Professor Wanted

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **Hogwarts Professor Wanted**

 **8 Months ago**

 _Looking down at her arm, Minerva watched her pale skin blossom with fresh purple and black bruises. The bruises on her left leg still hadn't healed yet, and they were from weeks ago. It was time to face the facts. She had had a good run, fifty years, one of the longest playing Quidditch players ever, alongside Joscelind Wadcock who played well into her seventies. But it was time to move on._

 _Rubbing in the cream Healer Rider gave her, Minerva got up off the bench she was sitting on and walked out to the Quidditch field to meet the rest of her team. Looking across them she noticed that they were all about young enough to be her children or even grandchildren._

 _'Lissa.' Minerva called to the deputy captain. Lissa was an excellent Quidditch player. She was quick, agile and fierce on the Quidditch pitch. By far the best seeker the Falmouth Falcons had and would ever have._

 _'Minnie! Are you alright? That beater was way out of order, using an illegal move like that!' Lissa growled. Their match against the Wimbourne Wasps had been a good one, the game was neck and neck. Lissa had caught the snitch, however Minerva had taken quite a beating from their beater, Malone, in attempts to get him off Lissa's tail._

 _'I assure you, I am quite alright.' Minerva reassured._ _'Lissa.' She said seriously. 'It's time to tell the team now.'_

 _Minerva watched as Lissa's face fell. They had talked about this many times over the last few months. Minerva had decided that after this Quidditch tournament, that would be it. Her body was proving to her that now was the best time, if she fell off her broom again, she would be looking at a lot more than just a few bruises. But not only that, she felt like she had finished this chapter of her life._

 _'But-' Lissa spoke before she was cut off._

 _'No, I haven't changed my mind. I promised to get the team through regionals and Mika will do great as my replacement.' Minerva smiled at her friend. 'Don't argue with me, you know as well as I do that she gotten just as good as I am.' Minerva interjected before Lissa could argue._

 _They walked over to the rest of the team that where still celebrating from their win against the Wimbourne Wasps. When they noticed their captain, everyone faced her and gave her an enormous cheer._

 _'Here's the hero!' One of them cheered._

 _'If you hadn't taken that hit for Lissa, there no way we would have won!' Cheered another._

 _'I'll bet with you with us, we can be a sure thing for the world cup next summer!' Cheered Michael Harp, the Keeper._

 _Minerva suddenly felt a little nervous, once everyone had calmed down she spoke. 'Actually, I have something to tell you all. I've been planning this for the last year actually, but I didn't want to pull anyone's focus.' She spoke slowly looking across her team mates faces._

 _'I have decided that this match was my last.' Minerva finished much to the outcry of her teammates._

 _'Listen guys! Settle down! It's her choice and I support her. Mika_ _will take over her spot, and before any of you start arguing with me I want you to really think about it. Mika is an excellent Quidditch player and more than capable to help get us to the world cup. Plus, technically, I'm the Captain now, so she is one of us and I won't here different!' Lissa shouted over everyone._

 _Minerva looked over to Lissa and smiled proudly at her. She would do great as Captain. It had taken time but everyone finally settled and each individually gave their goodbyes to Minerva. Their victory over the Wimbourne Wasps had once again revved up the team as they celebrated their win and Minerva's impromptu leaving do_

 **Present day**

The clicking tracks of the train bought Minerva back to reality. Looking out the window she watched the landscape wiz past her. She had never really thought of coming back to Hogwarts. Of course she had loved it there, it had been some of the best years of her life. She was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and prefect turned head girl. She had been offered a spot on the Falmouth Falcons four months after she had graduated Hogwarts. It never happen like that. To get onto a Quidditch team as famous as the Falmouth Falcon takes years of years to do, but after Minerva had spent a month living in Cornwall coming in every day to ask them to watch her fly they finally let her. Minerva wasn't the least bit intimidated by the team even though they where twice her age and had been playing Quidditch far longer than herself. She had earned her spot.

She had spent years doing what she loved and she had loved every minute of it. But that part of her life was over now, she didn't really feel sad about it thought. Sure, she would miss the friends she had made and the rush of winning a match but she felt good about going back to Hogwarts.

However, immediately after leaving the Falmouth Falcons Minerva had no idea what she wanted to do. Coaching was always an option. With her abundance of experience and her natural talent for teaching she could certainly make a career out of it.

In her spare time she had begun writing little articles to the Daily Prophet for their Quidditch section. It wasn't as though she needed the money, but a month after leaving the Falcons Minerva had no idea what she wanted to do next. Minerva was at home when her owl, Hermea knocked on her window sill. Opening the letter she read in surprise. She had been offered a spot at the Daily prophet as a Quidditch reporter. That one did temp her. She had gone as far as to walk into the ministry to talk to Debra Rogers, the chief editor of the Quidditch and games sector when fate intervened. Minerva McGonagall was not one to believe in fate or luck. She was adamantly against all that hogwash. But sometimes the world just aligned perfectly.

Minerva had woken up that morning, dressed in her green robes ready to set out for the Ministry. She looked at her watch in confusion, her owl Hermea should have brought her Daily Prophet by now. She waited another five minutes for her to arrive but to no avail. It seemed as though she would have to sit patiently whilst she waited for her interview. Minerva stepped into the public restroom and flushed her way to the ministry, it was decidedly not something she was looking forward to doing every day.

The Ministry was as busy as ever with thousands of people bustling around. She was a little early for her meeting so Minerva decided she would try and snag a daily prophet from somewhere around her, there was bound to one somewhere.

'Sorry mam, we just sent out this batch with the owls. But if you wait twenty minutes we can get one for you.' Said the scrawny boy with an apologetic look.

'No, that's alright. Thank you.' Minerva said sighing. Perhaps a leisurely stroll to her interview would kill some time.

The ministry really was something to behold. The fountain in the centre was bigger than her apartment. Making her way towards the elevator, Minerva squeezed in between a very tall man who was forced to arch his back to fit and a woman with ugly pale yellow robes that flowed just above her knee. She watched as the elf managing the lift swung the black metal cadging across and pulled the leaver.

'Quidditch and games department' rang the monotonous woman's voice. Minerva stepped out and watched the lift once again disappear. The room held three doors, one held a silver plaque with the words 'Quidditch and recreation' upon it and the door across the room from it showed the writing 'Wizard Tournaments and Games'.

Directly in front of her, Minerva read the plaque of the final door. 'Editor of the daily Prophet's Sports sector'.

Minerva walked straight to the door and gave it a curt knock. She waited and then the door swung open. Minerva took in the woman before her, Debra Rogers was a young woman, a very young woman. Minerva had to stop herself from staring at her. She looked as though she was fresh out of Hogwarts. For some reason when she had imagined a woman called Debra, she picture someone like herself. Tall, dark brown hair and maybe a pair of glasses. And old, well not old old. But around the same age as herself. She was not picturing a twenty something witch with her hair parted in two space buns and what looked like blue stuff around her eyes. Looking behind her, Minerva peered in her office. There where stacks and stacks of pages and newspaper articles and posters with different Quidditch players on them. Minerva of course caught the picture of herself among them.

'Come in! Sorry about the mess, completely unprofessional I know but I just started.' Debra said quickly gesturing for Minerva to come in. 'I'm so glad you decided to come down, I loved the pieces that you sent in so much that I thought, Debra, we need someone like her for the paper! Did you get here alright? I know, I know absolute nightmare getting through the crowds downstairs. Please have a seat let's talk about the job. I have to say, it's real honour to meet you! I have been a Falcon fan for as long as I could walk. Ok, I'm getting off track, you came here for the job and here I am talking your ear off. OK, let's pull out today's Daily Prophet and you can look at the kind of stuff you'll be writing. I mean, I love everything you've sent in but I want to give you a bigger column, You know actually going to the Quidditch teams and interviewing them.' Debra finally finished.

Minerva sat there in shock, it took a good minute to even comprehend anything she had even said. Before she knew it, Debra had shoved today's Daily Prophet on her lap.

'OK, so this is what we printed today and I'm really stoked about how it looks. I really wanted to add in more about the stats and upcoming games. I don't think people really know enough about the different teams and their mascots so I've started a new sections over here for that. Then of course, we have the pieces on each match and where we are in the tournament. You can see here we that we printed the piece on the Falcons's win against the Wimbourne wasps! I really think-' Debra was cut off by a knock at the door. Minerva was silently thankful for the lanky looking boy who popped his head through the door and asked for Debra's help. Debra excused herself and walked out.

Finally the room was silent. Minerva read each article and was extremely impressed. As much as Debra could talk your ear off there was no denying she was extremely talented at what she did. Any reservations Minerva had about her went out the window. Minerva read the article about the Falcons win and laughed at the certain bias on Debra's part, saying the Falcons where the best team there will ever be in the entirety of the wizarding world.

Smiling to herself Minerva finished everything on the Quidditch section and then it dawned on her. She wanted to read all of this and soak it in, hang onto her Quidditch past. But this wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

It had been a good twenty minutes and still no Debra. Minerva had read and re-read the articles. Turing to the front of the newspaper she read the other articles and she read until her heat skipped a beat.

 _Hogwarts Professor wanted. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is currently looking for a full time Transfiguration Professor. Live in quarters available. Please contact the below address if you are interested._

Minerva sat there, blinking at the ad. Teaching. It was something she was good at, she commanded a Quidditch team for over twenty years and she loved transfiguration, it was her best subject, in fact she had learnt how to become an animagus in her seventh year. She had been extremely careful to not let anyone know she had done it. She could have been expelled and she certainly would have lost her Head girl position. The year after graduation, Minerva went to get herself registered as an animagus. She had pretend that she had been practicing it all year and had finally succeeded. If she had told the Ministry that she had one, been an unregistered animagus for a whole two years and two, an unregistered and animagus in Hogwarts, who knows the kind of trouble she would have been in.

She was strict but fair and above all it had been Tobias's idea in the first place for her to teach one day. She suddenly felt guilty, she hadn't though about him in years but the pain in her heart was still as fresh as the day she had her heart broken.

 ** _37 Years ago_**

 _'What about teaching?' Tobias McGregor said as he continued to stroke the side of her face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

 _'Teaching.' Minerva pondered. 'Maybe, it's certainly an interesting idea.'_

 _'You'd be wonderful at it, you're so strict.' Tobias teased. Minerva turned around to glare at him encoring a deep laugh from Tobias. 'Oh Minnie, you know I don't mean it like that, you are the sweetest girl I have ever met.' He said as he stared into her eyes. As they looked into each other's eyes the laugher simmered away and they both leaned in. Minerva's heart fluttered as he kissed her._

 _'I mean it you know.' He spoke. 'If the opportunity ever came up, teaching would be perfect.'_

 _'Ok.' Minerva smiled at him._

 _She was in love. Completely head over heels and it had only been a few weeks. She had met Tobias just after graduation. She had returned to her home after graduation. Her mother and father where happy to welcome her back home. She had been there only a few days when she had met him. Tobias worked with her father on their farm but he was, like her father, a muggle. At the time, the Ministry didn't allow muggle and magical pairings under the stature of secrecy but a young Minerva couldn't seem to pull herself away from him._ _All the boys she had dated in Hogwarts had paled in comparison to him. Love at first sight was something laughable to Minerva, but when Tobias looked at her, It seemed as though her world slowed down._

 _They fell deeply in love. Like two souls that had been searching for each other for decades and finally meeting. It had been a glorious summer, until reality came crumbling down._

 _'Will you marry me Minnie?' Tobias had blurted out one day. They were walking around the fields, not speaking just enjoying the view and each other's company. ' I know it's sudden and its only been a couple months but I can say with absolute confidence that you are the love of my life. I've never...felt like this before, I-' He was cut off by Minerva leaping into his arms._

 _She wept. She had never been so happy yet so utterly devastated. Every fibre of her body wanted to say yes to him. But she felt herself begin to cry instead as she held onto him tighter. It was as though she had finally realised the what she had done, falling in love was a mistake._

 _Minerva had watched her mother hide who she truly was for her husband. The ministry had a law against this sort of thing. Magic and muggles don't mix. Her father found out about the whole magic thing years ago when Minerva was born. With Minerva making toys fly about, there wasn't much choice but to tell him. But if anyone found out that a muggle and a wizard where married let alone have children, her mother's wand would be snapped in two and her father obliviated. The danger of being found out never left the family._

 _Minerva didn't want to live that way. To hide who she was. She wouldn't be able to cope living as a muggle and being scared to use magic and she would not put her children through this. She had been so caught up with Tobias that she had deluded herself._

 _'Minnie?' Tobias said softly. He pulled her away from him to look at her face._

 _'Yes. My answer is yes.' She said between sobs. Even if it would cause her more pain she had to see what it felt like. She watched as Tobias's face change from worry to pure joy. Minerva tried to take in everything. She memorised everything she could about this exact moment._

 _Tobias swung her around and kissed her like no tomorrow. Minerva felt herself stay in the bliss for only a moment longer before pulling away and taking his hand._

 _'Let's watch the sunset, ok?' Minerva said in a small voice. She sat down next to him and let him rest his head on her lap. They watched the sun slowly set cascading down the light orange sky. Tobias looked out towards the sun with a smile plastered to his face. He turned towards Minerva and smiled even wider._

 _'I love you.' He said simply. Minerva began stroking the side of his head as he closed his eyes and let of a sigh of content._

 _'I love you too, so much.' Minerva said as she fought to keep any hint of sadness out of her voice. She took the wand out of her pocket and pointed it at him. She looked and his face memorising every detail. Gathering everything she could within her she prepared herself to cast the spell._

 _'I can just imagine it.' He spoke, his eyes till closed. 'We could by that barn on the other side of the village, convert it and I could start my own farm like I've always wanted to. You could be anything you wanted to Minnie, your great at everything, smartest girl I know.'_

 _'I could teach.' Minerva smiled. 'Like you told me, I think I'd like that.' She stroked his head a few more time before muttering the spell._

 _'Obliviate.'_

 _She modified his memory out of any relationship they had had, completely erased herself from his life. 'You're going to meet someone someday and fall madly in love and live a happy life. I love you, Tobias, so much. But you deserve everything life has to offer you and I just can't give it to you.' She said as the tears flowed down her cheeks, she stood and walked away. She left him there sleeping. He would only remember coming up here for a walk and falling asleep in the sunlight._

 _Minerva left and didn't look back, she didn't go home either. The prospect of seeing him again and having him know her as only the girl who lives down the road, would surly break her heart a second time. She walked to the road and stuck out her wand. It wasn't long before the night bus appeared._

 _'I need to get to Cornwall, is that possible?' She asked._

 _'Sure but it will cost you quite a bit, other end of the county and all.' The conductor_ _replied._

 _There was no way she would have enough change on her for the journey. 'Um, Ok, take me to London then, I need to pick up some stuff there anyway.'_

 _Minerva paid the man and walked straight to the back of the bus and pulled the curtain around the empty bed. Casting a silencing charm around her, she let everything pour out._

 _A few hours later, when they arrived in London, Minerva went straight to Gringots and took out a large sum of money to purchase the newest Quidditch broom money could buy. Usually Minerva was very reserved about spending a large amount of money as this but if she was to have any hope in getting on the Falmouth Falcons she would need the best of the best._

XXX

'So sorry that took so long! Geoffrey our new intern printed out copies of the wrong articles for tomorrows mock up and the whole place is in a tiz-' Debra chatted before Minerva stood.

'Debra, I'm very sorry to have wasted your time. You see, I can't take this job, I love Quidditch, it's my life. But I think I need to be doing something else.' Minerva said confidently. She apologised once more before walking out.

Minerva walked out of the ministry still clutching the ad for a Hogwarts professor. This is what she should do. Tobias knew she would be a great teacher. He had told her that if there ever came an opportunity to teach she should take it.

Fate was not something Minerva cared to dwell in. But today there was no denying it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the train arrived at Hogwarts Minerva felt a sense of giddiness take over. She had expected to have to fight hard for this job but the school had been only too happy to give it to her.

'I'll be takin' ye stuff up to the castle for ye, Professor McGonagall.' Said a gruff voice by the name of Hagrid. Minerva felt herself smile at the sound of professor, she liked it.

Once settled in her own room Minerva took a moment for herself. The students would be arriving next week, she had time plenty of time to sort and plan her lessons. Minerva glanced to her bedside table where a newly placed photo was kept. Whilst moving and sorting all her stuff to Hogwarts, Minerva found a picture of herself and Tobias. It was a muggle one and very faded by now. Minerva had done her best to restore what she could and by now you could see both their faces and not much else.

Picking it up she gazed at the younger form of herself. She never regretted meeting Tobias but even after thirty seven years her heat still stung. She had heard a few years ago that he had become and grandfather and it had made her smile, picturing him with a small baby.

Placing the photo back on her bedside table, Minerva swept her robes and stood. The other teachers at Hogwarts had thrown her a welcoming dinner that she didn't want to be late for.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think, if you like what happening or you want more or less of stuff.**


	14. It Started With A Bloody Nose

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: So here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy, please review!**

 **It Started With A Bloody Nose**

Lily looked over to towards James and Sirius. Usually they were, by far, the nosiest students on the table. Not a day went by that they weren't performing some sort of prank or howling with laughter or even starting food fights. But not today. In fact, Lily noticed that the majority of Hogwarts where eerily quiet as the all looked towards one figure.

'Welcome, welcome, one and all. Now our first years have settled I think introductions are in order.' Boomed Professor Dumbledore.

'I am pleased to announce that in Headmaster Dippets retirement, I have been appointed Hogwarts's new Headmaster.'

The whole school erupted at this and few actually jumped out their seats to applaud the man. 'Thank you. I look forward to the years to come. But as headmaster, I have decided to invoke some new school rules. For too long, the houses have been divided. It is my deepest wish that witches and wizards join together rather than feel segregated. That is why, from tomorrow onward we will be having mixed school houses in our classes. You will all gain the opportunity to mix with your fellow students and come together in unity.'

There where mummers drifting around the hall at this statement. When Lily really thought about it, she hadn't met anyone outside her own house. Except for Severus of course, but if he hadn't been her friend beforehand they probably would have never met. The houses didn't mix, the only opportunities you got to socialise with other people where on weekends.

'Now to introduce our new addition. I will be stepping down as Transfiguration professor, but I am very proud to present our new Professor, Professor McGonagall. You may recognise her from the Falmouth Falcons. I hope you will give her a good Hogwarts welcome with a song!' Dumbledore said cheerily as he waved his wand.

Lily watched as the schools anthem was laid before them. The ribbon of gold shooting out of Dumbledore wand swivelled into the words. All the students jumped to their feet and began to belt out the song. Looking towards the first years, Lily sympathised with them. They looked terrified as they tried their best to keep up.

Once the song had finished a feast appeared before them. Even though Lilly had spent the last year of her life eating like this everyday she still found herself marvelling at the mounds of food. It had crossed her mind once or twice as to where and who makes all this food but as soon as she took her first bite everything melted away. Looking across the table Lily watched as James and Sirius still held their jaws wide open looking towards the figure she now knew as McGonagall.

'What's the matter with you both?' Lily asked curiously. When she received no answer she launched her foot under the table and found it join the shin of one of the boys.

'OW! Bloody hell Evans!' James whined as tore his gaze away from McGonagall. Sirius too seemed to snap out of it and howl with laughter at his best friend.

'So, who is she?' Lily said.

Both boys looked at her astonished, with wide eyes and then laughed. Lily scowled at them and proceeded to launch both her feet under that table in attempts to kick them both.

'OW!' James yelped again as he clutched both of his knees, sending Sirius into another fit of laughter. 'Why'd you hit me again!?'

'In my defence I was aiming for Sirius as well.' Lily argued but did feel a small twang of guilt at his pain. 'Anyway! You shouldn't laugh at me just because I don't know who she is!' Lily said hotly.

'She's Minerva McGonagall, Captain of the Falmouth Falcons!' Sirius replied excitingly. 'They're a famous Quidditch team.'

'Oh, are they good?' Lily asked. Lily was muggle born. She had grown up around sports like football and rugby. She really had no idea what Quidditch was. She hadn't seen a match the first year because she was always with Severus and he preferred indoor 'sports' like reading or studying. Severus had always told her that Quidditch was a sport for stupid people. But he had been sour about the sport ever since he fell off his broom in a race against James.

'Are they good! Evans, there are like the best in the world! I can believe McGonagall left. Although, she might be coaching the Quidditch team if we are lucky. Plus I hear she was in Gryffindor too.' Sirius finished as he began to dig into his dinner.

It had taken awhile but Lily finally made it back to the common room. The first years where settled in and unpacking their stuff. The common room was filled with older students chatting by the fire and playing games with each other.

'I just don't get it though. Why is everyone so obsessed with Quidditch?' Lily asked James and Sirius. Lily had been unable to locate her two friends, Margo and Amelia. She had seen them briefly at the other end of the Gryffindor table at dinner but they had vanished altogether when everyone made their way back to the common room.

'Because Quidditch is...it's...It's just cool ok!' James burst out.

'Thank you James, Now I get it.' Lily said sarcastically as she walked towards the stairs to the girls dorm.

'Wait here.' James said before Lily could step any further. She watched as James sprinted up the stairs and back again hold in book. 'Read this. Then you'll get it.' James said slightly panting.

Lily cautiously reached out her had to grab the book. Looking at the book, it was worn and well read. The spin had begun to peel away. The title read _Quidditch though the ages_.

'I don't know.' Lily said unsure. 'I wasn't really into sports back home...'.

'Well, I'm not letting you give it back until you do.' James said defiantly as he and Sirius rushed to their dorms.

Once on her bed, she noticed that she was the only one in her dorm. Lily looked at the book in her hand and opened it up. She decided she would read until the girls got back. Making sure to be careful, Lily delicately peeled each page. On the third page, Lily noticed a small inscription underneath where the title had been printed again.

 _My Dearest Grandson, it pains me to know this will be the last gift I can give you, but remember I will always be with you._

 _Love Grandpa_

Lily's eyes widened. This must have been a special book. She made extra precautions to make sure she didn't add to the worn book as she read. She read the first chapter, then the next and the next. When Margo and Amelia finally entered the room, Lily only gave them a small nod as she continued to devour the books content. It was close to two in the morning when she had finished. But she got it now. Quidditch was the coolest thing she had ever heard of.

Lily's life would never be the same again. She was a new person, the world around her finally made sense. The colours seemed brighter, the sound of birds sweeter. Quidditch was perhaps the be all and end all of her existence.

Having very little sleep that night, Lily felt the effects in the morning as she dragged her limp and lifeless body out of bed. She barely responded to the mummers of good morning from her two friends. Her mind was thinking one thing and one thing only. _Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch._

Lily grabbed the book from her bedside table, gripping it closely to her chest. She would be obligated to give it back to James now. Making her way down to the common room Lily spotted him.

'Potter?' She said quietly. Somehow in the back of her mind she thought that if she spoke quietly enough then he wouldn't hear her and she could keep the book a little longer.

'Oh, Hey Evans!' James said with his usual grin. Lily felt her face return with a grimace as she stuck her hand out. 'Don't tell me you've finished it already!?'

'Well, I'm just a fast reader.' Lily said offhandedly as her eyes never felt the book, Lily suspected that this was like giving away a child.

'Mmm I bet. So I was right, you do love it!' James accused triumphantly.

Lily's loss of the book turned into unrelated anger. All she wanted to do was wipe the stupid smirk of his face. James would never let it go if she admitted that he was right and she was wrong. 'I have no idea what you are talking about. Quidditch is ok...I guess, kinda boring.' Lily said through gritted teeth.

The smirk on James face had not budged. He caught the glimpse of a figure approaching them and called out. 'Hey Sirius! Are you ready for this afternoon, for the Quidditch thing?'

'You bet ol'buddy of mine.' Sirius replied.

Unable to keep herself from asking , Lily burst out 'What's happening?'

James looked at her in mock surprise. 'Oh Lily, did you same something?'

Lily's eyes squinted together as she gave James a death glare. 'I asked what the Quidditch thing was.'. Lily was trying her upmost to seem nonchalant but could plainly see that she wasn't fooling anyone. The one thing Lily had always lacked was subtlety.

'Oh it's just a boring Quidditch thing, you wouldn't be interested. After all you think Quidditch it just, What did you say? Ah yes, boring.' As terrible as Lily was at keeping the anger and interest out of her voice. James was equally terrible at keeping his absolute delight out of his voice at the situation.

'Fine! I admit it, I loved it! I thought the whole book was amazing and I couldn't put it down! I'm gutted that I didn't discover it sooner and absolutely horrified that _you_ had to be the one to show it to me. Because I just know you will hold this over my head for the rest of eternity! Now will you please, for the love of Merlin! Tell me what the Quidditch thing is!' Lily ranted with her had on her hips and her hair in disarray.

James, seemingly satisfied with her response gestured for her to come over to the common rooms notice board.

 _Dear Second to seventh years. Quidditch try out will be held on September the second down by the Quidditch pitch. Due to three members graduating last year, The following positions are open for the try outs:_

 _Chaser x2_

 _Keeper_

Lily's mouth opened wide as she read and re-read the notice. 'I'm getting on that team.' She said determinedly. Her eyes where focused and her hands balled up into fists.

'Well, I guess we will see you on the pitch Evans.' Sirius said clapping his had on her back. 'Can't wait to see how you fly.'

'Fly?' Lily questioned.

'Yes, Fly. You do know that to play Quidditch you have to be able to fly on a broom.' Sirius laughed. 'You have ridden a broom before haven't you?'

'I...uh, no I haven't.' Lily admitted. To her annoyance the two boys laugher at her. 'Oh you'll, be laughing when I'm on that team and your sitting in the wings!'

When the two boys still laughed Lily made her way out of the common room to grab her breakfast.

'Evan's wait! If you want we can give you some pointers at lunch, before tryouts.' James called out to her.

'No thank you. I will be perfectly fine without your help.' Lily lied. She knew that she should probably put away her pride and accept their help but Lily kept on walking. It was only when she was alone that she felt herself panic. What on earth was she going to do? She had never even touched a broom before and what if it turned out she was afraid of heights? She needed to find someone to help her and quick.

Lily had been in meltdown earlier. She was terrified that she would make a fool out of herself at tryouts and she couldn't very well practice on her own. She had barely concentrated on her lessons. She mentally listed all the people she knew that would help her. Margo and Amelia where out, they too had little knowledge of playing Quidditch. She didn't even want to approach Severus and Alice was busy studying for her apparition test. As the hours passed Lily felt herself got even more desperate.

Lily had been aimlessly wondering around the corridor when she had smacked into the perfect person.

'I am so sorry! I am such a clutz!' The older boy had said as he reach for the books that had been smacked out of Lily's hands.

'It's ok-Frank?' Lily questioned. She knew she knew the boy in front of her, it had taken a moment to place him in her memory. Her eyes widened as she remember the incident in the library just before Christmas break. He was the one who had been attached by the black curly haired girl.

'That right, good to see you Lily. I didn't get a chance to thank you again for not telling anyone.' Frank said relived.

'It's ok.' Lily said simply. She needed to get away and go practiced for tryouts by herself. Every second was precious.

'Lily, are you ok? You look nervous.' Frank said worryingly as he bent to get a closer look at her. 'You didn't hurt yourself when you fell did you?'

Lily was about to answer him when she noticed it. Like a shining beacon of hope gleaming at her. The badge pinned proudly to his robes. Gold lettering upon a deep red background that read _Quidditch Captain_.

'Frank?' Lily asked. 'You couldn't help me with something could you?'

'After, what you've done for me, anything. What is it.' Frank replied.

'Well, as you know Quidditch tryouts are this afternoon and I would really like to go to them, it's just, being from a muggle family and all, I've never flown a broom. You couldn't give me a few pointers could you?' Lily asked hopefully.

'Absolutely!' Franks beamed back. 'We best get going now, if you are going to try out later.'

Lily felt her heart skip a beat as she matched his stride up to the Quidditch pitches.

xxx

'Three...Two...One!' Frank shouted as he launched the quaffle through the air. Lily kept her eyes firmly on the ball as she zoomed through the air. She reached out and felt the cool leather against her hand as she cradled the ball to her chest.

'Nice one! You're a natural Lily!' Frank said as he flew towards her. 'For your first time you're not too bad. But make sure you keep your whole body as close to the broom as possible, that way you'll be faster.'

Lily nodded seriously taking every bit of information in as she could. They practiced for the next few hours. Lily could tell Frank took Quidditch seriously as he made her run round the field until her legs felt like they might drop off. Her arm ached from lugging the quaffle back and forth and eyes where dry from zooming around the pitch but Lily never felt more alive.

xxx

'I can't believe you bought a book Remus.' Sirius said rolling his eyes. 'I though you said you were going to support us.'

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all set off towards the headmasters room to retrieve James's broom before going to the Quidditch field for the try outs. All of them dressed for the cold weather outside. Especially Remus who, when approaching closer to the outside pulled his Gryffindor scarf tighter around him.

'Look, who knows how long the try outs will last and I haven't had a chance to finish the homework for History of magic yet.' Remus mumbled.

'Isn't that due tomorrow? Not like you to leave it so late Remus, you've had all Christmas break to finish it.' James questioned.

If it were not for the scarf wrapped around him, his friends would have seen the blush that had spread across his cheeks. The truth was, that Remus had spent, yet another Christmas writhing in pain. Paired with the cold weather and his transformation, Remus had taken double the time to recover. It had been a relief when he arrived at Hogwarts. Knowing that he had a full month to enjoy himself. Deciding he would rather not lie to his best friends as to why he had neglected his home work, Remus changed the subject. 'What positions are you going for then?'

'Chaser! No doubt about it.' James said strongly.

'Chaser would be great, but you know I'm not against keeping.' Sirius wandered aloud.

As they approached the stairs Remus, Sirius and Peter waited at the bottom whist James climbed up. Peter wouldn't say out loud, but he was afraid of Dumbledore and just about any other teacher, avoiding any contact when he could. Remus felt himself conserve his energy rather than scaling the ridiculously tall spiralled stair to the headmasters dorm. James made his way up to the door of Professor Dumbledore's room and gave a small knock.

'Come in Mr Potter.' Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. The door opened by itself and he walked in. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and smiled at the boy.

'Hello sir.' James said with a brood grin. 'I was just wondering if I could have my broom back.'

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he rose from his seat, he walked towards a cupboard that was situated between the rows and rows of books. Dumbledore retrived the broom that had been untouched for months.

'Now, Mr Potter, I trust that when I give this broom back we will not have a repeat of last year.' Dumbledore spoke with a slight tone of amusement but there was no missing the serious undertone.

'No sir. Thank you.' James smiled again. 'And congrats on getting Headmaster Sir.'

Dumbledore chuckled again at the boy and returned to his chair. 'Thank you Mr Potter. Could I ask you a favour?'

'Anything Sir.' James replied.

'I have a personal matter to discusses with Mr Black, since you two are joined at the hip I was wondering if you could send him here as soon as possible.' Dumbledore asked.

'Sure.' James frowned. He was confused as to what Dumbledore could possibly have to discuss with Sirius but didn't press further. James made his way out the office and down the steps where his friends waited.

'Dumbledore wants to see you.' James said to Sirius.

'What, now? But we have try outs.' Sirius frowned.

'He sounded serious when he asked me. Don't worry I'll tell them your with Dumbledore, they will still let you try out.' James reassured.

Sirius sighed and nodded reluctantly. He watched as James, Remus and Peter waved at his and walked towards the Quidditch pitch. What could Dumbledore possibly have to say to him that was more important that Quidditch?

xxx

'Evans!? Don't tell me you're actually trying out!' James asked incredulously.

Lily folded her arms and scowled at the boy. 'What you think girls can't play Quidditch!' She said angrily.

James scoffed and shook his head. 'Of course girls can play! Some of the best players ever where girls. But you've never been on a broom in your life let alone seen an actual Quidditch match.'

'I think I'll be just fine thank you very much!' Lily said curtly before turning away and walking towards the rather large group of Gryffindor 's all trying out.

'Ok everyone eyes front!' Frank Longbottem yelled waving his arms about. 'Now there is a lot of you here so I'll split you into four teams!'

Lily was paired with a rather large looking sixth year. He was easily twice the size of her but had a kind face. They both went out onto the Quidditch pitch and flew high above the ground.

'Are you ok?' The sixth year said.

Lily only nodded and got into position. Already she could feel the butterflies flying in her stomach. Looking around her, every player seemed to be completely focused on the game. Lily suddenly felt very small and very young. Across to the other side of the pitch Lily caught James potter chatting with a girl he had been paired with, he seemed so at ease with himself that Lily felt a little jealous.

'Ok, so the winners of this match will go against the winner of the other two groups, got it?' Frank called up to the players as he opened the box of Quidditch balls and prepared to release each of them. 'Ready...and...Begin!'

Everything happened so fast Lily felt herself hurling this way and that trying to get some baring of her surroundings. There where people all over the place that Lily couldn't locate the quaffle. She flew around the pitch completely lost.

'That another 10 Points to the Left team!' Cried out frank as he umpired the game.

Hearing this Lily snapped her head into action. The chaser for the opposing team was already celebrating her second score of the match Lily located her fellow chaser and zoomed closer to him.

'You better get your head on straight ginger! Can't let them score again.' He called out to her.

Lily nodded and got into position. The quaffle was once again released into the air. To her amazement Lily had managed to snatch the ball away from the other team. She swerved past the beaters and towards the goal posts. As she etched closer Lily gripped the Quaffle tightly and prepared to launch. What happened next went so fast Lily could hardly remember it. A bludger had swept past her teammates and smacked Lily strait in the leg. She felt herself wobble and slid right off her broom. She gripped the quaffle to her side and held on tightly to the broom with her free hand. She was now dangling in the air beneath a thirty foot drop. There where collective gasps from those around her and the audience watching. Without even thinking of the danger she was in Lily seized her opportunity and flung the quaffle towards the goal post. The keeper, who was currently distracted by the second year handing off a broom in mid air had not noticed the Quaffle fly strait past her and into the middle golden hoop.

'That's thirty points for the right team! Putting them in first place.' Frank called out.

The crowd around her erupted into applause as Lily's team mate rushed to help her back onto the broom. She received a few smacks on the back and thumbs up before the game once again resumed. Feeling elated from her first score Lily finally got her head into the game. The other chaser, the sixth year, seemed to be preoccupied with keeping the ball to himself in hope of scoring but more often than not resulted in the opposite team gaining possession of the quaffle.

Lily continued to score goal after goal. Because she was so small she found it easy to sweep past players and towards the goal. It wasn't long before Lily's team's seeker snatched the snitch out of the air and ended the game having them win by a landslide.

'Very. Well. Done!' Frank said as he passed Lily.

'Well done to all you have gotten this far. I'm going to call out a few names who have really shown the strength and skill to make it onto the team. From their you'll be put into a final match to show us what you've got. James Potter.' Frank called.

Lily frowned as she watched Potter run over to join Frank excitedly.

'Michael Gallon. Greg Crawley. Katy Higgs' Frank called out. With every passing name, Lily felt her cheeks grow hotter and her stomach queasy.

'And finally, Lily Evans. Thank you to everyone else for coming, we were really impressed to today and please com back next year.'

Lily was overjoyed. Completely and utterly over the moon. She locked eyes with James and gave him a smug smile. 'Not bad for someone who's never played Quidditch.'

'Not bad. Not bad! Evans that was bloody brilliant!' James said disbelieving.

Lily laughed in return as Frank and the remaining Gryffindor team rallied around the new comers.

'Congratulations you guys! Now there are five of you and only three spots. Michael and Katy, as your going for keeper you can go to either end on the pitch. Greg, you will be paired with Lily. James, I will play as chaser today with you. Ok in position please.' Frank called.

Lily understood very quickly why James had made it this far. He was calculating and good at dodging. Even some of the Gryffindor team struggled to release the quaffle from him. However Lily was fearless. She preferred to leap strait into the action, which tended to work most of the time. Each side continuously scored goals. There had been a close calls when Lily's team almost caught the snitch giving them the win but lost it right at the end.

Lily had counted how many times she had scored compared to her competitors. Greg was doing alright but James and Lily had reached neck and neck. Lily watched as the opposing team caught sight of the snitch and made a dive for it. This would be her last chance to prove herself, to come out of top and have something to hold over potter.

Lily dived for the quaffle at the same time as James. They both reached forward and dove towards the ground chasing after the falling quaffle. Lily felt James knock her arm as he tried to grab the quaffle. Lily proceeded to push her broom to go as fast as she could, James once again tried to push her arm away to grab the ball. Lily felt her anger flow out as she attempted to knock his arm away, however instead of elbowing is arm, Lily missed it completely and her elbow connected with something else. All of a sudden James was no longer after the Quaffle. Lily scooped it up as fast as she could and launched it towards the goal, landing it in the largest hoop on the left. Seconds later the opposing team caught the snitch.

Lily felt disappointed as flew towards the ground with everyone else. She never liked loosing. But at least she had scored the most goals, hopefully it would be enough to get her on the team.

'Bloody Merlin Evans!' Came the voice of James Potter. Lily looked back to see half of James's face covered in blood.

'Wha-What happened to you?!' Lily panicked as she rushed over to him. She dug in her pocket for some tissues to give to him. She paused half way when she remembered. Her elbow had smacked into James in her attempts to score that last goal.

'I-Merlin!' Lily stumbled over her words.

'Blimey James! What happened to you?!' Frank said as he approached them coupled by Remus and Peter.

'Evans throws a pretty good punch when she wants the quaffle.' James chuckled but found himself wincing in pain. Remus and peter ran over to him babbling about getting him to madam Pomfrey.

'Hey wait! Just so you know, you and Lily got it! All the teams excited for this year. Check out the common room board for the first practice, should be soon.' Frank finished as he jogged off to the two keeper tryouts.

'Nice going Evens, I guess I'll see you at practice.' James said as he attempted to smile again before Remus pulled him away.

xxx

In the back of his mind, Sirius thought about the Quidditch tryouts he had just missed. His mind was reeling from the events that had just happened. He found himself sitting alone in Dumbledore's office unable to able to leave.

 **A/N: More on Sirius in the next chapter. Please review, I love reading them.**


	15. Black Together

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: So here the next chapter, I'm going to try and bust out then next chapter soon, so hopefully not too long a wait! Please review and what not.**

 **Black Together**

Sirius knocked on the headmasters door and walked in. He had been here a few times before, after receiving detentions. Although when entering the Headmasters office, Sirius had noticed the drastic change in decor. Headmaster Dippet was a man of extravagant taste. It had seemed that his whole life had been crammed into the one room. There had been piles upon piles of the daily prophet stacked into the corners. The books on the walls where frayed and dusty. Dippet had kept a toad on his desk, that, in the many, many times Sirius found himself in this office, he never saw it move once. For the longest time Sirius was sure that it was fake or stuffed. But he had caught sight of Dippet carrying it at the end of the summer holiday and it had made an almighty racket croaking all the way out the castle.

Dumbledore on the other hand had really changed the place. There were now comfy looking chairs where the stacks of papers had been placed. The book on the walls had been repaired and added too. It looked as though Dumbledore's office now contained more book than the library did. The whole room had given off the vibe that the Gryffindor common room did, warm and safe. Finally, instead of a toad, a bird sat in a golden cadge. Its plumage was made of red and yellow feathers, like a sunset. It cawed when its spotted Sirius.

'You wanted to see me sir?' Sirius asked in his most polite voice. He was desperate to get out of this room and down to the Quidditch pitch.

'Mr Black, thank you for coming please take a seat.' Dumbledore said warmly.

Sirius reluctantly released his grip on the door knob and walked towards the desk. Looking across the desk, Dumbledore smiled back at him. But there was something in his face that Sirius could not quite figure out.

'Take one, I will go fetch our guest.' Dumbledore said pushing a bowl of yellow sweets towards Sirius as he stood and walked away.

Sirius was about to ask who the 'guest' was before he realised Dumbledore was gone. Sirius reached for the sweets and inspected it. He popped it in his mouth and was hit with a delightful lemon taste. It was unlike anything he had tasted, certainly nothing he had ever had from a wizard sweet shop. The was a tangy flavour as he reach the middle of the sweet that made him scrunch up his nose. As he reached for another, Sirius heard the clacking of shoes on stone floor approaching near.

Sirius turned in his chair expecting to meet the face of his headmaster, instead however his eyes fell on the petit figure of Andromeda Black. Sirius had immediately scrambled out of his chair to walk over to her. He hadn't seen her for a long while, yet she had changed dramatically.

Over summer he saw his revolting cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa but never Dromeda. He daren't ask his mother where she was, he knew that the tensions in the family had sky rocketed when Andromeda had said she wouldn't marry that Crabbe boy. Sirius had been kept out of the loop concerning his family. Not that anyone really spoke to each other before hand, but Sirius had noticed that whenever he walked into a room the furious whispering would stop. His mother had gone as far as to magically silence every room she was in as to be sure of no eavesdroppers.

'Hi Sirius...' Dromeda said lamely as she smiled. The first thing Sirius noticed was her smile. She looked happy, really happy. Her hair had been pinned out of her face and she, for the first time Sirius had seen her, had been dressed out of school robes. She wore a black dress with blue flowers. Sirius retuned the smile as he walked closer to her.

'Dromeda! You didn't answer my last letter, I thought...well.' Sirius looked at his feet embarrassed. He didn't like to show her how sad he had been that she had just stopped writing to him. Her letters, as well as his friends had been the only thing to keep him going at home over the summer.

'Oh Sirius I'm sorry. I really am, but a lot of things happened at once. Here sit down I'll tell you.' Dromeda spoke as they made their way over to Dumbledore's desk. 'I'm not sure where to begin. ' She said.

'Please, tell me everything!' Sirius said imploringly. 'I haven't heard a thing all summer, the only thing I've been able to figure out is you not marrying Crabbe.'

'Well, it doesn't end there.' Andromeda sighed as she told Sirius everything about her disputes with the Crabbe family.

...

 _Andromeda had sat through two hours of the house elf pulling her hair back into what her mother called a 'respectable' hairdo. She had apparate to the Crabbe's front door with her mother in tow, sat through aimless chit chat with Mrs Crabbe and had done her upmost not to glare too much at Dorcas Crabbe. All thought tea, Dromeda had thought about when was the best time to get away, to finally tell everyone that there was no hope in hell that the would be getting married to the oaf._

 _Truthfully the best time had been months before now, it would have been better a week ago, it would have been smarter to tell her mother minutes before they actually got to the Crabbe's mansion. But Andromeda was a chicken. She dreaded the screaming she would endure the punishments that would follow. But most of all the held onto every last moment with her sisters that she could. She thought she had made some leeway with Cissy, but she would never know now. It was too late, she would never see them again._

 _'Andromeda!' Mrs Black said in a hash whisper. 'Mrs Crabbe asked you a question.'_

 _'Sorry! I um...I think I'd like to go for an internship at the Ministry. I here they have a position in the curse breaker unit.' Dromeda answered to the horror of Mrs Crabbe._

 _'Working at the Ministry! No wife of my sons will be working away from home! I expect you to devote yourself to him, he needs a lot of attention. And when you have kids, you shall have more than enough to do. It's what my mother did for my father, what I've done for my husband and what you will do for Dorcas.' Mrs Crabbe said curtly as she eyed Dromeda._

 _Andromeda was livid. She, amazingly kept her face neutral as she nodded at Mrs Crabbe. Inside there was a fire raging that at any moment would come out._

 _'I should think you ought to forget anything about the Ministry. A bunch of scum if you ask me. No, Dorcas will provide enough for you to live very comfortably. I expect grandchildren a soon as possible no sense waiting around. Mmm, your skinny little thing aren't you, I should warn you now, Crabbe's tend to be on the larger side.' Mrs Crabbe twittered on unaware of Andromeda who was reaching her breaking point._

 _Andromeda glanced over to her mother who gave her a stern look and nodded along with Mrs Crabbe's delusional ramblings. Andromeda then turned her head towards Dorcas who was slouched in his seat grinned at Dromeda as he listened to his mother. He looked her dead in the eyes and pursed his lips and blew her a kiss._

 _She_ _had snapped. She had reached her breaking point. She flung the cup of tea off her lap and let loose everything inside her. Just looking to that oafs face made Andromeda's stomach turn._

 _'No! No it's not happening. None of this! Nothing! I won't marry him mother. You can do whatever you want to me, scream, yell, disown me! I don't care. But you will never get me to marry that disgusting, vile, little excuse for a wizard!'_

 _Andromeda turned away from the three faces, prepared to run far away and never look back. Unfortunately someone had decided to grab her wrist. She turned and looked at Dorcas. 'I will say this only once. Let. My. Wrist. Go.'_

 _'No! You're MY woman! Where not in Hogwarts anymore and you will listen to me! You belong to me!' Dorcas yelled as he yanked on Dromeda's arm._

 _Andromeda felt her whole body fall forward towards the table. She reached out her free hand to steady herself. She watched her fingers slowly scrape the table beneath leaving four small scratches. She took a breath and spoke as her hand gripped around the tea cup in front of her._

 _'I told you to never to speak to me like that!' Andromeda growled as she picked up the teacup and proceeded to pour it over Dorcas's hand. The hot tea burned at her arm but it didn't matter, anything to get his paws off at her._

 _'OW!' Dorcas yelped as he yanked his hand away. His shocked face quickly changed as he glared at Andromeda. 'YOU LITTLE_ _BI-'_

 _Dorcas was cut off when Andromeda whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. 'I'm leaving. Pry you never see me again Dorcas. Goodbye mother.' She walked away out the door hearing her mother screaming after her. Once she was out of the Crabbe's land she appeared away._

 _She appeared in a alleyway in a London street. resting against the wall, Andromeda tucked her wand back in her pocket. She didn't cry. She only smiled. It had felt like a great weight had been lifted off her. She slowly gathered herself and walked out of the ally way unsure of where she was going._

 _..._

'Wow.' Was all Sirius could say. 'You haven't seen your mum since then?'

'No.' Andromeda spoke.

'I would have thought they would have done anything to drag you back. I mean, you only caused a scene.' Sirius wondered. Sirius himself had made many a scene in his life but his family, above anything believed in keeping their own, by force if they had to.

'Your right about that. Mother did look for me, but there was no way in hell that she would step into muggle London.' Andromeda spoke.

'So that's where you've been all this time? In London?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, um...that's not all. I-I have some other news too. But you can't freak out ok? Promise me Sirius.' Dromeda said seriously.

'Yeah ok, I promise.' Sirius said.

Andromeda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'I'm pregnant.'

'WHAT!' Sirius choked.

'Shhhhh! This is you not freaking out!' Andromeda said slightly smiling.

'Sorry, I just, It's not Crabbe's is it?'

'SIRIUS!' Andromeda burst out.

'No, yes, your right sorry. I just, I don't know. Who's is it?' Sirius asked.

'His names Ted Tonks. He graduated from Hogwarts when I was in second year. He was working part time in a muggle cafe when I met him. He was so funny, half the time when he would bring out drinks he would trip over something and spill them all over the floor, cause it being a muggle establishment he couldn't fix it with his wand.' Andromeda chuckled and her eyes seemed to glaze over slightly.

'He sounds nice. Do you love him?' Sirius asked.

Andromeda seemed to snap out of her memories and focus on Sirius's question. Truthfully, she hadn't even told Ted how she felt yet. 'I think so. I mean it's only been a couple months but there's just something about him. I don't know, I never believed in that whole love at first sight, but...' Andromeda trailed off.

'Could you bring him back to your parents? It might take some time for them to get over Crabbe.' Sirius wondered. If he ever got the chance to get away from his family he would go and never look back. But Andromeda had no job, he felt as though he would have to meet this Ted to see if he was capable of looking after his favourite cousin. But above all, Andromeda was going to have a baby. Now Sirius would be the first to admit he knew very little about kids, but he knew they weren't cheap.

'No Sirius. I have told them. They've disowned me.' Andromeda said evenly.

'Disowned you! But-But what about the baby! They can't just toss you to the street, Sirius argued.

'Ted's a muggle born. They could never look past that. The baby will be a half breed in their eyes. It's the nail in the coffin for them. They actually-' Andromeda choked out the last part as she looked away.

'What is it?' Sirius asked.

Andromeda continued to gave to the window as she spoke. 'They said that if I left teddy and ' _disposed_ ' of the half breed. They might let me come back. Even if they let me keep the baby, I still wouldn't go back. I can't live their way anymore.'

Sirius fell silent, too disgusted in his own blood and flesh to speak. They sat there together in silence for a long while before Andromeda spoke.

'I heard one thing before I left. They've been whispering about it for a while now.' Andromeda spoke. Sirius said nothing and waited for her to continue.

'Something bad is happening and I don't know what it is. I just know that our families backing the wrong side. There is someone or a group of people, and there trying to rally up supporters. I heard mum say that they were targeting students a Hogwarts'

'Supporters for what?' Sirius asked.

'I'm not sure exactly. Something to do with how the wizarding community runs. I think it's to do with the muggle borns, mum called me a traitor when she found out about teddy. All she could scream about was his dirty blood. Just promise me you'll keep with your friends ok? You're still friends with Potter, what his name Jack?'

'James.' Sirius corrected. 'And yeah, were best mates.'

Andromeda smiled at Sirius. 'He's good for you, I can tell.'

The door opened catching the attention of Sirius and Andromeda. In walked Dumbledore holding out his watch. 'I'm, sorry to interrupt. But I have a appointment in ten minutes.' He smiled.

'Wow, is it that time already.' Andromeda exclaimed as he looked at the clock on the wall.

'Sirius I have to go now, I promised to meet up with Teddy.' Andromeda said jumping up and hugging Sirius.

'Wait!' Sirius called out as Andromeda walked towards the door. 'Will you...I mean, you're going to start writing to me now aren't you?'. There was a certain hint of desperation in Sirius's voice as he spoke.

'Of course. I should be settled somewhere by next week, I'll write to you then. Keep you updated on him.' Andromeda smiled as she tapped her stomach.

'It's a boy?' Sirius grinned.

'Don't know yet. I keep switching between the two. See you soon I hope.' Andromeda finished as she thanked Dumbledore and disappeared out the office giving a final wave to Sirius.

Sirius watched her go still sat in his chair. He wondered when he would get the chance to see her again. Dumbledore must have been very generous to let her come to the castle to see him. Looking to the window the days had begun to grown shorter from the summer months. The window casted a bright orange glow over the room as the sun set. It had suddenly occurred to Sirius that Quidditch trials had probably ended. Sirius stood and walked towards the door when Dumbledore called out.

'Mr Black, I could I ask you a favour?' Dumbledore said and Sirius nodded. 'There is a young man who should be waiting to see me, if you could send him up I would appreciate it.'

'Ok, I will.' Sirius said as he turned,. Just before he exited Sirius spoke again. 'Thank you Sir. For letting Andromeda come back.'

'You are quite welcome Mr Black.' Dumbledore spoke.

Sirius walked down the steps hearing his footsteps echo against the walls. As he approached the bottom of the step a man got to his feet. He looked as though he was in his mid thirties. He was tall and well dressed. His hair had been parted and combed through.

'Um, Dumbledore told me to tell you to go up.' Sirius said. The boy completely ignored him as he walked past and up the stairs. As they passed each other Sirius got a good look at his face. From a distance the man had seemed sophisticated and handsome. But up close, Sirius noticed how abnormally pale his skin was. His eyes had seemed to be a dark brown from afar but in passing had seemed, for only a second, a darkish red. Sirius felt a small shiver run down his back as the man had walked past and up the stairs. Sirius herd him knock at the door and Dumbledore's voice call out.

'Come in, Tom.'

Sirius frowned at the guy but walked on. He walked across the castle to the Gryffindor common room. As stepped into the room Sirius was surprised with the amount of student whispering and chatting to each other. Sirius grabbed the first person he saw to find out what was causing all the commotion.

'Hey, what's going on.' Sirius questioned the slightly shorter and terrified looking first year.

'I-I um-.' He stuttered.

'Look spit it out already.' Sirius sighed.

'I heard that some boy almost died on the Quidditch try outs. Apparently he got whacked in the face with a bludger and it smashed his nose. The he fell off and got hit by another bludger in mid air. He's on the Transplant list for a new liver cus it smashed him so hard. I think I heard someone say that he's in a coma and the healers think he won't wake up-' The boy rambled on but Sirius had stopped listening, his mind was reeling and all of a sudden he couldn't spot any of his friends or James. Sirius looked around the room frantic until his eyes rested on Lily.

'Evans! Did James get hurt!' Sirius asked wildly as he grabbed both of Lily's shoulders.

'Yes but-' Lily answered the dishevelled looking boy, she was cut off before she could explain anything more. Sirius's eyes wear like sauces as he prepared to run off to the hospitable wing.

'Merlin! He's dying and its all my fault!' Sirius yelped

'Sirius, he only-' Lily started again before she was cut off as Sirius sprinted out of the common room.

...

'JAMES! Are you ok! Some first year told me that he heard you broke, like, six of your bones and need a kidney transplant!' A panicked Sirius practically yelled as he burst into the infirmary. 'You know I'll give you my kidney right! I don't care! Have all my organs!'

'Sirius stop being a complete idiot, he only broke his nose.' Remus said in a board tone. Madam Pomfrey had already fixed his nose and was off trying to find an infection preventer potion. Remus was sat on the edge of James's bed engrossed in his book. Sirius took a long moment to take in the scene before him. James was sat upright in his bed eating some jelly, grinning at him.

'Few, I almost overreached.' Sirius spoke relived. 'So how'd you do it? Bludger I heard?'

'Never mind that! Where the hell where you!' James staggered. 'You missed the whole session. You know they filled the spots right!' James said outraged.

'I know. I know. But Andromeda came to see me.' Sirius spoke as he friends looked up in surprise. 'The family have disowned her.'

'No way! Did you find out why.' James asked.

'Her boyfriends a muggle born and she's pregnant. My lovely family said that if she disposed of the half breed baby they might let her come back.' Sirius explained. The boys where all in silent outrage. 'She also said something weird. That someone or a group of people are rallying up and they are trying to get more gatherers. Apparently they are targeting Hogwarts Students so they can recruit them when they graduate I guess.'

'What do they want?' Peter asked.

'She didn't know exactly, but thought it might be to do with the muggle borns.' Sirius said.

'Lily.' Remus said startled as he noticed her behind Sirius. The three other boys turned to look at her.

'I-Im sorry. I didnt mean to eavesdrop. It's just, Sirius ran off in a panic before I could tell that there was nothing wrong with Potter.' Lily confessed.

'Nothing wrong with me! Evan's you nearly took off half my face!' James accused.

'Wait. Evan's did this to you?' Sirius asked. There was a beat and Sirius burst into laughter, he was followed shortly by everyone else but James who pouted on his bed. Madam Pomfrey had returned with a potion for James and insisted that he stay overnight for observation. She shooed out the rest of the students declaring that James needed rest. They all waved goodbye as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

...

Sirius lay in bed waiting for sleep to come, it had certainly been a full day. He rolled over onto his side and glanced at James's empty bed and stared at it. He had been truly frightened when he had heard James had been hurt. It was as thought he had finally been granted friendship away from his miserable life only to have it snatched away from him.

'Let's go back first thing, yeah?' Remus whispered into the night.

Sirius was unaware that he wasn't the only one who was having trouble losing sleep. 'I thought you said he was fine Remus?' Sirius said in a slightly amused tone but was happy to hear that he wasn't the only one who was feeling out of sorts

'He is fine. I just, its better when we're all here. It feels...odd.' Remus said quietly.

'First thing then.' Sirius announced the two other boys murmured their agreement. Sirius had found sleep to come to his a little easier as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Did you catch the glimpse of Voldermort going to Dumbledore office? I think the next chapter will be a Severus one, since I have neglected him for a few chapters!**


	16. When The Dark Arts Draw Near

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: As I promised, here is the next chapter with some Severus. Please review and everything else :)**

 **When The Dark Arts Draw Near**

Severus waved at Lily who ran over to her Quidditch practice. He watched as she ran to the Potter boy and smiled at him. As much as he tried, Severus could never quell the jealousy he felt. He knew what Potter was really like and in every passing day Lily seemed to forget. Potter had glanced over to him and their eyes met. Severus glared and wrapped his hand tight around his wand as he watched Potter's face turn into a smirk and a waved at him. Severus closed his eyes and tried to regain his anger. It would not do well to attack Potter now, not with the plethora of older students and his three lackeys nearby. Severus instead turned on his heel and walked away.

He made his way through the castle to the place he always felt most at home. The Library shone like a beacon of hope to him. No one bothered him in the there. In truth no one bothered Severus anywhere and it was just the way he liked it. The other students though he was weird. Lily has asked off handily once if he had any friends in Slytherin. He did not. In class he sat by himself, did the work by himself. Sat in his dorm with the curtain closed around his bed, reading by himself. He didn't want Lily worrying that he didn't have anybody else so he lied and said there was one boy he had with in class. It had occurred to him after he had said it, that Dumbledore had announced that classes would now mix the houses. He hoped Lily would forget about his factious friend when they where eventually in class together.

Severus walked to the far end of the library to Madam Pince's desk. She shot her head up to him and stared with her beady eyes. Her eyes followed Severus's hands as he reached into his bag to hand her a book. Madam Pince snatched the book away and examined every part of it. Flicking through the pages and running her finger along the spine. Pince gave a resounding grunt as she flicked her wand and the book zoomed across the shelves to its rightful place. She returned to her work and once again began scribbling away with her quill.

Severus cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper from his cloak. Madam Pince rose her head once more and her face pinched into the likeness of an old prune. She took the paper from Severus and examined it. She stared at the paper for a long while before fixating her stare into Severus eyes. Severus stared back unblinking. The two stayed staring until Madam Pince finally made a strange, almost hissing noise and slammed the paper on her desk and picking up her wand. She flicked it towards her desk draw and pulled the draw out. She took out an old grey key and reluctantly handed it to Severus.

Without further a due, Severus slunk away towards the tall metal gates at the very far end of the library. Severus could feel Madam Pince's eyes boring into his back as he went. Once he was through the gate to the restricted section Severus relaxed. He had wanted to get here ever since he had read and re-read all the available books on curses and counter curses. Severus had thought it would be near impossible for him to get back here, yet he had managed it with such ease. All he needed was a touch of manipulation on his part to get exactly what he wanted.

Professor Slughorn had kept an eye on Severus ever since his first class. Severus had continued, after every lesson, to make Professor Slughorn splutter with excitement. It had been only too easy to convince Slughorn that Severus wanted to do some extra reading on transformation potions, for purely academic purposes. Slughorn had signed a permission slip for the restricted section only too happily.

Severus ran his fingers across the spines of the books containing bouts of dark magic. There was so much knowledge that he wanted to grab on to. Severus hurried to find the book that he had been signed off by Slughorn to take out and quickly made his way over to the dark curses section. If he wasn't quick Madam Pince would be in there to find him. Severus skimmed the selection up and down, he heard the rattling of the metal cage and quickly grabbed a book off the shelf. He whipped out his wand and cast several enchantments he could think of to hide the book. He stuffed the book behind his back and secured it between his back and trousers. He silently ran over to the potion section and picked up the potions book and made his way out. Madam Pince was waiting for him, glaring suspiciously. Severus pushed past her and walked away. His heart was racing and there was a slight bounce in his step as he walked out of the library. He made his way down towards the dungeon where the air turned chilly as he walked into the Slytherin common room. Severus skipped up to his dorm that was, thankfully, empty.

Severus sat in the middle of his bed and muttered a spell as his curtains closed around him.

'Lumos.' Severus called out as wand emitted a small sphere that floated to the top of his bed and cast out a warm light. He focused his eyes on the book and flicked to the chapter he had been itching to read.

 _Creating spells_

 _To create a spell takes great dedication. In some situations spells can take over ten years to perfect before being recognised by the ministry and recorded. The basis of a good spell lies in its roots. Behind a spell that is performed lies a path of creation. The beginning of any spell starts with its Latin incantation. It is noted here that you choose your wording wisely as it will affect the spell heavenly in its performance. The simplest form of the Latin incantation can be developed easily over time._

 _You must think of the purpose of your spell. The more you fully understand your spell and what you would like it to do the easier the process will become. As always, spells are stronger when an emotion is connected to it. For instance the three unforgivable curses can only be performed if the caster truly wants to cast them._

 _The final basic of spell creation is wand action. Depending on the type of spell you create you must think of what action you wish your spell to copy, please note-_

Severus lifted his head in alarm as the curtain on his bed had been yanked back. Severus found himself face to face with a large, very strong looking boy. Severus recognised him as the Quidditch captain for the Slytherin team, Robert Nott.

'Get out.' He said in a gruff voice.

Severus scowled at him as he reached for his wand. Quicker than you could say Quidditch, Severus wand snapped out his finger and flew across the air into Nott's hand. Nott gave his a toothy grin and cocked his head to the side. Severus immediately reached his hand to snatch his wand back only to grab the air as Nott chuckled at his feeble attempts.

'Enough games. Come with me.' Nott grunted as he stepped towards the door.

Severus felt himself scramble after his wand. Nott lead his down the stairs and back to the common room where once there had been many students chatting and studying but now only occupied four people. On the couch in the centre of the room sat a boy who smiled at him. His hair was a light blond that flowed to his shoulders. It had been tied back with a black ribbon. Next to him sat a girl with the same blond hair. The two chairs next to them occupied a man with a fierce looking face by then names of Dolohov and the other was a weedy looking boy whose name was Mulcibler. Where their eyes met, Mulicer bared his teeth in a grin and Severus noticed that they had been slightly sharpened into points.

'Finally! Severus, come and sit.' The Slytherin prefect Lucius Malfoy called out.

Severus, feeling as though he had little choice in the matter walked towards the chairs that where placed across from the couch. It was then that Severus noticed two other figures sitting there. Evan Rosier and Michael Wilkes, they where both in his year and squirmed on their seats nervously.

'To my left is Avery Mulciber, Half blood. And to my right, Antonio Dolohov, Pureblood. I see you have already met Robert Nott.' Lucius asked as the girl sitting next to him linked her arm through his arm and eyed the three boys.

'Yes, he took my wand.' Severus said in a small voice. He wanted to be more assertive and forceful but he found himself feeling naked without the protection of his wand.

'Nott, that is not how we treat our honoured guests!' Lucius said in a scathingly calm voice.

Nott grinned and handed him back his wand which Severus was only too relived to have back by his side.

'Please, Severus. Have a seat.' Lucius said warmly as he gestured to the chair across the couch.

Severus, feeling as though he had no other choice walked to the chair. All eyes were fixed on him as though he was walking through a lion's den. He sat in the free chair next to Rosier.

'Can I ask what this is about?' Severus said as he stumbled on his words. His heart was still pounding in his chest as he gripped his wand tighter.

'But of course, let us get into it. I simply wanted to introduce myself, Severus. You see, I look for people in Slytherin who stand out and you stand out Severus. Slughorn can't seem to stop bragging about his best student.' Lucius said. 'Rosier, Wilkes, I hear you both excel at duelling. A valuable skill indeed.'

Severus eyed Lucius suspiciously. Rosier and Wilkes seemed to be beaming with pride at Lucius's words.

'Does this mean where in?' Rosier asked eagerly.

Severus's frown only increased as he looked to Rosier and then to Lucius.

'Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. But we would certainly like to extend the hand of friendship to each of you.' Lucius replied.

'Part of what?!' Severus finally snapped. He didn't like being in the dark or people deciding things for him. His tether for this group was wearing thin. He was certain that he didn't want any part of this 'group', he had been just fine on his own so far. Everyone seemed to look at him in surprise at his outburst.

'Severus, will you come with me for a moment?' Lucius asked, although the tone in his voice indicated that Severus had again, little choice in the matter.

Severus looked back to see the rest of the guys all huddled around Rosier and Wilkes shaking hands and chatting. Lucius walked ahead and up the small set of stairs that lead to a smaller room dedicated to tables and chairs for studying. Lucius stopped and looked out the window that looked through the black lake. It had marvelled Severus in his first year when he had heard that he would be sleeping under the black lake. He remembered Lily being jealous that she couldn't see it for herself.

'Your an excellent student Severus. You have skills that even some seventh years struggle with. Do you know what being a Slytherin means?' Lucius asked still looking out the window. 'We are an ambitious lot by nature, we seek the finer things in life, to be top of our game. To get what we want however you can. In this world, it's who you know that gets you to the top. We can help you there.'

'I've watched you for a while now Severus. You don't have friends. You sit by yourself at meal times and you spend an inordinate amount of time picking up your books people splatter on the floor. I can make that go away you know. No one will ever bully you again. If they know you are with me, they won't dare touch you.' Lucius finished.

'But why would you even want to help me? What do you get out of it?' Severus asked confused.

'Please, there are no ulterior motives. Just one Slytherin helping another.' Lucius smiled gently although there was a slight ruefulness behind it. 'Some of us in this world where meant for better things and I think you are one of those people.'

Lucius reached out his hand and extended it towards Severus.

...

Severus walked to class then next morning. Since Headmaster Dumbledore had created mixed classes, he would be forced to share his classroom with the Hufflepuffs. Severus had thought long and hard about Malfoy proposition. He knew there was more to it than Malfoy let on but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. Severus had noticed the effect Malfoy and his lackeys had. When they walked to class people stepped out of their way. Lucius was even a member of the Slug club, a club that next year Severus himself would be attending. They where powerful, it had been Severus main attraction to accepting Lucius's offer and joining the group.

As Severus walked towards his first class of the day he walked alone as he always did. He journeyed to the dungeons and opened the door to Professor Slughorn's class. He instinctively stepped towards the table at the back corner of the room. No one liked to sit there as is seemed shrouded in darkness. The bubbling cauldrons made it harder to hear Professor Slughorn and the table was worn and bumpy for previous students carving in their names in it.

Severus took a full step towards the table when he stopped and turned his head. Rosier and Wilkes where sitting by the table by the window. The chatted as they brought out their books and quills ready for class. Thinking back to the previous night with Lucius, he remembered him saying that he should stick with members of the group.

Severus stared at them making his decision. He slowly turned on his heel and ventured across the classroom. He had gotten halfway towards them when a certain shyness gripped at him. He turned to look at his usual table but saw that it was now occupied by a group of gaggling Hufflepuffs. Taking a breath and deciding that there was no backing out now, Severus finished walking the gap between himself and the spare seat next Rosier.

He said nothing as he sat down and took out his book and quill. He chanced a glace to his side and as expected was greeted with the surprised faces of the two boys. They seemed to quickly recover and cautiously smile at him. Severus declined to smile back and opted for a small nod. It was then that the class was graced with Professors Slughorn's presence.

'Good morning class! I hope you are all ready to make your Hiccupping potion! As I have told you last week to read up of chapter three of your books. I expect you can work as groups on your table, you have until the end of the lesson.' Slughorn said excitedly as he looked at the class, resting his eyes on Severus for a moment longer than necessary.

Severus sighed and opened his book, it was to be another boring lesson. He hopped off his stool and grabbed all his ingredients from the cupboard. All the other students in the class where still trying to find the recipe in their book. As he approached the table he watched as Rosier struggled to find the correct page and Wilkes trying to carry a very large and heavy cauldron to the table instead of simply using his wand to levitate it.

'Here.' Severus said as he took out his wand and flicked it towards the cauldron. Wilkes watched at his floated out of his arms and gently onto the table. 'You won't need that, I have it memorised.' Severus said to Rosier who still looked lost in his book. 'Just do as I say. Rosier get the scales from the cupboard and Wilkes, start the fire.'

Rosier and Wilkes looked at his dumbly before scrambling away. Rosier plonked the scales on the table and turned towards Severus for further instructions.

'Measure of fifty grams of this and do it precisely, not a gram off.' Severus said as he continued to slice the eel eye into equal parts.

'You're really good at this. I think I'll actually be able to pass potions at this rate.' Rosier said jokingly and he jerked his head to the side in effort to get his fringe out of his eyes. 'Is it that you don't talk much or you don't like me?'

Severus put down the knife he held and dumped the eel's eye into the cauldron.

'I don't know you. I don't generally talk to people I don't know.' Severus spoke. 'Wilkes, don't touch that.' Wilkes looked like a child who had his hand in the cookie jar as he was about to open the lid to flobber worms.

'You don't talk to people you don't know? They how do you make friends?' Rosier asked confused.

Severus glanced at and then back at the cauldron.

'Oh I get it. So what, you don't want friends or your too scared to try and make them?' Rosier asked.

'I'm not scared.' Severus snapped before regretting it. He never wanted to be scared. He had spent his entire childhood scared. Scared of his father. Scared of the bullies at the end of his street. Even scared of the night. 'I-.' Severus started. 'I don't need friends.'

'So why did you come sit with us?' Rosier questioned.

Severus took a moment before answering. He grabbed the powdered Rosier had measured out and slowly sprinkled it in the cauldron. 'My usual table was taken.' Severus lied casually.

'Bull. I watched you come in. Why did you sit with us?' Rosier asked sharply.

'Lucius recommended I make frien-acquaintance with you.' Severus answered. He kept his eyes on the cauldron stirring it three time clockwise and once anti-clockwise.

Rosier nodded and made an 'ah' noise. He passed Severus a fresh stirrer and sat back on his stool. 'So your defiantly joining. My dad was so proud when I told him, he's apart of the group as well. So is Wilkes's mum and dad.'

'So the group continues after Hogwarts then?' Severus asked curiously. He didn't really get all the information he wanted from Lucius the night before.

'Oh, you perked up!' Rosier laughed. 'Yeah, they do. My dad wouldn't tell me much about it. They are a secretive group. He said that when I got it I would truly learn about the wizarding world, just like he did.'

'Lean about the wizarding world?' Sirius frowned. He stirred the cauldron again and wondered what was out there that he didn't already know about.

Severus made his finally stir and then instructed Wilkes to defuse the fire. He back sat on his chair and watched Professor Slughorn waddle towards their table.

'Ah, Severus. My star pupil. Let us see what you have brewed.' Slughorn chortled as he took out a small cup from his cloak. He dunked it into the potion and poured it out again. 'Ho, Ho! Well done. Your consistency is perfect as always Severus! I dare say, I shall come straight to you if I ever have the hiccups. A perfect brew.' Slughorn finished as he marked it on his sheet smiling at the three boys but mostly Severus.

The lesson had ended shortly afterwards and the class packed up their belongings. Severus buckled his bag up and looked up towards the other two boys. To his surprise they were gone. He was angry at himself that his stomach had made a small lurch at their disappearance. He told himself over and over that he didn't want to be friends with them anyway. They where a waste of his time. But no matter how hard he screamed it into his mind he still felt hurt that they had walked away without him.

'Honestly, I'm not sure I want a friend who's as slow as you! What are you doing? Waiting for the grass to grow?' Rosier sniggered.

Severus looked towards the door of the class room in shock as Rosier and Wilkes stood waiting for him. He quickly recovered and outwardly projected indifference at the situation, even though he felt quite the opposite.

'Oh no, I'm sorry, I meant acquaintance.' Rosier said as he rolled his eyes as the three walked out together.

Severus felt the very smallest of quirks grace his mouth as they walked.

'Merlin forbid he actually admits he wants to be friends.' Rosier grumbled under his breath but still loud enough for the two boys to hear making Wilkes laugh aloud.

xxx

'What the bloody hell is that!' Sirius demanded as he jumped from his bench and causing his drink to spill over. The girl sitting next to him frowned at his as she grabbed napkins in effort to soak it up and keep it away from her lunch.

'Honestly Sirius, any fool would know it's a jumper!' James said mockingly.

'I don't know James, it looks more like something the cat threw up.' Peter interjected as he too cringed at the jumper Remus held in front of him.

'How thoughtful.' Remus said smiling. There was no hint of sarcasm as he held the oversized, vibrant orange jumper against him. 'Mum must be trying to knit again.'

'Your mum is insane! That's not a jumper! Its...its...hell, I don't even know what it is.' Sirius said exasperated.

'It's not that bad, here Sirius feel it, it's so soft.' James laughing as he pushed the jumper further towards Sirius who in turn sprang away like it was poison.

'I love it!' Remus said happily as he grabbed the jumper back and pulled it over his head. 'It's so warm!'

'I'm sorry Remus, but we can't be friends anymore.' Sirius said as he looked at Remus jumpers, revolted.

Remus only grinned. The jumper really was hideous. Remus wondered what his mother could possibly be thinking when she choose the violently orange colour. It wasn't even a nice orange, like the sunset. Or like cute orange kitten colour. No, it was the orange of the cones Remus sometimes saw back home on the roadside. Or of the jackets that cyclist wore.

Remus would generally put the jumper with the other eccentric clothing his mother attempted to make him, but it was far more enjoyable to watch Sirius reaction than to agree the sweater was hideous. Remus had decided then that he would try and wear it as much as he possible could.

On the Brightside however, the jumper was extremely comfortable.

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and don't worry the jumper will indeed be making a further appearance in later chapters).**

 **Till next time - please review and what not.**


	17. When Pumpkins Glow By Moonlight

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: Next chapter up and running. I started writing it and couldn't stop. Please review and all that jazz.**

 **When Pumpkins Glow By Moonlight**

'My life is over. I can't believe this. I'm going to get expelled and of course I can't tell my parents. Oh they are going to be so disappointed. I'll have to get a job at a supermarket, there's no way anyone is going to hire a student who go kicked out in her second year. Merlin's beard, I can't even go to secondary school with Tunie! I don't know half the things the muggles teach now. Oh my life is over and its all you threes fault.' Lily said as she buried her face in her hands.

Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew sat inside professor Dumbledore's office waiting for him to arrive. Lily felt as though her whole body was going to burst. She had managed to keep any tears away for now, but she knew, as soon as Dumbledore looked at her with those disappointed eyes she would be sobbing till then end of time.

'Evans, will you quit blubbering! We won't get expelled. Probably just a week detention and a slap on the wrist.' Sirius said as he slouched in his chair. He was twirling his wand in his hand as he spoke.

'I though the whole thing went well. Just how I'd pictured it.' James said cheerfully.

'I swear to Merlin. James you shut your blumin pie whole before I curse you into an oblivion. This is all your fault!' Lily spat.

'Lily come on. It's just like Sirius said. We'll do a week's detention then all will be forgiven.' James spoke.

'Ok, let's say we don't get expelled due to the fact you managed to ruin the dinner hall. Caused a fifth year to break his arm. Professor Sprout is now in the hospital wing with pumpkin coming out of her ears AND ruining the entire feast. Don't you think the punishment will be more than a week detention. They will take us off the team for sure!' Lily chocked.

She had had her happiest month at Hogwarts up until this moment. They had been practicing non stop due to their first match the following week against Hufflepuff. A lump formed in Lily's throat at the thought of never even being able to play her first game after all the effort she had gone to.

Lily looked over to James face. The horror on all three boy's faces did not make her feel better in the slightest.

'James you bloody idiot!' Sirius said whacking his hand against James's shoulder.

'James! I put five gallons on Gryffindor winning next week. Now we are going to have to forfeit! There goes the cup too probably!' Peter said solemnly.

'HEY! Look you guys, it's not just my fault. I'll beg if I have too. They can't cancel Quidditch and they won't kick us off the team.' James said determinedly.

'They banned the whole first years last year because of you James.' Lily snapped back.

'Yes, thank you Lily for reminding me. Don't forget, it was your git of a friend as well.' James retorted.

'Don't call him a git James!' Lily defended her friend.

'Will you two give it a rest for once!' Sirius said sulking in his chair.

The four of them slumped back into their chairs feeling even worse. Lily propped herself on her elbow and thought back to a day ago when the world was still lovely and good.

 **One Day Ago**

Lily yawned as she made her way to the great hall for dinner. She thought about Professor Binns's essay that lay half done on her bed. She had planned to have a nice dinner and spend an hour finishing it up before going off to bed. All in all, it sounded like a good plan. Lily rolled her shoulder and slightly winched at the pain that struck it. The Quidditch practice yesterday was still with her. She had carelessly not paid attention when a rogue bludger hit her shoulder. The team had taken extra care of her that day. Everyone seemed on edge with the first game of the season approaching.

Lily could hear the loud rumbling coming from inside the hall as students feasted. Halloween was her favourite time of the year. Back home they would be making candied apples and homemade sweets. She had felt a little homesick at the thought but Hogwarts always came through. The whole castle had been decorated but it was the great hall that took the cake. The hundreds of candles that usually floated above the hall had been replaced with pumpkins. They had been orange table runner that stretched from one side to the other. But the best thing was the food. Lily's mouth watered as she thought about it. She wanted to meet the cooks at the school one day and thank them. Their food was always amazing, but on holidays such as Halloween they went all out.

Lily began to feel more and more impatient as she thought about all the food. As much as she loved Hogwarts, it took an age to get anywhere, especially with the stair cases that changed on a whim. Looking to her left, Lily spotted a picture of a Knight by the names of Sir CaDuggen. Alice had been kind enough to tell her that if you gave him a compliment he would let you use his secret passage. The passage cut straight through the moving staircases, past Dumbledore's office and towards the dining hall.

'My goodness!' Lily said a tad over doing it. The portrait of Sir CaDugan looked at her. 'Your amour! It's so shinny! You much polish it a lot, it makes you look so handsome!' Lily finished with a feigned look of awe.

'How kind of you to notice my dear.' Sir CaDuggan said flexing. 'You know, so many people tend to walk strait past me and not even give a second glace!'

'I don't know how they can. I mean look at you!' Lily smiled at him.

'Oh, You're too kind.' Sir CaDuggan blushed.

'Sir CaDuggan, may I ask you a favour?' Lily questioned.

'But of course my dear! Anything for someone so lovely.' Sir CaDuggan said merrily.

'I was just wondering if I could use your secret passageway?' Lily said hopefully, hoping that Sir CaDuggan would not have noticed her over the top flattery as a ploy to use said passage way. But Lily had been lucky. Sir CaDuggan was only too happy to swing open his painting.

'You shall always be welcome to come through my dear! Just don't tell many others, it's a real pain to have students trape through you every day!' Sir CaDuggan called after her.

Once Lily had made it through the secret passageway she cautiously opened the door to check the coast was clear. Stepping out gingerly she closed the painting behind her and turned towards the feast. It was then she almost faceplantet the stone floor.

'Hey! Watch wher-Remus?' Lily called as the boy continued to walk away from her in a speedy manor. He looked back at her and then took off even faster without a word. Lily tried to catch up to him but he had walked strain up the steps to Dumbledore office and out of sights.

She looked up the spirally stair case utterly confused. The look in Remus's eyes had been terrible. It was very unlike him to smack into someone and just run away. Lily didn't know a whole lot about Remus, but what she did know was that he was extremely well mannered. She couldn't help but feel as though something was terribly wrong. The look on Remus's face still swam in her mind. She stood looking at the stair case for only a moment longer before deciding to carry on to the hall. She would perhaps catch him later.

Lily smiled as she found the great hall door now in sight. There were a few students travelling in for their own dinner or vacating out to retune to their dorms. But there was one student who stood stationary by the door looking around frantically.

'Potter, what's the matter with you?' Lily asked half-hearted. On normal circumstances she would be suspicious and wanting to know what was wrong with him, but she could smell the food inside the hall and all thoughts seemed to disappear.

'Evans! Thank Merlin, now there isn't much time. You broke my nose.' James said as he grabbed Lily's shoulder.

'What are you-' Lily began as she was cut off by James.

'There isn't time for that! You broke my nose, yes?' James said hurriedly.

'I-er-yes, yes I broke your nose, but already told you I was sorry didn't I?' Lily spoke.

'You want to make things even? I'll never bring it up again or use it against you.' James said extremely seriously.

'I guess.' Lily said, slight taken aback by James's seriousness.

'Good, then stand here and in five minutes. Five minutes exactly! I want to look to the north west of the hall and clap three times. You got it?' James instructed.

'Why-' Lily started again.

'No time for that. Just do it ok.' James said as he rushed off.

Lily blinked a few times before sighing. At the very least, she wouldn't have to deal with James bringing up his nose every five seconds. Lily looked wistfully at the food only feet away from her and the abundance of students eating and chatting merrily. She glanced at her watch and waited. In her mind she counted down the last thirty seconds before looking to the north west corner of the hall and clapping three times. Everything that happened next seem to go as if in slow motion. Lily locked eyes with Sirius who stood in the north west corner. Sirius then turned to look at Peter who sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. He quickly stood up and backed away from it and nodded to the last boy, James who stood chatting to a group of Ravenclaws closest to the great Hall door. Lily watched as he very slowly took out his wand whilst chatting to the girl and pointed it up towards the ceiling. Following the wand Lily looked towards the ceiling where the plethora of pumpkins where starting to shake violently. All of a sudden, like balloons each one popped sending bits of pumpkin everywhere.

The whole school seemed to yell at the same time. There was people jumping out of their seats. Girls and boys desperately trying to retract the pumpkin from their hair and Teachers desperately trying to calm the students down and clean away the exploded pumpkin. All of a sudden Lily felt herself being yanked away. She looked to see Sirius pulling her away with Peter and James in tow.

'It worked! Merlin! Thank was fantastic!' Sirius said triumphantly as he let go of Lily's arm. Sirius and James High fived and put their arms around Peter.

Lily stood in shock as she looked at the three boys celebrating. 'WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO!' Lily cried horrified.

'Jeez! Evans, would you calm down.' Sirius spoke as he looked around.

'I-I-Merlin! We are going to be in so much trouble!' Lily said as she paced.

'Come off it Evans. Who's going to know it was us.' James asked.

'I-I don't know!' Lily said as she followed the three boys back towards the common room.

'Couldn't have gone any better, eh James?' Sirius said laughing. 'Did you see Fiona Hershals face when she tried to get the pumpkin off her. Priceless.'

'I was looking at the Slytherin table. That Nott bloke was looking around like an ape trying to blame someone.' Peter laughed.

'Come on Evans. Will you stop fretting. Did you see Marcas's face, the tall bloke on the end of Gryffindor table?' James asked her.

Lily looked at him for a moment coming out of her spiralling thoughts and she felt a chocked laugh escape from her. She did indeed see Marcas, the firth year prefect. He was hard to miss as he leaped from the table and slipped on a rogue slice of pumpkin.

Lily quickly composed herself and scowled at the three boys. 'It was not funny. Not funny in the slightest! Next time you plan something like that, keep me out of it.' And with that, Lily turned and walked up the stairs to her dorm.

The three boys watched her go before bursting out laughing.

'She'll get over it. But that reminds me, why was she in on it? What happened to Remus?' Sirius asked.

'I have no clue. He was there one minute then not the next. I knew we'd miss our chance if we waited any longer so I got Evans to fill in. Not that she knew what was going to happen. Honestly the look on her face was the best thing I've seen all year.' James finished.

 **Present day**

Lily had remembered waking up that day and feeling somewhat relived. She had gone through the whole night and no one had burst into her room to tell he that she had been caught and that they were going to snap her wand and expel her from the wizarding world.

Last night, when Margo and Amelia had returned from dinner covered in orange pumpkin bits, Lily only found herself become more hysterical. Now, after some sleep she did find a slight, very slight part of amusement at the boys joke.

She had grabbed her books. Went to the great hall to eat, which had now been fully cleaned and not a speck of pumpkin was to be found. She got up and walked with her friends to Defence against the dark arts and felt the remains of the day before begin to float away.

That was until a very stern looking McGonagall walked into the classroom announcing that she would like James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans to come with her to the headmasters office. The class had gone silent as most of its eyes fell on Lily. It was exceedingly rare that Lily was ever called out of class by a teacher and even rarer that she should be called out with the like of the pranksters James and Sirius.

McGonagall had lead them to the headmasters office and told them to take a seat. Professor Dumbledore was attending to an urgent matter but would be with them shortly. But perhaps worst of all, McGonagall had shown most of her disappointment towards Lily.

'I am shocked to say the least Miss Evans. I have come to expect this sort of behaviour from the boys in and out of my class but not from you. Every teacher in this school speaks so highly of you, I myself am impressed with the high level of work you could produce in transfiguration for only a second year. I should hope that you think about your actions more wisely in the future, after all when we pick students for perfect and head girl positions, their entire collective years at Hogwarts are taken into account.' McGonagall finished as she exited the room.

Lily felt her throat go numb as she glanced to the other three boys who seemed unfazed by McGonagall's speech. Except Peter who did seem to have the decency to look a little dismayed.

The four students sat in silence as they awaited their punishment. before Sirius decided to break the silence.

'How'd they find out?' He asked perplexed.

'Just what I was thinking.' James replied.

'Maybe McGonagall saw us, she is a Quidditch star after all, she's used to observing an entire pitch.' Peter chimed in.

The lull once again continued as no one spoke. Sirius felt his eyes wonder across the room trying to find something interesting to occupy his mind. His looked towards Lily, whose head was still buried in her hands. James, who sat with his arms folded scuffing his shoes on the floor and Peter was biting his lip and rubbing his hands together nervously.

Sirius sighed and let his shoulders drop. He looked towards Dumbledore's desk for the chance of a pot of what he now knew as the muggle sweet, Sherbet lemons, that always seemed to be there. Instead of a pot of sugary delights, Sirius found a great big crack across Dumbledore's desk. Frowning he looked closer.

'Sirius?' James asked as he watch Sirius walk towards the desk. James followed Sirius's eye line and also caught sight of the large crack. 'Wow, what do you think happened?'

Sirius on shrugged. 'It must have been something powerful, this desk is huge.'

The two boys examined the desk before finally taking in the rest of the office. In between Lily's hysterical rants and fretting about Quidditch, no one had looked at the office. James and Sirius knew Dumbledores office well, very well. Dumbledore was generally tidy and organised man. But now it looked as though a tornado had swept through his office. The shelves and shelves of book that graced the walls around the office seemed to be hanging by a string. Some of the books had been pulled off and ripped to shreds. Fawkes, the phoenix that sat by Dumbledore's desk had been removed, as well as the perch he usually sat upon. And perhaps most disturbing of all was the pillar behind Dumbledore's desk.

'Is...is that...blood?' As shocked Lily asked.

'I think so.' Sirius said inspecting it further. The Pillar looked as though someone or something had been bashing into it. Scratch marks twice the size of Sirius's hand ran down it.

A bang from outside the office quickly mad every jump in surprise. In a flash everyone sat back done in their seats just in time for McGonagall to come sweeping through the door with her long dark magenta robes. She walked towards Dumbledore desk and stood staring at the four students.

'Professor Dumbledore has instructed me to talk to you. He has been urgently summoned by the ministry at this moment in time. Mr Black, Mr Potter. I believe you have been here far too many times considering it is only two months into your second year. You understand that a lot of the teachers have expressed their...anger at the situation. I believe I heard one of the say I should expel you both.' McGonagall spoke.

James and Sirius both seemed to perk up at this. Their eyes grew and mouth hung in shock.

'No! Professor please. We didn't mean to let it get so far. We just wanted everyone to have something to laugh about.' Sirius implored.

'Please sit down Mr Black. A student from Hogwarts has not been expelled in over forty seven years. I do not intend to break the streak, if you will, today.' McGonagall spoke folding her arms behind her back. 'That being said. You are all aware that what you have done will not go unpunished. I should think detections till Christmas will be enough to ensure both the teachers are happy and you have learnt your lessons.'

'P-professor?' Lily said quietly. Her heart was thumping in her chest as McGonagall looked towards Lily. Her words of disappointment ringing in her mind.

'It wasent her fault.' James cut in noticing the tears that threatened to escape in Lily's eyes.

McGonagall made a contemplative noise. 'I will say that I noticed Mr Lupin in the very spot you stood Miss Evans just before the incident. Perhaps you where in the wrong place at the wrong tim-'

'No, it was me.' Lily heard herself saying. 'I-I knew about the whole thing. I'm sorry for my involvement and I assure you it won't happen again.'

The three boys looked at her in shock but said nothing.

'Very well, I will not keep you any longer. I would like you all in my class room every Friday night, no exceptions.' McGonagall finished.

The four students got up from their seats, thank McGonagall and walked out. Once they were all down the stairs the three boys rounded on Lily.

'What was that Evans?!' James asked still astounded.

'There is something wrong with Remus, I thought I'd take the fall for him.' Lily said as once agin Remus's terrified face flashed before her. 'Have you seen him?'

'No. Last I saw him was just before the pumpkin thing. He didn't come back to the dorm either.' Sirius explained.

'And you're not worried?' Lily asked astounded.

'Of course we are.' James shot back annoyed. 'But it's not the first time he's done this. His grandmother gets sick a lot, so he goes to see her. I suppose that's where he has gone. Maybe she died so something. It would explain why he left so suddenly.'

'Just before I saw you.' Lily addressed James. 'I ran in-well he ran into me. Remus was going to Dumbledore office and...he looked terrified. I tried to call after him but he just sprinted away.'

'Then maybe he really was going to see his grandmother and he went to see Dumbledore?' Sirius said.

'Yeah, maybe.' Lily spoke unconvinced. She kept flashing back to Remus face. He was terrified, he had clutched arms to his chest as he ran. Lily thought about his face, how pale he had looked. She felt sure that the look in his eyes was not due the loss of family member. He didn't even look like himself.

 **One day ago, Remus P.O.V**

Remus stood outside the great hall twiddling his thumbs. He was nervous to say the least. Pranks where fun but he drew the line. This one had seemed to erase the line completely. It was never something he would do. He had watched, for months, James and Sirius plan out every aspect. He had of course, chipped in a few ideas himself, but never had he thought he would help perform it.

He thought about what had pushed him to be here now. It had been during his last transformation. He had remembered very little of it. Only remembering the cold breeze of the open window in the shrieking shack right before his transformation before waking up in the hospitable wing.

As he had opened his eyes he had heard the soothing voice of Madam Pomfrey. He was about to call out to her, to let her know he was awake and ready to take his potions before he heard another voice.

'He's not normal Poppy. He'll never be normal. Have you seen him around the school, he's such a sickly boy. It amazes me that Dumbledore let in something like that.' The voice spoke .

'Honestly Fabien. You speak as if he's not even a boy. I admit, when I first met him I was weary, but Remus is just like any other student.' Madam Pomfrey answered.

'Like any other student! Are you mad. The first chance he got he'd kill every student here. I've studied werewolves, they'd eat their own young if they felt like it.' The voice spat. 'I've done my part with the ministry about him, hopefully they will listen this time. I'm off to see Dumbledore, thank you for the headache elixir.'

The door to the infirmary closed and Remus heard the footsteps approach closer to him. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as Madam Pomfrey gently shook his shoulder.

'Good morning Mr Lupin. Your potions are all here. You remember the order in which to take them?' She asked as Remus nodded and she smiled at him. Remus was no fool, he could quite plainly see the pity behind her smile, but could not find the strength to be mad at her for it .

Remus watched as she bustled away into her office and closed the door. He looked at the tray beside his bed that had seven different vials of liquid in them. Taking them each individually, Remus finally felt a little better. He flexed his fingers and toes and attempted to get up. He was still exhausted and felt every bone and muscle in his body tell his to lye back down. Eventually, Remus listened and fell into a slumber.

When he awoke once more it was late. He never liked staying in the hospitable longer than he had too. He grabbed his belongings and changed into the spare set of robes that had been placed at the end of his bed and made his trek back towards the Gryffindor common room. All the while thinking about the words that voice had said.

'He's not normal!' the voice echoed. 'Such a sickly boy.'

Remus could feel the anger and sadness well up in him. He climbed the stairs to his dorm and heard the voices of his three friends inside.

'Sirius, you're having a laugh! That'll never work. You'd only get half the pumpkins like that.' James said pacing back and forth.

'What about levitating exploding pellets then setting them off like that?' Peter asked.

'And how, may I ask, will we levitate them up their without anyone seeing? The hall is never empty.' Sirius said shaking his head.

'I would think the answers is obvious. If you all stand in three spots of the room and cast an expluso charm then, I should think the majority of the pumpkins should explode.' Remus grinned.

'Remus! Your back.' Peter said getting to his feet.

'I want in on this one.' Remus announced. The rest of the boys where surprised by this revelation, but none the less happy. Remus helped with the preparation and fixed areas that they had missed in their plan. All the while he thought about the voice back in the infirmary. He wanted more than anything to be normal. To not be sick. He found, as he threw himself into planning this prank that he forgot about his other side. He felt, at least for a little while, just a boy playing a prank with his friends.

...

Remus waited by the great hall catching Sirius's eyes who grinned at him. In about ten minutes there would be chaos. Remus felt nervous but it was a good nervous, an anticipating giddiness. He looked at the old leather watch on his hand and watched the long thin hand tick around.

As he watched the hand and blinked. The vision around his eyes seemed to darken. He tried to blink it away but it only got worse. He stumbled back and looked around frantically. A sharp pain burst through both of his arms. He gripped them to himself digging in his nails. He bit back a grunt of pain as he realised what was happening.

'No...No...it's too early. It's not supposed to happen yet. I still have time!' Remus whispered to himself as he felt the muscles in his arms contract painfully.

Suddenly the noise around him seemed to get louder, he heard the individual convocations emitting from the hall. He had to run. He had to get away for everyone. If he was indeed turning, the students around him had no idea just how much danger they were in. If Remus bit someone, he didn't know if he could ever live with himself.

Remus ran, Sprinted down the corridor. The pain had now seeped to his upper arms. He knew he had hours of pain ahead of him before he actually turned. But soon enough he would be in so much pain the idea of trekking across the school and the hours walk to the shrieking shack would be agony.

Remus thought quick as he ran towards Dumbledore office. He would know what to do. Remus ran as fast as he could but it was becoming difficult he turned around the corner and could see Dumbledore office stair ahead.

 _'Just a Little further! You can make it.'_ He thought.

'Hey! Watch wher-Remus?' The voice of Lily Evens spoke.

Remus looked at her terrified. He had to get away from her, she had to get away from him. The monster he was becoming would not hesitate to destroy anything in its path. He slowly backed away from her before sprinting as fast as he legs would allow. The sound of Lily's voice behind him only made his push through the pain and run faster. He painstakingly pushed himself up the spiralling stairs to Dumbledore office and burst through the door.

Dumbledore looked up surprised as Remus collapsed on his floor.

'Remus!' Dumbledore said alarmed as he raced over.

'NO!' He called out. 'No, stay back.'

Dumbledore ignored his yells and picked him up taking him to the chairs by the side of his office. Remus grunted in pain as he felt the pain travel towards his back. He could hear Dumbledore trying to talk to him but the ringing in his ears made it hard to concentrate.

'Remus! Remus look at me.' Dumbledore said fiercely. 'There is no time to take you to the shrieking shack. But you will be safe here. I will cast a silencing charm and every protective enchantment I can to make sure no one comes in.'

Remus could only manage a nod as he watched Dumbledore get to work. He watched as ribbons of blue smoke cast a dome around the room. Dumbledore whistled and flicked his wand as Fawkes flew across the room to his shoulder and his perch landed in Dumbledore's hand. It wisent long before Dumbledore was gone and Remus was left to himself. He hoped that soon he would pass out.

But it never came. This had been the worst transformation yet. He felt everything until his mind drifted, succumbed to the beast side of him.


	18. Of Quidditch And Secrets

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **Of Quidditch and Secrets**

'Remus, darling. Are you awake?' A soft voice spoke. There was a cool breeze flowing through the air as Remus opened his eyes. Thankfully the room was mostly darkened. He noticed thick blanket thad been placed upon him as he gently probed his arm and legs.

'Don't try and move too much. I have your potions here.' The soft voice spoke again.

Remus tried to get a good luck at the voice but found that his attention was taken by the medicine being pushed towards him. He accepted gratefully, feeling the immediate effects course through him. The person next to him had begun to stroke his head and push his hair back. Remus was transported back to the memory of his mother. After every transformation she was always there to comfort him.

'M-mother?' Remus spoke so quietly. He didn't dare dream that it was actually her. At times like this, the moment Remus awoke from his wolfish self he felt so vulnerable. He had never quite gotten used to waking up by himself in the cold dark Shrieking shack. Of course, Remus would gladly pay that price in exchange for his education and friends, but it took its toll.

'Shh. Don't try and speak sweetie. I know how tired you must be. Dumbledore spoke to me, he told me what happened.' Mrs Lupin said as she continued to stroke Remus hair.

The memories of the night before seemed to rush back to him. Waiting to start the prank. The pain in his arms. Lily's face as ran from her. He found himself shoot up and look around him. As much as his body rejected the sudden movement, Remus ignored it. He was indeed in the headmasters office.

'Remus!' Mrs Lupin called out alarmed.

The door to the office gently swung open and in walked Dumbledore. His eyes met Remus's and smiled. It was the one thing Remus loved Dumbledore for. He never looked at Remus as a sick.

'Up I see. Please don't push yourself on my account. You may rest as long as you need.' Dumbledore said as he walked over to Remus and Mrs Lupin, perching on the arm of the comfy brown chair.

'Yes Remus, rest.' Mrs Lupin said worriedly as she tried to coxe her son to lie down.

Remus gently pushed his mother's arms away from him, not breaking the eye contact of Dumbledore. 'What happened. I thought I had time.' Remus spoke.

'Ah, I must confess to you Remus, I had been shocked when you told me what had happened. You must understand that the world only knows so much about the moon cycle and its effects with werewolves. I have been looking into it and I believe it has something to do with the Hunters moon.' Dumbledore explained.

'Hunters moon?' Remus questioned.

'You see, each month experiences a different moon. Depending on the time of year. They all link to the seasons. The muggles actually named them. You can see though many different cultures from the Celtic to the Chinese. They call the October full moon, the hunters moon, to indicate the time of year for hunting dear and other such animals.' Dumbledore spoke.

'So what does that have to do with me?' Remus asked confused.

'Well, in some old folk law. Before the magic was serrated from the muggles and there was no ministry to keep records. Werewolves where feared by many. The Hunter's moon also referred to as the blood moon was named as a warning. Not only where people hunting for food. The werewolf would be at its prime. Its strongest. Hunting for is prey.' Dumbledore explained.

Remus looked around the room and really took it in. If what Dumbledore was saying was true he couldn't argue against it. The room had been completely ruined. Remus usually awoke in the shrieking shack to find bite mark all over himself. But now, inspecting his arm he found only previous scars. The room around him had taken the toll instead of himself.

'Sir, your office. I'm sor-' Remus started before he was cut off.

'It is not your fault Remus. I have been thinking of redecorating for awhile now, you've just given me an incentive to do so.' Dumbledore said heartily.

Remus looked at him for a moment letting his words sink in before chocking out a laugh.

'Remus, I think you should come home.' Mrs Lupin said imploringly.

Remus looked over to his mother who had been silently listening to the convocation. She looked terrified and worried. The hand that had grasped onto his arm tightened.

'Mother, no-' Remus began.

'It's not safe! Look what's happened! I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt Remus and being here, I can't protect you!' Mrs Lupin said desperately as the tears in her eyes started to roll down her cheeks.

'Mrs Lupin, I understand it is difficult. But we are prepared now, next year we will be more careful. I intend to do as much research into the matter as I can-' Dumbledore reasoned.

'This is your fault! You told me you could look after my son! You told me you could keep him safe! What if he had been too late, what if he had bitten someone, the ministry would kill him!' Mrs Lupin chocked out the last few words.

'Mother.' Remus spoke. 'Mother, look at me.'

Mrs Lupin slowly dragged her eyes away from Dumbledore and looked at her son.

'Remus, you are coming home.' She said a in a slightly begging voice.

'No, I'm not. I have friends mum. I have an education to finish. I have a life that goes beyond the four walls of our house. It's not perfect but I can't go back with you. I think if you took some time. Calmed down a bit. You would see that bringing me home, locking me away from the outside world is not what's best for me.' Remus said imploringly.

Mrs Lupin stared at her son, her lip quivering and her hands shaking.

'I-.' She stared before closing her eyes. She looked to Dumbledore then back to her son. 'I only want the best for you. You know that, don't you?'

'Of course I do.' Remus smiled as he wrapped his arms around his mother. They stayed like that for a long while before finally deciding to say their goodbyes. Remus watched his mother step towards the fireplace in Dumbledore's office, grab a handful of flue power and disappear. All that was left was an ash cloud of smoke where she stood.

'Remus, there is something I wish to discuss with you. I can come back later when you have had some rest if you like.' Dumbledore asked.

Remus stared at the fire a moment longer before shaking his head and looking to Dumbledore. 'It's ok, I feel...better.'

Dumbledore nodded as they both stood and walked towards the desk in the centre of the office. Remus watched as Dumbledore attempted to clean some of the debris away. As the papers and quill flew around him Remus noticed the rather large crack in the desk, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

'Later today I am going to the ministry. I have been expecting this for some time now. I don't want you to worry Remus, but there are a few people who have made it very clear that the are against your place here at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore said as he locked his fingers together

'Hogwarts is made up of a board of governors. They help keep the school running. Donating money and making sure that Hogwarts continues to be one of the top school in the world. Seven years ago when I heard about a boy who had been bitten and cursed with the werewolf gene I got strait to work. As it still stands we know very little about your condition Remus. There is and I'm afraid will always be a prejudice against people inflicted with the curse. Most people are taught from a young age to fear and disown the cursed, as much as I wish it were different.' Dumbledore said sadly.

'I placed numerous meeting with the ministry and papers about my finding on werewolves until I got to a point where I convinced the Ministry and Professor Dippet to agree to let you into Hogwarts. However there were a few school governors who where and still are against it. Now I have, over the years gained enough respect that when I managed to get you enrolled, most of the governors backed down and are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But I had a visit last month from one of the more prejudiced of the group Fabien McAllister who intends to do everything he can to get rid of you. He's threatened more than once to withdraw the gallons he donates to the school.'

'I know him.' Remus said suddenly. Dumbledore looked at the boy slightly surprised. 'I mean, I don't know him personally but...Last month he came to visit you?' Remus asked and Dumbledore nodded. 'I was in the hospital wing when he came to get a headache reliever potion from Madam Pomfrey. He said some...choice words about me.'

'I'm sorry you had to here that. I had hoped you would never have to hear about him. But I'm telling you all this for a reason. The events that have taken part in the last two days must never be mentioned again. If Fabien where to get a hold of this, I am not completely confident I could keep you here Remus.' Dumbledore said seriously.

Remus nodded not trusting himself to speak. His heart beat as he listened to Dumbledore. There was nothing more important to him in that moment than keeping his place at Hogwarts. He would have to be even more careful not to let his secret slip.

...

Lily sat at the Gryffindor breakfast table with her head rested on her elbow. Ordinarily her mind would be racing with Quidditch, thinking about her manoeuvres. Memorising every play that Frank had drilled into her mind. But all she could think about was Remus. She didn't want to impose on his business but she couldn't help be keep flashing back to his face the day before.

Lily closed her eyes and pushed every though that was not to do with Quidditch out of her mind. Her first match was this afternoon. The great hall had been buzzing with excitement as everyone discussed the match against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house.

'Hey lils? Are you ready?' Amelia said excited. She flicked her blonde silvery hair behind her shoulder and got up.

'The match doesn't start for another two hours Amelia.' Lily smiled at her best friend.

'I know, but I want to make sure I get a good seat!' Amelia said as she bounced on her feet.

'Yeah we have to get the best seat to see how awesome you're going to be!' Margo chimed in.

'Thanks guys, I really appreciate the support.' Lily said as Amelia and Margo reached over the table to hug her. 'Actually I should get going, I think Frank wants to go over our plan for the match.'

'We'll see you out there!' They both called out as Lily walked towards the great hall door. As she walked she glanced at the Slytherin table and locked eyes with Severus. She waved him over and waited by the door.

'Hey Sev. Are those the guys you told me about?' Lily asked as she looked behind Severus to see two boys looking at her curiously on the Slytherin table.

Severus looked back at the boys. 'Uh, yeah. I need to get a book from the library, want to walk with me?'

Lily had a small suspicion that Severus wanted to take her attention away from his friends but ignored it for the moment.

'Sure.' Lily smiled as they exited the hall.

They walked down the corridors in a comfortable silence as they made their way to the library. That was the one thing she really loved about Severus, he never made her feel uncomfortable. Everyone else may think that he was weird and maybe he was a little, but to Lily she wouldn't have it any other way.

'Are you nervous for today? You know, for the match?' Severus said as he put his hands in his pockets.

'A little, but mostly excited. Where are you going to sit, I'll make sure to wave at you.' Lily spoke.

Severus said nothing as they continued to walk. He noticed Lily had stopped as he attempted to glance over to her. 'I said that I would help Rosier and Wilkes with their Transfiguration essays this afternoon.'

He watched as Lily's shoulders slumped and she sighed. 'You're not coming? You've been spending all your time with them Severus. I'm happy that you've got some other people but, we barely see each other anymore. I thought you would at least you would want to come and support me.'

'Well, you seem to be spending a lot more time with Potter.' Severus accused. The guilt swarming his gut was almost unbearable.

'Oh come off it!' Lily snapped putting her hands on her hips as she glared at Severus. 'We're on the same team, what do you expect. Is that the real reason you're not coming. You can help Rosier do his homework any time. But you don't want to see me play because of James.'

Severus grit his teeth at the thought of Potter. 'I know I have no right to be angry at you. But, but I hate him. I hate watching you be chummy with him. All he and that stupid friend of his does is go out of their way to be the biggest gits around.'

Severus noticed the his wand was now gripped in his hand. He hastily shoved it away and tried to calm down. He watched as Lily sighed and rested her back against the stone wall looking at her feet.

'It seems like all we do now days is argue with each other and complain that we don't spend enough time together.' Lily said sadly.

Severus froze as he looked at her, all the colour draining from his face.

'Are-Are you saying that it's too much? You think we should just not try anymore?' He said. Severus tried to sound even in his voice but it was the first time since they had met and helped each other, become friends, that he felt their friendship start to slip through his fingers.

'No, Merlin no Severus!' Lily laughed. 'I was just, I don't know. We both knew this would happen, ever since I got sorted in to Gryffindor and you got Slytherin. I would make friends and you would make friends and in the end our friendship would suffer.'

Severus walked over to her and rested his back next to her. They stood in silence and looked out the small glass window. The weather had been lovely, perfect for the day ahead.

'I should go. The teams probably wondering where I am.' Lily sighed as she rose to her feet. She felt Severus hand clasp around her own and she looked back at him.

'Good luck, I mean it.' Severus spoke as Lily smiled at him.

She closed the gap and hugged him. 'I'll see you later, right?'

'Of course, I have to congratulate you.' He replied.

'Bit premature, don't you think.' Lily laughed as she stepped away.

'Not in the slightest.' Severus smiled back. He didn't usually smile, but around Lily he found a lot of things came easier to him.

Severus watched Lily walked away and out of sight. He turned and carried on towards the library, his mind racing with an idea. Rosier and Wilkes would have to figure their homework by themselves.

...

Peter wrapped his Gryffindor scarf tighter around him as he and Sirius walked towards the Quidditch stadium. He sneezed as the punishing cold air gripped his skin. He tried to pull his scarf further up his face to protect him when he glanced at Sirius. Sirius stood grinning and shaking his head as he watched Peter struggle with his scarf.

'Honestly Peter! I wonder where your head is sometimes.' He said pulling out his wand and pointing it at him.

Instinctively Peter cowered over. Living in the same dorm as Sirius for the past year, Peter had learned to take cover every time Sirius held his wand. He had an amazing talent of creating chaos from performing simple tasks. No one in their dorm was in a hurry to forget the time Sirius tried to levitate all his belonging in his trunk before summer holidays. He had been doing well until he levitated his set of dungbombs into the air only to lose concentration and have them all crash ceremoniously onto the ground polluting the entire Gryffindor common room.

All of a sudden Peter felt a warmth spread through his chest. His numb fingers seemed to melt away and the colour in his cheek was now not caused by the cold wind but by the delightful warm tingling feeling.

'Wh-what did you do?' Peter asked alarmed.

'It's a hot-air charm, we learnt it couple days ago.' Sirius laughed. Peter narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. 'What! I do listen in class you know.'

When Peters expression didn't change Sirius launched towards him grabbing his head in between his arms. After almost crashing into three unsuspecting Ravenclaws on their way to the match the two boys let go of each other collapsing into laughter.

They walked towards the stadium and climbed their way to the rows of seats with the rest of the Gryffindor.

'I told you we should have gotten here earlier.' Peter said jabbing Sirius in the side.

'Hmm, you may be right.' Sirius said as he surveyed the very full stadium.

'We'll have to get him out now, Professor Flitwick. We can't risk another school infection. I trust you remember the Vanishing sickness a few years back.' A panicked Professor GrubblyPlank said.

'I'm going to be sick.' A very green looking Fred Simmons, the Quidditch commentator, yelped as he lurched forward.

'Excuse me!' Flitwick shouted as he tried to clear the way by frantically waving his arms up and down.

Sirius watched as students jumped out the way and let Simmons be carried down the steps and back towards the castle. Sirius stared at the now empty raised platform and the vacated microphone that shone like a beacon of hope.

'I think there are some seats over there. If we hurry, we won't miss anything.' Peter spoke. 'Sirius?'

Sirius kept his gaze on the microphone as he took a step forward.

'Siri-' Peter said again.

'Make a note for my memoirs, Peter. This will be the day the wizarding world get that gift of a lifetime.' Sirius said seriously.

'Sirius, what are you doing.' Peter questioned as he attempted to grab onto Sirius's robe.

Sirius shrugged his hand off and continued his way to the commentators stand. The match had just begun and witches and wizards zoomed around the pitch. Sirius looked out towards the crowd and gazed at the banners of red and gold all cheering for the Gryffindor and the Yellow and black ones waving about for Hufflepuff.

Sirius looked across the pitch and caught site of James who zoomed towards the Hufflepuff chaser carrying the quaffle. James swung his broom upwards and hovered above the player below. Just as the quaffle left the Hufflepuff's hand, James swooped down and intercepted it racing it towards the Hufflepuff goal. He swerved past a bludger before launching the quaffle towards the largest hoop on the left. The entire Gryffindor supporters jumped off their seats and cheered.

'JAMES THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!' Sirius yelled into the microphone. 'THATS TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDORE!'

The match continued as Frank yelled at his team to get into position.

'And here we see the great Quidditch captain Frank Longbottom. As unfortunate sounding as his last name may be, he is in fact a terrific Quidditch player. And they are off again! Evans holds the quaffle, passes it to Potter-OH! It's intercepted by Higgs!' Sirius shouted outraged.

'Higgs passes to Rodney. Rodney back to Higgs and-! There you have it folks, that's twenty points to Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff are in the lead. One might suggest to the Gryffindor's to step their game up.' Sirius spoke.

The match whirled on, both team continued to score goals.

'And so, just to update. Hufflepuff are just scraping by with their lead of three hundred and twenty points to Gryffindors two hundred and eighty. As it stands, the match could still of either way- What's this! It looks as though the Hufflepuff seeker has spotted something shiny. Like the majestic magpie he is swooping down to catch it. It looks as though the Gryffindor seeker, Longbottom, is completely unaware-OI LONGBOTTOM!.' Sirius shouted down the mic. 'THE BLOODY SNITCH!'

Sirius watched as Longbottom continued to ignore his arms flailing about pointing to the Hufflepuff seeker who was itching ever closer to the snitch. The whole stadium shouted out to a seemingly unfazed Frank. They watched as he still hovered in place, bending down towards his broom. What the audience couldn't see was that Frank had indeed noticed the snitch was being chased. He also knew, over his many games in the last five years, how to get players to play to his advantage.

Frank counted down in his head before watching as the Hufflepuff Seeker, Fiona, was zooming towards him. He zoomed and turned and flung himself towards the girl who seemed off caught off guard that she immediately pulled her broom to a stop. Before Frank could look at the surprise in her face he had already pushed his broom to the fastest it would go. He flew after the snitch and in an instant the game was over.

'GRYFFINDORE WINS!' Sirius yelled into the microphone. The stadium roared with applause as the Hufflepuffs slowly flew to the ground leaving the Gryffindor to complete their victory lap.

...

'WHOS THE SEEKER WE ALL THANK? FRANK! FRANK! FRANK!

WHO CATCHES THE SNITCHE WITH HIS LIGHTING FAST HANDS? FRANK! FRANK! FRANK!

ONCE AGAIN WHO IS OUR CHAMP? FRANK! FRANK! FRANK!' The entire Gryffindor common room chanted as Frank was hoisted up by his friends.

Remus opened his eyes at the very loud noise emitting from the common room. He smiled as he heard the chants. Slowly stretching his muscles he managed to pull himself out of bed. He had been sad to miss the first match of the season but there would be others and he was so worn out already. He grabbed his slippers and made his way down to the common room where there was not an inch of space left. Butterbeer where being passed around and players being lifted above the crowd.

'OK! OK SETTLE DOWN!' Frank called as he stepped onto a chair. 'First of all, congats to us!' The whole room burst into cheers as they started to chants Frank's song again.

'Thank you! But Quidditch is about more than just the seeker, it's the whole team. Now I'll be the first to say that we have some way to go. But for now, I want to congratulate each and every one of you. Especially our new comers! We have only had a short time to train you but you have proved that you are all valuable assets to the team! So let us raise our butterbeer!' He called as everyone raised their drinks.

'To Gryffindor!' He yelled and everyone yelled back.

Someone had taken it upon themselves to start playing music as groups of people started to dance. Remus looked around trying to find James and congratulate him but found his lost in the sea of people.

'Remus! You beautiful thing you!' Remus turned to see James launch at him. 'You should have been there! It was great, we still need more work but man, it was so much fun. You know Sirius hijacked the microphone and commentated the match.' James laughed.

Remus laughed with him at the thought of it all. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that he hadn't seen it for himself. As if he had just remembered something, James pulled Remus up the stairs towards the dorms where the it was a little quieter.

'Are you alright Remus. Did something happen?' James asked, all the merriment had left his voice.

'James I'm fine, really. It was um, my gran. She took a turn for the worst and wanted all the family around. She's not great at the moment but mum will keep me posted.' Remus lied.

'I'm sorry Remus, really. Is there anything I can do?' James said seriously.

Remus wanted to just ran away. He looked at the concern James had in his eyes and felt his stomach turn. Remus looked away from him, finding it unbearable to deceive his friend. 'There's nothing you can do, just something I'll have to learn to live with.'

James nodded, although slightly confused by Remus's words.

'You look like you need a butterbeer. Come on.' James smiled as he pulled Remus back into the party.

Remus chatted and found out everything he could about the match. Sirius told him of his amazing commentary and Peter told him about Franks amazing catch of the snitch. After awhile Remus felt the tingle in his muscles start to wear on him. He looked towards the dorms to see a whole crowd of people on the steps chatting. Ever since he had come down to the common room he hadn't been able to sit down. Deciding that fresh air might be good for him, Remus made his way to the door.

He stepped out and sighed. He walked over to the stone banister and sat down against it. The music and chatting from the common room seemed to drift away as he closed his eyes. He had no idea how long he had been there when he felt his senses come back to him. A small hand was rested on his cheek. He was immediately brought back to the sensation of his mothers comfort. Opening his eyes he was met, not with the brunet haired, middle aged, kind face of his mother. But of a girl with flaming red hair.

'Lily!' Remus yelped in surprise as straitened up.

Lily had removed her hand away from Remus's cheek and smiled nervously at him. 'Sorry, I, er, I came out her to go see a friend and you...Remus why are you asleep out here.'

'I must have drifted off.' Remus replied sheepishly, which made Lily laugh at him.

'Remus, can I ask you something? Please feel free to tell me to bugger off and say it's none of my business. But I was just wondering about Halloween?' Lily lightly probed.

'Oh.' Was all Remus could say. He brought his had up to scratch his head as he tried to think of what to say, of what he had told his friends earlier. 'I was going to see Dumbledore. My Aunt is really sick and my mum wanted me to come back.'

'Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry.' Lily said soothingly.

'No its ok.' Remus spoke feeling even guiltier. Here he was, receiving so much concern from his best mates and from Lily when he felt like he didn't deserve a thing. 'Thank you for covering for me. You know you didn't have to do that.'

'I know. But when I saw your face that night. I don't know. You just looked so...terrified. I didn't want to add to it. Besides what's a few detentions.' Lily smiled at him. 'Look I should go. I have someone waiting for me. But Remus?'

Remus looked back as her as she walked towards the stairs.

'I know we aren't close or anything. Maybe you would prefer to talk to your friends but...I'm here, if you need anything.' She spoke.

Remus stood there shocked unable to answer her. She smiled at him again and started her decent down the steps.

It seemed insane to him. The day Remus had arrived at Hogwarts he was glad to be given the chance to learn, to have an education and a life beyond his curse. But somehow be had been rewarded with so much more than that. He had friends who cared for him and would probably do anything for him. And he had someone like Lily, who hardly knew a thing about him, offering her friendship.

 _'Take it while it lasts Remus. As soon as they find out, they will want nothing to do with you.'_ He thought to himself before re-entering the party.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. We are getter ever closer to Remus's secret coming out. Please reviw and share and all that jazz!**

 **Edit: special thank you to the guest reviewer always love to read what you say (and I will be combing through my chapters for the stuff you pointed out!) p.s I hope you decide to get an account, easier to answer to your reviews.**


	19. You Have To Tickle The Pear

**Disclaimer - I do not own any material from Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!**

 **You Have To Tickle The Pear**

The only noise in the room was the constant ticking of the clock on McGonagall's desk and the scrubbing of brushes against the stone floor. Lily wiped the back of her hand across her forehead as she sighed. This would be the last detention of the year before Christmas break and she couldn't be more ecstatic about it. The weeks had gone by and combined with the rigorous training Frank had put into Quidditch practice and the large amount of work McGonagall made them do in detention. Lily was shattered.

One thing was certain, Lily would do her best to never get a detention again. She had wrongly assumed that she would be sitting in a room writing lines or maybe do extra homework. No, what had occurred had been the hardest weeks of Lily's life. She was certain that she had double the size of her arm muscles with all the work they had been doing. They had scrubbed clean the entire school trophy room from top to bottom. They had carried stacks and stacks of records from the infirmary to be sorted and filed in the store rooms. And they scrubbed, within an inch of its life, the stone flooring in the transfiguration room.

If this wasn't what would put off students breaking school rules then she didn't know what was.

Lily chanced a glance up to the front of the classroom and watched as McGonagall continued to grade papers. She then looked towards the windows that now looked dark as the sun had set, the only light that lit the room was the four touches casting orange glows around them. They had been here for almost two hours and Lily had started to get sleepy. Her eyes felt scratchy as she tried to blink. Then, before she could stop it, she yawned, very audibly.

'Whow, nice one Evans.' Sirius laughed as everyone in the room glanced at Lily.

'Miss Evens, I believe you have completed your detention for today.' McGonagall spoke as she looked towards Lily giving her the very smallest of smiles.

Lily liked Professor McGonagall a lot. She was tough but fair. She was a great teacher and very engaging. But perhaps the best part, was that she had complete control over her class. It only took one glance to silence the incessant chatting and pranking of James and Sirius in her class room.

'Thank you Professor.' Lily spoke appreciatively as she stifled another yawn. As she stood she glanced over to James and pulled a face.

'Mr Black, where are you going?' McGonagall spoke as she continued to mark papers.

'I...I though you said we were done for the day?' Sirius questioned.

'I believe I said that Miss Evans could be excused. However you have been scrubbing the same spot since we started this detention.' She spoke.

Sirius glared as Lily stifled a laugh and walked out.

As Lily closed the door behind her she heard the boys grumble as they got back to work.

 _'Serves them right!'_ Lily thought as she smiled to herself. Lily made her way towards the Gryffindor common room thinking about the nice warm bed she could collapse into. The best part was that it was Friday, she could sleep as long as she wanted and not be disturbed.

Thinking about sleep made Lily even more tired. The castle was quiet as all the other students where now safely in their dorms. Thinking about the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room and the colourful red and gold decorations that radiated warmth and safety made Lily even more determined to escape the dark corridors.

The corridors where only lit by a few torches placed high on the walls. However they didn't seem to help a great deal as Lily struggled to see anything beyond her own feet. The cold winter nights had crept into the castle sending light waves of icy air across Lily's skin. She could hear, very faintly, the whistle of wind screaming against the window and amplifying in the draughty corridors.

All in all, Lily felt herself shiver as she looked around. Her heart started to beat faster and the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Deciding that she would rather be in her dorm as soon as possible she managed to make her way to the portrait of Sir CaDuggan, knowing that his secret passageway let out near the Gryffindor common room.

As Lily walked towards the portrait she could help but notice the weeping sounds around her. She tried to dismiss it as the wind or her sleep deprived mind playing tricks on her but soon enough Lily felt her walk turn into as speed walk to jogging until she reached the portrait.

'Sir CaDu-' Lily stopped as she took in the empty fame. 'Damit!'

Lily looked around frantically and tried to calm herself down but couldn't get the creepy feeling away from her. In her mind she tried to reason with herself.

 _'There is nothing there! Your mind is just playing tricks on you.' The reasonable side of Lily's brain told her._

 _'Yeah maybe...but what if someone is following you? I know you told yourself that the noise's where just the wind. But do you really think that?' The terrified portion of Lily's brain argued._

 _'Stop taking nonsense. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world! Dumbledore would never let anything endanger the lives of the students. Come on Lily, you where put into Gryffindor for a reason! Put on your big girl pants and stop with all this nonsense.' The reasonable side concluded._

Lily closed her eyes and breathed until she felt herself somewhat relax. She was right. She was being silly and scaring herself for no reason. Lily opened her eyes and began to make her way towards the Gryffindor common room where she could get some well earned sleep and put all of this behind her and laugh about it in the morning.

Suddenly Lily heard a noise behind her.

She froze mid step, all the reasonable thoughts in her head melting away like ice cream on a hot day. Her breathing double as she looked behind her. The corridor was as dark as ever.

'H-hello?' Lily asked in the dark. She tried to sound calm as her voice resonated in the corridors.

'James? I-is that you?' Lily hoped as she gripped her arms to her sides. 'You know, I don't find this funny at all!'

The corridor was silent as Lily stepped closer to the noise.

 _'This is ridicules! It's probably James pulling another stupid prank.' The reasonable voice tried to convince Lily._

Lily stood looking into the dark corridor unable to move. More than anything she wanted to run and forget everything she had heard but found that her stupid legs had betrayed her and refused to move.

Lily gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and edged herself closer to the noise that had become increasingly louder.

'Naree always has to get the dirty clothes! Naree never gets the good jobs.' A squeaky voice whispered furiously.

Lily listened as she tried to hear what the voice was saying. She gingerly stepped closer to the noise and peered around the corner. She watched as a small creature stumbled through the corridor carrying a rather large pile of what looked like school robes.

'Naree's arms are tired!' The creature whined as it dumped the entire load onto the floor.

Lily gazed at it flabbergasted. She had never seen anything like it. She watched as it stomped around mumbling under its breath. Lily craned her head to get a better look at it when she lost her footing and stumbled. She quickly straitened putting her back to the wall and held her breath. If she didn't make a noise then maybe it wouldn't notice her.

The hall was silent as the creature had stopped its mumbling. Lily waited for what seemed like an age before finally deciding that the creature must have walked off. She gently peered her face around the stone wall once more to find a pair of eyes lock with her own. Both herself and the creature yelped and sprang back.

'Naree mustn't be seen! Naree will get into trouble again!' The creature yelped as it scrambled away from Lily.

Lily examined the creature as much as she could. The dark corridors had made it hard to see anything.

'W-Wait! I won't hurt you.' Lily said quickly as the creature tried to scramble away. It looked petrified of her. However, when Lily took a step closer the creature became even more frantic like a fish out of water.

'Naree mustn't! Naree mustn't!' The creature spoke as it managed to climb over the large pile of clothes and take off.

'Wait!' Lily called out but knew any it was futile. She made a split second decision, scooped up the mixture of school robes and shirts and took off after the creature. Lily found it easy to find the creature that sprinted down the corridor as its cries bounced off its walls. She found herself running through a part of the castle she had never been before.

Lily chased the creature to a dead end where it had finally stopped crying. She watched as it blew its nose on the dress it wore and wipe its face. Lily scrunched her nose in disgust but kept quiet. She pushed herself to the wall and watched what the creature would do next.

Lily squinted her eyes as she watched, the corridor was so dark that she was afraid she would never find her way back to the dorms.

'Naree is a good elf. Naree won't tell the others or Naree knows she will be in trouble.' She sniffed as she again blew her nose and wiped away the evidence of her disarray.

Lily watched as the creature walked towards a large painting of a fruit bowl. The creature reached her hand up and stood on her tip toes and touched the painting. The painting swung open and the creature slipped in.

Lily simply stood there and watched the painting closed its self. She looked at the painting and behind her. If she were to be caught out of bed now she would surely be put back into detention and forced to face McGonagall's disappointed face. But on the other hand, Lily was like a cat. Ever curious even if it put her in danger.

Looking around, Lily gazed at the different portraits. One of them held a roast dinner. Another held a humongous ice cream sundae. Lily walked over to the painting that the creature had gone through and shifted the bundle of clothing onto one arm. She ran her hand across the painting trying to figure out exactly what the creature had done. Her eyes darted from the grape to the oranges to the apples but to no avail. Lily reach out and ran her hand across the painting. Usually the painting had people in them that could be persuaded to reveal their secrets but this painting would require a lot more thinking.

Lily glided her finger across the painting until she heard a noise. She snatched her hand away and searched the painting for the perpetrator but there only remained a bowl of fruit. She once again ran her hand across the painting when she heard the small squeak again.

The pear that had once stood stationary jiggled beneath her fingers and squeaked. Lily began to focus her attention on the pair until it began to laugh. The green pear bulged out of the painting and formed it's self into a door knob. Lily quickly grabbed it and open the door.

What she saw was beyond anything Lily could ever have dreamed. Hundred of those creatures where busting around carrying pots and setting tables. The best way Lily could describe it was that it looked exactly like the great hall. There were four long tables in the centre that matched those in the hall. At the end of one room was rows and rows of ovens and stacks of pots and pans that reached the ceiling. The other end of the room where creatures sorting clothing into piles while some of the where levitating them to another room.

Lily spotted the creature that she had followed sitting on a tall stack of books as she swung her legs. Now that the room was well lit Lily could take in her appearance. She had the biggest eyes Lily had ever seen, like tennis balls. Her ears where long and flopped of her face. Each of her ears also had small polka dot blue ribbons tied around them. The blue of the ribbons matched the worn frilly dress she wore. Lily thought that the dress looked like the sort of think she used to dress her toy babies in when she was younger. The creatures legs where long and thin and she wore no shoes as she swung them in the air.

Lily walked further into the room, still unnoticed by the rest of the creatures who continued to bustle around the room.

'N-Naree?' Lily questioned. She had heard the creature say the name enough that Lily assumed it was her own.

The creature shot her head up and looked at Lily in horror.

'Please don't be upset!' Lily said quickly as she watched the fresh tears fill the small creatures eyes. 'I just brought the clothes you dropped.'

'No, no, no! Naree mustn't bring people to the kitchens! Naree will get in trouble again! Naree doesn't want Mr Dumbledore to kick her out! Naree doesn't want to go back to her family!' The creature squealed as she started to cry.

'Naree! How many times have I told you not to sit on the cook books-' Another creature spoke but cut herself off as she caught sight of Lily.

Lily was about to apologise when the creature in front of her bowed.

'Miss, it is a pleasure!' The creature spoke excitedly. It wasn't long before the rest of the room noticed Lily and followed suit. Lily looked at all the creatures gathering around her and bowing. Glancing over to Naree Lily noticed the building terror in her face as she tried, unsuccessfully, to blink away her tears.

'Food!' Lily heard one of the creatures cry as a group scurried away. The first creature that had bowed to Lily tugged on the sleeve of Lily's robes and plonked her on the nearest table. Another creature grabbed the clothing in her arms and scurried it away across the room.

'We don't get many guests Miss. We are very happy to meet Miss!' The creature squeaked.

'Er right.' Lily said and she looked at the sea of tennis ball eyes all gazing at her. 'I don't mean to offend you at all but, what...what are you?'

'House elves miss! We make the food and wash the cloths!' Piped up the elf next to her.

'You make the food!' Lily blurted out. For months, ever since she arrived at Hogwarts Lily had raved about the food. It was the most delicious stuff she had ever eaten. Little had she know that there had been a whole horde of elf's cooking it all.

'Yes Miss! The tables here are connected to the tables above in the grand hall.' The elf spoke.

'Wow. That's incredible!' Lily smiled. The house elves all around her began to smile at her. 'I'm Lily by the way. '

Lily outstretched her hand to the elf who looked at it blankly. Instead of shaking it, the elf hopped off the bench and bowed once more.

'I am Kaja.' She spoke. The rest of the elf's around her followed suit and spoke their names in turn.

'You don't need to bow! Really, if anything I should be bowing to you! You guys do all the work.' Lily spoke frantically as blushed.

'OH Miss is too kind! We are grateful to Miss's kindness.' Cheered from one of the elf's.

Before Lily could argue the elves from earlier had returned with bowls and plates and stacks upon stacks of food, piling it on the table in front of Lily.

'What's this?' Lily asked astounded as there food in front of her was enough to feed the whole of Gryffindor.

'Miss is hungry is she not? Otherwise she would not have come to the kitchens.' The house elf replied happily.

Lily laughed as she reached for a muffin that had been stacked higher than her head. She took a bite and smiled as she ate. The food was just so good and Lily loved food. Every morning Lily awoke she would be in a foul mood until she had gotten her breakfast. She would be the first out the door when it came to lunch to get her fill. She would take her time at dinner sampling ever different dish until she settled on her favourite.

'May Kaja ask how Miss found us?' The Kaja asked as fiddled with the string that held her garish yellow and green dress together.

Lily instinctively looked towards Naree who still had her head buried in her hands as she sat on the pile of books. Kaja seemed to follow her line of view before too looking at Naree.

'Naree!' Kaja yelp furiously. This seemed to push Naree into another fit of sobs as she kicked her feet against the books.

'Naree didn't do it! Naree didn't bring the girl! Naree is a good elf! Naree wants to stay in the kitchens!' Naree sobbed.

'Naree didn't bring me here.' Lily said quickly, anything to stop the ever louder sobs of Naree.

'Naree didn't bring Miss to the Kitchens?' Kaja asked surprised but still suspicious.

Lily looked up to Naree and saw that although the tears still flowed down her cheeks she now looked at Lily questioningly.

'No, she didn't.' Lily confirmed. 'I figured it out...um, obviously food doesn't just come out of thin air...so I wanted to meet the people who made it. I...er...figured that it would be somewhere in the castle so I looked around until I found this corridor. All the paintings had food on them so I though it must be near. I figured since the fruit bowl painting was the biggest on and at the end of the corridor that it must be that one...and the rest was just luck.' Lily lied

Lily sat there nervously as she spoke wondering if the elves would buy her story.

'Miss is very clever!' Kaja said excitingly as the rest of the elf's cheered and clapped.

'No really, it was just luck.' Lily said quickly as she looked away. Lily glanced around the room until her eyes fell on the large clock placed identically to the one that was above them in the great hall. Lily immediately stood up surprised as she read the time.

'Merlin! I need to be going! If I'm caught out of bed this time I'll really have no excuse.' Lily panicked as she thanked the elves and tried to get through the crowd. But no matter how hard she tried she was bombarded with cakes and tarts.

'Miss must take some food!' The house elf by the name Gerdy said in a worn voice as he piled up the sweets in Lily's hand until they reached her chin.

'Thank you, really. I have to go. Thanks again.' Lily said as she tried to back away.

'Miss will come back won't she?' Kaja asked hopefully as Lily edged closer to the door.

'Of course, I'd love to.' Lily said to the excitement of the rest of them.

Lily finally made it to the door when she said her final goodbyes. She watched as the painting door closed and the corridor turn dark again. Lily thought that this must have been what Alice felt when she fell down the rabbit hole.

She squinted around but for the life of her couldn't see a thing. Inwardly she cursed herself for leaving her wand back in her dorm, but with the pile of cake and teats in her hand Lily never would have been able to use it.

Lily began to stumble down the corridor praying she would smack into any patrolling teaches or prefects on her way.

'Miss Lily! Miss Lily!' As quiet voice called. Lily turned and looked towards the voice. She cold barely see who it was but could make out the ribbons on her head.

'Naree?' Lily spoke to the dark. Lily heard a snap of fingers before a small ball of light transformed itself between the two. 'How did you do that without a wand?'

'House elves do not need wands to channel magic Miss Lily.' Naree said happily. 'Naree has come to walk Miss Lily back to her dorms.'

'You don't need to do that Naree.' Lily spoke quietly, nervous that she might be caught.

'Miss Lily covered for Naree. Naree would have been in trouble is Miss Lily had told the truth.' Naree spoke as she started walking with Lily back to the dorms.

'May I ask why you would have been in trouble?' Lily spoke as she trundled behind Naree who peered around the corridors to check if the coast was clear. Naree said nothing but Lily soon heard her begin to sniff. 'No! Naree I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I didn't mean to pry.'

'It's ok Miss. Naree will tell.' She said as she rained back her sobs. 'Naree used to belong to another family that treated Naree horribly. Naree wanted to leave but was trapped, house elves are bound to serve one family forever. One day Naree was ordered to clean Little Miss's room of her old toys. Little Miss loved to play with dolls but grew out of it. She ordered Naree to get rid of her toys. Naree did as she was asked even if Little Miss was cruel to her. Little Miss gave Naree lots of stuff until she finally gave Naree this.' Naree told Lily a she pulled at her blue dress.

'She gave you the dress?' Lily asked confused.

'When a house elf is given clothes, that house elf is free. Mistress was furious at Little Miss for being so careless but Naree left and didn't look back.' Naree said defiantly.

'Where did you go after that.' Lily asked.

'Naree was very sad and very happy after that. She didn't have a home, but she also didn't have to suffer under Mistress's cold hand. Naree was lost for a long time before she met Mr Dumbledore.' Naree spoke. 'Mr Dumbledore gave Naree a job in the kitchens and Naree was very happy. Naree likes working here. Naree gets to do what she likes.'

'Naree wants to stay here very much, but Naree gets in trouble a lot.' Naree spoke as her voice began to shake. 'Naree isn't a good cook. Naree spills a lot of the food when she tries to carry the pans around. The other house elves get mad at Naree. But the one rule Naree has been told never to break is to let anyone know the entrance to the kitchens. If everyone knew...' Naree drifted off.

'Then everyone would be coming down asking for food.' Lily finished thinking about the chaos that would bring.

'Yes Miss. Only students who figure out the kitchens for themselves can come down any time they like. There are not many students that have found us. That is why Naree is happy that Miss did not get Naree into trouble.' Naree thanked Lily.

'That's ok. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble.' Lily smiled down at the elf. At first she thought the elves where weird looking but the more she talked and interacted with them the more she liked them.

'Miss should be safe here.' Naree said as she stopped by the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room.

'Thank you Naree.' Lily said as Naree bowed and in a flash she had disappeared.

Lily climbed the last few steps to the common room and awoke the fat lady who grumbled at being awoken so late. Once she stepped in she relaxed and make her way to the her dorm.

'You're kidding! The whole room?.' A voice spoke that made Lily freeze.

'No! It was torture. She made us scrub the entire class room. My arms ache so much!' Another voice moaned.

'Honestly, after all those detentions I'm thinking that maybe it's not even worth pulling pranks.' A third voice spoke.

'Don't even joke about that James.' A very serious voice spoke.

'You just need to work on not getting caught.' Lily spoke as the four boys who sat on the chairs and couch around the fire whipped their heads around.

'Evans! What are you doing out of-Wait. Where the heck did you get them! Are those jam tarts!' The shocked voice of James spoke as he eyed the muffins and tarts piled in Lily's arms.

'Why yes, I believe they are.' Lily said coyly.

'Who gave them too you.' Piped up Peter who gazed at them longingly.

'That's for me to know and for you to find out.' Lily answered as she made her way to the stairs leading to her dorm.

'Well toss us one here Evans.' Sirius said hopefully. James and Peter both nodded and looked at Lily Expectantly. Lily looked at them. Smirked and scoffed.

'Come one Evans, it's not nice to not share with your friends.' James spoke.

'Your right.' Lily said as James smiled at her. 'Remus, do you like chocolate or blueberry?'

'Chocolate please.' Remus grinned at her as he caught the muffin she threw at him.

'Goodnight.' Lily smiled at the other three boys who faces fell as she turned away and carried the rest of the treats up to her room.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, please review and everything else. And thank you to everyone who has already done so, I always get giddy when I get notified! (and Kudos to you ctc, you're a man of few words but always excited to read it!)**


	20. Christmas is a time for family

**Christmas is a time for family**

 **A/N: sorry if you are getting notified twice about this chapter, I had to reuplode it as it wasn't showing up for me! Anyhow how you enjoy!**

Lily stood watching the scene before her in horror. Never before had she felt herself be so shaken to her core. She blinked a few times, pinched her side but the image before her stayed the same.

She had woken up that morning feeling refreshed and happy. She had been home for two days now and was loving every minute. Christmas at the Evans house was always lively. They celebrated like no other family Lily knew, in fact, Lily was helping her mother prepare for a party that would be starting in the evening.

Lily jumped out of bed, brushed her teeth and made her way downstairs to breakfast when the horror struck her. She had been blissfully unaware when she climbed down the steps towards kitchen that morning. Happily living her life when she opened the door to the lounge. As she loomed towards the kitchen she heard a strange noise.

Thinking nothing of it, Lily pushed it out her mind and opened the door to the kitchen. There she saw her sister being practically mauled to death.

Lily watched in horror as her sister engaged in a heavy looking make out session with, what she could only describe as, the giant squid that lives in the black lake back at Hogwarts.

Lily's surprised yelp seemed catch Petunia's attention as they locked eyes and she quickly detached herself from the squid.

Lily, now having a further look at the boy could see that he was a head shorter that Petunia. He was heavy set and had a very red, blotchy face. Looking closer Lily could make out the beginnings of a pubescent moustache gracing his top lip. He wore a light blue and maroon Christmas Jumper with a snowman popping out in white pom poms. Lily locked eyes with him to notice that her was giving her a very annoyed look, possible at the fact that he was being interrupted.

'Lily!' Petunia yelped as she blushed.

There was a silence in the room where Lily found herself trying to look anywhere but at her sister.

'Where is mum and dad.' Lily asked examining a porcelain cow sugar bowl she had bought for her mother when she was five.

'Shopping.' Petunia answered. 'We where just about to have breakfast.'

Petunia seemed to have decided that she would rather not dwell on the past five minutes and try and move on. Lily on the other hand could not, for the life of her, get the image out of her mind. Figuring it would be rude to run away up to her room till her parents came home, Lily joined Petunia and the boy who still seemed to be annoyed at her, at the table.

'Lily, this is my boyfriend, Vernon Dudley.' Petunia introduced. 'Vernie, this is my sister.'

Lily had to give all her effort not to gag a the nick name 'Vernie'.

Vernon grunted his hello and nodded his head towards Lily. Lily returned the nod and managed a small smile. Lily glanced at Petunia who was now looking at her imploringly as she subtly jerked her head towards Vernon who was now filling his bowl with cereal.

Lily knew that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Her mother had always told her that it's easy to jump to conclusions about someone. To keep your first impressions. But you should always look for the good in people, even if you doubt that there isn't any there.

'How did you two meet?' Lily asked as she reached for the cereal, attempting polite convocation.

'Well, you know I did that tutoring last summer? Vernie was struggling with his algebra so I came to help him and.' Petunia stopped and looked into Vernon's eyes who looked back at her. 'It was love at first sight.' She finished dreamily.

'What about you.' Vernon said through a mouthful of cereal. 'Do you go to boarding school or something.'

Lily glanced over to Petunia who glared at her and shook her head. Not that Lily was planning to tell Vernon that she was a witch, although she was curious to see what his reaction would be, she decided to make something up.

'Oh yeah, boarding school. It's in Scotland.' Lily said, thinking it best to stay with a moderate sense of the truth, just in case he brought it up again.

'Scotland! What the bloody hell would you go all the way up there for, they have plenty of schools here.' Vernon grunted as she scrunched his bulbous nose in displeasure.

'It's not like any school around here. It's for...for artists.' Lily thought quickly.

'Drawing eh?' Vernon replied raising his eyebrows like he didn't think much of it.

Lily resisted scowling at him as she ate her own breakfast. She didn't want to get into an argument and she would hold her tongue for Tunie's sake.

'Oh Vernie! You're spilling on your jumper.' Petunia said in an amused tones as she grabbed a tea cloth and dabbed away the remnants of his fallen breakfast.

Thankfully, by the time breakfast was finished with, Mr and Mrs Evans had brought back their mountains of shopping. Finding a good excuse to get away from her sister and _Vernie,_ Lily opted to help her father hang up fairy lights outside.

However, if you where to look at the Evans's house you would think that it really didn't need any more lights. In actual fact, It didn't need any more fairy light twenty packs ago. But Her father loved Christmas more than anything. He was one of those people that would never stop thinking about it.

'So, Tunie has a boyfriend.' Lily smiled at her farther as he hammered in the hooks on the wooden overhang above their front door.

'Yes.' Mr Evans said grinning at his daughter. 'He seems to make her happy, all a father can hope for. What about you, any boyfriends I should know about?'

'Ew, no.' Lily said as she scrunched up her face. She was sure she would never want to date or kiss a boy after watching Petunia.

'Good! I don't think I could handle loosing you as well.' Mr Evans laughed, although there was a hint of sadness in his face.

'Losing me?' Lily frowned. She didn't understand what her father could mean, it wasn't like Tunie was moving out. University was still a way off and it wasn't as if Vernon hand proposed to her.

'Hold this will you.' Mr Evans said passing her the hammer as he draped the lights across the hooks.

'You'll get it more when you have kids of your own Lils. But Petunia's growing up so fast. I still remember when she used to fit in the crook of my arm. Now shes almost finished secondary school. She's got a boyfriend. The next thing you know, she'll be wanting to move away from home and she won't need her dad to look after her.' Mrs Evan spoke. 'That's why I'm thankful that I also have you, at least I can have a few more years at being dad.'

'But you'll always be dad.' Lily smiled at him.

Mr Evans attached in the last bit of fairy lights and turned to his daughter and hugged her. 'Thanks sweetie, it means a lot. You and Petunia are both my greatest accomplishments. I love you both very much.'

Lily hugged her father and smiled. She found it so easy to go day to day at Hogwarts not think about how much she missed the simple warmth of a hug.

'You know, I think we could squeeze in one more set of lights.' Mr Evans said seriously as he looked above them. 'Wait here, I'll get some more hooks.'

Lily watched her father leave, she decided she wanted to be just as eccentric as him when it came to Christmas. It made everything so much more enjoyable.

'Brought you some hot chocolate.' Petunia spoke bringing Lily out of her thoughts.

'Thanks Tunie!' Lily said excitedly as she reached for the warm mug. She also glanced behind Tunie's shoulder and was relieved to see no giant squid leering behind.

'So?' Petunia asked smiling.

'So what?' Lily looked back at her sister.

'What do you think of Vernon?' Petunia grinned. 'I know you don't know him like I do yet, but I want your honest opinion.'

Lily mulled in her mind back and forth between telling Tunie the truth. On the one hand she didn't really want to be in the habit of lying and she couldn't stop herself from thinking that Tunie deserved someone so much better. On the other hand, things with her sister had been going better than ever and she knew once she stood against Vernon she could lose her sister too.

Lily opened her mouth not even sure what she was going to say. 'He's...he's-'

...

'All wrong for you James!' Mrs Potter fretted as she paced back and forth holing a letter with a Hogwarts crest on it. 'I don't want you seeing that boy again! Do you hear me!'

'Mum you're being dramatic.' James rolled his eyes which seemed to rile up Mrs Potter even more.

'Am I now! Do you know how many letters I've had from Hogwarts about all the detentions you been getting. SIX. Six letters and it's only been three months! It's because we let you be friends with him. He's a bad influence.' Mrs Potter said angrily

'Sirius is my friend! I would have been in trouble with or without him so it doesn't make a difference!' James argued back.

'James! Do you even know the kind of family he's from! The Black family have always been supporters of pureblood-' Mrs potter shot back before James interrupted.

'Sirius isn't like that! He doesn't believe in all that crap!' James yelled.

'Don't use that language James! You have no idea what that boy is capable of, the Black family are manipulative! He could be getting you into all sorts of danger. Next thing you know he'll get you killed!' Mrs Potter proclaimed.

'I think if he wanted off me, he'd of done it by now.' James retorted with slight amusement.

'This is no joke young man! I don't want you seeing that boy again.' Mrs Potter said scowling.

'You can't make me ditch my best friend! You don't even know him. I thought you raised me not to be prejudice against others.' James accused.

'Yes I did. But the path your going down now James, you're going to be expelled within the next month.' Mrs potter shot back.

James scowled at his mother and turned on his heel and out the living room slamming the door behind him. He could hear his mother stomp off in frustration well. James climbed up the stairs to his room slamming that door as well to get rid of his rage. He was furious at his mother. He new logically that she was just worried about him, but right now he didn't want to see logic.

There was nothing, not even his mother, that could split up him and Sirius. They where best mates, they helped each other, they laughed with each other and they looked out for one another. James simply couldn't see why his mother couldn't see that.

James took his pillow off his bead and chucked it across the room, feeling the anger start to seep away. He finally huffed and fell back onto his bed and gazed at his collection of posters. From Mathew march to Florence Green to his newest one. Henry Davidson, seeker on the Ballycastle Bats. Sirius had gotten him the poster for him birthday.

James's mind drifted to Sirius. Thinking about the Christmas he was probably having. When James arrived home he was greeted by a shower of hugs by his mother and father. A bright and warm decorated house. Fresh Christmas cookies on a plate. It had been heaven. He wondered if the Black family even celebrated Christmas.

The thought of Sirius caused James to get out of bed and walk towards his desk. He wrote out his letter being careful to omit anything about his mothers determination to break them apart. The last thing he needed to worry about was losing his friend.

'You all set Jupiter?' James said tickling his owl on its neck as it gave him an affectionate nip on his hand. James tied the letter to her foot and opened his window. She took off and flew off into the distance. James watched until she was out of sight before sitting back down at his desk and resting his head on his hand and staring off into space.

xxx

It wasn't until dinner time that James finally made his way back downstairs for dinner. He was still royally annoyed at his mother and if he wasn't so hungry from missing lunch he would have happily stayed up in his room.

He heard his stomach rumble as the smell of a roasted ham hit his nostrils. He quickly jumped the last few steps and walked towards the dining room.

'Mia, don't you think you're taking this too far.' Mr Potter spoke.

James stopped short before opening the door and listened.

'I just want to make sure our son is safe. I know I'm being...I don't know.' Mrs Potter sighed.

'James will do what he wants to. That's how he's always been. As for the detentions, I know you like to think the sun shines out his backside but James has always been a trouble maker. Need I remind you of spiked punch incident.' Mr Potter chuckled.

Mrs Potter chuckled as well. Both looked up when James pushed the door open.

'Sirius is a good person. I know his family are...questionable, but you can't choose who your family is. You can choose who your friends are.' James spoke.

Mrs Potter smiled at her son. 'Very wise James. Who told you that?'

'You did.' James grinned back at her as he pulled a chair back and sat down. 'Look's delicious!'

'Smells it too.' Mr Potter smiled looking between his wife and son. 'Merry Christmas you two!'

James felt his spirits rise once more as he spoke. 'Merry-'

...

'Christmas.' Peter spoke to himself as he sat at the grand dining table. The table it's self would easily fit twenty guests. Peter sat at one end and looked at the empty seat at the other end where his father would commonly sit.

Peter looked away and out the window at the falling snow slowly cascading down from the sky, creating an untouched snowy blanket. The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It had been years and years since the house had been noisy on Christmas day. When his mother was alive, everything was more lively.

Peter dug into the only breakfast he could make for himself. The hired help where always given Christmas off, and so peter grabbed his toast and ate by himself. For as long as he could remember, there had always been people to make his food for him. He had never been required to even step into a kitchen.

Peter once again looked across the table and at his fathers empty chair. The loneliness and sadness was almost too much to bare. The last thing he could remember was his father saying he was popping over to see a friend on Christmas eve and he would be back shortly. Now it was Christmas day and instead of being beyond excited, Peter felt isolated. He felt like the frozen snow that surrounded the earth.

He had opened his presents, one by one that morning. Made notes of who gave him what for the thank you notes that he would write later and sat by himself. He missed his friends. He missed Hogwarts. Even though he was a poor student and didn't have any amazing skills. There was one thing Peter never was. Lonely.

Peter finished up his toast and grabbed the plate walking towards the kitchen. He cleaned his plate and put it away safely before walking to the lounge. His house was very large. There where thirteen bedrooms all together three different sized dining rooms. Many bathrooms to choose from. But the house always got cold. Since Peter was underage he couldn't simply perform a warming charm. He looked at the fire place but dismissed the idea completely. There was no one to light it and Peter didn't trust himself to try. He wouldn't even know where to begin.

Peter let the day flow past him. He played with some of his new toys. He even started his homework. At every small noise he would snap his head up to see if his father had returned but was always left disappointed.

It wasn't until the evening that any sign of life came to the house. Peter was cuddled under a blanket from his room dreaming about Hogwarts and wishing time would go faster. A clang sound echoed in the rood and Peter found himself awake in the living room that was now dark. He had slept most of the day away.

*CRASH*

The alarm bells in Peters mind started to ringing as he heard the noise. He hopped of the couch and walked towards the foyer. The noise was now paired with a grunt of pain and laughter.

Mr Pettigrew had attempted to apparate into his home when he fell onto a expensive looking vase. The vase cracked under his weight and he felt the sharp pottery slice his hand. He grunted in pain but in his inhibited state began to laugh at himself.

Peter watched as his father stumbled about. The blood that dripped from his hand now staining the cream carpet and making Peter feel queasy.

In his father's drunken state he tried again to make it further into the house as Peter watched. Peter was unsure as to why he wasn't helping his father. Perhaps he was scared of what his father would do? Or perhaps he didn't feel like helping him. Peter had put up with a lot without ever a complaint.

Peter chose to stand still, still shrouded by the darkness. He watched as his father stumbled forward and lost his footing. His body didn't even try to prevent injury as he smacked into the ground.

As if being snapped back into reality, Peter leapt forward to aid his father who was now cursing to himself as he gripped his wrist.

Peter looked at him worriedly. He tried to get him to stand so he could get him to his room but as he did he noticed his father slipping out of conciseness. Finally the light sound of snoring filled the room as Peter gazed at his father.

'Dad?' Peter said slightly alarmed. 'Can you hear me-'

...

'Dad?' Remus spoke surprised.

Remus had woken up early Christmas morning like he did every year. He would race down to the tree to gaze at his presents. His mother would always be there sitting in her chair smiling at him. She would have two cups of earl grey tea ready to start the festivities.

However this Christmas was different. When Remus had gotten to the tree he noticed his mother was not there and instead of two cups of tea there were three.

Remus had gazed at them in confusion when his mother's voice spoke.

'Happy Christmas darling.' She said softly. Remus was about to wish her a merry Christmas as well when he noticed the figure standing behind her.

xxx

Lyall Lupin looked exactly as Remus remembered him. He was tall. He had dark sandy blond hair. His face was kind and his eyes a deep chestnut brown. He used to be a Professor, years ago, and he still dressed like one. He wore his usual tweed jacket and brown waist coat. His trousers where black and had a rip in the knee where he had likely fallen down and his shoes where worn. One having, what looked like, a roll of spellotape around it.

Remus ran to his father and hugged him. They hugged each other for the longest time. Almost making up for years of missing each other. Mrs Lupin wept unashamedly at the sight of her husband and her son.

Remus was filled with questions. Why was his father here? Was he here to stay this time? Could finally have a life where his father was included and not just a stranger who popped by every month to make sure the villages didn't hear his transformations?

'I'll get some breakfast ready.' Mrs Lupin smiled as she squeezed Remus's shoulder.

Remus let go of his father and the two stared at each other. Taking in every detail.

'You've grown up so much, Remus.' Lyall said as he looked at his son.

'That happens when you don't see people for months.' Remus replied without thinking. There was no malice or anger behind his words but as soon as he said them he watched the smile of his father's face fall and look to the ground.

'Sorry, I didn't mean-' Remus said quickly.

'No. You never have to apologise Remus. It's my fault.' Lyall spoke quietly.

Remus watched his father walk to the chair beside them and collapse into it. Thinking of what his mother did for him when he was upset. Remus reached for the cup of tea on the table and walked over to his father.

'Here.' Remus said as he passed his father the tea. The two boys sat across from each other and drank in silence. Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a rapper of plain chocolate. He popped a square into his mouth and offered the rapper to his father.

'Do you always have chocolate on you?' Lyall asked his son amused. He took the remaining chocolate and ate it.

Remus nodded his head as he continued to suck at the chocolate in his mouth. 'Professor Dumbledore told me too. It helps.'

'Smart man. How is school going?' Mr Lupin asked.

'Great. I got top marks on my Defence against the dark arts assignment. I'm not too good at potions thought.' Remus spoke.

The two discussed every subjects at Hogwarts. Lyall told his son about the time he got soaked by the giant squid in the lake. Remus told his father about the pranks he and his friends would get up too. Mrs Lupin soon called them into breakfast and they ate together as a family.

They spent Christmas laughing together. Opening presents and having numerous cups of tea. Mrs Lupin cooked the dinner whilst Remus and his father played one on one Quidditch outside. The snow how begun again forcing them back inside shivering and dripping wet.

The evening was peaceful. After gorging themselves on third and fourth helpings of Christmas dinner, the Lupins relaxed by the fire in their sitting room.

Remus trotted downstairs after fetching a blanket when he heard his mother and father talking to each other.

'At least wait till he's asleep Lyall.' Mrs Lupin said sadly.

'He's not a baby anymore. He deserves a goodbye when I leave.' Mr Lupin argued.

'You don't understand what it does to him when you leave. He's not the same, for weeks I watch him. Every time you go he-we both wonder if you are ever coming back to us.' Mrs Lupin confessed.

'I have to go darling. There's a man in Deveron who studies werewolves. He might have some answers for me.' Mr Lupin replied.

'But you just got here. It's not like the man's going anywhere.' Mrs Lupin spoke. Remus could plainly hear the plea in her words.

'It's my fault our son has to live with this curse, Hope. I can't just rest if there is any chance of finding a way to fix my mistake.' Mrs Lupin said resoundingly.

Remus looked at the watch on his arm. His father had bought it for him for Christmas and he loved it. It was similar to one he had seen Professor Dumbledore wearing the first day he met him. Remus had told his father about the watch over a year ago, it had meant so much to him that his father had remembered such a trivial thing. Only when Remus looked at the watch not he felt a queasy swirl in his stomach.

Remus peeled the watch off his wrist and walked towards his parents.

'I don't want it.' He spoke as he voice broke. Mr and Mrs Lupin whipped their heads around to look at their son startled. 'I don't want another reminder of you leaving.'

'Remus...' Mr Lupin said sadly.

'You said you where leaving.' Remus said shortly. He tried his best to keep the tears from his eyes but could stop the sorrow he felt. He wanted his father to stay. He didn't care about his curse. It was his to deal with.

'You know why-' Lyall started.

'Yes. I know why. I know that you think I deserve to be normal and you want to do everything you can to make that happen. But it's not your fault I'm like this-'Remus ranted.

'But it is _my_ fault! I'm the reason you got bitten! If I hadn't said those awful words...you wouldn't of had to suffer the consequences' Mr Lupin choked.

'Lyall.' Mrs Lupin said cautiously.

'What?' Remus said as he looked between his mother and father. Remus had very little memory of that fateful day years ago. He was five at the time, playing in the garden by himself. He heard a noise coming from the trees just beyond. He remembered clearly thinking it must be his father retuning from work at the ministry. He had walked over to the noise not to find his father but a large scary looking man. The man had pounced on him.

His memory of what had happened next was hazy. He remembered the pain and the blood. He remembered his mother screaming and his father suddenly appearing and cursing the monster away. The next thing Remus knew, he had been half dead and cursed for eternity.

'I-I did this too you Remus.' Mr Lupin chocked as he stumbled to his knees.

'Lyall! You promised you would wait.' Remus's distress mother yelped.

'Tell me.' Remus whispered to his father. 'Please, dad.'

Lyall couldn't bring himself to look into his sons eyes and he spoke.

'You remember when I was in charge of the regulation for control of magical creatures. It was then that I met a man named Greyback. He was being questioned about the death of two muggle girls. The rest of my team where convinced that he just a confused muggle. After all he had no wand, he pretended to be shocked and confused about everything we were saying and about the wizarding world...' Lyall spoke.

'I wasn't convinced. I thought he was hiding something. I had studied all sorts of dark creatures and he seemed to tick all the boxes of a werewolf. His eyes where tied. He had bite marks and scratches all over him...I told the others my suspicions but they simply laughed at me. I got angry. Really angry. Greyback was getting away with murder. I said-' Lyall stopped suddenly.

'Dad, please.' Remus said placing his hand on his shoulder.

'I said that his kind, werewolves, where "soulless, evil and deserved nothing but death.". They took him away and released him. But he was angry. He didn't like what I had said. So he hunted me down, he wanted to punish me. Then he saw you playing in the garden. He knew that turning you would hurt me the most. So he attacked you and bit you. You had to pay for my mistake.' Lyall spoke. His head was hung in shame and a rogue tear had rolled down his cheek and onto the carpet.

Remus didn't know how to feel or what to say. The words of his father floated around his head. He now fully understood his father's obsession with finding a cure. Why it had consumed his life. Remus shifted his body towards his father and hugged him.

Remus could feel his father tense in shock. Remus then spoke the three words that Lyall Lupin had never expected to hear in his life.

...

'I forgive you.' Sirius said to his younger brother, Regulus. Regulus had grinned at him as he continued to gently take the broken glass that was protruding out his hand.

 **Two Hours earlier**

It was a rare moment for the brothers to be alone in the house together. Their mother and father had been in the sitting room when they had suddenly both looked at each other and stood up. They had been grinning like Cheshire cats as they announced that they had been called to a meeting and had to leave. Regulus had thought that it was odd. There had been no owl delivery. His mother usually gave advanced warning if she was going out.

Regulus had put a pin in his thoughts about his parents sudden 'Meeting' When Sirius had come bounding down stairs.

Sirius strolled into the living room without a care in the world. He grinned at his brother and stepped strait into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Regulus had noticed the subtle differences in Sirius every time he came back from Hogwarts. He had smiled more when no one looked. He was constantly trying to make Regulus laugh at the dinner table by pulling silly faces or messing with his food.

Regulus had tried extremely hard not to laugh at his brother. The one time he was caught off guard when he had noticed Sirius eating his dinner, as normal as could be. But on closer inspection he had shoved a pea up each nose.

Regulus had to fain a coughing fit to hide his laughter.

Regulus had also noticed the amount of time Sirius spent writing letters. Every time he walked past his brothers room he was always scribbling away at his desk. It had made Regulus happy to think of his brother having friends. He knew better than anyone how it felt t be isolated by your family. He wished that summer would come fast. He would be joining his brother at Hogwarts soon enough.

Regulus watched as Sirius re-entered the living room with a piece of toast in his mouth.

'Where are the folks?' Sirius frowned.

Regulus closed the book he was reading. 'Emergency meeting.'

Regulus heard Sirius whispered to himself, 'They could be gone hours' under his breath.

'And creature?' Sirius asked, his eyebrow raising.

'Sorting the attic.' Regulus said.

'Well, best get cracking!' Sirius clapped his hands together and took a bite of his bread.

'Cracking with what?' Regulus said cautiously as he watched Sirius grow even more excited.

'When was the last time we have ever been in the house without being constantly watched by mother or the bloody rat, creature?' Sirius asked him. Regulus thought but came up empty. 'Never. Are we going to let this opportunity pass us by?'

'What do you want to do?' Regulus asked growing steadily excited. He loved and idolised his brother a lot. He had wished that they could have spent more time together but he was always trapped under his mothers thumb.

Regulus watched as Sirius scrunched his face and thought. As if he had been smacked on the head, Sirius's eyes popped open and he grinned.

'Grab your broom. There's this game me and James play all the time in our dorm.' Sirius said as he took off towards his room and grabbed his own boom.

Regulus soon followed after him and dug out his own broom. It had been years since he was allowed on it. One day, his mother had decided that she didn't want him to be 'messing with toys' as she put it. It was probably around the time she gave up on Sirius and focused all her efforts on him.

When Regulus finally found his broom and made it downstairs, he found the living room to have drastically changed. Sirius had pushed the couches to the sides and their Christmas tree to the corner. The coffee table had also been pushed up against the fireplace leaving the centre of the sitting room bare. On the floor, Regulus noticed the pillows and couch cousins that had been strewn across the large space.

'Welcome to Broom Bashing!' Sirius announced as he hovered in hid air with his arms stretched out.

The cautious side of Regulus reared its ugly head once more. He thought of the consequences he would have to pay if their parents chose to apparate home now.

'The object of Broom Bashing is to knock your opponent off their broom. Our dorms a lot smaller than this but I reckon it'll be more fun with the extra space. Come on.' Sirius grinned.

Regulus flittered between the punishment and his brother.

'Come on Regulus! Do you really want to miss out on all this fun? Do it as Christmas gift for me!' Sirius spoke noticing the hesitation in his younger brothers face.

'I already go you a Christmas present.' Regulus counted but hopped on his broom to join his brother anyway. He hovered so he was directly facing Sirius.

'There are three rules to Broom Bashing. Number one, you can only use one arm or leg at a time. The other must stay on the broom at all times. Number two, no scratching, biting or spitting. And finally, rule number three, there are no time outs. If you want to stop you have to either concede and say I'm the greatest in the world or fall off your broom. Ready, GO!' Sirius yelled suddenly.

Regulus quickly sprung into action as his brother launched himself towards him. Anyone looking could tell Sirius was miles better on a broom than he was. Sirius tried to tackle him repeatedly as Regulus dodged his blows.

They circled each other predatorily. Regulus ready for any attacks Sirius could throw at him. Regulus felt the enjoyment fill him instantly. He couldn't remember being so like a kid in years.

'You're better that I thought you'd be, dear brother.' Sirius said as he narrowed his eyes playfully.

'Not one to give up easily.' Regulus replied as he flew forwards and yanked on Sirius sleeve almost pulling him off his broom.

'How dare you!' Sirius laughed as he retorted.

Regulus felt Sirius take a hold of his jumper and yank on it. As much as he tried to fight it he felt his body slide around the broom. He was now gripping the broom in a hug as he flew directly under Sirius. He quickly kicked his foot up as he gained the upper hand.

Sirius felt his body lose balance as he flew off the broom and landed half against the couch cushion and half against the Christmas tree. He was certain he heard the sound of one of the glass ball balls shattering beneath him.

'Sirius!' Regulus fretted as he flew over and dropped next to his brother.

'Nice one Reg! You sent me flying. I'll have to tell James about that one.' Sirius laughed. As he tried to sit up he winced looking towards his hand. He could see three pieces of glass now sticking out of it and bleeding down his arm.

xxx

'All done.' Regulus announced as he secured a piece of cloth around Sirius hand. Since neither one could use magic and where not prepared to tell their mother how Sirius had gotten injured they settled for the muggle healing way.

Both brothers set to correct the living room and dispose of the broken Christmas ball ball before their parents arrived home. They went back to not talking or glancing at one another just as their mother made them. But their mother could never take away the fun they had had.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, i't tried to make each of the flow into each other, hopefully that came across. I know once again I have neglected Severus in my chapter but 1) I think the chapter would have been too long and 2) I have a chapter planned for him in either the next one or the one after.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review and share bla bla bla**


	21. Proud To Be A Prince

**A/N: Just a side note, in an earlier chapter, 'Six Little letters Part 1', there are moments that connect to this chapter in Snapes section if you want to refresh your memory.**

 **Proud To Be A Prince**

 _'Severus?' A small voice spoke in a cracked voice. 'Severus, please wake up. We have to go now.'_

 _Severus opened his eyes to find his mother kneeling at his bedside. Her black raven hair had been scraped back into a bun and she had dressed herself in some muggle clothing that they had bought at a charity shop down the road._

 _'Mum, where are we going?' Severus asked sleepily. The frantic look on his mothers face as she looked to the door of his room in panic set alarm bells off._

 _'Away.' She replied as she stood grabbing articles of clothing off the chair in his room. 'Please get dressed. Do it quietly.'_

 _Severus threw back his duvet and grabbed the pair of jeans and a top his mother had tossed to him._

 _'I thought you said we couldn't leave. It's dangerous.' Severus asked. Countless times he had asked his mother why the simply couldn't leave Tobias, his drunken abusive father. His mother had always told him that it was safer with him._

 _'I know what I said. But I don't know what he'll do to you.' Eileen spoke as she quietly pulled off items of clothing out of his wardrobe. 'My mother and father have offered to take us in.'_

 _Severus stopped changing and stared at his mother. What he knew about his grandparents was very little. His mother hardly ever spoken of them. She had told him once that they had been the ones they were hiding from, the reason they were forced to put up with Tobias._

 _'I thoug-' Severus began._

 _'I know what I said!' Eileen said in a harsh whisper. Severus looked down at his hands, his mother hardly ever raised her voice._

 _'Severus...' His mother spoke in a softer tone as she put the bag with their clothes on the floor and kneeled in front of him. 'I know I said they where the one's that we were running from. It's true. When I first met your father he was a different man. I did love him. Then one day I found out I was pregnant and I knew I had to tell my parents._ _You have to understand, I come from a family that is very...traditional. They believed that muggles and magic blood should never mix. When I told them about you and your father, they tried to get rid of you both. I loved you too much, so I ran.'_

 _'My parents were furious, I was their only daughter and I disgraced them. They tried to find me, I thought that if they did, they would take you away from me. So we stayed with Tobias, with the muggles.' She explained._

 _Severus tried his best to keep up with what she was saying. He had so many questions._

 _'But we're going to them now?' Severus asked._

 _'Yes. I thought they had disowned me, but I think they might help us. I can't watch you be here another day.' Eileen spoke as she reached up and lightly grazed her finger on a black and purple bruise that had blossomed on his cheek._

 _Severus nodded as he finished getting dressed. He, for the first time in months, felt happy. His mother was finally going. He could finally leave behind his dark past in exchange for a new beginning._

 _'Severus, I need you to be quiet. Not a sound, do you understand?' His mother said as she grabbed his hand._

 _Severus nodded as she pulled him out of his room. Their front door was only down the stairs and through the kitchen. As the made their way down the steps, Severus watched his mother wince every time the wooden slats creaked under their weight. They had made it to the bottom of the steps when a chilling voice rang through the house._

 _'Leaving are we. What? No goodbye?' Tobias growled as he stood at the top of the stairs._

 _Eileen pushed her son behind her as she slowly backed towards the kitchen._

 _'It's not as though you would miss us.' She spoke in a even voice as she watched Tobias slowly descend the steps._

 _'You don't think I'd miss the wife I love and my only son?' Tobias said, each step he took becoming increasingly faster._

 _Eileen quickly spun around and scooped Severus up as they ran towards the door. They had been in gripping distance of the handle before Eileen had been yanked back. Severus flew out of her arms and smacked into the wooden tabled. He felt his eyes flutter as he tried to stand. He could hear his voice screaming out and his arms reached for his mother but the pounding in his head made him slowly drift out of consciousness. He struggled to fight it as he watched his mother fight against Tobias. His mothers frail body was thrashed around their kitchen. Severus watched as his father smashed her into the counter yelling at the top of his voice. As much as Elieen fought back she was overpowered at every turn._

 _He lay their watching, helpless, until his mother finally slumped besides him. They watched each other as the darkness slowly fell over each other._

 _Severus didn't know how long it had been but when he finally awoke he could see the darkness begin to fade away as the sunrise slowly filled the kitchen. Severus looked around him until his eyes found a figure lying on the floor._

 _He slowly crawled towards her and reached out his hand to touch her cheek. His hand flinched at how cold she seemed under his finger tips._

 _'Mother-'_

xxx

'Severus, you better get dressed. Where pulling into the platform.' Lily said as she shook him awake. 'Are you alright, you're really pale?' She said worriedly as she rested her hand on his forehead.

'I'm fine.' Severus said as he tried, unconvincingly, to smiled. He looked at daily prophet Lily was reading and couldn't help but read the front page. In big bold letters, the front page read:

 **THE FIFTH UNEXPLAINED DISAPPEARANCE: MINISTER UNDER PRESSURE**

 ** _The Minister of magic, Eugenia Jenkins has reportedly been subjected to pressure from ministry officials. New information has leaked from inside the ministry that Aurors are baffled by disappearances of Harold Orpingtonand and Gesell Lufkin. Both Muggle borns who disappeared just before Christmas. There has also been report of Muggle attacks by an unnamed wizard currently being questioned by the ministry-_**

Lily folded the paper in half and tucked it under her arm. 'I said that I'd meet Amelia and Margo before we catch the carriage to Hogwarts. I'll leave you to get changed.'

'Thanks.' Severus answered as he watched her leave. That was the third report he had read in the Daily Prophet in two weeks about disappearances of wizards. Severus recalled the last article last week announcing the death of a famous muggle born witch Alexia Hawsthorp. She had been interviewed days before her death about the peace march she ran for the rights of Squibs. The protest had been ambushed by a group of Purebloods, Hawsthorp had disappeared that day only to be found dead a few days later. There had been reportedly no suspects as of late.

Now they had approached Hogwarts, Severus whipped out his wand and flicked it a the blinds pulling them down. He dressed quickly as the train slowed down. He tried to shake his dream away as best he could but still felt emotionally drained.

He always seemed to have his mother on his mind during the holidays. He tried to spend as little time in his home as he could. That's why Severus cherished Hogwarts, it cleared his mind of everything that bothered him.

He rubbed his hand across his face and opened the door to his compartment. He walked with the other students to the carriages. When he had first ridden the carriages before Christmas he had marvelled at the sight of the almost hoarse like creatures.

He had immediately felt a pull to them as he outreached his hand to feel the ruff skin beneath it. The other students that he had found himself travelling with had laughed and asked why he was petting the air. He had been so embarrassed that he waited until the last carriage to go so that he could ride by himself.

However now, he was careful to look and gaze at the creature but not touch them. He was certain that they were real. But for the life of him couldn't figure out why only he could see them. He had tried looking in books in the library but came up blank.

Severus looked through the crowd of students hoping to catch Rosier or Wilkes but their where so many students he couldn't pick them out. He eventually decided to catch them at the great hall and board a nearby carriage.

Severus found himself situated on a carriage with a three Ravenclaw girls and Two Ravenclaw boys. The chatted merrily between each other, discussing the new Wingborn Flowers album. Severus felt himself drift off as he waited for the carriage to pull away.

'Conalway. I suggest you and your friends find a different carriage.' A silky dangerous voice spoke. Severus looked up and straight into the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

'No way Malfoy, we got here first!' The boy, Conalway snapped back as he scowled at Malfoy.

'Oh there's no need to be like that.' Malfoy chuckled. 'But if you really do want the carriage, I would be only too happy to enlighten your friends of a certain incident that took place over this Christmas.' Malfoy said with a toothy grin.

Conalway continued to glare at Malfoy, his face slowly turning redder.

'How is your father? I do hope he's recovered.' Malfoy spoke in a mock concern.

'Fine!' Conalway snapped as he hopped off the carriage. His friends trailing behind in a mix of confusion and hatred towards Lucius.

Severus was about to get off as well when Lucius directed himself towards him.

'Not you Severus. I got rid of those Ravenclaw scum so we might have a chance to catch up.' He said.

Lucius climbed the steps to the carriage and sat down, he was flanked by Nott who was in the same year as him and a boy named Mulciber who he remembered was at the meeting when Severus first met Lucius. As he recalled Mulciber was in the year above him.

Severus smiled at Lucius slightly. He couldn't help but admire the older boy. He envied the power Lucius had, to just tell people what to do. As long as Snape had lived he had always been under the thumb of someone else.

'How was your Christmas?' Lucius asked with a, what some would call charming but Severus knew was entirely fake, smile.

'Uneventful.' Severus answered back. 'Is there something you wanted?'

Lucius's smile seemed to fade away as he gazed at Severus. Severus saw no point in idle chit chatting, he preferred people who where direct about what they wanted.

'You should treat your superiors with more respect-' Growled Nott, but was cut off by Lucius holding up his hand, never taking his eyes off Severus.

A much more real smile crept on Malfoy's face. It was less toothy and more sinister. 'Very astute of you Severus. There is something I want.' Lucius spoke.

Severus sat showing a outward indifference to Lucius's words. On the inside, he was on the edge of his seat. He was eager to get closer to Lucius and to impress him.

'I want you to read something, perhaps you might find it engaging.' Lucius said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a book.

Severus took it and read the title, _'The Pure-Blood Directory' By Cretaceous Nott._

'Obviously, the book was written some time ago and situations have changed. But perhaps you might find a name in there that will interest you.' Lucius fished.

Severus thanked him eager to get started but found the carriage slowly coming to a halt. It would have to wait until later now. He shoved the book into the bottom of the bag and made his way to the castle.

It was nice to be back at Hogwarts. As Severus made his way to the great hall he ran his finger across the stone walls and smiled to himself feeling as if he was home.

xxx

The second week back at Hogwarts proved to be more hectic than Severus had imagined. Once settled into his day to day routine he found it being disrupted by the announcement of upcoming exams. In three months time, each student will be tested on each subject over the course of a month and graded accordingly.

Severus himself shrugging at the news, he was confident he could pass all his subjects. His class mates, however, where not as confident. He had heard ridicules gossip floating around the second years that only seemed to add to the stress. He had heard a Hufflepuff girl tell her friend that if you failed your exams they would snap your wand. Severus even heard that you would have to repeat your first and second year if you got a failing grade.

Severus was sure that everything they had heard had been pranks pulled by the older students. He was happy to find that Lily had also come to the same conclusion as they met for their first study meeting of the new term.

'It's ridicules! Honestly, I had Mary McDonald whining all though Charms that she was sure she was going to fail everything and her parents disown her. I mean, she's in Ravenclaw, I thought they were supposed to be the smart ones.' Lily laughed.

'You're not worried then, for the exams I mean, not the rumours.' Severus asked as he walked with Lily around the Library picking up books to take back to their table.

'Not really. I'm good with potions, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. I suppose I could do a little more studying with herbology. The only subject I am worried about is History of Magic.' Lily said as she unconsciously brought her fingers to the mouth and bit her nails.

'Why?' Severus asked as he placed another book on the pile he was carrying.

'Professor Binns is so boring, everything he says just goes through one ear and out the other.' Lily smiled and Severus couldn't help but smile back. 'Here, give me some of them.'

Lily scooped up half the books Severus was carrying as they made their way back to the table.

The worked for the next few hours, completing the two feet of parchment Professor McGonagall had asked for. The essay on rat tails for Slughorn and the passage on Mandrakes for Professor Sprout.

Severus closed the book in front of him and sighed. He was completely exhausted but at least this left the weekend open.

Severus walked Lily to the staircase before saying his goodbyes. He watched as she climbed away towards her common room and not for the first time did he wish that she had been placed in Slytherin.

Severus finally found himself alone. There was distant chatter of student laughing and playing exploding snap, but soon the curfew would be in effect and the hall would be silent and empty. Severus made his way to his own common room down the dungeons. He had heard a lot of students complain about having to go down there because it was "Creepy" but Severus liked it. He thought the other students failed to see the beauty of it. The dungeons was situated under the lake, the part of the castle always seemed to dip in temperature. But if you walked along the dungeons when the sun was setting, the green stained glass windows that held the water out created amazing dark and light green shadows. Severus always thought that it made the dungeons more magical than creepy.

xxx

Severus sat in his dorm studying. He read and re-read books on everything he could think of being in the tests but found himself becoming bored with the material. He was itching for his third year, then he could choose, for the most part, subjects he wanted to do.

Severus threw the herbology book to the end of his bed and leaned his head back gazing at nothing in particular. It was then the door to his room swung open and two boys came crashing in. Severus wrinkled his nose in annoyance at being forced to share his room with the two oafs. They had thought Severus was weird from day one and had gone out of their way to annoy him and make life just a little bit harder.

But ever since he had befriended Lucius and the others he found his run ins with the two boys to be less and less frequent. When Severus eyed them as they tumbled in they shot equally disdainful looks back at him but said nothing. They simply grabbed a few of their belongings and left without another word.

Severus smiled to himself before once again succumbing to the dreaded boredom that plagued his mind. Lily was at Quidditch practice. Rosier and Wilkes had landed themselves in detention again and the majority of the older students he found himself hanging around where prepping for NEWTs. Severus couldn't even go see his new friend, Mulciber. Mulciber was a third year and with the majority of his year, had visited Hogsmead.

Severus turned to his side and glanced at the plethora of books that were stacked on his bedside table. He glazed over them knowing that he had gotten everything he could out of them. His eyes trailed down to the floor where he had left his dirty school uniform and finally landed on a bag next to his school truck.

Severus shot up and gazed at the bag. He felt the memory of Lucius in the carriage ride up to Hogwarts play in his mind. He scooted forward as grabbed the bag yanking out the book that had been lost in his memory.

He eagerly sat on his bed and brushed his fingers along the pages. It was then he saw a small piece of paper sticking of the book. He flipped to the page and gazed at the picture in surprise. He had seen this picture many times. It was his mother as a girl, sitting on a stool with her mother and fathers hands on each of her shoulder. It was a copy of the photo Severus had in the box under his bed back home. He immediately began reading the text beside it.

 _Lost Purebloods_

 _Name: Prince_

 _Origin: United Kingdom, around the South East sector_

 _Earliest Recording: Argon Prince, 1727_

 _Status: Remains Pure, no known offspring tainted by Non-magic blood_

 _Motto: Proud to be a Prince_

 _Over the years, we find the magical line of pureblood family stray and mix with the tainted blood of muggles. The Prince family where once considered one of the most powerful of all purebloods, alongside the Malfoys, Avery and Crouch families. But found their status crumble overnight as their daughter, Eileen Prince, shown in the picture on the left, to be disowned as she ran away with a muggle._

 _The pureblood lineage unfortunately ended with Mr and Mrs Prince as they abstained from producing another child of Pureblood Status. Although not the first Pureblood family to lose their status, It is noted that Abernathy and Mary Prince upheld their traditions and live with dignity in the wizarding world._

 _The blood of the Prince line remains untainted as any offspring of Prince line has not been revealed._

Severus read and re-read the entry. In the back of his mind he wondered how Lucius had know about his connection. He wondered if Lucius knew more. Severus himself never knew anything about his magical side. His mother had never gotten the chance to explain.

He felt as though a door to his true self had been opened ever so slightly. He recalled the day he and his mother had attempted to escape his father. He had remembered feeling as though he was ridding himself of his dreadful life in exchange for a new beginning. All at once he felt like that again.

Severus noticed the paper that had bookmarked the page and the faint sight of ink on the other side of it. He grabbed the paper and examined it. On the other side he noticed Lucius had scribbled something on it.

 _'Half a Pureblood, you should be "Proud to be a Prince"_

 **A/N: And there we have it. I always find it difficult to write about Severus. I personally think that he's a very complex character. I think that he's smart and wouldn't immediately** **join the death eaters, that it would happen slowly over time. Hopefully that sort of thing is coming across.**

 **Also went in a bit further into snape's mother, I'm not quite finished with her story but I hope you liked what I have reviled so far.**

 **Anyhow I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. I will try and get better at my interpretation of Severus (and also try not to rush the development of his character). And thank you to everyone who had told me their thoughts! There will be some Jilly in the next chapter.**

 **I also had a quick question, do you prefer me to update chapters at a certain time, for instance every Friday or can I continue like I am? I tend to write the chapters and post when I'm done (but there will always be at least one a week)**


	22. The Wolfs Out The Bag

**The Wolfs Out The Bag**

 ** _7 Years Ago - 1964, The Three Broomsticks - Albus Dumbledore_**

'It is remarkably pleasing to see you old friend.' Dumbledore smiled as he embraced the man before him. Elphias Doge had not changed since Dumbledore had seen him last. It had been a good year since the two where last together.

Elphias was a good head shorter than Dumbledore, his brown eyes that had once matched his short hair now contrasted with his silver locks. Dumbledore noticed the stubbly beard that had now begun to cover his friends face and the glasses that had not been there a year ago. However, the one thing about Doge that had not changed was the constant pale green hew on his skin that had been there since their very first meeting.

Doge had been unfortunate to catch Dragon Pox the week before school started. He had been given the all clear to start Hogwarts but had been left with a rather severe, permanent green hew and pox scars across his body. None of the other students would go near him. Doge's complexion had softened over the years, but when they had first met, even Dumbledore had flinched at his appearance.

Dumbledore had met Doge on his first day he had found him sitting alone at the dinner table. The other students had refused to sit by him. As he walked over to the boy and sat down he saw the surprise etched in his features. Dumbledore only smiled at him and introduced himself. He knew, better than anyone what it felt like to be an outcast. He himself had already begun to feel the strain of being an outsider, his father, Percival Dumbledore have been a convicted criminal. Most of the students around him had evaded him as much as they did Doge.

The two men sat as they caught up with the events of each other's lives. Dumbledore spoke about his recent comings with the ministry, they had offered him the position of Minister of Magic a third time this year.

'They are persistent Albus.' Doge commented.

'Indeed. But you know why I cannot accept. I do not wish to fall into...old habits.' Dumbledore said mostly to himself, reminding himself that the last time he had dabbled in that sort of thing, his beloved sister had suffered the consequences with her life.

'I know.' Doge nodded understandingly. 'But for the record, you've come a long way. I think you could handle it.'

Dumbledore smiled at his friend and shook his head. He thought of his younger self. How he had craved power. It was not something Dumbledore wanted to return to.

'Headmaster. That's what I can do.' Dumbledore answered.

'A good choice.' Doge approved.

'I hear you have been doing some work for the ministry?' Dumbledore asked.

'You heard right. I'm consulting a little for the goblin liaison office, a little patch up between the goblins in the Gringotts sector. I was actually in the ministry yesterday to get some paper work and overheard the most horrendous thing. You know of Lyall Lupin I assume, he just stepped down as head of department of the control and regulation of magical creatures. Apparently his son was attacked by one of the men they were questioning about the murder of the two muggle girls.' Doge said.

'Is he alright? The boy.' Dumbledore asked.

Doges shook his head sadly. 'Still alive, if you can call it that. The man Lyall was questioning was Fenrir Greyback.'

Dumbledore attention shot up, he knew of Greyback. Over the past year his name had been cropping up more and more. He truly was a dangerous creature. He didn't know much about werewolves, but he had heard of the group Greyback ran with. They wanted nothing more than to overthrow the ministry.

'To have your life taken from you at such an age. I can't imagine he'll even be able to be semi-normal again.' Doge spoke.

 **Present day - 1972, Gryffindor Common room - James, Sirius and Peter**

'And that's dead gran added to the list.' Sirius announced as he jotted it down on a piece of parchment.

'Do you have to say it like that, maybe his grandmother really did die.' Peter frowned.

'Peter, He absolutely lying to us, that's the second time he's used that one.' Sirius replied

'Maybe both his grandparents died?' Peter questioned.

'Don't be thick Peter, he's lying to us.' Sirius said defiantly.

'What do we do? Call him out on it?' James said pacing back and forth.

The three boys had been slumped in their dorm on the Saturday morning gazing at the empty bed of Remus Lupin. Instead of studying there had been a more desperate situation to attend to. Remus had been lying to them and they wanted to know why.

'Maybe he's got a girlfriend?' Peter suggested.

'I highly doubt it, Remus is barely able to look at Professor Klaf in the eyes in divination.' Sirius mused. Many of the students had been entranced by the lovely, although undeniable weird, divination teacher. With her flowing pink dressed and pretty features she was a sight to behold.

'Maybe he's doing extra study sessions?' Sirius questioned unconvincingly.

'He's smarter than the three of us put together, Sirius. It's hardly something he would lie to us about as well.' James commented as he continued to pace about the room. 'Sirius, what are you doing.'

Sirius had taken it upon himself to get off his bed and proceed to rummage through Remus's bedside table and trunk.

In the back of his mind James felt incredibly guilty. He liked his privacy and hated anybody rummaging around his stuff. He wanted to tell Sirius to stop but the situation had become dire. Remus's disappearances where becoming ever more curious. Every time he would leave, he came up with an excuse. Every time he would return there would be fresh marks over his skin. James had been worried that maybe he was in trouble with the wrong crowd and was too embarrassed to say something. Thinking of the marks on Remus's skin, James was brought back to an incident only a couple of weeks ago.

xxx

 _'Whow, Remus!' James had yelped as Remus had taken off his jumper. His shirt had been caught under it as he had lifted it over his head. Quicker than a snitch, Remus had yanked down his shirt, his eyes wide like a dear in headlights._

 _But it was too late, James had already seen his scar riddled back. There had been so many scratched and gashes along his back, James didn't know what to think._

 _'Remus, what...what is that?' James asked quietly. They sat alone in the Gryffindor common room late at night, waiting for Sirius and Peter to come down._

 _'It's nothing, really.' Remus stuttered. His cheeks had flamed up as he looked away and focused on the roaring fire._

 _'That's not nothing!' James insisted._

 _'Just drop it James. It's got nothing to do with you.' Remus snapped. He immediately bowed his head and looked away in embarrassment after his outburst._

 _James had been hurt by Remus's words. They where best mates, or at least he thought they were. If Remus had a problem, he wanted to help._

 _Before James could press any further, the two boys came crashing down the stairs. The atmosphere slowly changed, but James couldn't help but glance over at Remus everyone in a while, all through the night Remus defiantly looked anywhere but at James._

 **1967 - Albus Dumbledore, Wizengamot - Board of Governors**

'Governors, welcome.' Dumbledore addressed the room. Dumbledore stood facing fourteen of Hogwarts's School board members and Headmaster Dippet.

'For three years I have petitioned for the place of Remus J. Lupin. He was Bitten at the age of five by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. I stand before you today to ask you to put aside you prejudice. Hogwarts is a school for those gifted with magic, it has strived to offer equal opportunities to each and every one of it students. I believe this includes Mr Lupin. Should he be punished for the actions forced upon him?' Dumbledore spoke to the room.

As he gazed around he met eat of the governors eyes. Some them nodded with him, some wrinkled their noses at his words.

'With all due respect Albus, you can't possible believe that we would allow a dangerous creature, and _he is dangerous_ , to roam about the school. Risking the lives of the students!' The voice of Fabien McAllister scoffed.

'Thank you for your concern Fabien. But Mr Lupin spends the majority as human, as a boy in search for an education. Once a month he unwillingly turns into a werewolf. I have acquired the building on the outskirts of Hogsmead that will serve as a transformation room. It is far enough away from the village and the school that he will not be a danger.' Dumbledore replied calmly, although there was slight sharpness to his words.

Fabien, unable to hold in his anger sneered at Dumbledore and turned to his fellow governors. 'There is no place for werewolves in this society. That _boy_ is dangerous. What if he where turn one of the students. We have no idea what that thing is capable of. He is a creation of Fenrir Greyback for Merlin sake! Don't let Dumbledore brainwash you into thinking he's just a small innocent boy. That thing wants to destroy everything in its path, it's in a werewolf instinct to kill and destroy.' Fabien spat as few of the board members nodded in agreement. 'If you let that thing into Hogwarts you give me no choice but to withdraw my contributions to the school. I want no part in the scum you let through the doors What'll be next? Goblins, House bloody elves!'

Dumbledore tried his best to ignore the rants of Fabien as he continued to discuss his plan. At every turn, Fabien was quick to question and criticize Dumbledore's decisions.

'I've heard enough Fabien.' Headmaster Dippets voice rang out. Fabien quietened down and returned to his seat. 'We've heard Professor Dumbledore's plan and now we will vote.'

 **1972 - Gryffindor common room - James, Sirius and Peter**

'Hey, look at this.' Sirius said as he pulled out a small piece of parchment that had been stuffed in the back of his bedside table draw.

James took the paper from Sirius and studied the dates on it trying to decipher what they were.

 _Sunday, 30 January 1972, 11:58:12 am_  
 _Tuesday, 29 February 1972, 04:11:54 am_  
 _Wednesday, 29 March 1972, 09:05:30 pm_  
 _Friday, 28 April 1972, 01:44:30 pm_  
 _Sunday, 28 May 1972, 05:27:36 am  
_ _Friday, 26 June 1972, 07:46:12 pm_ _  
_ _Wednesday, 26 July 1972, 08:23:30 am_ _  
_ _Thursday, 24 August 1972, 07:21:42 pm_ _  
_ _Saturday, 23 September 1972, 05:06:42 am_ _  
_ _Sunday, 22 October 1972, 02:25:00 pm_ _  
_ _Tuesday, 21 November 1972, 12:06:30 am_ _  
_ _Wednesday, 20 December 1972, 10:45:06 am_

'Friday, 26 June 1972, 07:46:12 pm.' James spoke. 'Sirius pass me that list'

Sirius passed the list they had compiled of every excuse Remus had given them and matched it to the dates. They match up, all of them.' James concluded.

'What do you think the dates are then?' Peter frowned.

'Ahrr! I don't know.' James huffed. He glued his eyes to the paper as he continued to pace back and forth. 'I just don't get it! If Remus was in some sort trouble, why wouldn't he tell us? I would have thought our friendship meant something to him!'

'He should be back today right? We'll ask him then. Come on James, it's about lunch time. We'll give it a rest for now.' An annoyed Sirius said as he walked towards the door.

James gave up his pacing and followed the two boys. The Great hall was as busy as ever with students eating and chatting. The three boys slumped onto the Gryffindor table and started to fill their plates. Each one of them glancing to the door at the chance of Remus's return. Every once in a while James would study the parchment of dates, hoping for a flash of inspiration.

'Potter.' A familiar voice called behind him.

'What do you want Evans?' He answered not tearing his eyes away from the paper.

'Frank said that tomorrows practice was cancelled.' Lily frowned at the unusually quiet trio.

'Ok, thanks.' James said shortly.

'Ok, thanks!' Lily repeated astonished. 'James you always complained that we didn't have enough Quidditch practice.'

'Yeah, well, I have other things on my mind.' James huffed.

Lily followed his eye line and landed on the paper he had yet to take his eyes off. She reached for it and studied the writing. The three boys whipped into action as they glared at her.

'Hey!' James snapped.

'Since when have you been into divination or even studying for a test for that matter. You know the test is on the known Oracles not Astrology.' Lily questioned.

'Astrology?' James frowned.

'You're looking at the moon cycle.' Lily said confused as she waved the dates in her hand.

'Moon Cycle? You mean those dates are full moons!' James yelped as he leaped up and grabbed the paper back. 'Guys, we have to go.'

'What-where are you going?' Lily frowned as the three boys shot out of their seats and followed James.

'I owe you one Evans!' James shouted as he ran out the hall leaving Lily with her hands on her hips glaring at them.

 **1970** **\- Albus Dumbledore, Wizengamot - Board of Governors**

'This will be your last chance Albus, the boy turns eleven in a few months does he not?' Headmaster Dippet spoke as they walked towards the room where for the third time the board of governors had gathered to hear Dumbledore speak.

'I am aware Headmaster.' Dumbledore replied. As they walked into the room, Albus caught the eye of Fabien McAllister who raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'Come on Albus, you have to give up at some point, you keep at this rate, your reputations going to go down in the gutter.' Fabien spoke.

'Ah, but that is what you fail to understand Fabien. It is not my reputation I care about. It is the reputation of Mr Lupin. I have stood before you twice now and presented my case. You know the facts in and out and we will vote for a final time.' Dumbledore paced back and fourth

'When you vote today. Think of two things. Firstly, myself. I believe over the years that I have served the school and the Ministry, I have earned your vote of confidence. I would not be here today if it were not for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would not have met extraordinary people or learnt how to better myself and those around me.'

'I was a troubled boy. I held prejudices against muggles and searched for greatness for my own personal gain. But through my time at Hogwarts...I learned something more than spells, something that I would treasure for my entire life. Through my friend Elphias Doge, I learnt to look beyond appearances and focus on inner beauty. I leant true kindness and acceptance at Hogwarts and skills that have made me the person you see before you today.'

'Secondly, I ask you to look at yourselves. To think of your own memories of Hogwarts. The good times and the bad. When you attend Hogwarts, you are granted with more than an education. You are given the chance to become who you truly are. To find friendship, to find love. Every child deserves a chance at Hogwarts. Please, when you vote today, don't be swayed by threats of those who seek to keep us in the past, vote to change our future.' Dumbledore finished. He bowed his head and left the room without another word.

The room was silent as they all thought about Dumbledore's words and prepared to vote.

 **1972 - Hogwarts school - James, Sirius and Peter**

'James! Slow down will you!' Panted Sirius as they followed James to the Library.

'It all fits, I can't believe we didn't see it sooner!' James muttered to himself as he scanned the Library walls.

Sirius and Peter still looked on confused at James's ramblings until James had pulled out a book and placed it on the table in front of him. He sifted through the book until landing on the desired page. Sirius and Peter walked over and read the passage

 **Nocturnal creatures and Lycanthropy**

A werewolf is a human infected or cursed with the werewolf gene. Little is known about the creature, except they are extremely dangerous and a threat to society. A man or woman can become infected by being bit by a werewolf. It is also theorised but not yet proven that the gene can be passed on to offspring when a werewolf procreates.

A werewolf will transform at every full moon without exception. This transformation is a gruelling process that can sometimes takes as long as four to five hours to complete. Once a witch/wizard is infected there is no cure. A changed werewolf will act animalistic and is extremely dangerous, having no memory of it human self. A werewolf will harm to kill any person in its way, whether that person is a stranger or a friend.

It is only when the werewolf regains its human counterpart that it's memories o its transformation is restored. It is noted that many witches/wizards are unable to cope with the stress of transformation and the actions their werewolf half has inflicted.

Professor Marlow: Lycanthropy expert

 _"Over my time of studying these creatures I have had ample time to decipher what kind of creatures they are. The majority of werewolves I have encountered show little or no remorse at the transgressions of their werewolf side. Many have expressed the love they feel for the animal half._

 _Werewolves are a threat to our society and thus should be kept in captivity as though not to inflict their curse onto others. Werewolf are not to procreate. Over my time studying, I have only witnessed this once, but the mating of two wolfs when the moon has reached its apex created an extremely dark creature. The 'Cubs' of the werewolf's mother showed extreme violence towards humans and did not show any restraint to harm or bite anything in its path._

 _A werewolf infected witch or wizards will show the following symptoms, If you suspect anybody of having one or more of these symptoms, please report it to the ministry:_

 _\- Monthly unexplained disappearances resulting in illness that excess two or more days_

 _\- A general tiredness or sickly appearance. You will also note that this becomes more apparent when the moon is reaching its apex_

 _\- A preference for rare or raw meat. A werewolf, by instinct, will gravitate towards more bloodier supplements over cooked._

 _\- Unexplained scratches, bite marks or gashes. (Note, a werewolf held in captivity against a werewolf that is allowed to roam free will experience more scars and scratches. This is because it is believed an un-stimulated werewolf will attack it's self and inflict injury)_

'He's a werewolf.' James whispered.

 **A/N: Cats out the bag now, we'll have to wait and see what happened when Remus returns. Thanks for reading and for your reviews, and to the guest reviewer! I always get giddy when I get a review or follower.**


	23. Anniversaries

**Anniversaries**

Remus picked up his pace as he walked towards the Leaky cauldron. His cape flapped in the wind as he attempted to pull it tighter around him. The cold weather mixed with his condition was certainly taking its toll. Remus almost struggled to keep his eyes open as he placed one foot in front of the other.

The numerous rips in his old and battered clothing where attacked by the harsh winds and he could practically feel the seams on his shirt begin to loosen after his feeble attempt at sewing to make the shirt last a little longer. After all, he was once again, without a job. He could hardly afford the luxury of new robes.

The streets of Diagon Alley where busier than usual. Not surprising in the least, everyone was celebrating another year of the end of terror. Three years. Three long years had passed since the end of the first wizarding war and the people had finally begun to believe it. Voldermort was actually gone.

But the happy laughing faces around Remus only served to darken the black cloud that had formed around him. Whilst they had celebrated, he had retreated into the darkest parts of him mind and no matter how loud he screamed or yelled in anguish, the pain did not dampen. The world maybe celebrating the end of Voldermort, but Remus could find no reason to smile. Lily and James where dead and they where never coming back.

Remus pushed pass the crowds as etched towards the Leaky cauldron. Thankfully there where less people sitting in there, but still too many for Remus's comfort. It was only a matter of days before Remus's condition would take over him once more. He found more and more over the years, wishing the time would pass sooner and he could slip into the inhuman portion of himself.

As a child, Remus hated his werewolf side. He dreaded his monthly transformations. But now Remus yearned for them, for the sweet relief of not dwelling on memories that, after three years, had not decreased in the slightest.

'Fire Whiskey, please.' Lupin croaked somewhat desperately. He didn't usually drink, it was something of a rare occasion that Remus indulged himself, but today called for it. Remus placed both his elbows on the bar as he sat. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He was keeping it together much better than he had last year. The rush of guilt suddenly consumed his at the thought.

 _'This shouldn't be easier! This should never get any easier.'_ Remus scolded himself.

Slowly extracting his hands from his hair, Remus looked up to the bar man who stared back with his arms folded and his eye glaring at him in revulsion. He didn't recognise him. Tom would usually be standing there, ready for his arrival. They would chat and perhaps reminisce about the many "accidents" James had conflicted upon his bar. But the man before him was new.

'We don't serve your kind.' He said in a gruff threatening voice. Since their triumphant over Voldermort, Remus found himself more accessible towards the wizarding world. It had first been good. He was treated as a war hero. But with everyone of his friends gone and just himself, people started to forget. They went right back to hating him and fearing for their lives. Remus had been unable to hold down a steady job for the last three years, he took work here and there to help pay for necessities. But once they found out what he was, they would chase him away as to not sully their reputation any further. After all no one wanted a werewolf to degrade their shop.

'Please...It's been a long day.' Remus chocked. He was desperate for anything that might make the pain a little easier to handle. The gruff bar man only continued to glare at Remus. He flicked his head towards the exit.

'Please, go get Tom, he knows me.' Remus pleaded on the edge of desperation, he was certain that today of all days, he couldn't take any more rejection.

'Tom ain't here tonight, now clear off!' The bar man growled. A few of the other wizards around them looked at Remus quizzically, but no one came to his aid.

Not wishing to push the situation further, Remus sighed and slid off his chair. He picked up his small suitcase that held all his belongings and walked out. He knew he could get angry. He could shout and scream. But where would that get him?

He would still be a werewolf. People would still be afraid of him. Remus often reminded himself that for someone like him. A useless, dangerous creature like him. He had been given a life at Hogwarts. He had been given friendship and an education. He was being selfish, wishing for more.

Remus walked back into the cold and walked away from the bar. He walked down the street to find a more secluded spot to apparate.

 _'No use putting it off any longer.'_ Remus thought to himself.

He walked into a small alcove and closed his eyes picturing his destination. With a crack, he disappeared from Diagon Ally and reappeared next to an old cottage building. Remus stepped out into the street and began walking, it had seemed as though time stood still here in Godric's Hollow. Every time he returned the village, it always looked the same.

However there was one difference. He couldn't help but notice the decorations that where placed around the town and covered each home. He gazed at the Pumpkins that emitted orange glows from their carved faces. Halloween was once one of his favourite holidays. Remus could remember every one of them from his childhood, the pranks they would play at Hogwarts, each getting more elaborate as they got older. He specifically remembered the prank they played in their sixth year at Hogwarts, they really had almost been expelled that time.

The streets where quiet now. The Muggles who lived here all had families with little children. They would have trick or treated hours ago by now. The only remnant of people Remus could see was a group of teenagers sitting, laughing by the park.

Remus had been to Godric's Hollow many times over the years, he knew his way around. He crossed the small Muggle primary school, to the local bar and finally to the row of houses that had once held such happiness.

Remus had been entirely wrong to think it was only himself who would be here at Godric's Hollow this evening. As he slowly approached the house that once belonged to James and Lily he saw a group of people gazing at what was now a brand new house. He watched as one of the witches in the group stepped forward and waved their wands. The house before them slowly turned into the large mass of rubble and decay.

Remus felt the pull on his heart as he stared at the mass of rubble. What the Muggles had ruled out as a gas explosion, had actually been the work of Lord Voldermort. It had hurt too much to look at it any longer.

Remus trundled on and towards his destination. He crossed the centre of the village, spotting the church just beyond. Before he went any further he walked to the statue in the centre. To the muggles in this town, it was simply a war memorial. To Remus and other witches and wizards, It was a man and a woman sitting holding a baby. Remus looked on the constant smiling faces of James and Lily as they held their son.

He gazed at the statue for long while, taking it in. But always found himself disappointed. James's hair wasn't messy enough and the statue missed out Lily's distinctive features. If Remus hadn't know the statue was of them, he would have completely bypassed it.

He walked to the old church that held their graves. Winding his way thought the plots, Remus eventually made his way to James and Lily's. They stood out against the other graves like a sore thumb. Whilst the other graves where worn and dirty, Lily and James's grave was fresh enough to still look pristine.

It only took a second, looking at their grave to made Remus feel his knees buckle before him as he collapsed before them.

 ** _In Loving Memory of_**

 ** _James Potter - Lily Potter_**

 ** _1960 - 1981_**

No matter how many times Remus gazed upon the headstone, he relived the death of his closest friends over and over again.

...

It hadn't been fair the way Remus had found out about their death. He felt that he deserved more. Not to find out through the daily prophet that his life had practically been snatched away.

Remus had been in the North of England on Order business for almost five months. It had been gruelling finding safe places to turn and not having the comfort of his friends. But it was a price he would gladly pay. When Dumbledore had asked him to go there, he had accepted without hesitation.

After months of work, he was finally able to return back to London and to the Order. He had first stopped off at his parents old home, that he had acquired after the death of his mother. It had been a useful place for him to change without the fear of harming others.

He had woken up that morning feeling exhausted as he always did. He had changed and fixed what items had been broken in his transformation. As terrible as his body felt, he couldn't help but feel happy that he could finally return to his friends. Remus had discovered on his travels that he loathed being alone. The solitude was almost too much for him.

Remus had changed and planned to head straight to the Orders headquarters. The Prewett family had graciously offered their home as headquarters when the Order had begun, it had been unfortunate that Fabien and Gideon Prewett had been killed just seven months ago, but their sister, Molly, had offered the Order the house to continue with their meetings. She had not wanted it for herself. It was a large house that had more than enough room to fit the ever growing members of the Order.

He had hoped that Lily and James would be there to greet him like they usually did. He would get the chance to see baby Harry as well.

Thinking of his monthly transformations, Remus through about how much he depended on his friends. Lily would have ready a fresh bowl of homemade soup and bags of earl grey. James would make him laugh with stories about their past. Sirius would ride in on his half muggle, half wizard motorcycle and persuade Remus to take a spin. Peter would play exploding snap with him and baby Harry would smile and reach his chubby hands towards Remus and settle in the crook of his arm.

Remus had found over the years that his transformations become less of a burden when his friend where all there to help him.

But on November 1st, when Remus had made the stop at Diagon Alley on his way to Headquarters, he noticed the large amount of people that crowed the streets. He had wondered what all the commotion was about, usually people scarcely left their homes. The threat of Voldermort cursed everyone's lives. Remus managed to fight through the crowd that had gathered around people who were passing around Daily Prophets and grabbed one for himself. His eyes scanned across the words and read in utter shock.

 **VOLDERMORT VANQUISHED: WIZARDING WORLD SAFE**

...

In an instant, Remus's life had changed. He had been happy, more than happy. Voldermort was gone, life could once again return to what it was. But all dreams must end. The knife that had been plunged into his chest at Dumbledore's words proceeded to drain every happy thought within him away.

James and Lily where dead. Sirius not only betrayed them, but he had also killed Peter. The idea swam around his mind for hours, but Remus could not make sense of it.

The Order knew there was a traitor in there midst. Someone close to the Potters. Remus himself knew it was not him. But was reluctant to point the finger at Sirius. It made no sense. He knew, at least he thought he knew Sirius. But no matter what way Remus thought of it, the evidence that Sirius was guilty only seemed to grow. He was James and Lily's secret keeper. He was the only one who knew their location.

'I'm sorry Remus.' Dumbledore spoke softly as they sat in his office.

'Again. Tell me again.' Remus whispered as his buried his face further into his hands.

'Remus...' Dumbledore spoke.

'Again.' Remus said defiantly.

'Sirius betrayed James and Lily and told Voldermort their location. He killed twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew.' Dumbledore spoke sadly as he gazed at the anguished form of Remus Lupin.

Remus held one hand across his face as he tried to contain his despair. He just couldn't believe a word Dumbledore was saying. No matter how many times he was told. He couldn't imagine a world where James and Lily where dead. His other best friend had but and finger left and Sirius was a murder.

'No. No, no, no. It not true!' Remus cried as he slammed his fist against the desk. 'Albus, Sirius, he-he wouldn't betray us! He wouldn't betray James!'

'Sirius was the Potter's Secret keeper Remus, he was the only one who knew. I suppose Peter figured out that Sirius had been relying the news to Voldermort when James and Lily died and confronted him. Sirius killed him and twelve muggles, Remus. There were witnesses, they all said the same thing. They saw Sirius kill Peter.' Dumbledore sighed sadly as he sat behind his desk.

'Remus, Sirius didn't even deny the charges against him. He went to Azkaban silently and without fuss. When they caught him at the crime scene...he was laughing, like a mad man.' Dumbledore spoke quietly.

The room was silent as Remus said nothing. He tried to wrap his head around everything. On the one hand he wanted to fight desperately for Sirius, after ten years of friendship, everything that had done for one another...Remus didn't want it to end like this. On the other hand the evidence against him was pilling higher every day and he trusted Dumbledore at this moment, more than anyone.

'What about Harry? Where will he go?' Remus suddenly asked lifting his head.

'He is safe, with his aunt and uncle.' Dumbledore replied.

'With his Aunt-No! Dumbledore you can't! They wouldn't have wanted that! He should be with-' Remus cut himself off. He was about to argue that Harry should be with him. But what good what that do? He would be keeping Harry for his own selfish desires. To keep a piece of Lily and James with him. All he could give Harry was a life of pain. He had no money, no job. He was shunned at every corner, he could never allow a child to go through what he went through.

'Harry will grow up in the muggle world Remus. He doesn't need all this attention.' Dumbledore said.

As much as Remus agreed with Dumbledore he couldn't help but feel angry. Angry that after everything he went through. Harry would be taken away from him. Harry was the closest thing that Remus would ever have to a child.

...

Remus felt the cold wind attack his skin, in some ways it was a relief, partially distracting him from the utter heartbreak he felt as he looked at their grave stone.

'Three years...it hasn't got any easier to come see you both.' Remus spoke aloud. He pulled out his wand and flicked it, a bouquet of lilies sprouted out and he lay them in the centre of the grave.

Remus sat there for what could have been hours, just looking at the grave, reading the words over and over again as if he could suddenly make sense of them. As if they might magically make him feel better.

Remus felt as though when his friends had died, so had he. No one knew the anguish that he felt. Everyone had soon enough gotten back to their own lives. They had jobs and children and friends to worry about. All Remus had now was himself.

'You promised you'd be there, James. You all promised me...and now.' Remus drifted off. He thought back to all those years ago, when his life was really only just beginning.

...

 _Remus's heart thumped in his chest, he was positive that he was going to be sick. His mind yelled for him to run._

 _'It's over! It's all over! Run now, before they tell someone.' Remus's mind ordered him. He didn't want to see the disgust on their faces. He wanted to keep their friendship, even if it was impossible._

 _'So it's true then!' Sirius had gasped at Remus's silence. He took a step towards Remus only to find Remus scrambling away from him._

 _'Remus? What's the matter?' James etched closer concerned._

 _'I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Was all Remus could think to say over and over again._

 _'Look, where not mad or anything, I mean, I wish you had told us yourself but...we get it.' James said smiling reassuringly._

 _'I-I don't understand.' Remus croaked still trembling with fear as he looked at his three best friends. They certainly didn't look disgusted or angry with him. 'I'm an abomination, I'm nothing.'_

 _'Not to us you're not!' James replied hotly._

 _'Yeah!' Sirius agreed. 'Does the past year and a half mean anything to you?'_

 _'Of course it does. But I don't think you understand the danger you're putting yourselves in. Someone like me can only hurt you.' Remus spoke._

...

'You know, I thought back then, that the best thing to do was to try and push you away. But you where so bloody persistent.' Remus smiled faintly.

...

 _'It's ok, it's fine, you don't need to pretend to be my friend. I don't owe me any favours.' Remus spoke, trying his best to sound calm._

 _'Remus, you're a fool if you think that. It doesn't matter to us if you have a-a fury...little...problem.' James spoke._

 _Sirius turned towards James. 'A fury little problem?' Sirius snorted._

 _'Well I can't exactly go around saying he's a werewolf can I now?' James scowled back._

 _'Honestly, the things you come out with!' Sirius rolled his eyes._

 _'If you're so good, you come up with something!' James said as he folded his arms._

 _'Fine!-' Sirius began._

 _Remus had watched to two argue with each other in shock. 'You just don't get it! This isn't a game! I could hurt you! I'm dangerous!' Remus yelled._

 _The three boys gazed at him at his outburst. Sirius was the first to crack as he snorted out a laugh. Remus watched paralysed as the two other boys laughed at him as well. He was beyond confused at this point. They weren't shouting at him. They weren't chasing him away. They where...laughing._

 _'I sorry. I've just never seen you get that angry before.' Sirius gasped in-between laughs. 'Remus, your about as dangerous as fluffy bunny!'_

 _This only seemed to make the other two boys laugh harder._

...

'I honestly never thought I would meet anyone like you guys. You all seemed so unfazed by it all.' Remus spoke aloud as ran his hand across the top of the headstone.

...

 _'Y-your really not upset?' Remus practically whispered._

 _'Remus, when we said we where best mates, we meant it. This doesn't change that, you're still you.' James reassured._

...

'I'm selfish. I got to have friends like you. Shouldn't that be enough? That I got to experience, even for a short amount of time, the love and acceptance that you all gave me. I find myself wishing that Voldermort was still here, then maybe none of this would not have happened. I could keep the dream going a little longer.' Remus sighed.

The black cloud that swamped Remus's life had slowly seeped back after James and Lily's death. He could feel it, every day, every second, slowly growing. The more he thought about Peter's death and Sirius betrayal, the darker the cloud seemed to get.

'I'm weak, there's really no reason for me to live anymore.' Remus whispered to himself.

 _'No one's born with a reason to live Remus.' Lily's voice whispered into his mind. Remus remembered a half forgotten memory of himself and Lily making the prefect rounds in Hogwarts._

 _'At least, I don't think so. You have to find it for yourself, you know?. Sometimes it takes people a little longer to find their purpose and there's no shame in that. So promise me. Promise me you'll keep trying to find it ok?' Lily had smiled at him._

...

 _'Let's make a promise! That we will always be there for one another, that we'll stick together.' James announced._

 _'That's pretty corny James, sure you're not really a girl-OW!' Sirius said as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Yeah, ok, fine I'm in.'_

 _'Me too.' Peter nodded._

 _'Remus?' James grinned._

 _'How are you ok with this? With who I am? I'm a monster. If you saw me when I'm changed, you wouldn't be so quick to smile at me. I would kill you all, without hesitation. You shouldn't be friends with someone like me. I was being selfish, hiding my true self! All I did was put you in danger. You don't know how much you've given me already so really, there's no need to-' Remus rasped._

 _'Stop it!' James snapped angrily as the three boys looked at him in surprise. 'Stop trying to decide what's best for us! We're not being friends with you because we feel sorry for you. And we don't think you a waste of space. Being a werewolf doesn't define who you are Remus!'_

 _'You hate peas! You're crap at potions! You always put someone else feeling before your own! You make your bed every morning! You_ _carry around chocolate everywhere you go!' James ranted._

 _'You like desserts better than dinner. You're allergic to cats. You have terrible taste in fashion.' Sirius carried on._

 _'You always correct our mistakes in our work and you read in bed until you pass out.' Peter chimed in_

 _'That's who you are Remus. Not some dangerous creature. Like it or not we are going to be there for you.' James said defiantly._

 _Remus only stared the three boys. He felt tears fill his eyes. Never had he dreamed to meet people like this. To_ _be given three amazing friends who not only put up with his curse but accepted it so casually. It was something Remus didn't even know he needed up until this point._

 _There was difference between an mother's love and friendship. He knew his mother loved him and accepted him. But it takes more than that. Remus felt a warmth spread within in his body._

 _He had a dark cloud that had swarmed around his mind for years. No matter how many smiles and hugs his mother gave him, the cloud was still there. He only saw the wolf inside of him, sometimes it was hard to separate himself from it. But coming to Hogwarts, meeting James, Sirius and Peter. He found the cloud slowly start to dissipate. Their acceptance turned into his self acceptance._

 _'So don't push us away. Us four will always be best mates together.' James finished._

...

'You lied!' Remus uttered angrily as his hands dug into the soil. He wanted to stop thinking about it. To forget he ever met any of them. Maybe that would be easier.

Remus continued to stare into the ground. The tears falling from his cheek unabashedly. Tomorrow would be another day, he would get up, go find work and continue to live. But today, Remus felt his world crumple around him. The now set sun made the already cold temperature drop even further, the light around him slowly began to diminish.

'You left me all alone.' He whispered into the darkness

 **A/N: Very angst-y/sad ending** **I know, but this is supposed to be the hardest part of Remus life and w know it does eventually get better. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be lighter I promise. Please review and tell me what you think and thank you very much to the people have does so already!**


	24. The End Of The Beginning

**The End Of The Beginning**

'Ow! Ease up a bit will you?' James complained as he stumbled catching the quaffle Lily had lunched at him.

Lily continued to scowl at him as they passed the ball back and forth. With their next Quidditch match around the corner, Frank had gone into overdrive with the practices. Any spare moments in their lives was devoted to Quidditch. Even Lily was begging to feel the strain of balancing Quidditch practice and studying for their exams.

They were just about to finish their bout of second year exams. Herbology being the final exam on the morning of the final Quidditch match of their second year.

But her exams where the furthest thing away from her mind today. Today Lily found herself in a foul mood. She and James had been practicing their passing when she felt her anger towards the boy bleed into their practice. Grinding her teeth, she continued to glare at Potter and launched the quaffle across the air and smacking it into Potters chest.

'Evans! Are you trying to kill me!' James said dramatically as he rubbed his chest and straightened his glasses. Lily was small and petite but she was a heck of a lot stronger than she looked. Every launch of the quaffle seemed to deliver more force and ferocity.

'You know what Potter!-' Lily started but cut herself off as she looked away and mumbled to herself.

'Come on Evans, out with it. It'll be a real pain if we lose our next match because you've got your knickers in a twist.' James huffed as caught the quaffle again. This time more prepared for Lily's anger infused catapulting.

'You're a real piece of work Potter.' Lily said hotly.

'What the hell did I do!' James asked confused.

Lily only scoffed and scowled at James as she head Frank yell that practice was over.

Lily dropped the quaffle, much to James's relief and stomped over to the castle. James trundled behind her, still befuddled by her attitude.

'Evans!' James huffed as he reached for her arm. Just as he was about to grab her, she whipped around with perhaps the most angriest face James had ever seen. If James was completely honest with himself, he was a little scared.

'You are an arrogant little toe rag James Potter! I don't know why I constantly think that we could possibly be friends when you act like the biggest jerk on the planet!' Lily ranted hotly as she placed her hands on her hips. 'The way you treat others! You'd think you where bloody Merlin!'

'Evans what are you going on about!' James frowned genuinely confused.

'You see! You are so conceited that you don't even think twice about anything you do!' Lily rambled. 'Just because someone thinks something different to you, you have to go out of your way to prove them wrong!'

'Wait...you're not talking about Sniviless are you.' James outraged.

'Caught on have you! And for the hundredth time, stop calling him that!' Lily growled getting increasingly angrier with every word.

'Look it's not my fault he's a greasy little, pureblood loving, Slytherin git!' James shot back. When it came to Snape he could argue till the sun went down. He hated the greasy slime ball and he hated that Lily was friends with him. He couldn't explain it, but recently, every time he saw her with him it would piss him off and he didn't even know why it was making him so angry, but not knowing pissed him off even more.

'Just because he likes being in Slytherin, that gives you the right-' Lily began.

'Oh come off it! You weren't even there!' James yelled referring to an altercation he and his friends had gotten in with Sniviles's gang as few days ago.

'He's just telling you what you want to here!' James argued back. 'I know you like to think he's perfect-'

'I don't think he's perfect James! I but you seem to think you can go around saying whatever you like! You and Sirius both' Lily interjected.

'At least Sirius is a decent guy! Don't tell me you haven't noticed the kind of people he skulks around with.' James shot back.

'Yes-Well...I suspect-' Lily stuttered. She had noticed the gang that Severus had acquired. To what started out with Rosier and Wilkes had now grown into a full on gang of all sorts of Slytherin of different ages. Every time they passed each other, Lily noticed another new member. It certainly had not escaped her noticed that many of the students they passed shirked away from them or avoided eye contact.

Lily had become increasingly worried about her friend. She had been tempted more than once to talk to Severus about the type of friends he was making. But she had been the one to push this in the first place.

xxx

 **A month ago**

'Are you sure it's alright?' Severus asked as he packed away his things. Planning to end their study session short to meet his other friends.

'Absolutely. I think it's great you have some more friends.' Lily had said genuinely. She really had meant it then. She was happy to find her quiet, shy friend begin to come out of his shell and interact with others. But she hadn't known who these people where. Severus only told her small details here and there.

'And you are sure, I don't mind staying...' Severus said unsure.

'Severus come on, I said it was fine. I want you to go. I'll see you tomorrow right?' Lily smiled.

'Oh, could we make it the day after. I promised Mulciber I would help him with something.' Severus spoke.

'Sure thing. I'll see you then.' Lily smiled reassuringly.

'See you later Lily.' Severus called as he exited the library. Lily had watched him go smiling to herself.

xxx

'Lily, he's Slytherin scum just like the rest of them.' James spat.

Before Lily could think she had smacked her hand against James's cheek. She could hear her heart thumping wildly in her chest and the blood rushing to her own cheeks.

'I don't believe that. I don't ever want to believe that!' Lily snapped as she felt her eyes sting.

'That's it, isn't it! You don't _want_ to believe it, but it doesn't make it any less true.' James shot back as he rubbed his reddening cheek.

'Don't ever speak to me again.' Lily said shortly as she felt her breath hitch. She took off down the hallways heading straight to her dorm. She could hear James grumbling to himself as he stalked the opposite way.

Thousands of thoughts zoomed around Lily's head, she couldn't think straight. She briskly walked up the staircases and through the portrait hole to her dorm and collapsed on her bed. She felt so conflicted.

On the one had she wanted, more than anything, to believe in Severus. He was her best friend, he had introduced her to this world. Their friendship wasn't always perfect, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

She was so infuriated by James's words. He didn't know Severus like she did. He and Sirius where determined to hate him. But somewhere deep in her mind, James's words swirled around infecting her mind. She sat on her bed for the longest time thinking about Severus. Thinking about Potter. She finally came to the conclusion.

She would fight for her friendship. When she called someone a friend, she meant it. She was determined not to be like James. She wouldn't simply turn her back of her friend. No matter what house was in or the people he hung out with.

xxx

'Oi, James.' Sirius said throwing a pea at his best friends head.

James only grunted as he continued to push his food around his plate. He was in a terrible mood ever since his altercation with Lily. Every once in a while he would glance over to her and scowl at her as she laughed with her friends.

'What crawled up his butt and died?' Sirius asked Remus who was eating his own dinner whilst engrossed in a book.

Without taking his eyes away from the book, Remus spoke. 'If I had to guess, I would say Lily yelled at him again.'

'She's the one who started it!' James grumbled hotly as he stabbed sausage with his fork.

'You know, she probably has a good reason to yell at you.' Sirius smirked. 'You can be a real git sometimes.'

'Oh like your one to talk!' James shot back narrowing his eyes at the still grinning Sirius. 'Who's side are you even on.'

'We're always on your side James.' Remus spoke tearing his eyes away from his book and glancing at James seriously.

'Just don't ruin the Quidditch match because of your lovers quarrel.' Remus smirked as he continued to read his book.

Peter and Sirius howled with laughter as James's cheek flared up.

It wasn't long before the boys finished their meal and made their way back up to their dorms. James was still as quietly brooding to himself as he followed his friends. He was still unbelievably mad at Evans.

He stepped into the common room with his hands shoved in his pockets and face still knotted in a scowl. As soon as he entered the common room his ears perked up as the sound of laugher hit him. He knew the voice at once as fixed his glare on Lily.

Lily too glared back at him as she stopped laughing. The pair looked like angry cats about to pounce and everyone in the common room seemed to have noticed. Everyone waited to see what would happen if a shouting match was about to occur. But it seemed as though they were to be disappointed.

James looked away first as he turned his heel and marched up the stairs. The three boys following after him.

'Whow. James, what did you do?' Sirius asked half shocked and half amused.

'Me!? I didn't do a damn thing! She's the one who keeps sticking up for that greasy hairball.' James said gritting his teeth at the thought of Sniviless. 'She thinks he's so innocent and that I'm somehow the bad guy! He's got her warped into thinking that he's not just like those scum bags he hangs with.'

'Look, no one hates that git more than I do. But you have a match tomorrow, you better not mess it up because of...whatever this is.' Sirius spoke gesturing his hands a James.

'If anyone's going to mess it up, it's her!' James huffed as he collapsed onto his bed.

'Just remember, you have Herbology tomorrow as well.' Remus said as he once again picked up his book as he sat on his own bed.

'Herbology?' Sirius asked confused.

'The Herbolody exam is tomorrow morning Sirius.' Remus clarified.

The room was silent as Remus read his book. He glanced up at the three boys who stood in shock looking at each other. Remus sighed and closed his own book. It had seemed as though he would be orchestrating yet another long night of study cram sessions.

xxx

All the students were crammed into the great hall in individual desks as Professor GrubblyPlank and Professor Dumbledore walked about the room. The hall was silent except for the furious scratching of quills against parchment.

James looked at the work in front of him and even he had to admit that he was unimpressed. He had written decent amount and most of the facts where there, probably enough to get himself a passing grade, but he found his mind so uninterested in Herboloy to try to improve it any further.

As he sat at his desk, he subtly glanced around the hall until his eyes fell on one particular redhead. He gazed at her as she furiously wrote out her answers on her parchment. He was tempted to blame Lily for whatever grade he got. After all she had been the cause of his distraction over the past month.

She was completely insufferable and he didn't like her one bit. At least that was what he told himself. He wasn't even sure how he was feeling. The idea of him being jealous was out of the question. No, he wasn't jealous. He just wanted her to stay away from that slimy git, because he was...he was...dangerous. Yes, dangerous.

James sighed as flicked the pen back and forth across his desk. The test would be over soon and then he could go to Quidditch and play his last game of the year.

'Ok Students, if you would like to put down your quills and pass your papers to the front, I believe that your second year exams are finally over.' Dumbledore smiled.

The hall erupted into cheers and chatter as everyone discussed their answers. James glanced behind him and looked at the pale expression of Peter.

'Wh-Peter, why look so glum?' James asked.

'I've failed.' Peter spoke as he stared off into the distance.

'Peter you say that after every test.' James frowned.

'Only because it's true.' Peter sulked.

'Look, stop fretting and think about the positives. Exams are over for now, we get a whole summer to have fun and not think about them.' James said in effort to try and cheer Peter up.

'Yeah, that's true. Thanks James.' Peter smiled.

'Any time.' James said standing as he noticed Sirius and Remus wonder across.

'How'd it go for you?' James asked them both.

'You know, I think cram session the night before are the best ways to study, aced it.' Sirius smirked.

'I think I'll stick to actual studying.' Remus smiled.

'I've gotta get going to the field, I'll see you guys out there?' James asked.

'Wouldn't miss it.' Sirius replied as they waved him off.

xxx

'This is the last match of the season people and I want you at your best. Hardy, you need to be quicker on those chasers' tails, no slacking. Danov, no victory laps when we score. I want your full focus through the whole match. James, Lily, work as a team ok? The quaffle is an extension of you both.' Frank spoke seriously as he continued to address each of his players.

James glanced to his side and looked at Lily who scowled back at him. If Frank knew that they were in no position to be working as a team, he would be furious.

'You heard him Potter, don't mess this up.' Lily whispered.

'If anyone's off their game today, it's you Evans.' James scowled back.

The two huffed and followed the rest of the team who where now stepping onto the field to the tremendous applause of the whole school.

'Welcome, welcome, one and all! Today we are to witness greatness at the hands of the amazing and talented Gryffindor!' Sirius yelled into the mic as the Gryffindors erupted into loud applause. 'And the, I must admit, quite good Ravenclaws!'

The Ravenclaws in turn, erupted into applause and cheered for their team.

James flew into position near the centre of the field as everyone looked to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw captains. A coin was flipped and Professor McGonagall who hovered between the two captains gestured to the Ravenclaw team who would have the advantage over the quaffle.

James watched the quaffle fly up into the air and land in the arms of the Ravenclaw captain and just like that game had begun. There where witches and wizards flying across the pitch as both captain shouted out instructions.

xxx

'Evans! The quaffle!' James shouted as both he and Evans zoomed towards the Ravenclaw goal. Lily was seconds away from having the Chaser Keets ram into her and they would lose the quaffle once again. Something that they really didn't need now. They had been completely playing into the Ravenclaws's hands for the entirety of the match. Whilst the Ravenclaws where slick and agile the Gryffindor where slow and sloppy. Or more specifically, the Gryffindor chasers where slow and sloppy.

'Evans! You pass me the damn ball now!' James yelled as Lily through the ball towards him. James, only just catching it before launching it towards the goal.

xxx

'That's twenty points to Gryffindor!' Sirius exclaimed. 'Finally.' He also mumbled into the mic. Sirius didn't know what was going on down in the pitch but the Gryffindor team where completely off their game. They had already proven, match after match that they where one of the best teams in the school. But today was like a complete car crash.

This was especially true when it came to James and Lily. They constantly fought against each and let the quaffle be intercepted. The Ravenclaws had noticed this and played it to their advantage.

'Oh what this, there seems to be another altercation between the Gryffindor chasers.' Sirius commentated.

From the stands it seemed impossible to hear what the two Gryffindor team members where arguing about.

xxx

'What was that?!' James shouted.

'I'm not the one isn't following the plan Potter! You where supposed to be on my left!' Lily argued back.

'Can you for five seconds, not let our argument ruin the Quidditch final! Some of us actually care about winning!' James shot back.

'You don't think I care about winning?!' Lily yelled.

'You two! Get back to your posts now!' An extremely furious Frank called out.

His words seemed to snap the two back into the games as they flew across the pitch. The quaffle was chucked into the air. Frank had managed to snatch the ball to his side and pass it to James who flew towards the Ravenclaw goal, he noticed Lily had her arms waving for him to pass the ball where she had a clear shot of the goal, but James completely bypassed her and headed for the goal himself.

He swerved in and out of the Ravenclaw players and dodged an incoming bludger. He was feet away from the goal as he launched his towards the golden hoop, only to have it saved by the Ravenclaw keeper. James gripped his broom tighter as he swore. He didn't even look over to Lily, knowing that she would only serve to make him more furious.

xxx

'Keets passes to Nicole. Nicole back to Keets. And that's another ten points to Ravenclaw. I must confess the Ravenclaw team seem to be working extremely well for today's match. With the cup as our grand prize, it would seem as though the pressure is getting to the Gryffindor team.' Sirius commentated.

xxx

James tried hard to block out the commentary of the game. But found that everything Sirius was saying to be undeniable true.

As much as he promised he wouldn't, the fight between Lily and himself was bleeding into the match.

It wasn't long before Frank had called out for Time out. He gestured for himself and Lily to follow him away from the pitch. James couldn't help but feel a lump form in his throat. The three walked out from the pitch and out of sight towards the changing rooms

'What the hell is wrong with you both!' Frank seethed as the walked out of sight from the school and spun to face his two chasers.

'It's not my fault! Potter just decided to do whatever he wants!' Lily argued.

'Oh come off it! You've been aiming the quaffle at my head! Of course I'm not going to keep passing to you.' James spat.

'Well maybe if you head wasn't so big-' Lily started.

'Enough!' Frank snapped. 'When we go back onto that field, all this stupid nonsense is gone ok! I don't want or need any of it on my team and I won't hesitate to take you both off the team if you don't grow up!' Frank scowled as he marched off and back to the pitch.

James and Lily stood there in shock as they watched Frank leave. The two stood there for moment longer before James huffed.

He was going to have to do something he really didn't want to do. Or more accurately two things he really didn't want to do. The first was to lie. The second was to act as though he really was sorry about the fight he had had with Sniviless. But Quidditch meant everything to him. If apologising was what it took for him to stay on the team and the Quidditch cup to stay safely with the Gryffindors, so be it.

'I'm sorry ok!' James lied. 'I'm sorry, that I got in a fight with Sniv-snape.'

Lily looked at him in surprise but said nothing.

'I just don't know how to control my temper sometimes. I always end up saying the wrong thing and I do feel bad about what I said to Snape.' James lied as he gazed at a grass stain on the floor.

He thought for a moment that Lily was going to yell at him again, but she was always surprising him. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he looked up.

'Thanks James.' Lily said as she gave a small smile. 'I appreciate that, really'

All at once James felt extremely happy and extremely guilty.

He wasn't sure why, but his heart had lurched when Lily had said his name. It was always Potter, never James. But looking at the smile on Lily's face brought him back to reality.

 _'She wouldn't be smiling at you if she knew you were lying to her.'_ James thought to himself. The guilt swirling in his mind.

'Come on, we have some Ravenclaws to beat.' Lily grinned.

James couldn't help but grin back and push away any of the guilt he felt about lying to Lily as he followed her back onto the pitch.

xxx

'And that's another ten points to Gryffindor! Whatever happened in that time out has certainly straightened up the two Gryffindor Quidditch Chasers! They are on fire. Would you just look at those manoeuvres!' Sirius laughed into the mic. 'If you listen closely to the Gryffindor spectators, they seem to be back in high spirits chanting their team on.'

 **GRYFINDORE WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP  
CUS WE ARE THE BEST OF THE LOT**

 **RAVENCLAW HAVE GOT NO CHANCE  
THEY DON'T HAVE THE SEEKER FRANK!**

All the Gryffindors and some of the Hufflepuffs chanted as they watched Frank Longbottom spot the snitch and make a swift dive for it.

'Longbottem has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!' Sirius yelled into the mic.

Finally the match was over and the cup had been won. Not only had the Gryffindors won the Quidditch cup for the third year in a row, they had also managed to break the record for amount of goals in a season.

xxx

'I'm so glad you came to watch!' Lily said hugging Severus who immediately retuned the hug. 'Did you enjoy the match? I know you're not the biggest Quidditch fan, but it was fun right?' Lily smiled.

'Yeah, it was fun. You're a really good Quidditch player Lily.' Severus replied.

Lily had managed to slip away from the enormous party in Gryffindor tower to go and see her friend. It was true to say that after the match she and James had gotten a right bolloking from Frank. Even though they had won, he was still furious about the troubles they had caused. He had made it very clear that is they ever pulled something like that again, they would be pulled from the team.

But be honest, Lily had found that she had been the most disappointed in her behaviour, she loved Quidditch and she didn't want to let her team down. Yet she had let personal issues almost ruin it the match for the whole team.

'Do you have to get back?' Severus asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts. 'I don't want you to miss your party.'

'No, it's alright. I'll stay here a little longer.' Lily reassured. 'How about we walk around a little?'

They talked a little more about the match, but Lily could plainly tell that Severus was only pretending to be interested.

'How was your exam then?' Lily asked.

'Fine, all the questions where pretty standard. You?' Severus replied.

'The same I guess. I don't know if I went into enough detail on the five uses of Dragon dung compost, but I don't think I failed.' Lily smiled.

They walked in silence and Lily found herself rubbing her hand together nervously. She hadn't been alone with Severus, ever since her fight about him with James a few days ago. As much as she had defiantly decided that she would believe the best of Severus and fight for their friendship, there had been certain things niggling on her mind.

 _Don't tell me you haven't noticed the kind of people he skulks around with.' James's voice whispered in her mind._

When Lily really looked at the people Severus hung out with, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She really wanted to talk about this with Severus. She wasn't an idiot, she had heard the whispers about the people who he hung with. Most worryingly, was the things she had heard about Mulciber.

She had never said a word to Mulciber, but she didn't need to, to get an idea of his character.

'Severus.' Lily spoke, unsure of what it was she was going to say as Severus glanced at her.

'I don't think you should be hanging around with Mulciber.' She blurted out all at once.

'What? Where did this come from?' Severus stopped to frown at her.

'I'm sorry Sev, but that guy is...creepy.' She spoke.

'Creepy, Lily you don't even know him!' Severus argued.

'I know, but...' Lily said as she tried to think of an argument.

'Avery.' Severus had spoke suddenly as he spotted Mulciber walking towards them.

Lily felt her whole body freeze as she turned to looked at the older boy. She had just been about to ask Severus to stay away from him, but now he was hear standing in front of her.

'Lucius was looking for you.' Mulciber spoke as he shot Lily a toothy grin. 'I don't think we've met. Friend of Severus's are you?'

Lily was about to answer when Severus cut in. 'Let's not keep Lucius waiting, shall we Mulciber.'

'But I don't want to take you away from your...Friend.' Mulciber spoke, his eyes not leaving Lily.

'I said let's go.' Severus said with a hint of sharpness in his words.

'If you say so Prince.' Mulciber said indifferently but still gave Lily a interested stare.

'See you around Evans.' Severus said finally before turning away and pulling the boy away from Lily as they walked in the direction of the Slytherin dorms.

Lily felt a cold chill run down her spine. It was her first meeting with Mulciber and all she had wanted to do was run away. Not to mention they cold way Severus had talked to her when Mulciber had arrived. Maybe she was looking into it too much, but Severus never called her 'Evans'.

'I just feel a little guilty is all, lying to her.' Lily heard James's voice approaching her. Without thinking she ducked behind the wall. She wasn't in the mood to face him now, she didn't have a mirror, but she could tell her face was completely drained of colour.

'You know I don't like to lie.' James spoke.

'You had too. You and Evans would have both been chucked off the team if you hadn't got your act together. We would never have won the cup if you didn't James.' Sirius voice argued.

Lily frowned at Sirius's words. It didn't take long for Lily to connect the dots and before she knew it was stepping out from behind the wall and facing James and Sirius.

'You lied to me?' She asked looking into his eyes. James could plainly see the hurts in her eyes.

'I-I-' James began but stopped as Lily held her hand up.

'You know what, I don't want to hear it, ok? I think I'm done listening to everyone lie to me today.' Lily spoke calmly as she turned on her heel and made her way back to Gryffindor tower by herself.

A/N: And that second year! I'm excited for the next year, we have Regulus finally coming to Hogwarts and I off handily mentions this chapters ago but the Slug club will be making its way into the chapters soon.

Till next time! Please tell me what you think! Always good to hear your opinions.


	25. Inevitable

**Disclaimer - I do not own any marital from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Inevitable**

The compartment was silent as the constant sounds of the train running across the tracks rattled against the walls and slightly shaking the glass window. Severus looked towards the door every few minutes, waiting. Lily had promised to return soon, but it had been almost an hour now. His mind had started to wonder as he thought about her. What if she was going to see that Potter boy and not her friends like she said she was. What if she had forgotten to come back to the compartment? But, most worryingly, what if she purposefully didn't want to come back to the compartment.

She had been silent ever since the last Quidditch match. Severus found himself torn between wanting to make her feel better and not wanting her to be angry with him. Severus knew it had been plainly obvious to Lily that he wanted to keep his friends away from her. He had treated her as if she were just a classmate rather than his best friend. He knew he had hurt her feeling but it was for the best.

He wanted to keep his friends and he wanted to keep Lily as well. If keeping them separate was what it took then that was what he would do.

Severus read and re-read the same section on Arcomantula venom for the fifth time, still glazing over the words and not taking them in as he once again glanced at the door. At every sound of a student walking past or chatting, Severus's ears would perk up in hopefulness, only to be disappointed when the door remained shut.

Another ten minutes passed before a figure finally approached the door and walked in. Severus slammed his book shut and felt the relief glide through him. However the fiery red hair of Lily Evans did not greet him. The burly and ever annoyed looking Nott walked in.

Severus did not like Nott. He was stupid to say the least and he followed Lucius like a little puppy. Severus knew very well that Nott, in return, did not like him either. So the scowl that had etched its way onto Nott's face only deepened at the sight of Severus.

Severus discreetly gripped his wand beneath his robes. He was certain that Nott wouldn't attack him. But if it came to it he preferred to be prepared. After all the boy was three times the size of him and with his wand firmly in his grip he felt a lot safer.

'Malfoy sends his regards.' Nott grumbled as he passed a note towards Severus.

Severus masked his face as indifference as he grabbed the note. 'So you've been promoted to delivery boy?' Severus quipped

To his credit, Nott didn't take the bait and continued to deepen his scowl at Severus. Severus was about to open the letter, eager to see what Lucius had wrote him when he noticed Nott still standing there glaring at him.

'Did you need something else, _Robert_?' Severus asked as he raised his eyebrow. He watched as Nott's face distorted into loathing as he bearded his teeth. It had become apparent to Severus that Nott hated being treated as if he was a child and every now and then Severus found himself delighted in making Nott angry, plus he knew how much the boy hated being called his first name.

'Perhaps you need me to take you back to your compartment, don't want you getting lost do we?' Severus said in a mock caring voice that was laced with sarcasm. He thought, by the look in Nott's eyes, that he had perhaps gone a little too far. The grip around his wand tightened as the two boys glared at each other.

'Watch yourself...Sniviless.' Nott shot back. He watched the colour drain out of Severus and he grinned maliciously in triumph. Without another word, Nott turned to exit the compartment.

Severus felt a rush of loathing and embarrassment swarm in him. He balled his fists tightly together as he seethed. He hated being called that name and the fact that it had come out of Nott's mouth had angered him even more. He felt his nails dig into the parchment that Nott had given him and he loosened his grip.

He wondered if Lucius knew of the torments and names he received from Potter and his gang. As much as he wished he hadn't, Severus knew better. He hated to appear weak at the best of times. But most of all he hated to appear weak in front of Lucius, a man he admired greatly.

Severus shook his thoughts away from him and pried open the letter.

 _Dear Prince,_

 _Firstly, I must apologise for not being able to tell you in person. My time has been taken away by prefect duties. But I would like to invite you to the Manor in the summer break. As you know, this was my last year at Hogwarts which saddens me greatly. But there are better and more important things I will be doing with my time. Things I hope to reveal to you soon._

 _Over the year you have proven yourself most valuable Severus, I hope you continue to grow in your remaining time at Hogwarts._

 _I will send you further instructions closer to the time, I do hope you will come._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Severus smiled at the letter as he finished it. He felt his heart leap at the thought of going to Lucius's manner. It was truly an honour. He felt the burning curiosity as at what Malfoy was going to tell him, but it was enough for now to be included.

Severus read the letter again and again before a voice interrupted him.

'What's that?' Lily asked.

Severus jumped and quickly snatched the letter from her view and shoved it in his pocket. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Lily enter.

'It's nothing.' Severus said looking away from her eyes. He had found that it was becoming increasingly harder to lie to Lily. It wasn't as though he wanted to lie to her. He wanted more than anything to tell her about his upcoming visit to Malfoy Manor. But he knew what she would say. She would say he was bad news, that he shouldn't be hanging around him.

Lily gazed at him a moment longer before sighing to herself and resting her head back on the seat and closing her eyes.

The train journey continued in silence as they had both pulled out their books to read. Severus watched as Lily jiggled her foot restlessly and closed her book. She glanced towards the door of the compartment and sighed again.

Severus felt his nervousness creep back as he watched her. She wanted to leave but he desperately wanted her to stay.

'Are you going anywhere for summer?' Severus asked quickly to the surprise of Lily. She gazed at him for a moment before answering.

'Oh-um, no, I don't think so. Tunie is tutoring in a summer school this year.' Lily spoke.

There was another lull in the air as the sounds of the train bounced around the walls.

'Professor Slughorn told me that when we come back he's going to invite a few us to join the slug club.' Lily spoke.

'Yeah, He mentioned it. A few dozen times.' Severus snorted. He watched as Lily smiled back as him the two slowly turning their smiles into chuckles.

At every opportunity, Slughorn mentioned his many gatherings of students in Hogwarts. Severus had quickly deduced Slughorn's true intentions for wanting certain people to attend. He wanted connections and power, after all he was a Slytherin. Severus was pretty sure that he had already decided not to go. He wasn't a fan of parties or large groups for that matter and he didn't like the idea of Slughorn using him for his own personal gain. But when Lucius had told him he should go, he started to change his mind. If Lucius thought the old man was worth his time then perhaps he was wrong.

Then there was the added bonus that Lily would be attending. He would be able to spend time with her away from their study sessions they had. It had also not escaped his attention that spending his time with Lily at the party meant less time she spent around the likes of Potter and Black.

'Do you think you'll go?' Lily asked.

'I suppose so.' Severus shrugged.

'You should. I heard at the end of the year, Slughorn throw as big party and invites a lot of his previous students. Last year he got Adalburt Waffling to appear.' Lily said excitedly.

'Adalburt Waffling!' Severus said astounded. Lily nodded eagerly and giggled at Severus's surprised face. Waffling was well known to all witches and Wizards. He wrote the book on _Fundamental laws of Magic._ Severus had that very book in his bag and classed i as one of his favourites.

If that was the kind of thing he could look forward too at Slug Club, Severus was more than willing to endure a few parties.

xxx

Severus glanced at his unpacked suitcase on the end of his bed. He never unpacked his belongings for summer, it had felt too distressing to call Spinners end, even remotely, home. No, he kept his robes and books tightly secured away from the muggle world and counted down the days until he could return back to his true home.

It had only been a week and a half into summer vacation and Severus already felt stifled. All he had to look forwards to was a visit to Malfoy Manor in two week's time. But filing up the days between seemed like an impossible task. Wherever possible he avoided his father like the plague. He would try to leave the house before his father woke up and return when he would be asleep.

It was only when a short tap on the window that snapped Severus out of his thoughts. He looked to see an owl that he didn't recognise. He knew it wasn't from Lucius, he was already quite accustomed to the brown and white Falcon that came tapping at his window from time to time.

Severus scooted off his bed and gently opened the latch to his room. The owl in question hopped in and practically spat the letter in its mouth on the desk. Severus noticed the gold embossed tag that was draped around its neck. On closer inspection it read: _Flanagan's Owl Emporium._

The owl seemed to strut across his desk in search of something, perhaps an owl pellet.

Severus picked up the letter and examined it. He was still confused as to who could be writing to him. But he immediately recognised the neat loopy lettering of Lily's handwriting.

 _Dear Sev,_

 _I haven't seen you in a while. I thought about coming over to your home to ask if you wanted to hang out but I sensed that maybe that would be the wrong thing to do..._

 _Anyhow, I will be at the lake today at about one o'clock if you decide to come._

 _Hopefully I will see you soon,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. I rented the owl for the summer so mum can see that they aren't dangerous, I'm trying to convince her to let me have one for next year!_

Quickly writing his reply he folded the note and held it for the owl in front of him to take. The owl seemed as though he was reluctant to take the letter, feeling cheated that he had not been offered any food as reward for his delivery. But eventually nipped at the note and flew off. Severus watched it fly away and closed the window behind him.

He smiled as he folded up Lily's letter and tucked it into his school trunk. It was just another thing that he wanted to keep away from the muggle world. He felt secure keeping the two worlds apart. Over the past two years at Hogwarts, Severus felt like he finally belonged. It pained him to come back to this house every summer and endure the muggle world.

Growing up, until meeting Lily, he was the odd one out in the muggle world. There were things that only he could do, that the other kids at primary school could not. They had quickly singled him out as odd and Severus believed them. For the longest time he had convinced himself that everything his mother had told him, before her untimely death, was a lie. To keep him distracted from his awful father.

It was Lily who had changed all of that. The day he saw her blossom the small flower in her hand, was the day the room he was locked in, in his head, started to crumble away.

It was only ten o'clock, according to the old and battered muggle alarm clock on his bedside table. What was only a few hours to wait would seem like a life time in his room where time seemed to stand still.

xxx

'And where do you think you're going?' Tobias grunted as Severus walked towards the front door.

Severus looked back to see the deranged creature of Tobias. He was leaning against the door frame, expressionless as always, looking at Severus intently.

Severus debated on what path to choose, fight or flight. He could easily open the door and run. He was almost certain that his father wouldn't chase after him but he would suffer the consequences later when he returned home.

Severus watched as his father slowly approach him, like a hunter and its prey. As much as he willed his heart not too, he could feel it's acceleration. After all these years, Severus was still unable to completely forget exactly what his father was capable of.

'Out.' Severus said in his bravest voice. It sounded convincing enough.

'When where you planning on asking my permission?' Tobias asked now reaching the kitchen counter but still a good few feet away that Severus still felt confident that he could escape.

'Permission? Never needed it before. Why the sudden interest?' Severus asked, his hand once again travelling into his pocket and grasping around his wand. He felt himself becoming stronger at the touch of it. More confident and protected.

'A father worries about his son.' Tobias claimed.

Severus only stared at Tobias. He was anything but a 'Caring father' and they both knew it.

'Father is a little strong, don't you think.' Severus objected. Severus felt his heart beat jump again as he and Tobias where locked in a glare. He was sure that he had crossed the line, that Tobias would switch from being his usual uninterested self to being extremely violent and dangerous.

But Tobias started to smile. His smiled got wider and wider before turning into hysterical laughter as his gaze never left Severus's.

'Where did all this bravery come from, last I remembered you where still a little shit cowering behind your pathetic mummy.' Tobias snorted.

Quicker than lightening Severus whipped out his wand and pointed it at Tobias, the blood rushing around his body and a black haze clouding his sight. No one, especially his father was to ever talk about his mother like that.

'SHUT UP.' Severus hissed.

His father's hysterical laughter only increased as he looked at his son. His grabbed the kitchen counter for support as he laughed. Then as he slowly regained himself he bent towards Severus and smiled ruefully. Severus's wand inches away from his face.

'Do it.' Tobias jeered. 'Gone on, wave that stick and see if all your problems will disappear.'

Severus weighed his options in his head , but it seemed impossible to think with all this anger and loathing simmering around in him.

'Do it!' Tobias hissed. 'Go on, I'll give you one free shot.'

Severus felt all the curses in him swarm around his head, but one stuck out. One curse that would cause his father to fear him and keep him away forever. It was unforgivable, he would lose everything if he even dared. But the tantalising image of his father writhing in pain, finally paying for the treatment he inflicted onto Severus and his mother, seemed so satisfying. How he would love to watch Tobias, his filthy muggle father, shrivel away into nothingness before him.

'DO IT.' Tobias exploded, his face turning red.

Severus's chest felt like it would explode any second. He felt the curse on the tip of his tough ready to be cast. But something cut through him like a knife. A tiny flicker of light glowing in the dark mineshaft of his mind. His voice of reason that was not his own.

 _'Severus, don't.' Lily spoke. 'He is not worth you losing everything. Losing Hogwarts, Losing me.'_

Severus felt the tight coil around him loosen, if only a fraction.

 _'You're just giving him what he wants. He wants you to get in trouble, he wants you to be miserable.' Lily urged._

Severus was still out of control of his emotions, but he felt the smallest of movement in his arm as he pulled back his wand.

 _'You need to leave now, you can't be around him. You need to go to the lake and see me.' Lily spoke softly._

'I won't do it.' Severus spoke aloud, more to himself than his father. He watched as Tobias's lunatic smile slowly fade. 'You can't make me!'

Tobias stood up strait and looked down at Severus for the longest time. Severus made himself lift his eyes to look at Tobias. He stared at the man dead expression.

He watched as Tobias stretched out his arms and huffed as if he had already grown bored of his tormenting.

'Coward.' He spoke and swung his fist across the air before Severus could react.

xxx

Severus walked as fast as he could down the street and across the bridge. He dodged the trees and skidded down the hill towards the lake. His thumping head caused him to stop every few minutes and rub his hand across his face.

He looked at his watch worriedly as he felt his legs push him even faster. He was almost certain Lily wouldn't be at the Lake by now. She would have gotten bored and gone back home. Hours had passed when Severus had finally regained consciousness. He made his way down to the Lake as fast as he could. Gripping onto the hope that she might still be there waiting for him.

He felt himself sprinting the rest of the way until he was panting by the willow tree just by the lake. He thought of the very first time he saw Lily. How he had hid behind this tree looking at her in amazement. Thinking that he was no longer alone. Finally meeting someone who was like him.

He gathered his breath and peered around the tree, like he had done two years ago. But the gripping hopefulness that had surged him on towards the lake was replaced by bitter disappointment.

He looked around but she was not there.

He felt angry. Angry at himself for not getting there sooner. Angry at Tobias. Angry at Lily for not waiting longer. He unwittingly felt like he was ten years old again. Desperately wanting someone, anyone, to reach out to him.

Severus walked towards the lake, he felt the warm setting sun on the back of his neck and the slight breeze in the air creating small ripples along the water. His eyes followed the ripples along the water and along the bank until the settle on the grass covered sloped hill. It was there that he saw something. Or maybe it was his concussion playing with his vision.

Almost invisible lying on the grass. Her green dress blending in perfectly with the surroundings. Her arms behind her head and her eyes closed. Her hair fanned out beneath her.

She looked so serene that Severus began to question if she was real. His father had hit him pretty hard, perhaps his want to see her had formed her before him. But as he looked at her he watched as her eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself into the sitting position. She hadn't noticed he was there as she looked out towards the lake.

The sun cascaded down her form and made her already fiery red hair look more alive than ever. Severus felt his heart thump faster in his chest as he looked at her. But this time it wasn't from anger or fear.

He felt something that he was entirely new to him, but at the same time he felt like this feeling had always been there. In the back of his mind. Trapped tightly under a lid. But looking at Lily now he felt the lid burst open. She had waited for him. For hours. He had through she would leave, get bored but she was still there.

She had always waited for him, hadn't she? She had always been there for him. It was her voice that had calmed him down and brought him back to reality. It was her kindness that made her accept him all those years ago. Even though he was dirty and battered. Even though his clothes where too big and they where tattered. It was always her extending her hand to him. She was the candle the flickered constantly in his shadow.

'When did loving you become inevitable?' Severus whispered to himself. Love seemed like such a small word for the feeling inside of him that threatened to burst. Almost like it did not do it justice.

Lily straightened up and looked behind her. Her eyes connected to his and she smiled. Severus stood frozen, worried that she had heard him.

'I though you weren't going to come!' Lily said happily as she made her way to Severus.

Quickly regaining his thoughts, Severus smiled back.

'I'm sorry, I tried to get here as soon as I could. I didn't expect you to still be here.' He admitted.

'I'm pretty sure you would have come here even if it killed you, Sev. I wasn't going to risk leaving you here by yourself.' Lily giggled. 'Now that your here, do you want to skim some rocks? I must warn you, I have beaten my record. So prepared to be obliterated!'

Severus only smiled and nodded as he followed her towards the lake. He watched as she skipped down the slope and he felt happy, genuinely happy.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I will be getting around to Severus's visit to Malfoy Manor in due course but there are also a few more stories to tell before we make it into the third year of Hogwarts!**

 **As always, please review, I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions!**


	26. Politics and Promises

**Politics and Promises**

Fleamont Potter stood in front of the bathroom mirror and once again twisted his hair in his fingers in the attempt to make his hair the perfect mix of neat and delightfully messy.

'Monty!' Mia Potter yelled from downstairs. 'I swear to Merlin if you don't get your butt down here now, I'm going without you!'

Monty sighed and gave one last flick of his hair. It was the annual Ministry Embassy Gala. There would be many people attending. Monty never really cared for it, it was too formal for his taste but he knew his wife loved it. So it was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make.

Monty fiddled with his tie once more before exiting the bathroom and making his way downstairs. At the bottom, Mia stood glaring at him with her hip cocked to the side and her hand on her waist.

'Honestly Monty, you take longer than me to get ready! And look at your hair, it looks like you just rolled out of bed.' Mia huffed.

'I know right, it's perfect.' Monty ginned at his wife before ducking away from her hand that tried to smooth his hair down.

'You are a pain in the ass.' Mia concluded as he gave up her pursuit to reign in her husband's hair.

'And you wouldn't have it any other way.' Monty said as he winked at her and yanked on her waist. She stumbled into his embrace and looked up at him.

'I love you, you know that right?' Monty said seriously.

Mia felt her cheeks blush like as school girl. After thirty two years of marriage she still felt her heat race and her love grow everyday for the man in front of her.

'I love y-MONTY!' She gasped as his hand that had been tightly wrapped around her waist travelled downwards. 'You know sometimes I think you never grew out of being a teenager!'

Monty only chuckled as he reached out to grab her again as she desperate tried to scramble away from him.

'We are going to be late as it is!' Mia giggled as she tried her best to keep her husband's wandering hands away from her.

'Ok, ok fine.' Monty smiled. He held out his arm for Mia to grasp. The moment her hand slipped over his they were gone from their home and apparated to the Ministry.

The Potters stepped out from the fire place and made their way further into the Ministry. All around them where more witches and wizards stepping out in their finest robes towards the party.

'They did a lovely job this year.' Mia spoke in wonder. The decorations of the ministry where truly spectacular. The theme for this year's gala had been celestial. There were floating orbs of lights placed all across the ministry that looked like fireflies. They had hung reams of silver satin and white mesh up and down the walls. The roof of the ministry had been charmed to look like the night sky. But most spectacularly was the fountain in the centre of the ministry. The water had been charmed to float as if in slow motion around the statures, creating concentric circles intertwining with each other.

It was fair to say that whoever was in charge of the decorations for this ball had gone above and beyond.

'This is...' Mia began but could find the words to describe it.

'I know.' Monty agreed they walked further into the party.

'Mia! Monty!' A voice called snapping the couple out of their admiration of the room. They both looked towards the man and woman smiling at them.

'Fiona, Geoffrey, how nice to see you.' Mia smiled at her friends. The two women hugged as the men shook each other's hands. Much like everyone else at the ball, Fiona and Geoffrey where dressed impeccably. Geoffrey was clad in green velvet robes whilst Fiona contrasted nicely with her slivery ball gown.

'Have you had a chance to find your table yet?' Fiona asked.

'Oh, no we just got here.' Mia smiled.

'Oh really, excellent, we can take you round. They really have outdone themselves this year.' Fiona spoke.

The two couples walked around and took in the sights. They had grabbed flutes of champagne that had been floating around on silver platters and chatting merrily with each other. Not soon after, all the guest where as at their respective tables for their dinner. The attention of the room was drawn to the centre stage as the Minister of Magic stepped up.

'Welcome, welcome. I am delighted to have you all here. It is a wondrous occasion to have so many different people attending.' Eugenia Jenkins announced.

Mia raised her eyebrow at the minister and leaned over to her husband's ear, 'I'm surprised she's here at all, given what people have been saying about her.'

The Daily prophet had been increasingly criticizing Jenkins's lead of the magical world. There was talk that she should step down. Whilst she had been very productive with the increased uprising of Pureblood marches against squibs, there had been many people who thought that she was getting lazy with other aspects of the job. More than once she had been accused of covering up the many unexplained disappearances of Ministry officials.

'I'm not surprised.' Monty whispered back. 'She wants as much support as she can get and if that means sucking up to the people in this room...You know the Ministry is itching to get rid of her. But they don't have enough against her yet. But look around you, what do you see?'

Mia looked at all the tables of guests and came up blank. As looked back at her husband in confusion.

'There is not a single person here who isn't either from a pureblood family or powerful family.' Monty spoke.

Mia looked at the people around her table. Fiona and Geoffrey where purebloods. As where the Fawley's and she had heard of the Helagan's who own half of the shops is Diagon Alley.

'Thank you for being a part of this special occasion, please enjoy yourselves.' The Minister concluded as she smiled as she stepped off the stage and was replaced by a small gathering of violins and oboes who began to play their music softly.

Mia looked down at her plate and found that it had been filled with the first course of the evening.

'You think she'll lose the ministry position then?' Mia asked quietly.

'I'm sure she will. You've seen what the Daily Prophet is saying about her.' Monty spoke. 'Somebody, or group of people want her out of office. And as much as it pains me to say, all this campaigning for squibs against the Purebloods isn't doing her any favours.'

Mia turned back to her meal as she ate. She chatted to the guest on her table, some she knew other where introduced to her. But she felt a worrisome niggling feeling in the back of her mind that wouldn't go away.

xxx

'I have to say, you do look stunning in that dress Mia.' Emilia Wright said as she walked towards her. Mia turned her head and locked eyes with the woman and smiled widely.

'Emilia, I had no idea you would be coming!' She spoke surprised. 'I would have though you hated stuff like this, you always did in school.'

Emilia and Mia had attended Hogwarts together once upon a time and shared a dorm for seven years. When they had graduated, Mia had pursued her career in writing whilst Emilia had travelled across the world. She was never content staying in one place. Mia had heard that she had become part of the Ministry a few years ago as an overseas auror.

'Your quite right, I won't be staying much longer but it's nice to have a break now and again. It's so nice to see you again!' Emilia answered as she hugged Mia. 'I've been doing a lot of travelling over the past few months and it catches up with you.'

'I can't believe you're here it's been what? Six year since we last saw each other.' Mia spoke.

'Indeed, how is Monty and your son?' Emilia asked.

'Both full of energy as always. James is about to start his third year this September, the time is just flying by.' Mia said wistfully.

'I envy you Mia, I never did want to settle down and have a family, but you've made a pretty nice life for yourself.' Emilia spoke.

'Well if it isn't Ogden!' Monty gasped as he walked up to the two ladies.

Emilia scowled at him but there was a smile on her lips.

'You know, it's been years since anyone has called me that. I had rather hoped that I had become an enough of a respectable witch that I wouldn't have to hear it again.' Emilia spoke.

In their fifth year at Hogwarts, one of the students had swiped a bottle of Ogden's Old Fire whisky for a party being held in Gryffindor tower. Emilia had perhaps indulged a little too much as she had jumped on the table and sung the Hogwarts school anthem at the top of her lungs.

Everyone had loved her for it but the nickname Ogden, had followed her throughout all her time at Hogwarts and even a little while after.

'How have you been?' Monty asked.

Emilia's cool and happy demeanour seemed to stiffen slightly as she looked around. Most of the other guest where either chatting in small groups at the tables or where dancing together.

'Actually...perhaps you two would like to take a walk with me?' Emilia asked seriously.

Mia and Monty shared a look and matched the now seriousness of Emilia. They wondered away silently from the party. The music slowly faded away and the decorations ended.

'I've been travelling for the last few months for a reason. There have been rumours, I'm sure you're not oblivious to them?' Emilia asked.

'No.' Monty said gravely. 'No, we have heard. But this sort of thing happens all the time right? There always people who are against the ministry. It'll just be some pureblood who wants to stir the pot?' Monty asked hopefully.

It had stared at the beginning of last year. With the constant disappearances of people within the Ministry and unexplained deaths in the community. There had been talk of an upraise. But it was no more than rumours...

Emilia shook her head and closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

'I wish that where true. But the werewolf packs all across the country have been seen joining together. We think they are following behind someone or a group of people. And you know werewolf's, they hardly get along with wizards let alone other packs. It has to be something big for every one of them to come together.' Emilia spoke.

'And it's not just the werewolf's. It's the giants too. Every creature that is perceived of lower status than wizards are rallying behind someone. The ministry have people placed throughout Gringots so we know if they're thinking of joining.' She said.

'Goblins? But there not exactly lower than wizards!' Mia spoke confused.

'It's the wands. Every few months they put in a new petition for goblins to have the same rights to wands as wizards.' Emilia clarified.

'So what's the ministry doing about it then? If there's someone planning to start a war, shouldn't there be something they should be doing.' Monty pressed.

'It's not that simple. The ministry don't want to acknowledge this 'group' of people. They don't want the public getting riled up for nothing-' Emilia started.

'But it's not nothing is it!' Mia interrupted. 'You clearly don't think it's nothing.'

'I know that Mia. Believe me there a great deal of us in the ministry doing everything we can.' Emilia snapped.

There was a silence between the three as they all looked away from each other.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.' Emilia sighed. 'I'm just under a lot of pressure at the moment.'

'No, it's my fault. Your generous to tell us all this in the first place.' Mia replied.

'Actually, there's a reason I came here tonight. It wasn't really to flitter away my time dancing. I had hoped you where here, both of you. So I could tell you all this.' Emilia admitted.

'Why?' Monty asked.

'I could use your help, it might be only a small chance, but any leg up we can get over whatever this thing is will be useful.' Emilia spoke.

'What can we do.' Monty said seriously, eager to help.

'You're a respectable pureblood family. I want you to use that to help us. From now on everyone of your friends is to be scrutinised. No matter how long you have known them. If you hear or see anything suspicious, you send me an owl at this address.' Emilia spoke as she slipped a note out of her hand and pressed it into Mia's hand.

'Emilia, if you want us to help you, you're going to have to give us more than your telling.' Monty spoke. Emilia stared back at him and he could see the battle in her mind.

Emilia looked behind her and grabbed Mia and Monty's arm pulling them even further away from the party until the only sounds that could be heard was the clacking of their shoes against the tile floor.

'This is not to be repeated! Do you understand.' Emilia said in a harsh whisper. She no longer looked like the friend they had known in Hogwarts, but an Auror, 'If this gets out to anyone, I'll be fired or maybe even worse.'

Mia and Monty nodded their heads and waited for Emilia to start.

'First of all, there is only so much I know myself. A few year ago, we noticed the giants start to congregate. They were the first to act strangely. The ministry back then, I guess they didn't think much of it. It wasn't like the giant where causing much trouble, they groups where only getting bigger. Fast-forward a few years and that was when the werewolf's began to join.' Emilia began.

'The Ministry couldn't do a hell of a lot about it, so they took a back seat on the issue. Unfortunately, it only got worse. It was more than just creatures congregating together. Witches and Wizards are now flocking to him.' Emilia said.

'Him?' Monty frowned.

Emilia's eyes widening as she looked away swearing under her breath. Obviously annoyed that she had already said too much.

'Please, Emilia, you have to tell us.' Mia spoke.

'They call him Voldermort. He and his...his death eater followers have been slowly growing in numbers. All these unexplained disappearances that the Minister is getting heat for. It's all him, I'm sure of it. So that's why I need you. This dark wizard is gathering supporters. Promising them a new ideals and a way of life. It's just like it was with Grindelwald, except this time, the Ministry are determined to just brush it off!' Emilia hissed getting increasingly angrier.

'It's the pureblood families that are backing him now, giving him more power and support. I want you to tell me who's backing him.' Emilia finished.

'But what does he want?' Mia asked becoming increasingly worried as she felt her hand slowly grip Monty's.

'He wants control of the wizarding world. He wants the destruction of every muggle born witch and wizard. Haven't you wondered why the minister has been so involved in the pureblood riots against the squibs. All those families are getting more and more out of control. They're getting excited.' Emilia spoke.

'Tell me, do you think this could turn into, into a...war?' Monty asked stumbling on his word slightly.

Emilia looked towards her shoes and said nothing. 'I'm going to try my best to not let that happen.'

There was a silence between the three as they said nothing.

'Ok. Ok we'll do what we can.' Monty spoke as he squeezed Mia's hand.

'This goes without saying, but not a word to anyone.' Emilia said gravely, the implications of what could happen to them very clear.

'Hey!' A gruff voice grunted causing Mia, Monty and Emilia to jump. 'This area is off limits, get back to the party.'

xxx

Emilia vanished in to the crowd as the rejoined the party without a word. Mia looked around the guests and felt herself scrutinise each and every one of them. The more she looked the more paranoid she became.

'Mia, darling, come dance with me.' Monty whispered in her ear, knowing exactly how his wife was feeling.

Monty pulled his wife into the centre of the ball where numerous couples swayed with the soft music. Her grip on his hand only tightened as he watched her stare down every person in the room.

Monty gently pulled her chin to face him and saw the fear mixed with determination.

'Everything will be fine.' Monty said in effort to sooth some of the worry lines out of her face.

'How can you say that? How can you-' Mia whispered.

'Just as they are good days that end there are bad days that end too. I promise I will do everything I can to help make the number of bad days as small as possible, my love.' Monty spoke as he captured a rogue tear that had slipped its way down Mia's cheek.

'I can't help shake the feeling that no matter what we do, we won't be able to stop...whatever this whole thing is.' Mia confessed.

Monty said nothing more as he pulled his wife closer to him. They danced for the remainder of the night before drifting away from the party.

xxx

Mia felt the cold air fill her lungs as they apparated back to their home. She could already feel the pressure and stress from the gala drift away from her. Tomorrow she would wake up and start doing everything Emilia had asked them to do. But now she felt too emotionally and physically drained .

Mia pulled her shrug tighter around her shoulders. As the summer months slowly turned into fall the wind got stronger and colder. She and Monty walked silently walked towards their door only to be greeted by a small lump resting against their door.

Monty instinctively pulled Mia back as he inspected it further.

'What in Merlin's-' Mia spoke before she was quickly silenced herself as the lump started to move.

'Lumos.' Monty whispered.

As the light shot out of Monty's wand, Mia took a step closer to the lump. She first noticed the mass of curly black hair. Then the grubby forehead, followed by a set of closed eyes and finally slighting parted lips with a horrid looking gash next to them.

'Sirius?' Mia spoke astounded. The sound asleep boy only mumbled as he snuggled his arms closer around him. He shivered as a new gust of wind blew across.

Mia had only briefly met the boy handful of times. He was always dragged away by his own family before they could say two words to each other. But Mia had heard the numerous stories James had told her. And she more than enough about the Black family just from reputation.

It had occurred to her in the back of her mind the convocation and promise she had made to Emilia just hours ago. If anything she was certain that the Black family we're part of this pureblood supremacy act.

But right now, all she could see was the broken shell of a boy who was sleeping on their front step in the freezing cold. How long had he sat their waiting?

Mia reached her hand out and smoothed a curl off his forehead. The skin beneath her hand felt icy cold.

'Sirius.' Mia spoke much louder but in a more gentler voice. Sirius mumbled slightly before fluttering his eye open. A long moment passed as he just stared into Mia's eyes, confused.

'M-Mrs Potter?' Sirius stuttered. As if he had been doused in cold water, Sirius shot up no fully awake. His heart was racing and his eyes stung.

Mia saw the pure fear and surprise etched onto his face. She tried to reach her hand out again in the effort to comfort him but found he flinched away from her.

'I-I'm sorry. I'll go, please. I just wanted...to get away for awhile. James always said I could come over. I know I should've asked first. I just-Just didn't have the time and-' Sirius spluttered nervously as he felt the sting in his eyes form into full fledged tears.

Without a second though, Mia stepped forward, pulling Sirius against her. It took a moment for Sirius to recover from the shock before he felt himself grip onto Mrs Potter. They stayed like that until Sirius finely felt himself calm down. Mr and Mrs Potter walked him into their home and pointed him in the direction towards the bathroom where he could wash up.

'What do you think?' Monty asked.

'There is not a doubt in my mind that his family are supporters. But him? I don't know, my gut tells me he's not like them. James does trust him.' Mia spoke.

'I agree.' Monty nodded. 'Speaking of, I'd better go send a letter to mother, I'm sure James will want to know.'

Monty retreated to his study as Mia walked towards their kitchen pulling out cups and a kettle. She had poured the boiling water into the teacup when she felt eyes on her. She looked through the black window as saw Sirius's reflection. He stood half in the doorway and peered around looking nervous.

Mia grabbed the two cups of tea and walked over to the table sitting down. She looked up at Sirius who still stood in the doorway.

'You know, I've always thought that a cup of tea can solve anything.' Mia smiled gently.

It took a moment, but Sirius slowly walked fully into the kitchen and sat down.

'My friend Remus says that a lot.' Sirius spoke as he grabbed his tea cup and peered into it. 'Where is James?'

'Staying with his grandmother for the night.' Mrs Potter answered.

Sirius returned to his tea and nodded. The two sat in silence and gingerly sipped there tea until it was almost finished.

'Thanks for the tea Mrs Potter. I'll go now, I shouldn't have bothered you anyway.' Sirius muttered scraping his chair back.

'Sirius sit your butt down.' Mia said as she rolled her eyes at the boy. Sirius looked back at her so startled that he froze mid stand up.

'Do you really think we would send you back out onto the street? Look, I don't know what made you run away from home and you don't have to tell me. But I'm not about to turn you away. Ever since James met you, I, well I'll be honest I didn't always think that you where the best influence on him. But you're a good kid Sirius.'

Sirius sat there frozen hanging onto her words. Repeating them in his mind over and over. Words that he had secretly always wanted his own mother to say to him. Things he had always yearned to here and they were being said so casually by the woman in front of him.

Sirius took a final sip of his tea before wincing as the small gash on his lip.

Mia instinctively reached her hand forward, only to have Sirius flinch away from her. 'How'd that happen?' She asked as she retracted her hand.

Sirius opened his month but closed it again, choosing to stare into his empty cup, a slight blush on his cheeks.

'It's ok, you don't have to tell me. But at least let me heal it.' Mrs Potter said soothingly as she pulled out her wand.

Sirius nodded as he stuck out his chin. He watched as Mrs Potter concentrated on his gash and mutter a spell. His hand reached up to where the gash had been and felt the now smooth skin. He looked back at the now smiling Mrs Potter who reminded him of James and he felt a pull the smile on his own face.

xxx

Before he knew it, he was making his way up to James's room carrying a fresh set of his pyjamas. Even the smell of fresh clothing was creating a warm feeling in his chest. Mrs Potter gave tight squeeze of his shoulders before opening the door and leading him into James's bedroom.

'Mrs Potter I-.' Sirius began but his words stuck in his throat. 'Thank you.' he managed.

Mrs Potter only smiled and closed the door behind her.

The room was dark except for the window allowing in the moonlight. Sirius took a moment to look around James's room, it seemed like another world compared to his. There where posters on his wall and Quidditch banners streamed across the wall. Sirius walked over to the desk and noticed something that made his heart leap. It was the picture of James, Remus, Peter and himself standing in their dorm all laughing.

Sirius quickly changed into the pyjamas and crawled into bed. Eagar to sleep while he still had this warm feeling in his heart.

 **A/N: Once again thanks for reading! I will be retiring to Severus in the next chapter and his trip to Malfoy Manor. Please review and all that Jazz and thank you, thank you, thank you to those that have reviewed already!**


	27. The Dark Mark

**The Dark Mark**

'You can stay you know. My mum and dad won't mind.' James spoke as he watched Sirius throw on his coat.

The two boys where in James's bedroom the next morning as Sirius neatly folded the pyjamas Mrs Potter had given him.

'Na, I'm going back. I had to get away last night. But now, I think I can pull through another two weeks until term starts.' Sirius replied as he tussled his hair in his hands in front of the mirror on the wall.

'I don't get why you want to go back.' James frowned. He was trying his best to hide the disappointment in his voice. He loved having Sirius stay over. He had spent his whole life as an only child. It was nice to finally have someone who was practically his brother.

'You remember Andromeda?' Sirius asked.

'Remember her? Man, she was hot!-OW!' James yelped as Sirius thumped him on his arm. 'What was that for!'

'First of all that's my cousin, It's bad enough that I have to watch you drool when you see her.' Sirius said. 'Second of all, She's happily married and Seven months pregnant.'

'Hey! I don't drool.' James huffed as he rubbed his arm. 'I'm always suave.'

'Ha! Let's not forget that you spent the first half of the summer pouting because Lily is mad at you.' Sirius spoke.

'Wha-Lily's go nothing to do with anything.' James scowled and he looked away from Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes and scuffed up his hair again. He wasn't about to get into an argument with James about how he was clearly interested in Lily. They guy wouldn't shut up about her. When the time was right James would get his act together and put the pieces together himself. Then again, this was James, Sirius though that perhaps he would need a little push if he was every going to figure out he like Lily.

'Anyway, Andromeda told me she went back every summer because of Bella and Cissy.' Sirius began.

At the mention of the girls, James's face twisted into a grimace.

'I know, I know.' Sirius grimaced himself. 'But what I mean is, Andromeda went back every holiday for them, so that maybe she could keep them from turning out like my parents. To be honest, I think she was close with Cissy.'

'So you're going back for Regulus?' James asked.

Sirius stayed quiet and nodded his head. He felt his stomach constrict as he thought of his little brother. He wouldn't admit it aloud. Not even to James, but he was terrified that he would fail with him, just like Andromeda did with her sisters.

'He's starting this September, I want to be there for him.' Sirius spoke as he turned away from the mirror and sat on the bed next to James.

The boys sat in silence as they just looked around the room.

'Well, if you're going back to that hell hole. You should take reinforcements.' James grinned as he leaped from his bed. Sirius watched as he zipped around his room grabbing posters off his wall and his Gryffindor banners.

'James, what are you-' Sirius asked.

'You're taking it, end of. Besides, I can just get more.' James said flippantly. 'Plus, mum won't let me hang these ones up and I recon, if lucks on our side, it might just drive your mum insane if you do.'

Sirius took one of the posters James handed to him and felt his eyes widen. It was a muggle girl on a motorcycle and she dressed very skimpily.

'Whow!' Sirius laughed with a goofy smile.

'If you use a sticking charm, she won't be able to take it down at all.' James grinned back.

'Now I'm actually excited to go back!' Sirius spoke as he gathered the rest of the posters and banners James had collected from his room.

'Oh, one more thing.' James spoke as he ran over to his desk. He rummaged around until he found a picture. 'Two weeks isn't that long, but...'

James drifted off as he handed the photograph of himself, Sirius, Peter and Remus. All Sirius could do was nod and smile.

'Make sure you say goodbye to my mum. She won't like it if you just skip out on her.' James spoke to break the silence.

'Wouldn't dream of it, come on good buddy.' Sirius grinned as they stepped out of James's room and made their way down to breakfast.

xxx

Malfoy Manor was exactly as Severus had expected it to be. Everything about it was grand. From the marble flooring to the giant portrait of the entire Malfoy family. It was everything Severus's family was not.

He could hear the clack of his shoes against the floor as the house elf, Dobby walked beside him. He had seen a house elf before but never so closely. It was exactly as Lily had described to him when she had told him about the Kitchens under the Great hall.

Severus thought Dobby looked very sickly. Around both his hands, around one of his ears and down the side of his left leg, where scraps of material that hid what he suspected where wounds. The pillowcase that was draped around him was dirty and stained, Severus didn't much care for the creature. But he felt a small tug of sympathy as he looked at it. He took knew what it was like to where dirty old rags because there simply wasn't any other choice.

Dobby's eyes seemed to glance up to him every few seconds and then away as they walked through Malfoy Manor. Their eyes met briefly, to which Dobby yelped and proceeded to fix his gaze forwards and not look at him again.

Dobby walked him towards a large door that was cracked open. From what he could see, the room was a Library. Severus felt himself smile at all the books. Hogwarts Library paled in comparison to it and he was willing to bet that the majority of book in the Library where too dark even for the restricted section.

'Master Malfoy, Mr Snape has arrived.' Dobby squeaked as he pushed the door wider and they both stepped in.

Severus followed Dobby's eye line and landed on Lucius. He sat in the middle of the room, lounging on a large leather chair.

'Severus, glad you could make it.' Lucius smiled as he closed the book he was reading and drew out his wand.

Severus felt Dobby slightly flinch away as Lucius pointed it towards them. With a lazy flick the chair besides Severus slid across the floor until it parked itself in front of the desk.

'That will be all Dobby.' Lucius snarled as the house elf bowed shakily and fled out the room. Severus walked over the desk and sat down.

'I trust your summer is going well Severus.' Lucius asked as he walked behind his own chair and rested his hands on it.

Severus thought for moment before answering, 'As good as last years, I suppose.'

Lucius nodded his head and pointed his wand towards a drinks table where an antique looking teapot slowly floated towards them. Without bothering to ask, Lucius flicked his wand again and made the teapot pour a cup for himself and Severus.

Severus took it and thanked Lucius. He gingerly sipped the hot tea as he looked around the room wondering if he should ask Lucius if he could peruse his collection.

'Wonderful, isn't it. You know, the Mayfly library is the biggest in the country. There is not an inch of magic that is recorded that isn't in one of these books.' Lucius spoke as he watched Severus.

Severus felt a pull of a smiled on his lips as he looked at the shelves of books. In the middle of one of the walls was a painting of a man who looked a lot like Lucius. His platinum blond hair had been pulled into a pony tail behind him and his skin was exceeding pale and free of blemishes, only instead of Lucius's striking blue eyes, the man in the painting held dark brown ones.

'My father, Abraxas Malfoy.' Lucius spoke. 'Perhaps you will get a chance to meet him one day. I'm sure he would be delighted to meet someone as talented as yourself. I am grateful to him. Without him, I would not be the man you see before you today. He taught me so much, wisdom that only a father can show you.'

Severus felt a flicker of jealousy flame in him. As much as he admired Lucius, he couldn't help but compare his own father to Lucius's.

'What did he teach you.' Severus asked.

'There are three main things that my father bestowed upon me, since the day I was born.' Lucius spoke as he gazed at the portrait of his father, then straighten, as if he where reciting what his father had said word for word.

'First and foremost, you are a wizard. You are special and chosen. This is a honour. Second of all, you are a pureblood. Ranked higher than the rest. Thirdly, you are a Malfoy, you are destined for greatness. A Malfoy commands nothing less that the best and the highest respect.' Lucius recited.

'My father wanted only the best for me and the best is in the purest of blood.' Lucius finished.

Severus clung onto each of his words and drank them in. He couldn't help but feel both happy and worried. He was a half blood. He might have his mothers pureblood, but was he tainted by his fathers filthy muggle blood.

'What am I to you?' Severus asked. He wanted to know what category he fell into. Was he doomed to live in squalor like his father for the rest of his life. Or command respect like a Malfoy.

'My dear Prince, if I did not think you worthy, would you be here?' Lucius asked.

Severus took a moment to ponder his words before allowing himself a rare smile. It was true, he was here in Malfoy Manor, he was...chosen. A warm feeling swept up Severus body. It was often something he felt around Lily. Every time she said hello to him. Or every time she hugged or laughed with him.

He felt accepted.

'Now Severus, you must be wondering why I called you here.' Lucius spoke as he walked to his seat and sat down.

Severus's back striated slightly as he put down his tea cup and gave Lucius his undivided attention.

'As you know, I will not be coming back to Hogwarts this September. But you needn't worry, I shall be keeping in touch. There are many important things that I will need to keep you filled in on, after all, times are changing.' Lucius began.

'You see Severus, with my absence from the school, I will be needing a new leader. Someone I can trust. Slytherin house is full of ambitious and cunning students. But only a very select few have my approval. I see great promise in you Severus, a lot of myself. I think you are the one who will hold this great power and influence.' Lucius spoke.

'I want you to help recruit and pick out students that you think are useful or worth something. I trust you implicitly to make the correct decisions. I want the best and brightest out of Slytherin.' Lucius said.

'It would be an honour.' Severus spoke. His heart racing in his chest. He looked directly into Lucius eyes and tried to give his most appreciative look. He could practically feel the power that Lucius was promising him. He couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts and test it out. To escape from his meaningless life with his father for greater things.

But as much as Severus was overjoyed with Lucius's words. He couldn't help but want more from him. He wasn't stupid enough to not know that there was a reason Lucius wanted the best Slytherin could offer.

'You're holding back Severus.' Lucius observed as he watched Severus gaze into his half drunken tea. 'Speak your mind.'

'Am I? I don't think I'm the ones who's holding back.' Severus raised an eyebrow.

Lucius stared back at him and a smile slowly crept on his face. 'That is why you're the perfect person to take over Prince. You see past the surface. There is more I am not telling you.' Lucius spoke. 'But I don't think I trust you for that yet.'

It was like a knife sliced through him as the colour drained from his face. Severus discreetly dug his nails into the palm of his hand. The warm feeling of acceptance that had surrounded him quickly turned icy cold.

'Please don't misunderstand me Severus. I don't trust anyone with the information I know. As much as I would like to tell you, I don't know where your true loyalties lye.' Lucius spoke calmly.

'With you.' Severus almost spat determinedly.

'Thank you. I appreciate that a lot. But words are just empty promises. I suppose I put my faith in those who bring me results.' Lucius replied. 'Perhaps when you go back to Hogwarts and prove to me just what you are capable of, I will feel more at ease in telling you more.'

Lucius smiled as he watched Severus squirm in his seat. Lucius had always thought of himself as an exceedingly charming man. He could get anybody to do anything and he had convinced this half blood to do exactly what he wanted. It was true, he had liked Severus right from the moment he had first met him. He could see how eager he was to prove himself.

Lucius stood from his chair and walked towards the door. 'I look forward to what you can achieve this year, _Prince._ ' Lucius spoke with empathies on Severus pureblood name. He was acutely aware of the significance it held to the boy.

Lucius watched as Severus nodded and rose from his chair. He called out for Dobby to escort Severus from the building.

'Oh, I almost forgot.' Lucius spoke stopping Severus before he could leave. Lucius walked over to his desk and grabbed the book he had been reading. 'I might not be able to indulge you in all my secrets yet Severus, but I must reward your apparent loyalty so far.'

Lucius watched as Severus grabbed the book from his and raised his eyes in surprise.

 _Legilimency for the Novice_

'I have a feeling you'll pick it up quite easily.' Lucius chuckled as Severus thanked him and was escorted away by Dobby.

xxx

Lucius walked back to his desk and sighed. He couldn't wait to tell his father about everything he had planned. Nothing pleased him more that having his father tell him he was proud of him.

Lucius grabbed a hold of his left sleeve and slowly pulled it towards him. He looked down at it and imagined the mark he had seen on his own fathers arm. The snake that would slowly weave through the mouth of a skull. His father had promised him that soon enough, he would be rewarded with his very own mark.

As if on cue, Lucius jumped up and heard the sound of apparition bang in the next room. The door to the Library opened and his father strode in.

Making his way toward his son, his father grabbed Lucius's shoulder and revealed his own dark mark. The mark pulsated on his arm as the call of the Dark lord rang out. Without another thought, the father and son disappeared from Malfoy Manor.

When they reappeared it was a different location to where Lucius had been before. Every time his father had brought his to the 'meetings'. The location would be different. Never the same place twice.

He stood in the back with a small collection of other people who also did not possess the dark mark, but where still invited. His father, however, walked into the room ahead with another man he knew as MacNaire.

Lucius had never seen _The Dark Lord,_ as his father had referred to him. The wizard had always stayed out of sight with only a select chosen few who were permitted to see him. But today had been different. After only a short while, Lucius was beckoned into the room his father had disappeared into.

If he had thought the air was cold where he was, it was nothing compared to the room ahead. It felt as though he couldn't breathe. That the skin around his was almost constricting him. Lucius noticed his father give him a small proud smile as he sat at table. Lucius looked at each of the men and women on the table before landing his eyes square with a ghastly red ones.

Death. That was what he had felt when he had stepped into the room. As he looked into the deep crimson eyes of the man at the head of the table, Lucius felt his entire body tense. He quickly looked away and fell to his knees disguising his fall as a bow.

'Well, well, Abraxas, your son is so polite.' Hissed the unnatural voice of the man. 'Please, Lucius is it? Come to me.'

Lucius gather all his strength and pulled himself to his feet, he kept his gaze away from the red eyes, afraid he might collapse again. He shuffled towards the end of the table before he was face to face with the Dark Lord himself.

'Your father has informed me of all the magnificent work you have been doing at Hogwarts.' The Dark Lord spoke dangerously. 'It pleases me greatly to see someone so young, so devoted to my cause.'

'Yes, My Lord. It was an honour.' Lucius spoke evenly, still keeping his head bowed and his eyes on hands.

'I am grateful for your service Lucius. Don't think that anything goes unnoticed by me.' The Dark Lord hissed. Although it was a compliment on Lucius's work. Lucius couldn't help buy hear the obvious threat behind them.

'Hold out your arm.' The Dark Lord spoke as he reached for Lucius arm.

Lucius cursed himself that his own arm wouldn't stop shaking as he gave it to the Dark Lord. When he felt the icy skin of the Dark Lord grip his wrist almost venomously, Lucius could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand.

Lucius watched as the Dark Lord reached his other hand beneath his robes and pulled out a wand that looked as though it had been carved out of bone.

As nervous as Luscious was, he couldn't help but smile and feel excited as he knew what was coming. Lucius felt the pressure of the tip of his wand run across his forearm. Slowly as if his arm was being burned alive, a pain erupted across his arm. He tried his best not to wince.

As much as it hurt, Lucius couldn't help but marvel is the sight of the skull and snake being woven magically into his skin. He felt The Dark Lord loosen his vice like grip on his wrist and remove his wand allowing Lucius to properly gaze at the brand on his arm.

'Sit.' Was all The Dark Lord said as he gestured to the chair furthest down the table.

Without question, Lucius walked towards the chair and sat down. He caught a small glimpse of his father rewarding him with a rare smile before completely giving the Dark Lord his undivided attention.

xxx

'SIRIUS BLACK!' Mrs Black screeched at the top of her lungs.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. Not four hours gone from being home again and his mother was already caterwauling his name.

'YOU TAKE DOWN THAT FITH THIS INSTANT!' Mrs Black hissed.

Suddenly his annoyed mood with his mother turned around. Sirius grinned as he made his way up to his room eager to see her face and the nudie posters James had given him.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I think we will be returning back to Hogwarts for the start of third year in the next chapter! Hope you enjoys and please review! It's a writers bread and butter.**


	28. Kittens and Kitchens

**Kittens and Kitchens**

'Take the left here.' James spoke quietly as he and Sirius walked along the dark corridor of Hogwarts at night. Their steps echoing along the walls.

'It has to be here! We've been around the whole damn school.' Sirius whispered back as he stormed ahead of James and around the corner.

'Bloody hell! Where the hell is it!?' Sirius swore as once again the two boys ended up in another dead end. Ever since they had found out about a the secret kitchens in Hogwarts from Lily. The boys had spent almost every night traipsing across the corridors in search of it.

James looked around the dead end and looked from painting to painting, each one of them holding different foods. He walked right to the end and stared at the large painting of the bowl of fruit. Taking out the parchment in his pocket he drew in the dead end.

'At least we pretty much have a complete map of the school.' James sighed as he watched Sirius shove his hands in his pockets and slam his foot across the floor.

'Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!' Sirius almost yelled as he slammed his fist against the stone wall. If he was hurt at all he refused to show it.

'Sirius...' James spoke, unsure of what to say. It was clear to him that Sirius's anger had very little to do with the kitchens and a lot to do with the sorting hat ceremony that had taken place a few hours ago. James would never forget the look on Sirius's face when the hat called out Slytherin on top of Reglus's head.

'We've been looking forward to seeing the damn kitchens for years!' Sirius snarled. 'And I deserved to find those bloody Kitchens! It's not supposed to be like this. Now the kitchens are going to be taken over by all those Slytherin scum and there's shit I can do about!'

James stayed quiet letting Sirius continue to release his anger.

'How am I supposed to protect him?!' Sirius finally seethed throwing his arms out to the side.

James watched as Sirius closed his eyes and fell back against the wall. It was a long moment before he spoke, 'Sirius, it's going to be ok-'

'How? How the hell do you think this is ok?' Sirius asked in a even voice, his eyes still closed.

James felt his chest tighten as he fumbled over his words trying to think of something to say. Anything to help his friend.

'I-I don't know.' He resided. He couldn't think of one damn thing to make the situation better. At the end of the day, Sirius's brother Regulus would still be in Slytherin. The image of him talking with Sniveless wouldn't change and the green and sliver tie would be latched around his neck for the next seven years.

James walked next to Sirius and rested his back on the wall. The two boys stood in silence saying nothing.

xxx

'We've been down here before.' Remus spoke as he and James travelled down the dark corridor that was only lit by the small glow of light coming from the tip of James's wand.

'How can you tell?' James asked.

'We've walked past the picture of those three old ladies three times now.' Remus huffed.

'Excuse me! But that is no way to talk to a Lady!' The woman in a powder baby blue dress chastised causing Remus to blush and apologise.

'Maybe it's not in the school?' James theorised as they turned another corridor.

'Unlikely, if there's a way in or out of the castle that isn't the front door...then the whole school would be in danger and something would have happened.' Remus replied stiffing another yawn.

James watched him out of the corner of his eye as Remus rubbed his hand across his face and through his hair. He looked terrible, as he did every time a full moon approached.

'We should head back.' James tried to say casually. Hoping to hid the fact that he didn't want his best friend to push himself too much. Ever since they found out the real reason Remus would disappear every month, the boys had been more apt at spotting the telltale signs that Remus was exhausted.

'James, I'm fine.' Remus said stubbornly.

James wanted to smack his friend over the head but instead opting to a huff as they continued to walk down the corridors. He knew Remus was struggling to put one foot in front of the other as they walked across the school. But he also knew why Remus was reluctant to take care of himself.

Remus hated missing class when he came back from his transformations. He hated that sometimes at dinner his sleeve would fall back and reveal the deep cuts that ran across them. But what James knew he hated the most was the idea that he couldn't just live a normal life. James half suspected that Remus only came along with him tonight despite the fact that he was obviously exhausted, just to prove that he like any other boy.

'You think Sirius will be ok?' James asked trying to steer the convocation in another direction.

'James, I wore my hideous orange jumper yesterday, you know the one my mum knitted me. Just to see if I could get him to laugh.' Remus said.

'And?' James asked.

'He told me I looked "Sharp"' Remus grimaced.

'He said you look _Sharp_?!' James stopped and looked at Remus disbelievingly. 'But...but he hates that damn monstrosity!'

'I think this whole thing with Regulus has really gotten to him.' Remus shook his head.

'I know, but I don't know what to do about it. When we came out here last night...' James drifted off thinking about last night's escapades to find the kitchens. 'He doesn't think he can protect him if he's in Slytherin and there's not much we can do about that. But maybe at the weekend, we can get them together? Go down to the lake or something?' James thought aloud.

'You know what, that sounds like a good idea, it'll give them some time together away from Slytherin and Gryffindor.' Remus nodded.

'You know Remus, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear your surprise that I can come up with a good idea.' James huffed.

'Hey, you caught me off guard, it doesn't happen very often.' Remus shot back cheekily.

At this, James frogged Remus in the arm.

'Ow!' Remus laughed as he rubbed his arm.

'Well this is no good!' James said exasperatingly as he threw his arms out. 'We're back with the old bats again.'

The painting of the three old women all gasped at his words and threw down their parasols storming out of the painting. James pulled out the almost completed parchment map of the school and began to study it again.

'Let's go over towards the west wing. I have a good feeling about the west wing.' James spoke assuredly.

'Does your good feeling have anything to do with the half naked painting of Esmeralda Renee?' Remus smirked as he lifted his eyebrow.

'Remus, I hadn't even thought about that.' James grinned back feigning ignorance.

xxx

'What was that!' Peter squeaked as he jumped a foot in the air.

'For the last time Peter.' Sirius spoke in a low whisper. 'Shut your piehole!'

'B-but there was something there, I swear!' Peter whimpered.

'What did I just say about opening your piehole!?' Sirius demanded.

'Will the two of you cram it!' James said whipping around at the two boys.

'He started it.' Sirius mumbled shoving his elbow against Peter.

'Well I'm finishing it!' James scolded. 'Honestly, it's like I'm the only one who gives a damn about finding the kitchens!'

Sirius rolled his eyes and scoffed. 'Oh please. You just hate that Lily won't tell you where it is.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' James shot back, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

'Nothing. Come on, let's go this way.' Sirius said as he snatched the map out of James's hands. He walked ahead of the two boys and continued down the dark corridor. As much as James could be a pain in his ass, he wouldn't force him to realise something that he probably wasn't ready to hear yet.

'I still think it'll be nearer to the green house. I mean, where else are they getting the food?' Sirius spoke hoping that the tension in the air would dissipate.

'We've looked over every inch of that place.' James replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets. ' I think we should go towards the dungeons, we've hardly gone over there.'

'Because it's hunted!' Peter whimpered as he shuffled behind his friends.

'Look, no ones forcing you to come with us.' Sirius goaded.

Peter only whimpered as he continued to follow the boys. His will to stay with his friends outweighing his will to be sleeping in his comfy bed.

The three boys walked in silence. As they walked, making sure to keep their eyes and ears pealed for any patrolling teachers, they found themselves on the other side of the castle. They were just about to turn a corner when Sirius stopped dead.

'What is it? Teacher?' James whispered anxiously.

Sirius only shook his head and continued to stare ahead of him. James and Peter followed his eyes line and realised what Sirius was gazing at.

'Do you think he's alright?' James whispered. The full moon was still high in the sky as it shone through the window illuminating the corridors.

'Well...he's been "alright" so far.' Sirius replied equally anxious.

'Yeah, but its different now, knowing what's actually happening.' Peter spoke sadly. James and Sirius turned to look at him. All three boys knowing exactly how each other felt.

The moment was broken by a bang. All three boys jumped and grabbed one another.

'See! I told you! The dungeons, they're hunted!' Peter hissed.

'Shut up!' Sirius hissed back as the three boys slammed their backs to the wall.

There was another loud bang that seemed to sound as if it was getting closer. The three boys stood still as their hearts thumped in their chests. The banging was now coupled with a yowling noise that made the hair on their necks stand.

With every second the disturbing noise got closer and closer. The fear in the three boys anchored them to the ground. Sirius felt his hand clasp around his robes in an effort to hide his slightly shaking hand.

The noise was merely inches away from them. In a few more seconds, it would turn around the corner and see them. James could only hope that it was Professor Slughorn who was patrolling the corridors tonight. That way they stood a chance of charming their way out of detention.

Peter hunched his shoulders and cowered away behind his hands whishing he was back in his dorm whilst James and Sirius's eyes were glued to the corner.

Whatever approached them was now merely millimetres away away from them. As the seconds ticked on, as if in slow motion, the two boys watched the figure approach.

Leaping out of his skin, Sirius gave a high pitched yelp and sprung away from the figure. As he backed away, he felt his feet fumble over each over and he couldn't stop himself from smacking into the floor. When he opened his eyes, preparing for the worst and he felt his once white face flush with colour.

Sirius sat there stupidly looking at the amber eyes of a tabby cat, who in turn stared at him.

'Wow Sirius, didn't know you where afraid of cats.' James began chuckling as he himself tried to control his own thumping heart.

'Merlin.' Sirius breathed as he rubbed a hand across his face. He was far to relived to see the feline instead of an angry teacher to retort to James's comment. Sirius looked up to James and felt his own laughter bubble up inside of him.

'Peter you can open your eyes. It's just a blumin cat.' Sirius sighed.

'A-a cat?' Peter stuttered as he peaked his eyes over his hand and looked at the cat who was sitting patiently staring at the three boys.

'She's cute.' Sirius smiled as he reached his hand towards the cat and rubbed its head. The cat seemed to jump and back away slightly at his touch.

'Let's go back.' James spoke. 'I don't think my heart can take any more exploring for the night.'

The three boys nodded together and made their way back to Gryffindor tower. The cat they had encountered following close behind them all the way there.

When they reached the painting of the fat lady. Sirius turned around and bend down towards the cat.

'You know, I don't actually like cats that much, but you're pretty cool.' Sirius grinned as he once again attempted to pet the cat who only stared at him. As his hands reached out to her, Sirius could have sworn that the cats eyes grew in surprise. But he brushed it off and followed his friends into his dorm.

xxx

'You know, I caught them following me again!' Lily spoke through her mouthful of jam tart, sending crumbs flying from her mouth. 'That's the third time this week.'

Lily reached for another Jam tart and took an angry bite out of it. 'You know what I said before I came back for my third year?' Lily asked.

Before Naree, the house elf, could answer Lily interrupted, 'I said that it was a new year, so it's time for a new me. I'm not going to even give James or Sirius the time of day. I'm going to focus on my studies and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep Sev away from those Slytherin jerks of his.'

'Slytherin Jerks, Miss?' Naree asked.

'Oh you must of seen them. I don't like them on bit and I _know_ Sev is keeping me away from them. I mean why would he do that if he wasn't ashamed of them?' Lily asked.

'Maybe it's not them he is ashamed of?' Naree asked, not really understanding what Lily was talking about.

'Wait.' Lily spoke just before she took another bite of her jam tart. 'Are you saying...he's ashamed of me?'

Naree's eye's widened as she clapped her hands over her mouth. 'Ah! No, No Miss! Naree didn't mean that! Miss is a good girl. Miss is very nice to Naree! No one can be ashamed of Miss!' Naree implored.

'But that would explain why he's so determined to keep me away from his friends. After all, I'm a mud-' Lily began.

'Miss mustn't say that!' Naree whispered harshly. 'Naree's old masters used that word! Naree's old master where...where-' Naree cut herself off slamming her hands against her knees.

'Naree stop!' Lily gasped as she tried to grab the elf's arms.

Big globules of tears started to gather around Naree's enormous eyes, 'Naree is sorry Miss. Even though Naree is free from her old family. Naree still can't say bad things about them.'

'It's ok Naree, just don't punish yourself.' Lily frowned as she reached across the half made table for a napkin.

Naree sniffed her nose and accepted the napkin, rubbing it across her face. 'Miss is very kind to Naree.' The elf mumbled.

'Well, you give me all the Jam tarts and muffins I want.' Lily laughed back.

'But Miss would help Naree even if she did not give you food.' Naree sniffed again. 'That is why Miss is special. Why Miss should not call herself a M...M...that word. Naree has met many witches and wizards and only Miss and Headmaster Dumbledore has shown her great kindness.'

Lily smiled at the elf and handed her another tissue. She sat there until all of Naree's tears where gone.

'I should get back, it's almost curfew.' Lily sighed. 'Can I take some Lemon muffins? The girls I share a dorm with love them.'

Naree leaped off her seat and ran to gather as many lemon muffins as she could.

'Miss?' Naree asked quietly as she handed Lily the basket of muffins and followed her to the painting door.

'Yeah?' Lily stopped at the door and turned to face the elf.

'Naree will help Miss. As Miss has helped her.' Naree spoke determinedly.

'You don't have to trouble yourself-' Lily smiled.

'Naree wants to!' The elf insisted.

'Wha-' Lily began.

'Miss will come back next week wont she?' Naree asked as Lily nodded. 'Miss will come see Naree and Naree will tell her what she knows.'

Before Lily could ask anything else she was ushered out of the painting. She stood there for a moment longer before shrugging and walking back towards the Gryffindor common room before the curfew ended. She would have to wait until next week to find out whatever Naree was talking about. But for now there were more pressing things to think about.

xxx

'James, we haven't got time for this!' Peter spoke as he tried to coax his two best friends back towards their final lesson of the day. 'We'll be late.'

'Peter, I had a dream last night that we found the kitchens!' James grinned excitedly as he brushed off Peters hand.

Sirius too ignored Peters incessant whining as he looked around the corridor. Only he wasn't searching for the kitchens like James. He was on the search for the cat they had met last night. Things hadn't really been going his way during his first few days of Third year, this cat was the best thing that had happened to him.

'You two better come with me now or i'll...i'll...' Peter spoke as he desperately tried to think so something to say.

'Calm down Peter. We'll go.' James sighed as he put a calming hand on Peters shoulders, much to Peters relief.

As they walked across the school, passing older students who were either furiously studying over large text books or goofing off in their spare periods, the three boys thought about one thing in particular. The one person who's absence they felt the most.

'You think we'll see Remus at dinner?' Sirius asked as they walked in the slightly crowded corridors.

'Mm...maybe. I mean, I hope so.' James replied.

They fell back into silence, as they walked towards transfiguration. By the time they had made their way over to the class room, they where jogging the last few feet.

'Oh thank Merlin!' James panted as he threw his bags onto the empty desk. 'Not late.'

Sirius ginned too and grabbed his books, slamming it on the table. The rest of the class chatted to each other happily as they waited for Professor McGonagall to show.

'Peter you can stop sweating. McGonagall's not even here yet.' James reminded the still panicked Peter.

Sirius leaned his head on his hand as stared at nothing in particular. He had woken up today in a great mood. The night before, Remus and James had told him that they had arranged for him to meet Regulus down by the lake.

He was finally going to go see his brother. He still wasn't ecstatic about him being in Slytherin, but a few encouragements from his friends and a long letter from Andromeda had reignited his will to save Regulus from the clutches of Slytherin and his parents.

Sirius had been thinking of everything he was going to say to Regulus when a familiar yowl caught his attention. His ears perked up as he, and a few of his class mates turned to see a small tabby cat flitter through the class.

'James!' Sirius said as he smacked his hand into James shoulder, his eyes never leaving the cat.

'Whow, you think it followed you here?' James asked.

Before Sirius could answer, the cat had jumped onto McGonagall's chair and began to warp into something a lot larger than a cat. Sirius, James and Peter sat in their seat in shock as they watched the amber eyes of the cat transform into the angry brown ones of McGonagall.

Whilst the rest of the class erupted into applause. Sirius couldn't help but open his mouth in horror.

'Thank you. Now settle down please.' McGonagall spoke sternly. If she had noticed the shocked expressions of James, Peter and Sirius she did not acknowledge them. Instead opting to continue with her class.

'Can anyone tell me what I am?' McGonagall asked. 'Yes, Miss Evans.'

'You're an animagus. You can turn from human to animal for at will.' Lily answered still in awe like the rest of the class.

'Correct, five points to Gryffindor. Now, over the past two years you have been learning to transfigure goblets, needles and so on. You will be learning about animagus for the rest of the term, but I must stress that you will not be becoming animagus yourselves. It is a gruelling and dangerous process that takes even the most experienced witches and wizards, years to master.' McGonagall spoke.

The class went on as it always did. McGonagall had them read passages about the animagus and ordered them to write a foot long essay about them by next lesson. Throughout the class the students had hardly contained themselves, even when they where dismissed it took McGonagall twenty minutes to shoo the remaining students away.

However before all the students had scurried away to enjoy their weekend, McGonagall had asked for James, Sirius and Peter to stay behind.

The boys sat there in their own personal circle of hell. Each one of them watching the last of the students escape. Their attention was now trained on Professor McGonagall's back. They watched as she shuffled papers and placed them in a neat pile. Slowly she turned and gave the boys an extremely stern look.

Feeling his panic and befuddlement the whole situation, Sirius couldn't keep quiet any longer.

'B-but...you where a cat?!' Sirius yelped.

'Well spotted Mr Black, your keep observations are that of Sherlock Homes.' McGonagall droned.

'Who?' Sirius frowned.

If it were possible, McGonagall gave him and even more contrived look.

'I don't know how I feel about this...' Sirius blinked stupidly. 'I _petted_ McGonagall!'

At this thought, Sirius shivered in revulsion. James however seeing the humour in the situation was struggling to contain his laughter.

'Mr Potter, would you kindly control yourself.' McGonagall spoke as she closed her own eyes and sighed. 'I will see you three here for tonight, tomorrow and the next day. That is all.'

'Wai-why?' James frowned as his laughter subsided.

'You seem to forget that although I may have been in my animagus form, I did not forget that you three boys were out of bed past curfew.' McGonagall explained.

'Oh, yeah.' James grinned sheepishly rubbing his hand through his hair.

'Tomorrow night, seven o'clock, sharp.' McGonagall finished as she walked out of her classroom.

' _I_ _petted McGonagall._ ' Sirius repeated as he gazed at his outreached hands in horror.

'Don't forget, you also called her cute.' James ginned as Sirius horrified face turned completely red with embarrassment.

 **A/N: And there we have it. A lot more dialogue in this chapter than I usually do. I can't wait to get my next few chapters out! We will be looking at Reglus's meet up with Sirius by the lake. What Naree will be doing about Severus. More lessons on animagus and Remus and will James ever find the bloody Kitchens?**

 **Please tell me what you think! And thanks to anyone who has reviewed or followed, it makes my day!**


	29. Broken Noses and Good Advice

**Broken Noses and Good Advice**

 **Slytherin Dorm - Friday Evening**

Regulus felt himself toss and turn in his bed. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable sleeping in a unknown bed or that he had caught some sort of stomach ache. No, what plagued his mind whilst he slept was the ever present image of his mother that seeped into his dreams.

 _'You put one toe out of line, Regulus. Don't think for a second that we will let you continue to study at Hogwarts. I hear even one incident about Sirius and I will personally drag you out of that castle. You are there to get your education and socialise with the people we tell you to.' His mother hissed from the door to his room._

 _Regulus was frozen as he listened to his mother. He didn't dare turn to face her, only digging his nails into the folded shirt in his hands. He would be leaving tomorrow, to start at Hogwarts and his last minute packing was all he had left to do. But even thought he was leaving home for the first time, it didn't really feel like he was gaining any new found freedom._

 _'I understand now, the mistakes I made with Sirius. I was never hard enough on him. I let him run ragged. But I won't let that happen to you Regulus. You are my true son, you are destined for great things. But if for a moment, even a second, I hear that Sirius has got his claws in you. I suppose I'll just have to...get rid of him.' Mrs Black smiled ruefully. 'I won't let anything or anyone take you from me.'_

Regulus felt his body jerk awake as he sat up in his bed. He was glad the curtains where drawn around him, shielding his dorm mates from his petrified expression. His mothers threat swarmed his mind. He didn't doubt for a second the lengths his mother would go to, to keep him from Sirius.

Regulus reached for a spare tissues on his nightstand and rubbed the sweat from his face. He really didn't know what to do. When the hat had called out Slytherin, Regulus had watched Sirius's face fall in disappointment. But he had also been relived. His mother would be happy. Her happiness is what kept them all safe and Regulus would keep his distance from Sirius, it was the only way he could make sure they both could stay at Hogwarts.

He found it odd, this feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. If anyone had asked him about Sirius, what his favourite colour was or if he was allergic to anything. Regulus wouldn't have the faintest idea. When it came down to it, he didn't know a thing about his brother. If he could even call Sirius his brother, they were more strangers to one another, who occasionally crossed paths.

But the idea that he was in danger from their own mother had stirred something in Regulus. He may not know a thing about Sirius, but there was one absolute, he would do anything to protect him.

xxx

 **Dumbledore's Office - Saturday Afternoon**

Sirius sat in the Headmasters office clutching a wad of tissue to his nose. He had point black refused to go see Madam Pomfrey. The pain of his broken nose was the only thing distracting him from outright murdering the slimly little git, Severus.

Sirius clutched his nose and grunted in pain as he released the tissue. The blood still running freely down his face. He closed his eyes in effort to keep his adrenalin down. He gripped the chairs armrest and dug his nails into the wood. However none of this was working in calming his mind. Flashes of his brother next to that bastard still stung his mind.

What had started out as a promising day had quickly turned sour. Sirius had woken up, Saturday morning fully energised for the day.

xxx

 **Gryffindor Dorm - Saturday Morning**

'Will you move your ass!' Sirius huffed, chucking a pillow at a grouchy James.

'It's Saturday! I can't believe your making me get up this early.' James whined.

Sirius ignored him and continued to bounce on his heels. He would get to see Regulus today. It was true that Sirius had spent most of his time in a depressed mood when he had watched his little brother sit by the Slytherin table. He had wanted, more than anything, to have his brother with him. There was a small part of him that wanted to give up the moment the sorting hat had called out Slytherin. He remembered feeling as though it was the universes way of telling him that he shouldn't even try to change Regulus's fate.

But when Remus and James had told him that they had arranged for him and Regulus to meet face to face down at the lake. A tiny spark had erupted in him. He began to see his situation differently. So he might not be able to see Regulus as often or as easily as he liked but that didn't mean he couldn't still keep him from following the path his deranged parents had laid out for him.

xxx

 **Dumbledore's Office - Saturday Afternoon**

 _'I'm gunna snap that greasy gits neck!'_ Sirius thought angrily. If he had thought that he had hated Severus Snape before. It was no match for the pure hatred and loathing that coursed through every inch of his body. He knew that it would be best to stay away from him for the next few days. If Sirius really did bump into him in the corridors now, he wasn't sure he could hold himself back.

The sharp pain in his broken nose had lessened partially to a dull ache. Sirius looked around the room and felt his eyes being pulled to a large pillar next to Dumbledore's desk. Just as he had seen it last year. There were three deep scratches inflicted onto the pillar. He now knew that it was Remus who had created them.

Sirius felt a rush of guilt pool in his stomach. With all this conflict going on with himself and his brother, Sirius hadn't given a thought to Remus. Knowing what happened when Remus disappeared every month had changed the game. Sirius had felt himself pay closer attention to the dark circles around his eyes. The fresh cuts on his arms. As bad a Sirius had it, he was sure Remus was suffering even more than him.

And not once had he ever heard Remus complain about his condition.

Sirius closed his eyes again. He wanted to sleep. Forget about everything that was happening. If he still had his wand he would have seriously considered firing a knock out spell at himself.

xxx

 **The Black Lake - Saturday Midmorning**

'Sirius, I know your excited. But he won't be here for another hour.' James spoke.

James and Sirius sat on the bank by the lake waiting for Regulus to show. Peter had opted not to get up that morning and none of them even so much as looked at Remus's still empty bed.

'You don't think he's lost do you? Maybe I should go get him. I mean the castle is pretty big when you're a fist year.' Sirius twittered nervously.

'I'm sorry, when did you turn into an old lady?' James laughed as he shoved Sirius's arm.

The boys fell back into a comfortable silence as they both scanned their surrounding for Regulus.

'You know, It's nice to see you like this.' James spoke.

'Like what?' Sirius frowned not looking at James.

'I don't know, like a brother. Only time you've come close to being like this was when Andromeda was still here.' James said.

xxx

 **Dumbledore's Office - Saturday Afternoon**

The large wooden door to Dumbledore office swung open causing Sirius to turn his head around. Sirius watched as Dumbledore walked in and smiled at him. His magenta robes slightly dragging along the floor as he walked.

Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down. Without another word he reached in his desk and pulled out a small brown paper bag and offered it to Sirius.

'I was lucky enough to venture into muggle London last week. Found a delightful little candy shop tucked away on Oxford Street.' Dumbledore spoke, his warm smile never leaving his face.

Sirius leaned forward and reached his hand into the bag and pulled out a small light pink disk. He looked up to Dumbledore questioningly.

'The lady behind the counter told me that they were called "Flying saucers"' Dumbledore explained as he reached his own hand into the bag and pulled out a small light yellow disk and popped it into his mouth.

Sirius followed suit and felt his eyes scrunch as the sugary tang that filled his mouth. He open his mouth to thank Dumbledore before wincing in pain at his still bleeding nose.

'May I?' Dumbledore asked as he drew his wand from his cloak.

'No.' Sirius said too quickly. 'I mean thank you Sir, but it's fine, it doesn't hurt that much.'

He expected Dumbledore to fight him and question why he had refused, but all Dumbledore did was nod and stow away his wand once more.

'I had my nose broken once.' Dumbledore spoke in the silence. 'You see this mark here?' Dumbledore gestured to the small scar on the ridge of his nose.

Sirius leaned closer and inspected the older man's nose. It was crooked and had a small faded scar that ran across it.

'I, like you, chose to not except help from any magical relief. I let it heal the muggle way. It left me with this scar, but I don't think I would change the way I handled it if I could go back.' Dumbledore spoke.

'Why not?' Sirius asked, wondering if Dumbledore's reasons where the same as his.

'Well, I wanted to feel the pain.' Dumbledore answered to Sirius's surprise. 'I felt like I needed to feel the pain.'

'So do I.' Sirius spoke. With every sharp sting of pain his broken nose had given him, it centred him. He wanted the constant reminder of what had happened down the lake.

'May I ask...who punch you sir?' Sirius asked interested. He would love to know who would have the balls to go up against someone like Dumbledore.

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and stared at Sirius for a long moment.

'My brother, Aberforth.' Dumbledore spoke. 'It was the last time we spoke.'

Sirius eyes widened in surprise in how similar their two situations had seemed to be.

He figured that Dumbledore must not have seen his brother in years, in all the years he had known him and the pictures he had seen of Dumbledore in the daily prophet, he had always had that slightly crooked nose with a small scar across it.

'Why did he punch you?' Sirius asked.

'Oh a number of reasons really. But let's just say I deserved it.' Dumbledore answered. Sirius knew he was deliberately not answering the question, but he wouldn't push it any further.

xxx

 **The Black Lake - Saturday Midmorning**

'James!' Sirius yelped as he shook a sleeping James.

James opened his eyes and winced as the bright sunlight. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked towards Sirius who was grinning from ear to ear. The two boys stood up and walked further towards the figure that approached the lake.

'Reg-' Sirius began, his arm raised in a wave. But before he could finished, Sirius noticed that his brother had not come to the Lake by himself.

Stood just a few feet behind Regulus was another boy. A boy he knew very well and at the mare sight of him, his blood began to boil.

Sirius's lips snarled back threateningly as he watched Severus Snape walk behind his younger brother.

'Sirius.' Regulus said acknowledging at his brother.

Sirius ignored Regulus and continued to stare at Severus, who in turn gave him a look of indifference. Somehow this only served to make Sirius even angrier.

'This is my friend S-' Regulus began.

'What the hell do you think you're doing.' Sirius directed at Snape who only raised his eyebrow at him.

'Sirius-' James said cautiously. He was just as outraged at Snape's appearance as Sirius was, but more than anything he wanted Sirius and Regulus to have a chance to talk.

'I would have thought my presence was obvious. Well, obvious to those who had a single brain cell...' Snape goaded. 'I think Regulus here, will show great promise in Slytherin house. Forgive me for being a tad worried about his reputation with him conversing with the likes of you. It's bad enough you have to share the same blood.'

Sirius felt his body leap forwards towards Snape. But soon enough he was yanked back by James who had wound his arms tightly around his own.

Regulus looked between his brother and Snape. He had no idea that they knew each other and judging by Sirius's reaction, they had nothing but loathing for each other, if he had known that the mere sight of Severus would be enough to set his brother off, he would have come alone.

All Regulus could think of was escaping. This was just the sort of thing that would get back to his mother. He had been a fool to come here today. But his will to see his brother away from his family was too intense. Regulus realised that he could be miles and miles away from his mother. But her presence in his life was never really gone.

More than anything he wished he could travel back in time and persuade his past self to just continue on to the library and forgo his visit to Sirius entirely.

'Severus let's go, I have a few questions about the potions essay Professor Slughorn set.' Regulus pleaded as he yanked on Snape's arm. He needed to get himself and Severus away from Sirius.

Severus looked at him quizzically for a moment before turning back to Sirius who was still being restrained by James.

'Well it seems your brother has already grown tired of you Sirius. Can't say I blame him, I have already taught him not to mix with the lower class like yourself!' Snape spat.

As much as Regulus wanted to defend his brother, hating this Snape guy more and more. He held his tongue as Snape turned his back on Sirius.

'I'll kill you!' Sirius bellowed as he squirmed of James's hold and launched himself towards Snape.

xxx

 **Dumbledore's Office - Saturday Afternoon**

'So, am I to understand that what happened next is why Mr Snape is now with Madam Pomfrey and you have a broken nose?' Dumbledore spoke as he push up his glasses.

'No...not exactly.' Sirius mumbled and looked away from Dumbledore's gaze. 'Snape didn't break my nose, Regulus did.'

xxx

 **The Black Lake - Saturday Midmorning**

'Sirius!' James and Regulus yelled as they tried to pull the two boys away from each other.

Sirius released every bad thought, every ounce of anger in him at Severus. He would later look back on this moment as the very few moments of his life where he had truly lost his mind and everything that made him, him. He had just been so full of rage at Snape's words and Regulus's apparent disinterest in him.

He channelled all his anger into hurting the boy beneath him. He wanted to stop feeling all this anger. He wanted to just feel nothing instead, to be an empty shell. But there was always something or rather someone who refused to let him fall down that bottomless pit.

'Sirius stop!' James's voice had shouted from behind him as he attempted to pull him of Severus.

Sirius felt his hold of Severus robes relax for only a second when pain erupted in his stomach. Severus had taken his opportunity and wacked his arm against Sirius pushing him off him.

Before he could even react, Sirius felt another blow just below his ribs where Severus had kicked him.

Regulus watched as Severus wound back his fist again when his senses kicked in and he grabbed Snape's arm and flung himself between the two boys. This wasn't what he wanted.

Regulus felt his own adrenalin pump through his veins and a faint ringing sound in his ears. He needed this fight to stop right now. Regulus was not a strong boy, but with all his might, he shoved against Severus causing him to stumble back and fall over. He then turned to Sirius intending to do the same when his curled fist didn't connect with his shoulders but Sirius's face.

'Arh!' Sirius cried as he stumbled back clutching his nose. He looked up and straight into his brothers eyes. Both brothers looking back at one another in a mixture of shock and hurt.

xxx

 **Dumbledore's Office - Saturday Afternoon**

'Sir, you won't punish him or anything will you? It was an accident.' Sirius spoke. Although he still wasn't really sure if Regulus's punch had been a complete accident, it didn't feel like an accident.

The moment Regulus had gotten to the lake and seem him, all Regulus had seemed to want to do was get away from him. Sirius thought that maybe he was already too late save his brother. Maybe Regulus really didn't want to mix with the likes of him.

'Not if you would not like me too.' Dumbledore nodded.

'Thank you, Sir.' Sirius nodded. 'I'm sorry that I seem to cause you so much trouble.'

Sirius cringed as he looked down at his own hands in shame. Pulling pranks was one thing but more than once, Sirius had found himself in Dumbledore's office because of more serious trouble he had caused and Sirius liked Dumbledore a lot. He was firm with his punishments but he always seemed to enjoys the pranks he and James pulled. He also knew of the lengths Dumbledore had gone to, to get Remus into the school and now there was this thing with his brother. Sirius knew very little about Dumbledore, but hearing that he, a great, powerful and respected wizard also had a strained relationship with his brother, made Sirius feel slightly more connected to the man.

'Sirius, you are not the first and nor I suspect the last boy or girl who will come through Hogwarts causing more than their fair share of trouble. When you sat in the great hall three years ago, I will confess that I too was surprised to hear the hat call out Gryffindor. But I was wrong to think that because of your name that you would likely be in Slytherin.' Dumbledore spoke.

'Of course, not that there is anything wrong with Slytherin House.' Dumbledore chuckled. 'What I mean to say is, It was a nice reminder to myself that it does not matter who your family is or what name you have. You are defined by your choices, Sirius. They are what show the world who you truly are.'

Sirius only nodded pondering over Dumbledore's words. He had chosen not to be put in Slytherin. He had also chosen not to let his mother control him. And he had also chosen to save his brother from a similar fate, but now everything was messed up. The choices he had made so far only seem to be pushing his brother further away.

'I think perhaps you should return to your dorm.' Dumbledore spoke pulling Sirius out of his thoughts. 'I am sure your friends are itching to speak to you, Mr Lupin included.'

'Remus is back?' Sirius perked up.

'Perhaps you will give him this for me?' Dumbledore smiled as he reached into his draw and pulled out a gold and brown packaged bar of Honydukes chocolate.

'Of course Sir.' Sirius spoke as he grabbed the chocolate. 'What time do you want me to come back for detention?'

'Oh I don't think that will be necessary.' Dumbledore smiled and shook his head to Sirius's astonishment. 'That is, unless you really do want to have detention?'

'No, Sir.' Sirius replied feeling for the first time over the past few awful hours a small smile twitch at his lips. 'But what about Sniv-Snape?'

'I will be having words with Mr Snape as well. The only thing I ask Mr Black.' Dumbledore spoke as Sirius reached the door. 'Perhaps you will take more care when it comes to Mr Snape. I understand that a friendship between the two of you is an impractical wish, but I would be very happy to hear that you both could learn to be civil to one another.'

'I'll try, Sir. I promise.' Sirius answered back. And he meant it, if he could repay Dumbledore even a little bit, he would try his hardest. As he closed the door to Dumbledore's office the last thing he saw was the kind smile looking back at him.

xxx

 **Outside The Infirmary - Saturday Afternoon**

'You will have to wait like everyone else Miss Evans. Now please take a seat.' Madam Pomfrey spoke sternly as she pushed the worried looking red head out of the infirmary.

Regulus watched as she the looked as though she was about to argue with the nurse before finally sighing and walking over to the bench where he currently sat.

Regulus's mind was blank. He had spent the last few hours agonizing over his afternoon with Sirius. He thought of what he did and what he didn't do. The things he said, how he had appeared. But no matter what, he was still consumed with guilt.

He had sat out of the infirmary ever since Snape had gone in. He wasn't partially worried about him, he hardly knew the guy and he didn't really like him all that much. But Sirius had really taken all of his anger out on him. Madam Pomfrey had quickly fixed his sore hand before ordering him out of the room so she could work on Severus. Regulus didn't have anywhere else to be, so he sat on the bench outside the infirmary and let his mind wonder.

'Merlin, Sev. What have you done now.' The redhead next to him mumbled to herself.

'You're here to see Snape?' Regulus turned towards her. She was pretty, that was for sure. He wondered if she was his girlfriend. Although he would never be so rude as to say it out loud but he couldn't help but wonder how on earth Severus could bag someone like her. But then again he didn't know her or Severus that well.

'Yeah, you know him?' The redhead whipped around to face him, her face looking slightly desperate. 'Do you know what's wrong with him? He didn't show up for our study session and I got worried. No one seems to be able to tell me what's wrong with him.'

'He was in a fight.' Regulus explained. 'I don't exactly know everything that's wrong with him, but he has a broken nose, fracture jaw and a few bruises.'

'A fight! Merlin we've only been back a week.' The redhead huffed. 'I thought we were past all these silly fights and he goes and gets himself beaten to a pulp. How long have you been here?'

'Only an hour.' Regulus replied.

'And they haven't let you in either?' The redhead asked, worry etched across her face.

'I'm sure your boyfriend will be fine.' Regulus tried his best to comfort her, it bothered him to see her upset.

'Boyfriend!? No, I'm just a friend.' The red head blushed and looked away embarrassed.

Regulus too looked away embarrassed at his assumption. But as the silence loomed on he felt his guilt and thoughts of earlier creep back into his mind. Somehow talking to this girl seemed to distract him.

'I'm Regulus.' He spoke as he tentatively reached his hand forward.

'Lily.' She spoke as she grasped his hand and shook it. 'So, are you a friend of Severus?'

'Not really. It's my first year and I don't really have any friends yet. Snape offered to keep me company.' Regulus answered.

'Oh! Of course, I watched you get sorted. Slytherin right?' Lily smiled.

Regulus nodded as they again fell into silence.

'Um, Regulus? Forgive me if I'm prying but are you...are you ok?' Lily frowned as Regulus only stared at her, he hadn't realised that his emotions where so easy to read. He had learnt from a young age to develop a mask of indifference. It was easier to act like that than have his parents pry into what he was thinking.

'I'm sorry that was rude of me. I shouldn't have asked.' Lily said as she looked away.

There was another long moment before Regulus felt words bubbling up his throat and out of his mouth before he could stop them.

'Do you have any brothers or sisters?' He asked.

Lily looked over to him surprised but nodded, 'An older sister.'

'Do you get along?' Regulus asked.

'Um, well, sort of. We have are ups and down. Why do you ask, do you have any brothers or sisters?' Lily asked.

Regulus ignored her question and continued with his own thoughts, 'If someone said that they would hurt her if you went near her or even talked to her...what would you do?'

'Hurt her? I-um well, I don't know.' Lily frowned to Regulus's disappointment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had convinced himself that the girl next to him could somehow fix all his problems.

'I suppose I would do everything I could to make sure she was safe, but I would fight for her even if there was someone who tried to hurt her. They would have to go though me first.' Lily spoke.

Regulus looked up to her and pondered her words, 'But what if the people you go up against are much stronger than you?'

'Then I would get stronger. Maybe keep my distance from her for awhile so she's safe. But I would do everything I could to make sure when the time came, I could protect her.' Lily declared.

Before Regulus could say another word, the door to the infirmary opened and Madam Pomfrey announced that they could come in.

'Are you coming Regulus?' Lily asked as she stood by the door.

'Ah, no, maybe later.' Regulus said as he shook his head and watched as Lily gave him one more smile before walking through the doors.

Regulus felt himself slump back on the bench and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt a small bubble of laughter escape him as he gazed at the now closed door. She would have no idea what her words would mean to him.

He would take her advice. He would keep his distance from Sirius. He would do everything he could to protect him from their parents. Until the time came, when he was much stronger and able to properly protect his brother.

 **A/N: There we have it, a little more on Regulus. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice weekend! As always thank you for reading and reviewing, I love love love it! (The next chapter will be lighter and less angst-y I promise)**


	30. Not Quite Friends

**Not Quite Friends**

'Oh, wow, does it hurt?' The third year Ravenclaw cooed as she stroked her hand over Sirius's shoulder. A group of giggling girls gazed at Sirius's still broken nose that had been wrapped in bandages. Black and blue bruises covering the middle of his face.

'Na, not really.' Sirius said coolly as he stared off into the distance.

'Tell us the story again!' Another girl squealed as she to gazed admirably at Sirius.

Sirius smirked at the girls as they sat in the great hall. He leaned away from the table and grinned at James who sat across from him with a scowl and a pout.

'You guys really want to hear it again?' Sirius laughed as the girls around him all shook their heads enthusiastically.

'Ok, well, me and James went down to the lake to practice our Quidditch throwing and everything was going great until we hear this bubbling coming from the lake.' Sirius began.

A few more boys and girls started to gather around and listen intently.

'All of a sudden the giant squid is coming out to greet me-' He spoke.

'Oh! Where you scared! I would be terrified.' The blonde Hufflepuff gasped.

'Sacred? Me? No way. I didn't even flinch.' Sirius smirked. 'So here I am staring the ugly beast right in the eyes, when WHAM!' Sirius yelled as all the girls flinched back in surprise before descending into more giggles. James only continued to scowl at Sirius as he rolled his eyes.

'The git squid grabs dear old James here by the leg and throws him into the air. And me, being the amazing wizard I am, acted quickly. I stared death strait in the face and said to that squid "Not today Satan!"' Sirius acted as he mimed pointing his finger at an imaginary giant squid in front of him.

'What'd you do next?' A first year beamed as he and his friends listened to Sirius's story.

'Well, I got out my wand and cursed the bastard! James would probably be dead now if I wasn't there.' Sirius said shaking his head.

'You must be very thankful that you had someone as strong as Sirius there.' The blond Hufflepuff spoke to James slightly patronisingly.

Everyone listening agreed and turned back to Sirius. No one, except Remus and Peter noticed James close his eyes in anger and his fists dig into the palm of his hands.

'So there I was, the giant squid turns to me. He lifts his big tentacles and takes a swipe at me!' Sirius exclaimed. 'I dodge his fist two blows but he gets me on the third. That's how I got this baby.'

'Wow, you got a broken noise and you still didn't give up?' A Gryffindor boy uttered amazed.

'Ha, give up? It didn't hurt that much and besides James was still petrified, couldn't leave him in danger.' Sirius scoffed.

'You're soo brave.' One of the girls cooed again.

'Yeah, I am. But I got up and I looked that ugly git of a squid dead in the eyes and you know what, I could tell he was getting scared. So I pointed my wand at him again and he must've been terrified, because it released a massive cry and in dove back into the lake.' Sirius finished.

The large crowd of girls and boys all cheered as Sirius basked in their admiration.

All of a sudden the bench across from Sirius scraped back and James stood up and glared at him.

'Quidditch practice.' Was all he said as he stomped from the great hall. There was a beat of silence before everyone at the table burst into laughter.

'Do you think James is mad?' Remus asked sarcastically as he tried to contain his own laughter.

xxx

James walked onto the Quidditch field in his jersey and carrying his broom. He walked towards where the rest of the Gryffindor team were all gathering for first practice of the year.

His anger at Sirius had not diminished in the slightest. All he had wanted to do was march straight back to the great hall set the record straight. Sirius had made a gigantic fool out of him. But he would never tell those girls what really happen down by the lake because Sirius had asked him not to. The last thing anyone of them wanted was the whole school knowing their business.

But when someone had eventually asked Sirius about his broken nose, the tales began. At first James ignored them. He watched as Sirius spouted off nonsense stories to anyone who had asked. They had ranged from the plausible 'I got wacked in the face by a bludger' to 'I went up against a hoard of centaurs'.

But James watched a Sirius told his crazy stories, for the first time since the incident at the lake, Sirius had began smiling and laughing again.

But now he had gone too far, dragging his reputation thought the mud. James kicked the grass below his feet and began spewing random curses. For the fourth time today, another Gryffindor girl had come up to him and said he was lucky to have a friend like Sirius.

'He's bloody lucky to have a friend like me!' James complained to himself.

'What?' A familiar voice spoke as James lifted his head and locked his eyes with Lily Evans's emerald green ones.

'Lil-Evans, what are you doing here?' James blushed. The two had not spoken since they had broken up for summer. In their last encounter, Lily had all but told him that she never wanted to speak to him again.

'What am I, the Gryffindor chaser, doing at Quidditch practice?' Lily said dramatically as she slipped her hands on her hip.

'Talking to me again then are you?' James scowled and felt himself slip back onto the defensive. 'I noticed you've gotten chummy again with Sniviless.'

'Oh you're impossible!' Lily threw her hands up. 'I thought that maybe both of you would grow up over the summer but silly me! What could I have been thinking.'

'You're the one who need to grow up.' James mumbled childishly as he continued to kick the grass.

Lily sighed into her hand and looked to James, 'Ok Potter, I've given it some thought over the summer and...let's make a deal.'

James looked up to her and raised an eyebrow.

'On this field, we can be frien-no not friends, we can be acquaintances. I will _not_ have a repeat of last year and almost get kicked off the team.' Lily huffed. 'So that means that anything that happens outside of the pitch, will stay like that. The moment I walk onto this pitch everything will be forgotten and we will behave like adults.'

James stared at her in surprise as he thought about her offer. He too certainly did not want a repeat of last year. Almost losing his place on the Quidditch team had been one of the most harrowing events of his life. Ever since he was a baby, James knew what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to play Quidditch, be the captain and win the world cup. His father had told him that if that was what he really wanted, he would have to put nothing less than two hundred percent into his dream. But last year he had almost blown it all by behaving stupidly.

'Sounds like a plan.' James nodded seriously as he brought his hand to his mouth and spat on it. He then reached it towards Lily.

Lily looked back at him with a mix of shock and disgust as she held her own hand closer to her, 'James, that disgusting!'

James's serious expression changed as he looked down to his hand and the sudden realisation of what he had done seemed to dawn on him. A strangled chuckle escaped from him before turning into full blown laugher. Lily too felt a grin work her way onto her face and started to laugh.

'Yeah, sorry about that.' James grinned sheepishly as he wiped his hand on his leg. 'You ca-wait.' James stopped as his eyes got wider.

'What?' Lily frowned back at him as she watched his wide eyes slowly narrow at her and a Cheshire cat like grin creep along his mouth. 'What!?' Lily spoke again as her hands returned to her hips.

James began to giggle as he pointed at her, 'You called me James!' He said gleefully.

'Wh-I did not!' Lily objected as her cheeks flushed.

'Yes you did!' James said triumphantly.

'I-I, well, so what if I did!' She huffed. 'It was just a slip of the tongue.'

James continued to giggle at her as her cheeks got increasingly darker and her scowl deeper.

'Come on, Franks calling us.' Lily huffed as she turned on heel and stomped away.

'Right behind you, Lily!' James called after her as he heard her huff in anger.

xxx

True to her word, the moment they had stepped off the Quidditch pitch, Lily had treated James just as indifferently as ever. She was determined to keep it that way. They had had a fantastic Quidditch practice. Their form was great, they actually communicated for once and Frank had been so impressed with them, that it had seemed like he had completely forgot about the shenanigans they had pulled last year.

Quidditch meant a lot to Lily, it was like her home away from home. She could focused solely on the game without having to worry about Severus or her sister or homework. She could just be herself for an hour or two.

But as soon as she stepped off that Quidditch pitch, her reality came crashing down like a ton of bricks. And once again she went from day to day waiting for her next practice come around. She would never ever say it out loud, even thinking it turned her stomach but she slightly and only very slightly enjoyed James's company.

On the pitch, he almost felt like a James she could be friends with. But as soon as these thought had sprung into her mind she squished them. Their friendship on the pitch was strictly to help them both remain on the team and win the Quidditch cup.

'Hello, earth to Lily?' A distant voice spoke as Lily was pulled out her thoughts. She blinked a few times before focusing on the slivery blonde haired girl in front of her.

'What?' Lily spoke. She had been staring out the window for the last half hour not even paying attention to Professor Slughorn's class.

'I know your Slughorn's favourite and all, but if you keep drifting off like that he'll have to give you detention.' Amelia spoke.

'I didn't even realise.' Lily confessed as she focused back onto the lesson. Slughorn had just told them to pair off and work on their shrinking potion.

'Man, you are such an airhead.' Amelia laughed.

Lily giggled back as dug in her pockets for something. Realising that once again she had forgotten her hair ties.

'Um- ' Lily began as she turned to Amelia, but before she could ask if she had a spare, she noticed the black hair band Amelia held for her.

'Thanks.' Lily smiled back at the girl as they both pulled their hair back into pony tails.

'Like I said, airhead.' Amelia grinned.

xxx

'Ah Miss Evans, Miss Boutet. Let's see what you have brewed for us!' The ever excitable Professor Slughorn bounced as he extracted a small vile from his cloak. He also produce a large toad from the box he had been carrying around him and set the creature in the middle of the table.

Slughorn dipped the vile into the their cauldron and brought it up to the light.

'Excellent consistency and a good hue as well. I think we can safely test this on Barnabas here.' Slughorn chortled

Slughorn tipped the vile of green liquid and poured it over the toad. Amelia and Lily looked at the toad anxiously and waited. To their relief they watched as Barnabas began to shrink until it was no larger than a strawberry.

Slughorn boisterously chuckled and clapped his hands together, 'Well done girls, well done. Consider me very impressed.'

'Thank you Sir.' Amelia beamed.

Slughorn took out his wand again and waved it across the toad. The toad once again grew back to its original size and offered a loud croak as it was placed back into the box.

Slughorn was about to leave and go to his next table when he stopped in his tracks and turned around to the two girls.

'Ah! I almost forgot. Miss Evans, I believe last year I mentioned that I, on occasion, like to host little get togethers for students I see great promise in.' Slughorn spoke.

Lily nodded. She knew all about Slughorn's gatherings. They consisted of all the witches and wizards in the school who had connections to other famous wizards or where talented in particular subjects. Lily wasn't entirely sure where she stood with it. On the one hand, the club only served to make other people jealous and was full of perhaps slightly entitled students. But on the other hand, it was a great opportunity to meet other people. Lily had heard that Slughorn invited past student back to his parties and helped the members with whatever career they wanted to go into. Plus Lily did like Slughorn, he may be a little snobbish and over excitable but he was a good teacher.

'Yes Sir.' Lily answered.

'Well, I'm having a little get together next Saturday, would you like to come?' Slughorn asked eagerly.

'I'd be delighted, Sir.' Lily chuckled.

'Excellent! You are of course invited too Miss Boutet.' Slughorn said as he turned his attention to Amelia.

'We'll both be there.' Amelia smiled back politely as Slughorn again grinned and bounced on his heel, reminding Lily, yet again, of an excited puppy.

'Wonderful!' Slughorn finished as he turned away from the table and continued with his potion testing.

When he was out of ear shot Lily turned to Amelia with a confused expresson. She wanted to ask her why she had been invited, but wasn't sure how to say it without coming off as mean. Lily knew Amelia was a perfect student, she got good grades and didn't cause trouble. But she had never noticed Slughorn take any special interest in her.

'It's because I'm half Veela.' Amelia whispered offhandedly as if that explained everything.

'Your half what?' Lily said slowly raising her eyebrows.

'Vee-Ah! What?' Amelia said as her eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

'What?' Lily frowned.

'What?' Amelia turned away and began packing up her books.

'Amelia?' Lily spoke sternly. 'You know I'm not going to give up until you tell me'

Lily watched as Amelia's shoulders sagged a bit and she turned back around to face Lily. Amelia looked at the rest of the class to make sure no one was listening before she spoke.

'I'm not a freak!' She whispered suddenly.

'A freak?' Lily frowned. 'Why would-'

'First of all you have to promise that you won't tell anyone.' Amelia interrupted seriously. 'My kind are, well we are still in a sort of grey area in the wizarding world.'

'I won't, you can trust me.' Lily said seriously.

Amelia looked at her a moment longer before nodding and reaching into her book bag. She pulled out her new Defence against the dark arts book each third year had bought for the new school year. Lily watched as she flipped through the pages skimming past werewolf's, Red caps and Vampires until she was near the end of the book. She then pushed the book towards Lily and gestured for her to read.

Lily took the book and immediately focused on the moving picture of a woman who smiled back at her. She was perhaps the most beautiful women Lily had ever seen. It took a long moment before Lily could tear her eyes away from her to read the passage below.

 _A Veela, shown in the above picture, is a Semi-Human creature. Originally descended from mountain and water nymphs. Over thousands of years of evolution the Veela's appearance is close to that of a human. Its only distinctive trait can be seen in the silvery hair and almost shiny like skin._

 _A fully fledged Veela can also take upon another appearance. When threatened or angry, the Veela will distort his or her features into that of a Harpy. Once in a angered state any creature or human around it is perceived to be in mortal peril._

 _Little is known about the magical qualities a Veela possesses. It is know that a Veelas can use it's magic and looks to charm beings around them. Veela hairs are also used within some wizards wands. It is speculated that the magical properties in Veela DNA tend to produce temperamental wands to those wizards that do not lean to properly develop wand technique._

 _A Veela is considered a high-risk creature. With many reports coming through the ministry each year of witches and wizards claiming they where under the influence of Veela charm before breaking wizard law. However there is no concrete proof that a Veela's charm works the same way as the imperius curse._

 _Veelas are most commonly found in the regions of France however there are few colonies that have congregated to settlements in North America, Britain, Russia and Brazil. Veelas will commonly associate with their own kind, but it is noted that the famous Beauxbatons academy, take in the majority of younger Veelas. Cross Breeding with Human is discouraged in both wizard and Veela communities. Very few half breeds are known in the wizarding world. The Veela much like Giants and werewolf will mate with their own kind._

Lily finished the passage and looked at Amelia who sat nervously waiting for her reaction. Lily had always though Amelia had been exceedingly good looking but never in her wildest dreams could she have thought this up.

'Cool.' Lily said as she choked out a laugh.

'That's it? You don't think I'm...weird?' Amelia cringed.

'What! No way.' Lily smiled reassuringly. 'I don't really see how it's anything you should be embarrassed about.'

'It's not that, its...' Amelia said as she tried to think of the right words. 'You know how some people look down on you, because you come from a muggle family?'

'Yeah.' Lily replied.

'Well, it's the same for me. I'm not a fully fledged Veela and I'm not completely human, I don't fit in anywhere and there are a lot of people who only see the world in black and white.' Amelia explained sadly.

'I get it.' Lily said simply as she reached her hand to Amelia shoulder and genially squeezed it. 'But you shouldn't have to hide this.'

'I know, your right but...I'm just not ready to have everyone know just yet. I guess I'm just scared that people will be scared of me. No matter who you are, a half breed of any kind will always be looked down on. I wish I could be strong like you, Lily.' Amelia admitted.

'I didn't have a choice in the matter, as soon as I got here everyone seemed to know I was from a muggle family. So I just had to be strong. But it doesn't have to be like that for you. Whenever you're ready to tell other people, I'll be there with you ok?' Lily smiled.

Amelia felt a weight that she hadn't know she had been holding slowly start to fade as she smiled back at Lily. 'Thanks, you don't know what that means to me.'

The girls noticed that half the class had left as the rest of the students packed up their books and made their way to the exit.

'Oh hey wait.' Lily spoke as Amelia made her way out. 'How did Slughorn know? If you don't tell anyone about the er Veela thing.'

'Oh, he knows my mother. She's the head mascot for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team.' Amelia answered.

Lily just stood frozen staring at her, 'Your mom's a mascot for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team?!'

'Yep, you know, if you wanted, over the summer I bet she could get us tickets to the quarter finals, the world cup is coming up next year so everyone's getting super excited.' Amelia grinned.

Lily tried her hardest to shut her mouth but continued to stare at her best friend in shock.

xxx

'I can't believe you get to go!' James pouted as the four boys sat in the empty Gryffindor common room. The fire roared in front of them as the now crescent moon shone through the window.

'Ugh, who even cares. It's not like I'm going to go to that crap. Slughorn only invited me because of my family and if they have anything to do with it I'm defiantly not going.' Sirius argued as he lay across the armrests of the padded chairs with his eyes closed.

'Remus! Tell him he has to go!' James complained as he stuck his lip out at Remus who had his head in a book like always.

'Sirius, you have to go.' Remus spoke monotonously as he continued to read.

'No.' Sirius replied back.

'I tried my best James.' Remus shrugged.

'Why do you even want him to go.' Peter asked. He was sat on the floor leaning against the couch picking at a muffin he had stowed away after they had left the great hall that evening.

'Because-' James began before he stopped himself. He thought to himself for a moment, wondering why exactly he did want Sirius to go to Slughorn's dinner. Suddenly the image of a certain red head popped in his mind and a blush crept along his cheeks. Lily would be going to Slughorn's get together and he would bet his broomstick that Sniviless, Slughorn's other favourite student would be right there with her.

James tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling so not to let the other boys see the redness of his cheeks. He had watched Lily in potions as she had chatted to her friend. He wanted to go over to her, but he had promised her he wouldn't. They had had a great practice, it was the first time in a long time that James had felt so relaxed.

James's mind drifted back to practice as he remembered what Lily had said.

 _'Well done all of you!' Frank cheered happily. 'I think there's a very good chance that we are going to hold that cup again!'_

 _The Gryffindor team all cheered and clapped each other on the back as they made their way back towards the castle. James jogged up towards Lily and walked next to her as they made their way across the pitch. They walked in a comfortable silence until they both halted at the white line that separated the field and the castle._

 _'Ok, so you remember our deal?' Lily asked as James nodded. 'Look James, Practice today was great, I really think this plan will work if we stick to it...so, let's not tell anyone that on this field we're fri-acquaintances.'_

 _'Not even-' James began._

 _'Especially not Sirius or Peter or Remus. I'm serious James.' Lily decided. 'I'm not going to say a word to Margo or Amelia and especially not Sev. If you tell the guys it'll only get back to him and then this will be ruined.'_

 _'Yeah, I guess.' James nodded. He had been looking forwards to telling the guys that he and Lily where practically friends. But what Lily had said was true. If he told Sirius, then there was a good chance that Sirius would blab to Sniviless and more than anything he wanted to keep this going._

 _But man, did he want to march strait over to the dungeons and grab Sniviless by the robes and shove this in his face. He would just love to see the look on the slimy gits face._

 _'Ok then, see you next week.' Lily said as she gave a small smile and stepped across the white line and walked away into the castle._

'You should go for your brother.' James answered. But as soon as he had said it a rush of guilt pooled over him. He tried to swallowed the large lump that formed in his throat as he looked anywhere but a Sirius who was looking back at him surprised.

'Why, Regulus won't be there, he's only a first year.' Sirius asked. 'And besides, he doesn't want anything to do with me.'

'You know Sirius, James has a point.' Remus spoke putting his book down.

'He does?' Sirius straitened.

'I do?' James said at the same time frowning, but no one seemed to notice his slip.

'Slughorn wants you to go because of your family. So by that reasoning, he'll want Regulus to attend when he gets older.' Remus reasoned.

'Yeah, what Remus said.' James nodded. As much as he tried he couldn't get rid of the lump of guilt in his throat. He wanted Sirius to go because Lily was going. It was his only way of getting his own invite to Slughorn's parties. There was no way Lily would take him with her if their friendship was meant to be nonexistent. But most of all, there was a strange burning in his cheat at the thought of the slimy git Snape laughing with her when James was certain that he was the one she should be laughing with.

'I'll...i'll think about it.' Sirius nodded as he relaxed back across the armrest of the chair.

 **A/N: There we have it! We'll have animagus lesson soon and a Quidditch match coming up. There is also a Severus chapter in the works. Plus Hogsmead trips to plan. Please tell me what you think and review and all that jazz.**

 **P.S. I had some extra time this week to write this chapter, there will still be, as always, a new chapter every Friday. (Although if I can do it, I might be able to start updating every Friday and Monday)**


	31. Animals Can Talk To Other Animals

**Animals Can Talk To Other Animals**

Remus winced again as he leaned over the table to grab the rat tail from Peter's grip. The long scratch along his back tingled and burned in anger at the sudden movement. He had been so tired yesterday and this morning from his bout of the full moon that he found himself waking up to an empty dorm room. He had looked around in confusion until realising that Sirius, James and Peter had all left for class without waking him.

He quickly changed into his robes and figured out what lesson he was going to. He had already missed charms, but there was still another half hour of potions left before lunch.

Remus, by nature, was not an angry person. He never got angry or riled up. But he couldn't help but slightly resent his best friends. They hadn't woke him up and he had missed lessons. His plan to pretend that his lycanthropy wasn't apart of him seemed to be failing miserably.

To make matters worse, the moment he stepped into Professor Slughorn's class, Slughorn gave him a big grin and an understanding nod before carrying on with his class.

 _'No! Tell me off! I'm late to class! Don't smile at me.'_ Remus shouted in anger in his mind. He sighed before running his eyes across the class room before settling on his usual table near the back. Remus walked over to his three friends and said nothing whilst he unpacked his books.

'Hey Remus, glad you're here . Can I borrow a quill?' Sirius asked quietly as he leaned towards him.

Wordlessly, Remus extracted a spare quill from his bag and handed it to Sirius without looking at him. He didn't want to see their faces, afraid that he might snap at them and cause a scene in class. He fully intended to give them what for after class, but for now he focused everything on Professor Slughorn.

xxx

'Just let me do it.' Remus almost snapped as he took the gurdyroot from James and began to carefully slice it.

'Remus, are ok? Wake up on the wrong side of bed?' James chuckled back.

Remus's head shot up and looked James square in the eye. He seethed for a moment before tearing his gaze away from James and back to the root.

'Re-' James began.

'What James!? Was is it, what could you possible need?' Remus whispered furiously. Not loud enough for the tables around them to hear. But for both James, Sirius and Peter to gaze at Remus in surprise.

'I-I just...nothing.' James spluttered as he looked back down at his work with his grin now nonexistent.

The whole table worked in silence for the rest of the lesson. Remus didn't look up to the boys again as he continued to work in silence, but he could hear them quietly whispering about him.

When the class had finally ended you could cut the tension around the boys table with a knife. Most of the other students smiled and laughed as they gathered towards the exit of the class as they made their way to lunch. But still draped in silence, the four boys walked out of the dungeons and towards the great hall with sullen looks on their faces. Just before they turned down the corridor to where the majority of students where congregating, Remus wordlessly turned the opposite direction.

'Hey! Remus, where are you going?' Sirius shouted as the three boys stood watching him in confusion.

'I have a headache.' Was all Remus could manage to say as he continued to walk off, 'Don't follow me, go have lunch.'

And with that, Remus sped off to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey would be there readily waiting with her salves and potions.

xxx

'Mmm.' Madam Pomfrey grumbled as she tended to the large scratch along Remus's back. 'You really should have come to me straight away Remus, this is a nasty cut.'

'I didn't want to miss anymore of my lessons.' Remus grumbled back quietly as he tried his best to keep the pain of his back out of his voice.

'Your health is far more important.' Madam Pomfrey chastised.

Remus choose to stay quiet as he closed his eyes. He could feel the large scrape on his back slowly start to knit it's self back together. Madam Pomfrey raised from the cot they were sitting on and made her way to her store cupboard of potions. Remus lifted his hand and rubbed his now smooth back. Even thought any physical evidence of the gash was now gone, Remus could still feel the pain of its infliction.

One by one, Remus drunk the potions in front of him. He felt their effects slowly ease the tension in his muscles and dull the pounding in his head.

'Thank you.' Remus said gratefully. It had seemed that as the pain in his body receded, but his bad mood remained.

'You are very welcome. Are you sure I cannot persuade you to stay a little while longer, it's not good to push yourself so much.' Madam Pomfrey muttered worriedly.

'No, really I'm fine. I have to get back to class.' Remus smiled weakly as he quickly gathered his things and rushed from the infirmary before Madam Pomfrey could force him to stay longer.

Remus closed the door behind him and walked down the empty corridor, if he hurried, he could probably squeeze in a small lunch. At the thought of food, Remus's stomach rumbled. He had missed breakfast and he didn't think he could make another few hours before dinner was served.

'Ah good, we weren't sure if we had missed you or something.' James grinned making Remus flinch in surprise as he found his path blocked by the three boys.

'You look better, did Poppy give you a sponge bath?' Sirius grinned cheekily raising his eye brows. James and Peter howled with laughter as Remus felt himself sigh.

'Look, guys, I don't have time for this.' Remus chewed as he attempted to carry on to the hall. He pushed past James before he felt a hand on his wrist stop him.

'James let go of me.' Remus bit not looking back. He tried to pull his arm free, but no amount of potions would ever get rid of the demented state of exhaustion that lingered in the core of Remus.

'No.' James said stubbornly. 'Not until you tell us what wrong.'

'What's wrong? What's wrong!' Remus whipped around to the three boys and snatching his arm away from James.

'What's wrong is that I'm a werewolf! That I have to live with this damn curse and nobody let's me forget it!' Remus ranted as the word now tumbled freely out of his mouth.

'I know I'm not normal! I'll never be normal. But you three are suppose to be the ones to help me forget, not shove it down my throat!' Remus proclaimed angrily as his chest heaved up and down.

The three boys stared back at his completely befuddled. Remus watched as Sirius opened his mouth only to close it again. He looked to each of their faces before looking away again in anger.

'You know what? Forget it.' Remus spoke clearly as he turned away from them. Today he would be angry. But tomorrow he would wake up and attempt to be the normal Remus again. He would shove the hurt he felt into the back of his mind and keep it there.

'Now wait a minute!' Sirius growled as he raced ahead of Remus and blocked his way. 'Just what the heck are you talking about!'

'Get out of my way Sirius.' Remus growled back as he tried to step past the boy.

Sirius was quicker as he threw out his arms and blocked him. 'Not until you tell us what's really got you riled up. If we did something wrong, tell us.'

'I'm fine-' Remus began.

'Stop doing that! Your clearly not fine!' Peter argued back.

The three boys now circled him and blocked his every exit. He tried to get past them but failed miserably. Eventually he gave up and stared at his shoes, but the eyes on him felt like they where boring through his skull.

'You didn't wake me up.' Remus spoke quietly, unable to mask his hurt.

'What-' James frowned.

'You didn't wake me up!' Remus repeated loudly. 'This morning, you just left me.'

'Remus, you needed the sleep-' Sirius spoke.

'No! I needed to go to class! I needed to get up like I do every day and have breakfast with my friends! I needed to worry about my homework! I don't need you guys to take care of me, there are plenty of people who do that already. I need you guys to be my friends, to tell me about the pranks you're pulling and to argue over which Quidditch team is better. I just need you to be my best friends not my mother.' Remus spoke as his eyes where shut tight afraid to open.

There was a long silence before any of the boys spoke again.

'Remus, you can't stop us worrying about you. Like you said where your best friends, best friends look after one another.' James spoke.

Remus nodded meekly. Of course he understood where James was coming from. He knew if the situation where reversed he would be acting the same way they all where.

'But we'll stop coddling you. We'll wake you up if that's what you want.' Sirius added.

A small spark glowed in Remus chest.

'We know you've had a crappy dealt hand at life so far. But we'll do what we can to make it better.' James nodded.

'You'd do the same for us.' Peter added.

'Remus.' Sirius spoke seriously. Remus lifted his head to meet his gaze. 'Now back me up, The Wimborn wasps are far superior to the Holyhead Harpies.'

And before he knew it, a small laugh escaped Remus. It was only the three boys in front of him who come cheer him up so quickly.

xxx

'I believe, Mr Lupin, that you have a tendency to be too hard on yourself.' Dumbledore spoke as he continued to stroke the phoenix on the perch next to him.

'I guess.' Remus mumbled as he fiddled with the hem of his sleeve. He was once again consumed with the feeling of happiness tainted with guilt. 'But I still shouldn't have snapped at them, they're good to even put up with me.'

Dumbledore sighed as he gave the phoenix one last pet before returning to his chair.

'Remus, do you ever think to wonder that you being angry or upset is the normal thing to do?' Dumbledore asked.

'Normal?' Remus looked up and frowned.

'Indeed, normal. We aren't always meant to be happy. We cry and laugh and feel. What is not normal, is to force yourself to feel only one way forever. You said you feel grateful for Mr Potter and Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew, for their acceptance of you. But those boys don't expect or even want you to be grateful all the time. They want you to just be you. So, as I said, don't be too hard on yourself. Everyone has bad days, just as they have good days.' Dumbledore smiled.

Remus gazed at the man across from him and nodded.

'Is there something else troubling you Mr Lupin?' Dumbledore asked.

'I...you're not upset that James, Sirius and Peter know about me are you?' Remus asked shyly. 'I know you told me not to tell anyone, especially seeing how there are still people out there trying to get me expelled.'

'No Remus, I am not angry. It was to be expected. Whilst Mr Black and Mr Potter are very susceptible to disrupting class and causing trouble. They are smart boys, it was only a matter of time before they found out. However, I must ask you to come to me straight away if anybody else is to come to know your secret. I have faith in your friends Remus, but I would like to ere on the side of caution.' Dumbledore spoke.

'Of course Sir.' Remus nodded.

Dumbledore nodded back and smiled, 'As promised, I shall tell you that my last meeting at the ministry was very much in your favour Remus. It seems that the testimonies from your teachers and your good grades have convinced more than the majority of councillors that you are a exceptional student.'

'T-thank you, Sir.' Remus almost blushed as he felt a flood of relief course through him. Everyday spent at Hogwarts meant everything to him and now he didn't have to fear so much that it would be snatched away from him.

'Now, I have taken up more than enough of your time Remus.' Dumbledore spoke.

Remus smiled and rose from his chair and tucked it under the desk.

'However Mr Lupin.' Dumbledore began as Remus looked up. 'I would strongly suggest that you remind your friends the correct spelling of your name.'

Dumbledore passed Remus a piece of parchment that contained an essay on the top five household cleaning charms. It was the essay Professor Flitwick had set them the days before the full moon. Remus had been so exhausted by the time he had managed to complete all his other bits of homework that he had completely forgotten to do it.

But on the parchment before him was a very detailed essay on all five spells. Remus clearly noted that it was James's handwriting but at the top of the paper was his own name...sort of.

 _Remis Josephine Lupin_

xxx

'Before another hand raises in my class.' Professor McGonagall began with a slightly irritated sigh. 'No, I will not be turning into my Animagus form. We are here to learn the theory behind it.'

There was a collective sigh from the students as all the hands that had been raised, fell.

'Now, Animagus, as we learnt last week comes from the Latin wording "Animal Wizard". But can anyone tell what the key differences are between an Animagus, a Metamorphous and a werewolf?' McGonagall asked.

Not that it would be noticeable to anyone in the class four pairs of ears had perked up at the last word McGonagall spoke.

'Yes, Mr Harper.' McGonagall spoke.

'An animagus is a witch or wizard who chooses to learn how to become a animal. A metamorphous is a person who is born with the ability to change their appearance and a werewolf has no choice.' George Harper answered.

'Very good. Ten points to Hufflepuff.' McGonagall declared. 'Now, when a witch or wizard learns how to become an animagus, they will have no choice over what animal they will appear as. However, we do know that your animal reflects your individual personalities and traits.'

The class bore on as they listened to McGonagall talk about famous animaguses and tragic stories of people who had unsuccessfully tried to become an animagus.

James had his head rested on his palm as he pretended to listen. He felt his eyes glance over to the clock that hung above McGonagall's desk, he could swear that it was reading the wrong time. They had only been in McGonagall's class for twenty minutes yet it had seemed almost like a full hour.

James glanced over to Sirius who was doodling aimlessly in his book and to Peter, who was trying to discreetly unwrap a toffee under the desk. James peered back over to Remus on the other side of him and glazed over the notes he had written. He barely registered Remus raising his hand and answering one of McGonagall's questions.

But what he had noticed was Remus arm when he up his arm dropped back down to the desk. His sleeve had fallen back when he had answered her question. James found himself unable to look away from Remus's exposed arm. Remus was very careful to cover his skin at all times. Even in their dorm, James had noticed that Remus didn't seem to own one pair of shorts or short sleeved tops.

Along Remus's arm was riddled with white scars and bite marks. But also with fresh red scratches along it. James could only look at it a moment longer without attracting the attention of the other students around him before he quietly grabbed the hem of Remus's sleeve and pulled it down.

Remus had flinched at the moment before locking eyes with James. James gave a curt nod to Remus surprised face and turned his attention back to McGonagall. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small smile tug at Remus mouth.

'And Animagus's can live in their forms for month to years at a time. A wizards lifespan does not lesson when in its animal form.' McGonagall droned on.

xxx

'You ask her!' James protested as he elbowed Sirius in the arm.

'Why do I have to do it!?' Sirius scowled back and proceeded to punch James on the arm.

'Ow!' James scowled. 'First of all, I didn't hit you that hard! And second of all, Lily likes you the most.'

'Oh so its Lily now?' Sirius raised an eyebrow.

'Would you just go ask her!' James's scowl deepened.

'Look, I'm pretty sure she hates my guts just as much a she hates yours.' Sirius argued. 'Why doesn't Peter go?'

'M-me?! I can't talk to her! She's a-a.' Peter spluttered. He had just about learned the confidence to speak up in class. But the thought of going over to a table full of girls and talking to them was way too much.'

'Oh Merlin Peter! It's not like she bites.' Sirius rolled his eyes.

'I don't know, I wouldn't put it against her. She broke my nose last year.' James reasoned.

James, Sirius and Peter all sat at one end of the Gryffindor common room looking at the other side where Lily sat with two of her friends.

The boys had been relived when Remus had announced that he was going to bed early. They had stayed true to their promise to not try and look after Remus as parents but just as his best friends. But in Remus's retirement, he had also taken all his notes on McGonagall's animagus lesson. None of the boys wanted to chance waking Remus up to get his notes so they sat in Gryffindor common room gazing longingly at Lily Evans's notebook.

It wasn't usual that the three boys where so eager to study for a test. But with the trouble they had caused over the past three years made them eager not to put a foot wrong in McGonagall's lessons. McGonagall was as strict as they came, and unlike every other teacher, She was immune to James's charm for getting out of trouble.

'We really need to start taking notes.' James sighed. 'Then we wouldn't be in this mess.'

'I'm with your there buddy.' Sirius nodded.

'So whose going to ask her?' Peter squeaked.

'Rock, paper, scissors?' Sirius raised his eyebrow a he turned to James.

'Why did Remus have to teach you that game.' James mumbled miserably as he turned to face Sirius.

The boys looked each other square in the eye as they shook their fists three times. James screwed his eyes shut and stretched out his fist into paper. He gingerly peaked open his eyes and was greeted with a grinning Sirius. Looking down at their hands, James saw Sirius had his hand in the shape of scissors.

'Dammit!' James huffed. 'Best out of three?'

'No way, now you go over to that she-devil and beg for her notes.' Sirius grinned again. 'Oh and James?'

James stopped and looked behind him.

'Try not to be a git.' Sirius barked with laughter and James threw his a menacing glare.

James slowly made his way over to the three giggling girls. His mind was screaming for him to turn back and forget about the test. He and Lily had a great thing going at the Quidditch pitch. The one thing she had asked him was not to talk to her outside of the pitch and here he was breaking her only rule.

As he got closer, James felt the butterflies in his stomach come alive. He cleared his throat and the three girls who sat around the circular table looked up at him. Each one of them had the initial look of surprise before hardening into suspicious scowls.

'Hey Evans.' James grinned sheepishly as he ran one hand through his hair and straightened his glasses with the other.

'Potter.' Lily spoke back.

'I was just wondering if I could borrow your notes from McGonagall's lesson?' James said hopefully, but the look on all three of the girls' face remained unchanged.

'What happened to your own notes.' Lily asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

'I-er lost them.' James spoke trying to think of a quick lie. 'In a...fire.'

'You lost them in a fire.' Lily spoke slowly as she folded her arms over her chest.

'Ok fine, I didn't make any and neither did Sirius. Peter would have notes, but he spilt his ink in Charms.' James finished.

Lily looked back at him for a long moment before speaking, 'I'll give you my notes.'

The two girls next to her opened their mouths in shock as did James.

'But, you owe me a favour. And I can cash that favour in anytime I want and you can't say no.' Lily added.

James thought about it for a moment before narrowing his eyes at the red head, 'As long as it doesn't involve me getting hurt, you've got a deal.' James said as he stretched out his hand to Lily.

Lily smiled back at him but it wasn't the kind smile she usually had. No, this was tainted in mischievous and a little bit of danger.

James shook Lily's hand before she passed him her notes. James gave a final nod to the three girls before making his way back to Sirius and Peter.

'You got them?' Sirius said surprised and slightly impressed.

'Yeah, but I think I just sold my soul in the process.' James said half jokingly.

xxx

'What's the name of the school that teaches its students how to become an animagus?' Peter whispered to James and Sirius.

'Uguaban? Um...Urgafan?' Sirius frowned as he thought.

'Uagadou.' James answered back carefully. McGonagall's back might be turned but she had the ears of a bat.

The class continued to scribble on their parchment as the sound of McGonagall's footsteps along the stone floor bounced across the walls.

James once again focused on his paper and answered the questions as best he could. He was halfway through the paper when something sparked in him.

 _Q: In 1932 Imelda Hawthorn discovered that whilst in her Animagus form as a dog, she could communicate to her own dog, Alexander. What lead to this discovery?_

James searched his mind before finding the answer and he began writing it down. He once again silently thank Lily for giving him her notes, they were just as good and detailed as Remus's was.

 _A: Hawthorn's Dog suffered from a rare skin dieses that caused the dog to attach itself. Whilst in her human form, Hawthorn couldn't get her dog to stop biting itself before its wounds healed without restraining the dog. At the same time, Hawthorn completed her mission to become an animagus (in which she resemble a dog the same species as Alexander). Once transformed, Hawthorn found that she could communicate to her own dog and get him to stop biting himself._

James re-read his answer once more before moving onto the next. He was halfway through answering the next question when his quill dropped out of his hand. His eyes flickered back up to the pervious question and read it again.

'Merlin's pants!' James shouted as he leaped out of his chair, causing it to topple back with an almighty bang.

The entire class looked up to him at the sudden outburst. But James's mind was reeling too fast to notice the whole class staring at him until McGonagall's cool voice cut through his thoughts.

'Mr Potter, If you would kindly sit back down. You still have another five minutes left.' McGonagall said sternly, but she too, looked a bit confused by his outburst.

'Animals can talk to other animals.' James said brightly as he turned his attention to McGonagall.

'Animals can talk to other animals!' James said again as if he expected the whole class to erupt into applause at his discovery.

'Yes, now I will not ask you again Mr Potter, sit down before I am forced to give you detention.' McGonagall spoke. 'Now, back to the test.'

James grinned as he sat down and picked up his quill again. He looked to the boys next to him still grinning and whispered excitedly, 'Animals can talk to other animals!'

 **A/N: So it looks as though James is onto something. Thank you for reading! I promise that Severus is in the next chapter! (And I also have kingsley popping up soon)**


	32. Career Day

**A/N: In this chapter there are references and story lines that are from previous chapters. 1) Chapter 8 - Christmas Blues (Brief look into Frank and Bella's relationship) 2) Chapter 26 - Politics and Promises (Introduction to Emilia Wright and her association with the Potters)**

 **Career Day**

It had seemed that the days where slowly turning from bad to worse. For the few who knew what was really happening in the wizarding world, there days were consumed with thoughts of an impending war.

For the majority of the Ministry, any mention of war was forbidden. However, deep in the heart of the auror office, for a select few, war was the only thing that was talked about.

'Next week.' Alastair Moody grumbled quietly as he passed a small piece of paper with an address scratched on it. 'Don't be late, and for the love of Merlin, don't tell anyone.'

'How many are going?' Kingsley Shacklebolt asked whilst keeping his eyes firmly on the Goblin report in front of him.

'Eleven. That I know of. I think Dumbledore is bringing a teacher from Hogwarts as well.' Moody answered back.

'I'll see you then.' Kingsley nodded turning another page in his report. Moody grumbled again before walking off into his own office.

Kingsley reached up and removed the blue and silver smoking cap from his head and rubbed a hand across his forehead. It was getting increasing harder to plan meetings without the ministry catching on. But Kingsley had been thrilled to finally feel like he was contributing somehow. When he had first joined the aurors, he had felt disappointed. Most of the aurors he had met had seemed to sweep anything meaning full under the proverbial rug.

 _'No use getting the public riled up for nothing.'_ One auror had said. _'Kingsley, don't worry so much. It's probably just some fanatic pureblood who wants to kick up the dust. I give it a week before everything's back to normal.'_

Kingsley bundled up his fists in anger. Every auror was blind to what was so clearly happening around them. It had started with the giants. Then it was the werewolves and now, the whispering of 'death eaters' had been passed around the darkest alleys in the wizarding world.

Kingsley had thought that he had been the only one who was concerned by recent events. Until one day he had been, quite literally, pulled by his robes into Moody's office.

...

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt was furious. No matter who he talked to, everyone just seemed to tell him to be quite and wait for it to all blow over. But he knew! He felt it in his gut that something big was coming. And if the aurors weren't prepared and the ministry wasn't prepared and the entire wizarding world was not prepared. Then they would lose everything to a bunch of pureblood fanatics._

 _Kingsley had decided to go straight to the minister. He may be only a first year auror, but damn it all, he would be taken seriously._

 _He grabbed all his notes and findings and he abandoned his desk. He had gotten three steps away when a large hand grabbed the scuff of his collar and yanked him backwards into a dark room._

 _'Bloody auror you are! What kind of training have you gone through! You need to have constant vigilance. I shouldn't have been able to pull you back like that. They're too soft on the lot of you!' An angry voice grumbled._

 _'M-Moody?' Kingsley stumbled. He fumbled for his wand frantically but couldn't grab it with all the papers in his hands._

 _'Who'd ya think it was? Now what the hell do you think you're doing?!' Moody asked as he walked over to the window and peaked through the blinds._

 _Kingsley squinted his eyes and gazed at Moody dumbly as the small amount of light flittered through the blinds. 'I-er...I was going to see the minister.'_

 _As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Kingsley felt embarrassment flush over him like a cold bucket of water. He felt like a child complaining to his parents. Not like a auror._

 _'The Minister eh? And you think she's gunna solve all you problems.' Moody chuckled darkly as he continued to look out the blinds. 'You need to learn to keep you big mouth shut.'_

 _Kingsley's embarrassment was quickly switched with anger. He had always looked up Moody. Most people thought he was slightly off his rockers. But Kingsley had always thought that Moody was one of the best aurors around._

 _But he had been wrong. It had seemed like Moody was just like the rest of those phony aurors. Seemingly content to pretend that there wasn't a lick of danger in the wizarding world._

 _'Out of my way Moody. You might be fine with letting evil run through the streets but I-' Kinsley shot out._

 _'Sit your ass down, son.' Moody snapped angrily as he grabbed Kingsley's shoulder and pushed him towards the empty chair. 'Now would you lower your voice before someone finds us.'_

 _'No I won't! I won't be silent! I-' Kingsley growled back before Moody had pointed his wand at him and silenced him._

 _'Ruddy first years! If it where up to me, you'd be in training for another year. You're too eager if you ask me.' Moody grumbled. 'Now I have you silent for five seconds I can knock some sense into ya.'_

 _'Do you really think you're the only one who's concerned about all this mess! Now if you used even one of your brain cells, you'd realise that the ministry aren't going to do a thing about the death eaters.' Moody rambled on._

 _Kinsley tried to speak but found his lips still glued together. He let the papers in his hand drop to the floor as he drew out his wand and performed the counter curse._

 _'But what about-' Kingsley stared to protest._

 _'Did I say I was finished?' Moody snapped. 'My point is, the ministry won't do a thing that might cause a scene. But there are a group of us who are acting otherwise. Dumbledore started it about a month ago, it's called the Order of the Phoenix.'_

 _'You have to let me join!' Kinsley said earnestly._

 _'Do you think I would be telling you about all this if you weren't going to join?' Moody shot back annoyed. It seemed as though he was trying very hard not to start yelling at the boy._

 _'So, what do they do, the Order of the Phoenix?' Kingsley asked._

...

It had turned out that the Order of the Phoenix did a lot more then the ministry ever did. From old abandoned mansions in Wigan to charmed rooms in the London underground, the order met every week to discuss their next move. Until today, there had never been a concrete place to meet one another. There was nowhere safe to meet in the wizard community and the majority of members in the Order were too old to know how to 'dress' as a muggle for them to make a permanent headquarters in the muggle world without attracting attention.

But on the slip of paper Moody as passed to him that morning, there was an address on it that Kingsley recognised.

 _Fabien and Gideon Prewett - West Firle, Sussex. Just beyond the old church on Haglers Street. If you pass the old steel mill, you've gone too far. Knock six time and state your name._

Kingsley had gone to school with the Prewett boys. They were in the same year as him, all three taking Herboloy together. He loosely remembered them having a younger sister, Molly, who had recently gotten married.

'Three more days.' Kingsley thought to himself as he went back to organising files and writing out Mr. meaners.

Without the Order, Kinsley was sure he would have gone insane right about now. With all the meaningless work he did day in and day out. Becoming an auror was not what he had expected it to be. He had thought he would be making a difference, actually protecting the wizarding world. But the majority of the men and women he worked with were...cowardly. They didn't want the trouble, even if it was staring them straight in the face.

Kingsley sighed before leaning back in his chair. Three days was too long to wait, there was so much to be done. Yet, he was still stuck here in the corporate underbelly of the ministry. As if his call for action had been answered. A short, blonde woman stepped into the auror office. She looked even more paranoid than Moody did as her eyes skimmed across the room before settling on Kingsley.

Kingsley instantly recognised her as a member of the Order. Emilia Wright was a good few years older than himself. She was an overseas auror, but had lately been spending more time in England for the Order. The last he had spoke to her was when she had volunteered to attend the Ministry Embassy Gala. She had missed the last few meetings. Some of the other members suspected that she had been caught by the other side or simply been too scared to continue. But here she was, in the auror office, looking like she had been dragged through hell.

Kingsley watched as she slowly walked, as if she was a gazelle trying to make its way through a horde of sleeping lions, to the other side of the room where he sat. At closer inspection, Kingsley noticed her hair was in disarray. He had only said a few words to her at their Order meetings but she seemed like a completely different person now. Her cool demeanour was completely wiped out and replaced with a nervous and skittish behaviour. Kingsley also noticed the shaking of her hands as they gripped a piece of parchment.

'Emilia? What are you-' Kingsley began nervously. Order members went supposed to communicate outside of meetings, it created too much suspicion. It was bad enough that she had shown her face here.

'N-no t-time.' Emilia quivered as she thrust her hand towards Kingsley. 'Take this to the n-next meeting. It's the list of pureblood families that are involved.'

Kingsley slowly took the parchment off her, 'Emilia, why are you giving me this? Where have you been?'

'Th-there everywhere. They know. T-tell Dumbledore that they know who I am.' Emilia said in a harsh whisper.

'Who knows who you are?' Kinsley frowned as lowered his own voice. No one seemed to be paying attention to them, but these days you couldn't be too cautious.

'T-they K-k-know!' She cried quietly again. 'You can't let the Potters know. We need them, tell them I went across seas and they won't see me again. Cover it up.'

'The Potters? Wait, cover what up?' Kingsley said trying to make sense of anything she was saying.

'They'll find me. They won't rest until they do.' Emilia rambled on as she snatched her hand away from Kingsley. Before he could reach her again she had scampered off and out of sight.

Kingsley watched her disappear in utter confusion. He would have to bring this up in the next meeting, see if any of the other order members could make sense of it. Kingsley looked down at the parchment in his hand and read the almost illegible words upon it.

 _Dolohov_

 _Karkaroff_

 _Lestrange_

 _Malfoy_

 _Black_

 _Mucliber_

 _Nott_

 _Rosier_

 _Rookwood_

 _Wilkes_

Kingsley read and re-read the names. Some of them he recognised and some were new to him. He eventually folded up the note and stowed it away beneath his cloak. The first change he got, he would go straight to Dumbledore and tell him everything that had just happened.

xxx

As it turned out, they day before the Order meeting, Kingsley had the chance to meet with Dumbledore.

'Career day?' Kingsley frowned as Amicus, the head of the auror office.

'Yep, we go every year, you want to just scout out the students and see who might be interested. You'll be talking to the third and forth years, they're the ones who are close to choosing the subjects they carry on with.' Amicus drolled on, he sounded board.

'Isn't there better things to be doing right now?' Kingsley shot back. He was finding it increasingly difficult these days to talk to his superiors without shouting.

'Better? Unless you want to spend the day sorting out stolen caldron reports I suggest you do as I say.' Amicus raised his eyebrow. 'You should be happy Kingsley, out of all the aurors, Dumbledore asked for you.'

'Dumbledore.' Kinsley's attention shot up.

'Yeah, Dumbledore. Headmaster now, he got appointed last year.' Amicus yawned.

Kingsley nodded feeling slightly dumb for not realising that he would get a chance to see Dumbledore at Hogwarts. And Dumbledore had asked for him personally.

'Best get going then.' Kingsley spoke quickly as he turned away from Amicus and walked back to his own desk. He riffled through his papers and gathered everything he had been planning to take to the order meeting. But most importantly he grabbed the list of names Emilia had given him.

xxx

'Professor Dumbledore.' Kingsley said warmly as he walked towards Albus's desk. This was one of the first moments Kingsley had gotten to talk to Dumbledore. His presence in their meetings was fleeting. With Hogwarts and the Ministry, Dumbledore did not have time to attend all their meetings. When he did, it was mostly to catch up on what the Order was doing or relay new information he had found.

'Ah, please Kingsley, you are no longer a student, I think we can drop the formalities.' Dumbledore said warmly. 'Are you ready for today?'

'I should think so. But there was something I wanted to discuss with you Albus, I'm afraid it can't wait until tomorrow's meeting.' Kingsley spoke.

Dumbledore's smile slowly disappeared as he wordlessly removed his wand from his cloak and cast a silencing spell around the room.

Kingsley sat down across from the man and begun to divulge everything that had happened with Emilia. He then took out the list of name and passed it to Albus. Albus took the parchment and studied it for a long moment.

'You haven't shown anyone else I trust?' Albus spoke without looking up.

'No.' Kingsley confirmed. Just like Emilia had asked him, he saved the information for Dumbledore. 'I know some of the names of that list, they're pureblood names right?'

Kingsley tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice. He was desperate to know exactly what the list meant and why it had seemed to cause Emilia so much distress.

Dumbledore folded the parchment an tucked it away in one of his draw, 'Yes, they are mostly purebloods and half bloods. I believe they are death eaters, families who are backing Tom Riddle.'

Kingsley felt a little better now that his suspicions had been confirmed. This was a huge break for the Order, they finally had a list of the families that where planning or already had joined the man calling himself Voldermort.

'There was more, maybe we can ask Emilia about it tomorrow, but she seemed concerned about some people called Potter.' Kingsley remembered.

'Potter.' Dumbledore spoke quietly, his eyes darting back and forth as if he were thinking frantically. 'They must have been her contacts.'

'Contacts?' Kinsley asked.

'Emilia wrote to me a couple of weeks back. She had some friends from Hogwarts who had agreed to help her find the families who had joined the other side. I don't believe they know of the Order, but Emilia was keen to keep their names out of anything, for protection. Tell me, have you seen her since yesterday?' Dumbledore asked.

'No, she ran off before I could ask her anything else, do you know where she would have gone?' Kingsley asked, his gut flinching slightly as he felt a foreboding sensation wipe across him.

'I have my suspicions. You should be heading to the Hall now, I will look into think further and alert the Order in tomorrow's meeting.' Dumbledore said finally.

'Of course.' Kingsley nodded. 'Albus, there was more. She told me to tell you that 'They', know who she is.'

Dumbledore looked up to meet Kingsley eye and nodded solemnly.

'I don't suppose we will see her in the next meeting?' Kingsley spoke already knowing the answer to his question.

'I'm almost certain we won't.' Dumbledore replied gravely.

xxx

Alice slammed the Arithmancy textbook closed as she slumped back in her chair. NEWTs were going to be the end of her, she was sure of it. With exams and her Head Girl duties, her free time was fleeting and almost entirely devoted to catching up on lost sleep.

But there was one good thing that was now a constant in her life. One thing, or rather, one person who managed to make her laugh every day. The feelings she felt were like nothing she had ever experience. Not with her first boyfriend, Henry . Certainly not with Greg, who she had thought at the time, she was in love with. Boy, how she had been wrong.

Frank Longbottom was perhaps the most special person she would ever meet. It had been a shame that it had taken so many years for them to finally get together. But perhaps they just weren't ready for each other before.

Having both come from pureblood families, Alice and Frank had been friends long before Hogwarts. They had grown up together, been through Hogwarts together and now they were about to enter the wizarding world together.

Alice looked at her watch and proceeded to pack away her books. Her study time was ending, but her Head Girl duties were just beginning. As if on cue, there was a small tap on her door and a tall man, with a boyish grin and green eyes slipped in.

'Are you ready? Dumbledore wants us to be in the hall before all the other students get there.' Frank Longbottom smiled. His Head Boy badge and Quidditch Captain badge shining against the light that poured in her window.

'I hope this won't take long, I'm exhausted!' Alice spoke as she tried to stifle a yawn. She gathered the rest of her books and put them neatly on her desk. Being Head Girl was hard work, but the rewards made up for them. At the top of Gryffindor tower, above all the girls dormitories was a single room saved for the Head Girl. Although sometimes she missed the simple company of her old dorm mates. But Alice loved her own space, her king sized bed and her large pine writing desk.

'I've told you to cool it on the late night study sessions.' Frank frowned at her as he closed the gap between them.

'I will, after my Arithmancy test. Once that's over with, I can relax...kind of.' Alice chuckled as she reached her hand to smooth the worry lines off her boyfriends face. She loved how much he cared about her and others, it's what made him a great choice for Head Boy.

'Mmm.' Frank mumbled as he leaned into her hand. 'I'll relax when you stop pushing yourself too much.'

The two stood looking into each other's eyes, simply enjoying the closeness.

'We should go, we'll be late.' Alice spoke reluctantly as she tried to step out of their embrace.

'Are you sure?' Frank's boyish grin retuned as he swooped his head to nuzzle her neck. 'I think we can spare a few more minutes.'

Alice giggled as she turned her head to kiss him sweetly. Thinking once again how lucky she had been, to fall in love with her best friend.

xxx

Frank greeted each of the witches and wizards who walked into the hall. He thought back to his own career day. It was the day he discovered what he wanted to in his life after Hogwarts. When Frank was younger he wasn't the strongest of boys. It was only in fifth year when he had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, that he had started to bulk up and not be just the 'tall and scrawny' boy he had always been.

But in his fourth year, when he had attended his career day, he had met a man who scared the crap out of him.

...

 _Frank_ _was in the middle of a rather boring seminar on the prospects of joining the ministry as a goblin liaison officer when he had sneaked away to go to the bathroom._

 _He had walked down the corridor before hearing hushed voices. Not wanting to be caught by a teacher, he pushed himself into an alcove in the wall._

 _'He's back in England then?' A voice that sounded like it belonged to Professor Dumbledore spoke._

 _There was a grunt before another voice spoke, 'Working at Borgin and Burkes. I also hear that he's been snooping around Hepzibah Smith. Can't be for her company, she's a boring as a gnats arse. You think he's up to something?'_

 _'Unfortunately, yes.' Dumbledore spoke sadly. 'Tom Riddle doesn't do anything without an ulterior motive. But I can't see what he's up to yet.'_

 _'I'll keep you posted. If he moves, we'll know it.' The man grumbled. 'Anyhow, best be getting back Albus.'_

 _'Till next time, Alistair.' Dumbledore spoke and walked away._

 _Frank waited a little while longer before the corridor was completely quiet. He slowly crept out of the alcove and brushed off a cobweb from his shoulder._

 _'Scrawny little thing aren't you?' A voice announced._

 _Frank jumped out of his skin as his head whipped to meet the steely stare of a large, gruff looking man. The man had longish, dirty blonde hair. His face was painted into a permanent scowl and he wore old and tattered clothing that had been loosely patched together._

 _'I-I-Just...bathroom...there was...I didn't-' Frank stumbled._

 _'Only messing with ya kid.' The man's voice boomed as he slapped his arm across Franks shoulder. 'You listen to that convocation I just had?'_

 _'I-um..' Frank swallowed._

 _'I'm not angry. Did ya hear what we was saying?' He asked again._

 _Frank only nodded his head, unable to speak. He didn't get in trouble often._

 _The man before him looked him up and down again before a smile crept along his face. 'Not many people can get past me unnoticed.' He said rubbing his chin. 'You know what you want to be after Hogwarts, boy?'_

 _Frank shook his head still feeling intimidated by the larger mans presence._

 _'Auror. We need more people like you. Be sure to listen when I talk about it. No sneaking off, you got it.' The man raised his eyebrow._

 _'Yes, Sir.' Frank spoke quickly. He really wanted to get back to his friends now._

 _'The names Moody. Don't be acting formal with 'Sir'.' Moody grumbled waving his hand. 'Come on. Better walk you back.'_

 _Seeing no other option, Frank followed Moody back to the great hall and scrambled back to his friends. He had seen many speeches about many different careers that day, there was only one speech that stuck with him. Alistair Moody's short and curt speech about being becoming an auror changed his life forever._

...

'This way please.' Frank ushered as witches and wizards all filed into the hall. He recognised most of them as they walked through. There were the usual people from each department and branch that came every year to Hogwarts. Trying not to seem too eager, Frank waited to see if Alistair would show, he would be applying for his auror training soon and he wanted to tell Moody in person, even if he didn't remember him.

'Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror.' A voice spoke that brought Frank out of his thoughts.

'Auror? What about Alastair Moody?' Frank spoke as he looked behind the wizards hoping to see the old gruff man.

'Afraid not. He won't be coming this year.' Kingsley spoke.

'Oh, um, If you go right to the back of the Hall, you'll find a chair with your name on it.' Frank said as he watched Kingsley nod and walk off.

It wasn't the end of the world, but Frank certainly felt his disappointment. He ushered the rest of the witches and wizards to their seats before letting the third and forth years in. About an hour later, he was just outside the great hall with Alice. She was back on the books again as he fiddled with his wand.

Alice marked her page before closing her book and turning to Frank, 'That's the third time you've sighed in five minutes. What's up?'

'Nothing.' Frank spoke as he tried to smile. Alice only looked at him and raised her eye brow. 'Fine, you know I was excited about seeing Moody today, but some other guy came instead.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' She frowned at him, he had been talking nonstop over the past week about meeting Moody. 'But maybe you just weren't meant to see him today? You should talk to the other guy though, he'll give you tips on auror entrance exam.' Alice noted as she laced her hand in Franks.

'Yeah, that's a good idea, I'll see if I can catch him after he done.' Frank smiled back at her.

'You know, if you still feel sad about not seeing Moody, there might be something I can do.' Alice grinned.

'Oh yeah?' Frank grinned back as he leaned towards her. Just before their lips met, Frank looked up and noticed the black mass of curls that scurried down the corridor.

'Frank?' Alice spoke at his lack of reaction. She turned her head to follow his gaze until she noticed the figure too. There was a small spark of sadness that zipped through her as she looked at their former best friend, Bellatrix Lestrange. 'Maybe you should go talk to her.'

'No.' Frank shook his head. He had vowed never to speak to her after the stunt she had pulled at the end of their sixth year, joining _those people_. But there was still a tug in his heat when he looked at her, losing a friend was never easy.

'Frank. I know you want to talk to her. You're not the type of person to just stop caring about someone.' Alice reasoned.

Frank lowered his head and mulled over her words, 'But...I don't think there is anything I can say to change her mind.'

'There probably isn't anything you can say. But you have to try. She won't talk to me, but I know she'll talk to you.' Alice sighed. As much as it tugged onto her, he heard herself add, 'She still cares about you, Frank. I can see it.'

Frank stood staring at Bella for a moment longer before focusing on Alice. He brought his hands from her waist to cup her face.

'I love you.' He spoke and pecked her on her lips. She always seemed to be there speaking the thoughts he kept back.

'I love you too.' Alice smiled. She watched him walk off towards Bella and out of sight. There wasn't a single fibre in her body that didn't trust that boy. But she still felt her insecurities well up inside of her. She looked at the book next to her but couldn't bring herself to read it. She was not going to be able to distract herself today.

xxx

She was alone as he approached her. Her silver and black tie had been unravelled and hung around her neck, slightly blowing in the gentle breeze. Her face was focused on her forearm she gently ran her hand across it, a small smile tweaking at her lips. She didn't notice his presence until he called her name.

'Bella.' Frank called as her eyes shot up. Her surprise at his presence was written plainly across her face as she looked into his eyes. Her expression quickly hardened and her teeth bared back slightly in a snarl.

'What do you want, Longbottom.' She hissed. She was ready to take off at any moment.

'I just...I don't know, how have you been?' Frank asked, it was the longest they had gone without any acknowledgment from each other.

Her eyes widening slightly at his question, 'Great thanks, are we done?'. Bella turned to leave when Frank instinctively reached for her. His hand gripped around her forearm.

As soon as he had done it, he let go of her like she was poisonous. He felt a cold sensation weave through hand that he couldn't shake off.

Bella too felt a burn across her arm. Her anger exploded as she snaked her hand forward and latched onto the front of Franks robes.

'Don't ever touch me again, Longbottom!' She hissed furiously. 'You make me sick, you and your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend.'

'Bella, please. I still care-' Frank began.

'You care about me! What a load of shit. You used me! You use me until something better came along.' Bella hissed. Her grip tightened on Franks robes.

'Bella, that's not true. You knew how I felt from the beginning, you're the one that kept pushing it. You can't get mad at me for the way I feel.' Frank tried to argue. 'Look, I'm sorry alright. I never wanted to hurt you, you were my best friend. I hate how things ended. But you're the one who pushed me aside for something "better"!'

Frank quickly grabbed a hold of her forearm once more and yanked back the sleeve. Against her pale skin, as clear a day, was a black marking. A snake wound across her arm and through the mouth of a skull.

Bella yelped in surprise and released her grip from Frank. She quickly concealed her arm and looked around to see if anybody was watching.

'You're right Longbottom. I did cast you aside for something better. At least these people treat me with respect!' Bella growled. 'Don't talk to me again. The next time you do, I'll kill you.'

Bella turned on her heel and walked off. Her threat bounced around Frank's head as he looked after her. As much as he had wanted to believe that she wasn't capable of such a thing. The moment he had found the mark on her arm. He knew she wasn't he same girl he had known growing up. The girl before him now was capable of so much more.

xxx

Severus found himself alone as he walked back down to the Slytherin dorms. His friends had all stayed to gasp at the baby dragons that the Dragonologist had brought in. Truthfully, Severus hadn't through much of career day. He listened to each of the speakers, but nothing really jumped at him.

He had thought that 'wandmaker' had been interesting enough. But when he had actually spoken to the old man giving the seminar, he had turned himself off completely to the idea.

'Murtlap.' Severus spoke to the stone wall. He watched as the brick began to shake and fold open. Much like the opening in the allyway to Diagon Ally. Severus slipped himself in and was greeted with the comfortable looking Slytherin dorm. To anyone who wasn't a Slytherin, their common room would look cold and uninviting. But Severus had always felt most at home here. The room was still and quiet. A place to lose yourself in your thoughts or to read undisturbed.

There were a few students who sat in the corner studying. But most of the Slytherins were probable taking advantage of the warm days that were slowly growing sparse in the autumn months. However there was one student who was sat on the black leather couch, focused on a book.

'Regulus.' Snape greeted. 'I would have thought you would be in lessons.'

Severus walked over to the couch but did not sit. He wasn't entirely sure what he thought of the first year. At first, he had only seen him as a means to shove in Sirius's face. But the more he talked to him, the more Severus saw little part of himself in him. Severus always seemed to see him by himself and he was constantly reading books.

'It ended early. Professor Slughorn wanted to catch up with some of his ex-students. I think they are here for...that thing.' Regulus frowned as he gestured his had out.

'Career day.' Severus supplied.

'Yeah, that.' Regulus nodded and closed his book, marking his page.

The two boys fell into silence as they turned to stare into the fireplace. The orange flames licked at the eternally stocked grill. Ever since the incident at the lake. They hadn't spoke much. But for some reason, unbeknownst to Severus, Regulus still followed him about.

'What are you reading?' Severus felt himself ask.

'Numerology and grammatica, Volume three.' Regulus spoke, lifting the front of his book up.

'That's a third year book.' Severus stated. It was the same one he had in his room. 'Why are you reading that?'

'Just bored, I guess. My parents have been teaching me magic since I could crawl. I pretty much know the entire first year syllabus by heart.'

Severus let himself be slightly impressed with the boy. He was defiantly not like his older brother.

'I'll leave you to it then.' Severus nodded. Regulus looked at him for a moment longer with an expression that Severus couldn't decipher. Without another word, he opened his book and began to read again.

Severus walked off to his dorm room. He was about to get a head start on his homework when he noticed something tapping at his window sill. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the window and opened the latch. A brown and gold eagle swooped in and perched itself on the wooden beam at the end of his bed.

There was no mistaking the bird. It belonged to Lucius. Feeling a jolt of eagerness, Severus reached for the bird and slipped the letter out of its beak. He opened it carefully and read it's content.

 _Dear Prince,_

 _I hope everything is well with you. I am writing to let you know that on the 31st of October, I will be in Hogsmeade, in the three broom sticks. Perhaps we could catch up then? I hope you don't think it rude of me, but enclosed you will find a signed permission slip for Hogsmeade._

 _Looking forward to seeing you,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Severus re-read the letter once more before digging into the envelope. He pulled out a permission slip to Hogsmeade that looked as if it had been sighed by his father.

Of course, Severus immediately new it was forged. Severus hadn't even attempted to ask his father over the summer if he would sign his permission slip. It would be a waste of time.

Severus had convinced himself that he didn't want to go. But holding the slip in his hands he couldn't help but feel excited.

He immediately thought of Lily as he looked at the piece of paper. He couldn't wait to go with her. But she was quickly replaced by the reason he had the permission slip in the first place. He was going to meet up with Lucius once more.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and for all your feedback, it is greatly appreciated! Please keep reviewing and what not!**

 **And to 'Guest' - There will be more on the werewolf situation in the next chapter that I hope will make for a better reveal for the other characters (And thanks again for your comment!)**


	33. James And The Giant Secret

**James And The Giant Secret**

'James, I can't believe I'm saying this. But will you put that bloody book down.' Sirius finally snapped.

James and Sirius where sat in the great hall for breakfast eating their meals whilst they waited for Remus and Peter to join them. Breakfast was usually a very lively occasion. Sirius and James would argued over their Quidditch teams or put exploding pellets in Oliver greens porridge. But now those days were gone. Lost in the abyss of fun and replaced with the dull, studious James.

'Can't.' James replied as he continued to read his book and eat his breakfast.

Sirius scowled at him and reached for the book. But his endeavour had proven fruitless as James easily anticipated his move and jerked to the left out of his grasp.

'Can you at least tell me what you're doing? We don't have any tests coming up and...Merlin, don't tell me you are studying for...for...fun?!' Sirius grimaced and cowered away from James, as if somehow he could catch the study bug that had enveloped his best mate.

'Not studying.' Was all James could say as he flipped to the next page. 'I'll tell you tomorrow-no. Sunday, give me till Sunday. I'll have figured it all out by then.'

'Figured what out!?' Sirius said flying his arm out. James ignored him and continued to read.

Sirius let out a large sigh and rested his hand on his arm. He pushed his breakfast around his plate as he willed Sunday to come as soon as possible. He couldn't stand it any longer.

Sirius tried to figure out when this new James had started. James's behaviour had been slowly getting worse as the week bore on. But it had started just after one of their transfiguration lessons. James had been grinning from ear to ear when he left. All he would say was that 'Animals can talk to animals.'

But he declined to fill the rest of the boys in on what the heck was going on in his mind. It had only gotten worse from there. The next morning, Sirius had awoken to find James out of bed. He had searched all over the castle before finally making his way to the library. There, he had found James surrounded by books.

They ranged from 'Gingder guide to complete concentration, Mind body and soul.' to 'Transfiguration for the insane.'. The only conclusion that Sirius could think up, was that James either gone completely mad or he had suddenly found a passion for learning.

In the three years that Sirius had know James, he never expressed an overly massive interest in his lessons. So he had to accept the fact that, James Potter, was indeed, insane.

xxx

It had not only been Sirius who had noticed James sudden interest in books and studying. Lily Evans had been shocked one morning when she came down for her breakfast. She had found herself unable to sleep with the upcoming Quidditch match. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach flitter around endlessly as she tossed and turned in her bed. She managed to catch a few hours, but eventually gave up in her pursuit and made her way to breakfast.

Being so early in the morning and on a weekend. The corridors were quite. Lily knew that only a very small handful of students and teachers bothered to wake themselves up so early in the morning. She expected to have the Gryffindor table all to herself that morning. But alas, it was not so. She first saw the pretty face of Alice who leisurely alternated from eating her porridge and practicing her wand movement.

'Hiya, Alice.' Lily yawned.

'Lily!' Alice beamed as her eyes changed from their frown of concentration to delight. Alice liked Lily a great deal. She saw a lot of herself in her. 'You're up early.'

'Couldn't sleep, I have a Quidditch match coming up, it's the first of the season.' Lily replied.

'You don't need to tell me that. Frank practically hasn't slept since Wednesday. He's been muttered about Quidditch every waking second. I couldn't concentrate any longer so I came down here.' Alice smiled. 'Hey, I never got to ask. Did you enjoy career day?'

'I did. I got to see a dragon!' Lily beamed. She and the majority of third and fourth year had gasped as they got to see baby dragons and lizards. Lily was seriously considering committing to becoming a dragonoligist when she saw the animals. But then again, there was so many other careers that she had learnt about that day. She had found a interest in the Healers and the Arithmancers.

'Oh, I remember seeing that. Only there was a small mishap and it managed to get out of its cage. You see that mark there?' Alice laughed as she pointed to a black scorch mark that was partially hid behind a large paining.

'Wow, no one got hurt did they?' Lily asked.

'No, no casualties. But I think it shook everyone up a little.' Alice replied.

'Did you-' Lily began before she found herself cut off by another girl.

'Alice, can I have a word?' Interrupted a sixth year prefect. 'It's about next week's prefect rota.'

Alice made to apologise to Lily but Lily simply waved her off and continued down the table. She walked down until finding her usual spot and scraped back the bench. She looked down at her empty plate and watched as her favourite meal appeared. A hearty serving of French toast met her as she breathed in its aroma. Merlin, how she loved Hogwarts. Lily couldn't imagine what she was going to do when she graduated.

Lily grabbed her utensils and dug in. Her meal was absolutely perfect, as it was every morning. As she ate, Lily reminded herself that she should go back to the kitchens soon. She had promised Narre, the house elf, that she would come back soon. Naree had said that she was going to do something for her, but declined to tell Lily what exactly she was going to do. But she would find out soon enough.

Deep in her thoughts, Lily didn't noticed the figure across from her until he scraped back the stool and sat down. She looked up and was met with a book. She shimmied to the side to look around and felt the shock radiate across her.

'P-Potter?! Is that a book?' Lily said astonished. She had never, in the three years she had known him, seen him read a book that wasn't devoted to Quidditch or broom maintenance. On a side note, it also annoyed Lily to no end that James, whilst not the smartest kid in school, seemed to get above average score on most of their tests. She had thought perhaps he was just one of those people who didn't need to study. But the boy before her was constantly surprising her.

'Yes. Why does everyone keep saying that?' James frowned as he continued to read.

Lily only stared at him before shaking her head, 'What are you reading anyway.'

It was the first time his eyes left the page. He took the book towards him and Lily could swear she saw a little bit of panic in them.

'Nothing.' James said slowly, his grip on the book becoming tighter.

Lily's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she tried to look at the cover. She managed to glance at the title.

'Charms and Spells Vol. 3.'

Her suspicion increased as she looked back at James. She had that book, as did every third year. She knew that book inside out. And one thing was for sure, the book James held was far too thick and the wrong size to be 'Charms and Spells Vol. 3'.

'What are you reading James.' Lily asked coolly.

James tried his best to compose himself a he lifted the book up. 'Just charms, see?'

'Can I look at it closer? I just want to check something.' Lily spoke as she reached her arms across the table.

'No!' James squeaked and leapt away from her. 'Y-you can't. It's fragile.'

'James, you give me that book now.' Lily said sternly. It wasn't like her to demand to see other people's property. But somehow, when it came to James Potter, she just couldn't restrain herself.

'Absolutely not. I shouldn't even be here. We aren't friends outside of the Quidditch pitch, remember. We shouldn't be talking at all.' James rambled as he leapt from the table and scurried out of the hall.

Lily was left there staring after him. She didn't understand why her chest had constricted at his words or why she couldn't keep the embarrassed blush from her cheeks. In the back of her mind she knew James had only said they weren't friends to get out of showing his book. But she still felt the sting radiate across her.

xxx

A lot of people seemed to underestimate Peter. Not that he could blame them. Peter himself knew that he would never be as smart as Remus. Or as cool as Sirius or as adventurous as James.

Peter didn't really know what category he fell into. But he always kept a tight lid when these feelings invaded his mind. He wasn't sure what he would do if he released all his pent up confusion out at once.

But there was an upside to not fitting in a category. People would float by him and not take a second glace. They wouldn't see him as a threat. On many occasions at his time in and out of Hogwarts. Peter had become exceptionally good at eavesdropping on others convocations. Or seeing things that were meant to be privet. It was simple because people just didn't see him. He could slip by them without anyone paying him the slightest bit of attention.

It was how he managed to find out what exactly had come over James Potter. Sirius, Remus and himself had been wondering what on earth had changed James from prankster extraordinaire to the studious boy they saw toady. Peter had watched Sirius try to force James to tell him what he was doing. And he had seen Remus attempt to use cunning words to coax the truth out of James. But both had failed miserably.

Now it was Peter's turn to get the answers. To do what the others could not.

He had first tried snooping. But all the books James seemed to read looked normal. As if he really was studying. But if felt wrong. This sudden change in James was not to delve into his studies. When James had refused to help with a prank and continue his reading, the group immediately knew that whatever was wrong with James was something massive. James Potter would never let go of a chance to pull a good ol' prank.

Peter had followed James to the library one evening. Sirius and Remus had retreated back to the dorms in low spirits when James had told them where he was going. But Peter had pretended that he needed to see Professor GrubblyPlank in order to follow James undetected.

He watched, in the shadows and behind other students as James made his way across the castle. He walked through the library and over to Madam Pince.

Madam Pince's expression changed from her usual surly one when she looked to James. She pursed her lips and smiled brightly up at him as she talked to him. Peter wasn't close enough to hear what he was saying but he heard the ruckus giggle erupt from Madam Pince as she straightened her glasses. She reached into her draw and took out what looked like an old key. She then proceeded to pass it to James and smile sweetly at him again.

For a good ten minutes, Peter watched as James disappeared into the restricted section and reappear with a large grin on his face. Peter managed to quietly creep forward to better hear the convocation between James and Madam Pince as James handed her the book.

'Now, Mr Potter, you are to bring this book back in three days. Absolutely no longer, or you'll get me in trouble.' Madam Pince attempted to say sternly.

'Don't worry, I will.' James grinned back at her.

Madam Pince waved her wand over the front of the open book and watched as ink appeared. James's name and the date was now the newest name on a long list of others, 'I'm surprised Professor McGonagall teaching you about this stuff.'

'Oh, yeah, well she's not teaching us how to become animaguses. But I wanted to...really know everything about them to...to better my understanding of them.' James rattled off. 'I just love to study.'

'How refreshing. A student who actually wants to learn more without being told to. I am impressed Mr Potter.' Madam Pince beamed.

James gave her a final grin before swiping the book back from her and retreating to the end corner of the library.

Peter followed him and watched him behind a bookshelf as he began reading his new book. Every once in a while he would pause and scribble down a note on his parchment. Skimming along the books on the shelf, Peter shifted right to the end and looked through the small gap. He trained his eye on the parchment to see what James was scribing.

 _Logistics of holding Mandrake leaf in mouth for month - maybe find a way to turn it invisible?_

 _Potion brewing - hide under beds? Outside? (Has to be out of sunlight!)_

 _Needs to be done before march! Weather is of top importance - look into weather spells or witch weekly -_ _AMATO ANIMO ANIMATO ANIMAGUS!_

Peter read and re-read James's scribbling but for the life of him, couldn't made a lick of sense of it all. Peter turned his attention to the large book James was still reading when he felt his balance start to tip forward. Before he knew it, books were splattering across the floor.

'P-Peter, what are you-' James yelped as he turned around and quickly covered his body over his notes and the book. Peter quickly straighten himself and turned to face him.

'Ah-HA!' He exclaimed pointing a finger at James. 'I caught you! I know what you're trying to do James!'

James looked panic stricken as he stuttered his words. He was about to come clean with everything when his eyes narrowed at the boy who was a good head shorter than him.

'Oh yeah? What am I doing then?' He challenged.

It was Peter's turn to become a flustered mess, 'I-You-I think we both know what's going on here.'

'Oh, give it up Peter.' James scoffed triumphantly.

Peter sighed and stepped around the bookcase to face him. Once again he had lost the battle. Even his so called amazing stealth had ultimately failed him. But just as he was about to give up he thought about the words James had scribbled on his parchment. He didn't know what they meant, he was always very poor when it came to reading Latin. But it might get James to explain, even a little bit of what he was doing.

'So, what does Amato Amino-' Peter began. Before he could peak another syllable, he was cut off as James lurched forward and clapped his hand around his mouth.

'Are you trying to get us expelled?!' James hissed as he looked around. Thankfully the hour was late and the students were sparse.

'Whst gus dit meag?' Peter mumbled under James hand that was still wrapped around his face.

'What?' James frowned and removed his hand.

'The words, what do they mean?' Peter spoke again.

'I can't tell you.' James shook his head. He would tell his friends eventually. But not until he had a full plan. What he was going was highly illegal, if he was found out the price would be much higher than just expulsion from Hogwarts. He wouldn't risk it until he had a proper plan to share with them. Talking about becoming animagus was once thing. Actually attempting to become them? That was whole other situation.

'Oh, I get it.' Peter said solemnly. He knew that in their small group, he was the one who was the tag along. If he hadn't been lucky enough to be placed in their dorm. They probably wouldn't even be friends. 'You don't have to tell me, I know you probably trust Sirius or Remus more...'

'What are you talking about?' James frowned. He didn't understand what had suddenly made Peter so sad.

'Don't worry about it James. You were stuck with me. You, Sirius and Remus are best fri-...you had to be friends with me.' Peter almost whispered.

James looked at the boy a moment longer before a realisation dawned on him. He mentally slapped himself at his mistake. 'No! No, Peter that not what I'm saying! You're not-I mean, we're just as much friends as-.'

'When I said I couldn't tell you, it's because it's really dangerous for you to know. I was going to tell you, all of you, what I've been doing when I had a plan.' James tried to explain. He watched as Peter nodded, still a little sad but also touched by his words.

James sighed again and looked behind Peter. He then grabbed Peters wrist a hulled him back so they were virtually out of sight. 'Ok, not a word.' James whispered so quietly that Peter, who was just inches away from him, strained to hear.

'I wanted to help Remus. You've seen how he is after a full moon. I know he thinks he's hiding it, but every time he comes back, he's always got new scars and stuff. It wasn't until, McGonagall's lesson that I figure out a way to help him.' James began as he reached for his bag and pulled out the test they had all sat. He flicked to a question he had circled and passed it to Peter.

 _A: Hawthorn's Dog suffered from a rare skin dieses that caused the dog to attach itself. Whilst in her human form, Hawthorn couldn't get her dog to stop biting itself before its wounds healed without restraining the dog. At the same time, Hawthorn completed her mission to become an animagus (in which she resemble a dog the same species as Alexander). Once transformed, Hawthorn found that she could communicate to her own dog and get him to stop biting himself._

Peter read the question again, but he was still lost.

'Ok, so imagine that we- you, me and Sirius are Hawthorn and Remus is the dog.' James told him.

Peter nodded and read the question again, following James instructions. It took him a moment, but his eyes widened and he looked up to a grinning James.

'But we're aren't dogs. We can't communicate with Remus when he's a werewolf. If we did, he'd tear us apart.' Peter frowned.

'Bang on! But.' James spoke as he pulled the book he had been reading. 'What if we could turn ourselves into dogs?'

Peter looked at the book and James's notes. This last week. All the time he had been studying. It was all summed up in five simple words.

 _How to become an Animagus_

 **A/N: Thank You for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please review! I've been looking into the whole animagus process and man! There is a lot of work involved. It's very clear to see why it took them a year to do!**


	34. A Match To Remember

**A Match To Remember**

 _'Broken.'_ James thought to himself. He grasped his wrist closer to himself and tightened his grip on his broom with his remaining good hand. All the players around him continued to speed about in all different directions as James found himself collecting his breath. He could see two options ahead of him. One, He tells Frank that the bludger didn't actually just grazed him, but had completely shattered the bones in his wrist. Most likely this would end up Gryffindor loosing the match against Slytherin all because of him.

Or he could power through. He could push the pain to the back of his mind and hope that the snitch was caught quickly. But looking at the whiteness of the knuckles on his good hand that gripped the broom. James wasn't entirely sure how long he could stay on his broom long enough to ensure Gryffindor won the match.

The seconds ticked by and James still felt frozen. His decision was finally made for him when he heard Lily yell at him but he couldn't be sure what it was she had said. His head shot up and he saw that Lily was hurtling towards him, her arm wound back and her hand clinched around the quaffle. James watched as the quaffle left her fingers and soured through the air towards him.

For once in his life, James hated Lily with every fibre of his body. As the quaffle collided to towards him, he instinctively reached his arm out to grip it. His wrist burst with pain as it pulled the quaffle to his chest.

'Nice throw!' James spat.

' _Damn her throws!'_ James hissed to himself. There was now no other choice but to continue on. He sped the broom forward and tried his best to ignore the tears that clouded his eyes.

He weaved in and out of the Slytherin chases who tried their best to snatch the ball away from him. He was also acutely aware of the bludgers that swarmed him.

James was speeding across the pitch. The three golden hoops were in his sight when he looked around for Lily. There was no way in hell that he could make the shot. If he let go of his broom he would fall. If he chose to use his injured arm he would most likely pass out.

'Potter! Throw the Quaffle!' Frank bellowed across the pitch.

James looked back to see the half confused half insane face of Frank Longbottom. James desperately tried to find Lily, but she had been swarmed by Slytherin players. Looking to the side of him, James watched as the Slytherin chases that marked him was hurtling towards him. His eyes trained on the ball and his face was stretched into a dangerous snarl.

All at once time seemed to slow down. It was as if everything was moving through quick sand. James looked to the quaffle, to Lily and back to the golden hoops. This was it. Looking at the scores, the Gryffindor team could use every goal they could get. James blinked and felt his face turn into a fierce concentrated growl. As he finally made up his mind, the players around his sped up once more.

James felt a jolt of adrenalin as he wound back his arm and flung it towards the goal as the Slytherin chaser smacked into him. All at once, James could hear the screams from the crowd. He couldn't hear whether it was from the Gryffindors or the Slytherins. He hoped that his attempt had proved fruitful. But James's vision was black. It was as if he was falling down a large hole. The light around him seemed to dim into nothing.

All James could think of was how light he felt. How the pain in his arm seemed to dissipate. How a cool sensation seemed to wrap it's self around his body. Then nothing.

xxx

Twenty minutes earlier

Sirius's eye darted from each player. He had the biggest grin plastered on his face as he watched Gryffindor team play around the pitch. But his increased mood was not only due to the first match of the season. The majority of his good mood was placed around the inner workings of James Potter.

For the last week. Sirius had been convinced that he had lost James forever. That they would never again yammer over Quidditch or set off stink pellets in first year's bags again.

But that morning, before the Quidditch match had begun. The beans had spilt. Largely due to Peters inability to keep a secret.

...

 _Sirius squinted his eyes at Peter across the Gryffindor table. The boy always seemed to look nervous or on edge. But today was different. Peter would avoid Sirius's gaze all together as they sat alone and ate their breakfast. James was already up and about training by the pitch and Remus was having his usual weekend lay in._

 _'What's up?' Sirius asked. He watched as Peters jaw seemed to tighten and his gaze was now firmly fixed on his breakfast._

 _'N-nothing...' Peter squeaked a he loaded up a forkful of egg and filled his mouth._

 _Sirius squinted his eyes even more as he looked at the boy. Peter was not a good secret keeper. He never knew how to act normal or speak not like a guilty person. The moment he would hear a secret it was like a massive burden had been placed upon his shoulder and all he wanted to do was shake it off onto someone else._

 _But this behaviour played right into Sirius's hands. Give him ten minutes and Sirius was certain that he could crack the code that was Peter._

 _'Are you sure? You look a little tense.' Sirius asked._

 _'I'm fine!' Peter snapped quickly as he once again attempted to shove his face full of food._

 _'You know, if you need to tell me something. I'm here for you buddy.' Sirius spoke softly. Peter worked best when you treated him nicely. Forcing the answer out of him wouldn't work._

 _'I'm just-I'm worried about...James! I'm worried about James.' Peter tried his best to convince Sirius. 'It's the first match and all.'_

 _'You seem awfully, upset to be worrying just about James's match.' Sirius quirked an eyebrow._

 _'There's nothing else wrong. Just stop asking.' Peter snapped again. He was starting to get a little aggressive now. Well...as aggressive as Peter could get._

 _'Whow, Peter! Slow down. I just wanted to make sure you where ok. I thought we were mates is all.' Sirius spoke as he looked down at his food. He couldn't lie to himself. Sirius felt the twinge of guilt prickle in his mind. He wasn't going to get into the habit of using his friendships against him. But when there was a secret in the midst, he would not rest._

 _'W-we are!' Peter insisted. 'I just-I made a promise that I wouldn't tell.' Peter slipped as he clapped his hands over his face._

 _Sirius fought the conceal his grin of triumph. He continued to look sad as he gazed at Peter. 'Oh, so we're keeping secrets from each other now.' Sirius spoke without a hint of accusation._

 _'I-I-I promised Sirius! I said I wouldn't tell. James made me swear.' Peter whined._

 _'Wait. So this is about James!' Sirius spoke as his mount became dry. 'James told you something?! Why wouldn't he tell me!'_

 _Sirius's mind was reeling. He felt hurt and betrayed at this new information. It felt like someone was reaching into his stomach and twisting his organs. He couldn't fathom why James would keep secret from him and tell Peter and probably Remus._

 _'Maybe he doesn't trust me? Maybe he really has been pretending to be friends with me all these years. Who's going to put their faith in a Black after all.' Sirius whispered into his mind._

 _'No! Sirius! It's not like that, I swear.' Peter spoke scrambling out of his chair._

 _'No, I get it. Why would he tell me?' Sirius sulked as he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes. He directed his stare to his half eaten food and pushed around the remaining contents with his fork. Sirius couldn't even find the words to describe how he felt right now._

 _'Sirius, please! James is going to tell you!' Peter insisted._

 _'Yeah right. Peter, if he was going to tell me, he'd of done by now.' Sirius spoke quietly, acutely aware of the large lump forming in his throat. The more he heard Peter voice, the more he felt his hurt being quickly changed into anger._

 _Sirius pushed his chair back and balled his fists, 'You two can keep your secrets, I don't care.'_

 _'Surprise party!' Peter yelped as he scrambled out of his own chair. 'James is planning a surprise party for you!'_

 _Sirius stopped in his tracks as he turned on his heel to face Peter. 'A surprise party? My birthdays not till next month.' Sirius spoke, but already he could feel the raging anger in him start to quell._

 _'Um...well...T-that's the surprise!' Peter spoke quickly. 'That's the secret. James just wanted you to have a great birthday.'_

 _Sirius lip quirked and gradually tuned into a grin. 'Whow, really! So that's why he's been acting weird all week.'_

 _Peters head nodded enthusiastically but Sirius missed the relief that was smeared across his face._

 _'I can't believe you told me Peter! Now it's not going to be a surprise.' Sirius shook his head. But the look on Peter face could not make Sirius resist the bubble of laughter that erupted in him._

 _..._

'And Slytherin have intercepted the ball. Jenkins holds the quaffle. He passes to Richmond. Back to Jenkins and...Score! That's a rather unfortunate twenty points to Slytherin.' Sirius announced as he updated the score board. 'Dirty rotten cheats.' He mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for the mic to pick it up.

'Mr Black.' McGonagall turned to him. 'I allowed you to continue to commentate the match. But I will not have this sort of langue plaguing the field. A commentator must remain unbiased.'

'Sorry professor.' Sirius responded automatically. His eyes once again trained back on to the match. 'Slytherin takes the quaffle. To Jenkins, to Richmond, to Jenkins. I hate to say it, but Slytherin are on their game today. Potter tries to intercept annd-BLOODY ROTTEN CHEAT!' Sirius yelled into the mic as he watched the Slytherin chaser Jenkins kick James's broom causing him to almost fall off.

'Mr Black!' McGonagall hissed at him.

'Sorry Professor.' Sirius said quickly as he turned back to the mic. 'I mean, you scoundrel!' Sirius corrected shaking his fist to the Slytherin chaser.

'Slytherin are still in possession of the quaffle. There is no movement from either of the seeker as of yet. And Jenkins passes to Richmond, back to Jenkins. Back to Rich-Evans takes the quaffle! Nice grab Evans! Richmond is still in shock at that amazing catch by Gryffindor.' Sirius announced.

'And the dream team are back! Evans to Potter, back to Evans. Evans swerves past Jenkins. Richmond- still has his jaw wide open. OH! And Evans ducks a bludger beautifully! Have you ever seen anything like it! Evans continues to speed past every obstacle thrown at her. She gets to the hoops and- YEAH! That's Twenty points to Gryffindor!' Sirius announced.

'No time for a victory lap. Evans takes the quaffle again! She passes to Potter. I have to say folks. Gryffindor has never before seen a pair like this! Potter has the quaffle. He-OH- he dives under the beater Henders! He does not look happy! Potter passed to Evans. Evans attempts to get past Jenkins. He has blocked her! Potter, coming around the pitch, he's getting closer to Evans. Looks like they can make a pass and Ah! Was that-Potter is hit by Henders's bludger. He's...He-Oi! James! You alright?' Sirius yelled down the mic as he heard McGonagall sigh next to him.

'He's given the thumbs up people, looks like the bludger just grazed him. And Evans has certainly taken advantage of the situation. She had pushed past Jenkins and is now attempting to pass to Potter. Evans passes to Potter. He catches it but he seemed to be stationary. I'm not sure if this is a new game play by the Gryffindors but the Slytherins seem to be swarming around Potter now. The captain has abandoned his post! Can't hear what he's saying but he looks upset!' Sirius relayed.

'Potter prepared to launch the quaffle! It goes annnnd GOAL! That's another twenty points to Gryffindor! Potter will be-JAMES!' Sirius cut himself off as he watched the Slytherin player collide into James. James slid gracefully off his broom and towards the ground.

xxx

As soon as they got to the pitch. Peter separated himself as far away as he could from Sirius. Peter knew very well that keeping secrets was not his forte. But lying was even harder. He was still amazed that he had managed to convince Sirius that James was planning a party for him. Peter was actually quite proud of himself for managing to keep his promise to James.

...

 _'How To Become An Animagus.' Peter read quietly. He let the words sink in as he studied the book. He lifted his head to meet James's and felt himself look at him in disbelief. 'Y-you can't be serious! James we could get expelled! We could die!'_

 _'Peter, be quiet! If we're careful we'll be fine. But think about this ok.' James spoke. 'One we would be Animaguses! Two, we can really help Remus. And three...we would be animaguses!'_

 _'But what is we get caught! What if we do something wrong and get trapped as animals forever. McGonagall said that people who tried to do it without letting the ministry know get their wands snapped!' Peter spoke._

 _'Oh Pish posh. She just said that to try and scare us into not doing it!' James said. 'Come on Peter. Just think of how cool this would be!'_

 _'But James...this is really advanced stuff. I can barely turn a matchstick into a needle! And you want me to turn myself into an animal!' Peter fretted._

 _'Hey, I'm not saying it'll be easy. I read everything I could find on it. If we do this, it's like a yearlong commitment. But no one's going to force you to do it, Peter. Me and Sirius will just do it, no need to push yourself.' James answered._

 _A bubbling sensation crossed Peters chest. It was the same sensation he got when no one would play with him when he was a child. It was the same sensation when his father had refused to take him to his work. It was the same sensation Peter got every time he walked through his house with only his footsteps for company._

 _'No!' Peter yelped forcefully causing James to coil back slightly. 'Let's do it! All of us. We can do this!'_

 _'That's the spirit!' James grinned as he clapped Peter against the shoulder._

 _Peter grinned back as him. 'When can we start? Are you going to tell Sirius and Remus? What about-'_

 _'Quiet!' James hissed as he began swiftly closing all his books and notes and pushing them in his bag. A sixth year strode towards them and skimmed her finger along the books next to them. James and Peter stood staring at her, white faced, until she eventually found her book and left._

 _'If we really are going to do this. We need to find a better place to talk about it. As for Remus and Sirius. I want to tell Sirius myself after the match tomorrow, so don't go blabbing to him. I love Sirius, but he doesn't know how to control the volume of his voice. We'll be found out in five seconds.' James sighed._

 _'And Remus?' Peter asked._

 _'Er...no. Let's not tell him. Not until we can do it. He'll just try to talk us out of it. And I'm not saying he would rat us out. But what we are doing is really dangerous. If he thinks we are putting our lives at risk for him...I think he would do just about anything to stop us.' James spoke._

 _'Ok.' Peter nodded. 'We should go back to the dorm. You have a match tomorrow right?'_

 _'Sure do!' James grinned as they packed away their things. Before they exited, James turned back to look at Peter. 'Just remember, keep your mouth shut alright.'_

 _Peter nodded and the two of them walked back to Gryffindor tower. Peter was already fretting. He could not keep secrets. As soon as they stepped into the common room, Peter pretended to have a stomach ache and retreated to the dorm. He figured that if he wasn't around he could let anything slip._

 _..._

The events before him seemed to happen in a flash. One moment Peter was listening to Sirius's commentary. The next, all eyes were trained on a figure that was falling from their broom. The crowd around him made a collective gasp as they watched James Potter plummet to the ground.

xxx

Lily closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. She had said-no, promised to herself that just like her friendship with James anything that had happened off this pitch would not bleed into her Quidditch. But her anger was threatening to consume her. If she didn't pull it together quick, there would be serious consequences.

Lily tried to clear her mind. But all she could say to herself where Naree's words. Everything she had seen and said.

Lily could hear the rest of her team practicing and warming up for the match. If she didn't make an appearance soon, they would be coming in here. She really didn't want them to see her so riled up. Especially Frank. He might be her friend but he always put Quidditch first.

'Pull yourself together Evans!' Lily whispered to herself harshly. As he stood up and made her way out of the changing rooms. She grabbed a hair ties from her wrist and pulled her hair back, briefly thinking that maybe it was getting too long.

Closing her eyes once more, Lily stepped onto the field and walked over to James. Like her, he had lost his boyish grin in exchange for a look of concentration. Wordlessly, as they had been doing for awhile now, they picked up the quaffle and passed the ball back and forth. They practiced until, Frank called them around. He gave his pep talk as he did every time and let them fly into their positions.

Surveying the stadium. Lily watched as it gradually filled up. The majority of the seats where filled with the Slytherin and Gryffindors. But there were still groups of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws scattered about.

Lily roller her shoulders and looked across the pitch. Her mind was now blank. Nothing could penetrate it. She barely heard Professor GrubblyPlank blow her whistle when she sped forward and reached for the quaffle. She did her best to block out Sirius's commentary as she worked with James to pass the ball back and forth to each other.

With each goal for the Gryffindors, Lily felt herself relax and begin to enjoy the game. It was almost an hour in when Lily's world came crashing down.

Frank had called a time out. He once again went over all the game plays they had drilled into their mind over the past month. She looked at James who returned a small smile to her. They had been playing better than ever. But so had the Slytherins. After they lost the house cup last year. The Slytherins had defiantly stepped up their game.

Flying back into her place she locked eyes with James and nodded. The two then brought their attention to the quaffle that was being held by GrubblyPlank. As she lowered the ball in preparation to throw it in the air and restart the game. Lily saw him.

Right across the field. Sitting in the stadium, playing with his scarf. Surrounded by a sea of Slytherin. Was him.

In their three years at Hogwarts. Severus Snape had not bothered to come hardly any of their Quidditch matches. But here he was. Sitting with the rest of his Slytherin buddies.

Lily felt her cheeks burn in anger as she watched him. But soon enough the whistle was blown and the quaffle was released She tried her best to get her focus back onto the Quidditch game. But his presence had shattered her. All Lily could think of was Naree's words.

...

 _'No.' Lily stood and began to pace back and forth. The pastry in her hand lay forgotten on the floor. 'You're wrong Naree. You're mistaken.'_

 _'Naree is telling the truth Miss. Naree would not lie to Miss.' Naree spoke sadly._

 _'But...but...maybe he didn't know what he was saying. Maybe he was...' Lily drifted off as she continued to pace back and forth. 'Again Naree, tell me what they said.'_

 _'Naree told Miss that she would help her find out what Miss's friend was up to. If Naree had known that it would make Miss upset. She wouldn't have done it.' Naree fretted and she fiddled with the hem of her dress._

 _Lily looked down at the house elf and sighed. 'No, Naree. You did the right thing telling me. Please, I need to know what was said. Please tell me again.'_

 _Naree looked up to Lily's eyes and nodded at her head slowly. 'Naree was collecting the dirty laundry in Slytherin dormitory. Naree heard one of the young Masters say...say...' Naree's lip trembled and her tennis ball like eyes filled with water._

 _'Please Naree.' Lily said softly as she stopped pacing and sat down next to the elf._

 _'Naree is sorry Miss. Naree doesn't like to use the word.' The elf sniffed. 'Naree heard the young masters talking about the mud-mudblo-. The muggle witches and wizards. Naree heard one of the boys say that they wanted to get rid of them.' Naree began._

 _'Naree kept listening. Naree heard the boys say terrible things Miss. They talked about using spells Miss. Spells against the mud-dbloods.' Naree trembled as a few globs of tears escaped her eyes. 'Naree isn't sure Miss. But Naree thinks that Miss's friend...'_

 _'Yes Naree.' Lily encouraged. She needed hear the elf say it again._

 _'Naree think that it was Miss's friend has succeeded in creating terrible curses.' Naree squeaked. 'Naree knows the boy is not breaking any school rules by doing so. But Naree think that the spells might be used against the muggle borns.' Naree finished as she reached for a tissue._

 _Lily looked down at her and rubbed the elf's back. She too was fighting back tears. The thought of Severus talking like that, even hypothetically, sickened her. But there was that tiny voice in her mind that screamed that it was just talk. She still felt herself believing in him. Severus could never hurt anybody. His friends however, she was very weary of them._

 _Lily jumped back and forth on the situation. On the one hand, Severus was in association with people who didn't like muggle borns. On the other, he said she was his best mate._

 _Severus had created spells that could harm others. But he was an exceedingly smart boy, it didn't mean he was going to use them against others. Maybe it was purely academic._

 _Lily stayed a little while longer with Naree, making sure she was ok. She convinced the elf to keep what was said between them. Before leaving and heading to her dorm. Lily wondered if she wished she hadn't made Naree tell her what she had overheard. That maybe it would be easier to just pretend that everything was as it was yesterday. That her friendship with Severus was one of the most important things to her. That she didn't want to lose him. That she could continue to see the best of him._

 _As Lily lay in her bed her mind thought of only one question. A question that she couldn't figure out the answer too._

 _'Do I trust him?' Lily whispered in her mind._

...

Lily managed to intercept the quaffle from the Slytherin chaser. She dove across the pitch and passed the quaffle to James.

She heard ding after ding of the bell that announced the score and concentrated on it. She focused on the game. Forced herself to think of nothing else. Lily allowed her body to be in control as it pushed the broom this way and that.

Her mind was miles behind as she continued to play.

 _'Do I trust him?'_

Lily picked the quaffle up and passed back and forth between herself and James. she watched him score another goal.

 _'Do I trust him?'_

She vaguely registered James's near miss with the bludger as she found her eyes searching for the quaffle.

 _'Do I trust him?'_

Lily snatched the quaffle to her chest and swung her broom around. She hurled towards James as she wound her arm back.

 _'Do I trust him?'_

Her heart thumped into her throat as her teeth clamped around her lip. She used every ounce in her and poured it into the quaffle.

 _'Do I tru-'._

'I don't know!' She wailed a she slammed the ball through the air towards James.

Her mind shut off as he vaguely noticed the Slytherin chaser block her. She didn't even attempt to fly past him. Trusting that James could take care of the quaffle. She was right. She heard the bell go off and Sirius announce a goal for them.

But just a Lily was about to ask Frank for another time out. The screams of the stadium brought her back to life. She watched with the rest of the crowd, James slip off his broom and plummet to the ground.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! We'll have to wait to see if James survives the fall...Of course he does. Please review and thanks to the people who keep reading. It's a lot of fun to write!**

 **I'm not sure how well I'm doing with the Lily and Snape side of things. But I wanted Lily to slowly start to see who Snape is becoming. I don't think her opinion of him is like a light switch. I want it to be more like she wants to see the best in him and he's her best friend. So I think she's more resistant to see this other side of him (Heavily in denial). But let's see how it goes. Till next time! I'll either be a trip to Hogsmead or a Slug club party.**


	35. A Prank With A Purpose

**A Prank With A Purpose**

Severus checked his watch once again. He looked over to Lily, who was still perusing the shelves of Honeydukes. The Halloween festivities had turned the store into a massive black and orange explosion.

Truthfully, Severus wasn't taking in much of his first visit to Hogsmeade. He had gone in and out of shops all day making no purchases. Instead of looking at the items in the shops, Severus looked through the crowded streets for the familiar face of Lucius Malfoy.

Unconsciously, Severus felt his hands wrap around the note Lucius had sent him in his pocket. There was no need to bring it. But Severus had felt himself wanting to bring it all the same. As if the note proclaimed some sort of proof that this was all real.

As the laughter of Lily cut through his thoughts, Severus shoved the note further into his pocket.

'Sev! What do you think? Liquorice wands or cauldron cakes?' Lily smiled back at him shoving the assortments of sweets in her hands towards him.

Severus studied her face for the moment. A habit he had found himself doing for the past few weeks. He couldn't put his finger on it but Lily had changed. It had been an ever so slight shift, so small that he might have missed it. Outwardly, Lily seemed fine, she was as kind as ever and always chatty. But Severus couldn't shake the feeling in the back of his mind that something was different.

Her smiles around him seemed fake. Her laughs were too forced. Severus tried to think of any incident over the past week that might have caused this change, but he couldn't think of any reason for it.

They hadn't really had any arguments lately. In fact, Severus had thought that they were getting on better than ever. But ever since the Quidditch match, maybe even before then. Lily seemed to be distancing herself from him. Not in a physical way, they still hung out as much as they could. But the air had changed. Their conversations seemed to solely focused of school work or the upcoming holidays.

Severus desperately wanted to ask her if there was something wrong or if something had changed. But he was terrified. Something deep in his gut told him to just go along with it. To hope that it passed by its self.

'Sev? Are you even listening to me?' Lily asked as she waved a hand in front of Severus's face.

'Oh-um...Liquorice...I guess.' Severus blushed as he focused his eyes away from Lily and onto the assortment of sweets placed along one of the shelves.

'Sev, you ok?' Lily spoke as she stepped closer into his space. She reached her arm out and placed it on his shoulder comfortingly.

'I'm Fine.' Severus muttered quickly as he stepped out of her grasp. He turned away from her as to hide his face. He was certain that he had turned a very dark shade of pink. 'I just don't like crowds, I think I just need some air.'

Severus waved off Lily's protests to come with him as he scrambled towards the door. As soon as the door opened and he stepped outside Severus was hit with the cold winter winds lapping at his exposed cheeks. He pulled his robe tighter around himself and breathed into his hands. As much as he had tried to ignore it, his heart continued to thump in his chest.

Ever since the summer, it had become increasingly difficult to be around Lily and for once it wasn't because of his other friendships or that they were fighting. It was because Severus had finally admitted to himself that he cared for Lily. He loved her. But it was something that Severus had refused to dwell on for too long. The feeling was always there; whether he was around her or not. But it was pushed to the back and out of sight, trapped in a box. But every once in a while, Lily's natural kindness would invade and he would lose control of that tightly shut lid. It was in these moments that he felt the instinct to run; to hide himself from everyone.

It was the cold, bitter air starting to seep through his cloak that gradually pulled Severus from his thoughts. He looked back through the window and found his eyes naturally resting on Lily who had joined the very long line of buyers. She was smiling as she chattered to a blonde girl that Severus recognised as one of her dorm mates.

Severus looked at her through the window for only a moment longer before he tore his eyes away from her and began making his way down the street. Lily would be in the store for a little while longer and this was his perfect opportunity to slip away without her asking where he was going. His hand travelled directly to the note in his pocket as he made his way through the town towards The Three Broomsticks.

As Severus walked down the streets he studied the decorations that had been hung and strewn across the buildings. Much like at Hogwarts, the town of Hogsmeade was decorated with pumpkins and streamers. As he passed Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, Severus heard the cries and cheers of students and villagers celebrating Halloween together.

Severus liked Halloween. He had never been into holidays; his childhood had been unsurprisingly lacking festivities. His father could hardly remember what day it was, never mind the holidays.

But Halloween had always held something special in his heart. When he was seven years old, Severus would frequently try and sneak out of the house. He would disappear for an hour or two, not so long that his father would notice but enough time for Severus to escape for a little while.

...

 _Severus had walked down the street from his house and towards the town centre with no real destination in mind. With each breath, Severus watched the small puff of cloudy air escape from him. He pulled his raggedy jacket tighter around him as a fresh gust of wind lapped down the streets._

 _Severus didn't think much of the grim streets of London that he called home. Most of the people living here shared his view, the streets were not the safest to be wandering around alone, but it was better than being cooped up in his room._

 _But as he had gotten closer to the towns centre, Severus could hear squeals of laughter and soft music. He searched around for an answer when he finally noticed the other people who were walking towards the centre. Their usual grey attire of business suits had been swapped for bright colours and laughter. Their costumes varied from vampires to characters that Severus had seen on his father's TV._

 _Severus had never seen anything like it. The part of town that he grew up in was quiet and a little dangerous. But the scene before him contradicted all of that. Severus continued down the street further to where everyone seemed to be gathering. He noticed the usually dark, dank streets had been transformed into vibrant scenes of orange. Pumpkins littered the streets, each one of the having been carved into a different face._

 _There were children weaving in and out of the crowd playing tag. On one side of the street there was a chorus of men and women who had obviously been drinking, who were all singing and swaying together. On the other was a small group of people playing guitars and accordions._

 _Severus was amazed to be witness of the juxtaposition. He never particularly liked crowds, he had always preferred solitude. Yet he found himself wanting to stay at this gathering for a lot longer than he knew he could. Severus watched as a group of men were dragging logs to the centre of the square, obviously preparing to create a fire. Severus looked up towards the sky, the sun was still a little way off before it would begin to set, the people in the streets where clearly planning to be here for some time._

 _As Severus studied the sky and the decorations above him, he suddenly felt his gravity shift. One moment he was looking at the orange and black streamers, the next he was face to face with a plethora of legs._

 _'Oh blimey! Sorry 'bout that!' A gruff voice had spoken as Severus felt a large hand wrap around his forearm and pull him up._

 _Severus was too shocked to try and resist his grip. The man was easily five times larger than him._

 _He was wearing a red and white pinstripe suit and carrying a large tray. Severus was still taking in the sight of him as the man continued to yammer at him._

 _'So Barbra keeps telling me to get me eyes checked! But I tell ya, would you trust those blokes to point lasers in your eyes?' The man boomed on. He looked down to Severus for a reaction but only found a blank and slightly scared expression staring back at him._

 _'Anyway, here.' The man chuckled as he grabbed something from the tray that was hung around his neck. 'Take this. Least I can do!'_

 _Severus felt his hand grasp onto something that the man had given him. He watched the man disappear slowly into the crowd. When he was gone, Severus looked at the item before him. It was an apple that had been coated in toffee. Severus frowned at it, unsure whether to eat it or not. He was undeniably curious. He hadn't had many sweets in his life. But then again, Severus recalled seeing a public information film of the dangers of strangers that caused him to think twice._

 _Severus thought about it a little longer before finally giving in and trying the treat before him, after all, he might not get the chance to try something like this again. As he took a tentative bite, Severus was enveloped by the sweet taste of the treat. It didn't take him long to wolf down the candy as he watched the nearby band play songs he had never heard before._

 _But all too soon the sun had finally made its way down. The party around him didn't seem like it was ending anytime soon; but Severus's thoughts were on how he needed to get back home. He struggled to drag himself away. But soon enough the music became nonexistent and the laughter was replaced by the loud siren of a police car._

 _..._

It was long time ago and so much had happened since then. But the memory of his first Halloween always made him smile.

Severus found himself in front of the door to The Three Broomsticks. He looked behind himself briefly before entering. There were mixtures of students and villagers all around the inn. Severus wasn't sure how he was supposed to find Lucius within the chaos. But luckily, he spotted a glimmer of light blonde hair on the other side of the room. Severus squeezed past person after person. He made his way past the bar and past the full tables of students until he found himself in front of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was sitting, tucked away in the back of the room. His arm had been draped around the waist of a blonde girl that Severus recognised as Narcissa.

'Severus! Come, sit.' Lucius beamed as he tore his gaze from Narcissa.

Severus walked forward and pulled the chair out. As he sat down, it was as though he was in a different place all together. The boisterous laughter and chatter of the room was modified into a hardly audible muttering.

Severus looked around him confused when Lucius spoke, 'Silencing bubble. Works great when you don't want to be overheard and when the place is as busy as this.'

Severus made a mental note to look into silencing bubbles. He fought hard to keep the majority of how impressed he was off his face as he looked back as Lucius. Lucius passed him a drink a he took a sip of his own.

'Severus, how have you been. I know we write often to each other. But I have always found that letter writing lacked something. Better to talk face to face. Then there's nothing to hide behind.' Lucius smiled his usual half happy, half menacing smile.

'Not many changes since our last letter.' Severus began. His mind was thinking fast to try and find something to tell Lucius, something that might impress him, 'We had career day.'

'Ah yes, Cissy mentioned that. Anything pique your interest?' Lucius asked.

'Nothing in particular. I don't really know what I want to be yet.' Severus answered honestly. He didn't see the point in lying.

Lucius's face tweaked up into a smirk as he took a sip of his drink, 'I shouldn't worry Prince, I believe soon enough you will find your purpose in life. I am determined that you will succeed.'

Severus felt a slight jolt of electricity as he heard Lucius's words. He was about to ask, try and press for more answers when Lucius turned to Narcissa.

'I don't think our guest will be coming.' Lucius said with sight annoyance.

Severus looked back and forth between the two. He couldn't stop the pang of jealously that zipped through him. The realisation that he wasn't the only one invited felt like a burn across his ego.

'You knew she wasn't going to come.' Narcissa snorted. 'Bella doesn't like taking orders from you, she doesn't like taking order from anyone except The Dark-'

Narcissa cut herself off as Lucius's gaze hardened. Severus was still staring at the two trying to decipher their conversation and wondering why he wasn't being filled in.

'I'm the one who he chose to be in charge, not her. She shouldn't be disobeying me.' Lucius mumbled with slight anger. He looked up and stared at Severus and sighed. 'Severus, you remember Bellatrix don't you?'

Severus nodded.

'I was hoping that she would join us today.' Lucius spoke, the annoyance behind his words were almost tangible.

'Why?' Severus asked. He was so curious that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. All Severus knew about Bella was that she was in Slytherin and she was Narcissa's older sister. He had never said two words to her, he wondered why Lucius wanted him to be better acquainted with her.

Lucius continued to stare back at Severus. He looked as though he was trying to decide his next course of action when Narcissa cut in.

'I don't see why we can't do this without her. Why don't I just do it? Don't you trust me?' Narcissa moaned resting her head on her hand as she pouted her lip.

Lucius looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, 'You can't, I do trust you Cissy, but he doesn't. When you get your mark then we can see about you taking on more responsibility. We need Bella, she's the only one left at Hogwarts who he trusts. He can't do this by himself.' Lucius spoke to her as he gestured a hand to Severus.

'I need Bella to supervise. But if she's going to be difficult, I'll just have to take this up in the next meeting. I bet he'll have something to say about her insubordination.' Lucius hissed.

Narcissa's eyes widened slightly as she sat up strait. 'Y-you won't really tell him, will you?' She asked alarmed. 'He'll-'

Narcissa cut herself off again and she leant towards Lucius and began whispering furiously in his ear. Severus tried his best to catch what she was saying but she spoke too quickly.

Lucius eventually sighed as he looked back at Narcissa. He brought a hand to her face and gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear. 'I'll give her one more chance. But if she goes against my orders again...'

Severus felt his fingers dig into his chair. He was going insane not knowing what was going on. He felt his chair scrape back slightly and Lucius focus back on him.

'It's getting about time to leave I think. Severus, we'll talk again soon.' Lucius announced. His usual smile now completely vanished and replaced with an angry frown.

Severus felt his legs shoot up and his chair scrape back before he could stop himself. His words tumbled from his mouth before he could restrain them. 'That's it? I've been quiet for months now. I've done everything you asked! And you're still not going to tell me anything!'

Lucius and Narcissa stopped and looked at the boy. Their faces both painted in surprise. Lucius was the first to react as he croaked out a laugh and reached his arm forward. He placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and smiled at the boy.

'I apologise Severus. I know it must be difficult to be kept out of the loop.' Lucius spoke. His tone was light as he squeezed Severus shoulder comfortingly. But then the grip didn't loosen and Lucius's nails dug into his shoulder. Lucius looked Severus in the eyes, his grip tightening and his voice holding a hint of a threat. 'You will be told when the time is right. I hope you can continue to prove yourself till that time. I have waited years to have the information I have now. You can wait a little longer.'

Severus continued to stare at Lucius for only a second longer before his gaze dropped and looked to the floor. Lucius's grip slowly loosened and he walked away silently, Narcissa trailing behind him.  
Severus felt the noise of the inn fill his ears again. He felt angry and disappointed all at once. He waited only a moment longer before grabbing his cloak again and making his way back to Honeydukes. He found Lily looking around nervously when she spotted him.

'Sev! I thought you ditched me.' She half laughed. But Severus didn't miss the hurt in her voice.  
'

Sorry, I got side tracked.' Severus answered. He kept his voice even. The last thing he wanted was Lily prodding into this business with Lucius.

'Wow, it's getting really cold. We should be heading back now I think.' Lily shivered.

'Sure.' Severus nodded, eager to get back to the castle and leave the events of Hogsmeade behind him.

Lily pushed her arm though his as her teeth slightly chattered. If Severus hadn't been so focused on the chat with Lucius, he might have blushed or felt nervous at her closeness. But his mind was going over everything that had been said. One thing seemed to crop up. One name that might get him his answers.

xxx

'Mr. Potter, it will take much longer if you do not stop fidgeting.' Madam Pomfrey scolded. James had been sitting in the infirmary for over an hour as Madam Pomfrey examined him up and down.

It had been over a week since his disastrous fall in the Quidditch pitch. James had singlehandedly managed to break almost every bone in his body. Thankfully he didn't remember a thing; one moment he was launching the quaffle, the next he was in the infirmary with his best friends at his side. Remus, Sirius, and Peter had looked as white as sheets when he first saw them. Apparently, he had been out for a few days. There had also been a serious debate as to whether he should be taken to St. Mungos. James felt slightly guilty for having put them thought this. He knew that if the tables were turned, he would be in meltdown.

When Madam Pomfrey had finally released him from bed rest, James had spent the last few days basking in glory. The entire first year had swarmed him and asked him bundles of questions. The Gryffindor team had welcomed him back as a hero for scoring the last goal. James had thought that Frank would be angry at him, but Frank had actually been impressed with him. Apparently, not many players would 'have the balls to play with a broken wrist'.

'There, that wasn't too bad, now was it?' Madam Pomfrey asked as she stepped away from James. James made to hop off the bed when Madam Pomfrey stopped him. 'You are to stay here so I can make sure you have a decent dinner Mr. Potter. And don't argue.'

'But-' James began but silenced himself when he looked to Madam Pomfrey's face. 'Can my friends come in at least?'

Madam Pomfrey looked down at the boy for a long moment before nodding, she flicked her wand and a tray glided over to them with various bits of food upon it. 'I will go and fetch them. You eat.'

James thanked her as he pulled the plate towards him. He briefly thought of all the other third years who had come back from their Hogsmeade trip today. James would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed that he wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade when he looked at all their excited faces. But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Both Peter and Sirius's family hadn't signed their permission slips anyways. Evidently, Peter's father had been very upset about his exam results over the summer and said this was his punishment. James didn't even need to ask why Sirius hadn't gotten his signed. He was willing to bet Sirius hadn't even attempted to ask his parents. Not that James could blame him.

Luckily James had caught Michael Abbot this morning in the Gryffindor common room. He liked the boy well enough and asked him to pick a few things for him from Hogsmeade. Most of them where sweets but there were a few extras on his list.

James drew his attention back to his food. He skewered a sausage on his fork before taking a hearty bite. He hardly noticed when Peter and Sirius stared to help themselves to his food.

'Oi!' James snarled as he battered away their hands. 'If Pomfrey catches you doing that, she'll throw you out.'

'Na, Poppy loves me.' Sirius smirked as he reached for a piece of bacon.

James looked back at him and raised his eyebrow, 'Oh yeah? I dare you to call her Poppy. I'd love to see what she d-Peter!'

Peter grinned as he snatched the blueberry muffin towards him, 'You hate blueberry anyway.'

'Some friends you are.' James said scathingly but let his lips turn up in amusement. 'Speaking of, where is Remus?'

'Professor Dumbledore asked to see him when we came to see you. He said he wouldn't be long.' Peter answered.

James and Peter shared a look. Since his accident, James had had no time to tell Sirius about his plans for Remus. There was hardly any time when Remus wasn't in their presence and the next full moon wasn't for two weeks.

'Sirius, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I know-' James began.

'No need. Peter already spilled the beans.' Sirius grinned. 'I know about the party.'

'The party?' James asked. He looked over to Peter who looked extremely proud of himself.

'Yeah, the surprise party your planning. Peter's the worst at keeping secrets, he was not match for me!' Sirius triumphantly exclaimed.

James stared at him a moment longer before slowly breaking out in a grin. 'Sirius, I hate to disappoint you but...you're not getting a party.'

'What? I'm not?' Sirius's smile fell. He turned to Peter and scowled at him. Peters smile also faded as he stepped back putting distance between them. 'Then what's going on?'

'That's going to take a little longer to explain.' James began before divulging into every bit of information he had gathered over the past week and half. He waited until Madam Pomfrey was safely in her office before showing Sirius the notes he had gathered. James pulled out reams of parchment detailing the next year of their lives.

 **** **Animagus transformation**

1) A Mandrake leaf needs to be held in the mouth for one WHOLE month. If it slips out or is eaten, the process is started again - this includes all hours day and night.

2) The Mandrake leaf, after the month, needs to be mixed in a moon-struck crystal phial with one strand of hair, a Death's-head moth, and a teaspoon of dew that has not been touched by direct sunlight or human feet in the direct light of the full moon.

3) Next the potion needs to be out of sight of the sunlight until the NEXT lighting storm when the potion is ingested. Every day there is not a storm the words - "Amato Animo Animato Animagus" must be spoke at sunrise and sunset whilst touching your wand to your heart - failure to do so will result in restarting the process.

4) At the height of the lighting storm the potion will turn blood red and must be drunk. The incantation must be spoken again very clearly and the transformation will begin.  
'It was all I could find, so hopefully it'll work. But if we do this, we have to be serious about it.' James spoke uncharacteristically seriously.

There was a long moment before Sirius finally spoke. 'Wicked!' He grinned. 'This is amazing! When can we start? You know Remus is going to freak when he hears about what you're doing.'  
At the mention of Remus's name, James gathered all his notes and pushed them into his bag. 'We're not telling Remus. Not until we succeed.'

'What? Lie to him?' Sirius frowned. He was still sort of mad that James had waited this long to tell him. He couldn't imagine how Remus would feel, even if this whole thing was to help him.

'He didn't tell us about being a werewolf.' Peter supplied.

'Yeah, but he was afraid that we would hate him. And we made such a big speech about not hiding stuff from each other.' Sirius argued.

'Look, we don't even know if we can do this. We haven't even got any of the ingredients and the whole thing is going to take ages to do. So, we'll hold off on telling him until these something to tell him about.' James declared.

Sirius looked at him a moment longer before finally nodding. 'So, what's the first step?'

'We need Mandrake leaves and they just so happen to be very rare and expensive.' James answered glumly.

'We can get the gallons.' Peter spoke, it wasn't like any of their families where short on that front.

'I don't want to risk it. There is no way to explain why we need a bunch of Mandrake leaves and they are so uncommon that it'll raise too much suspicion.' James spoke.

'How're we going to get them then?' Sirius asked.

'I was thinking that we could steal them.' James said in a quiet voice. 'From Slughorn, I'd put ten galleons on him having some in his office.'

'And we're supposed to just waltz in and grab them, are we?' Sirius asked a little snarkily.

'No.' James scowled. 'You know, your lack of faith in me is insulting. I was thinking that since Slughorn likes to host parties, and it just so happens that he's hosting a party that you're invited to.'

Sirius's face remained in a frown for only a moment longer before his realisation of James's plan struck him. The two boys slowly matched each other grins. 'James, you're a bloody genius!'

' 'Bout time you realised that.' James smirked.

'But that still doesn't mean I can get away with stealing them. If anything there will be more eyes on me.' Sirius wondered aloud.

'I've thought about that too. Whilst you're in the party, me and Peter will be creating the distraction.' James spoke. 'And whilst everyone is disorientated, you can sneak into his office and grab everything we need.'

'Then it needs to be a big distraction.' Peter chimed in. 'Sirius doesn't know where any of the stuff is, he'll need time to search everything.'

'That's where these babies come in.' James grinned as he reached into his bag and pulled out a large box. 'I asked Michael Abbot to get this when he went to Hogsmeade today.'

Sirius and Peter closer inspected the box before grinning at each other. 

**6 Decoy Detonators!**

 **Timer controlled detonators that create a plume of stinky smoke, brilliants for flushing out enemies!**

 **Please use responsibly**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and share and what not, I love and appreciate every bit of it! And finally, a big big thank you to my Beta Reader AsMomma!**


	36. Slughorn's Christmas Catastrophe

**You're Only Supposed To Blow The Bloody Ball Balls Off!**

Lily tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. When she looked back in the mirror at herself she smiled. It wasn't often that she got the chance to dress up but she liked it. Amelia had kindly offered to shape her hair into a high bun. Whilst Margo had offered one of her nicer dresses. Unlike Lily, Margo had packed for every situation that Hogwarts could throw at her.

'I can't believe you're both going.' Margo sighed as she looked up at Lily and Amelia getting ready. She was stretched out on her bed with a Witch Weekly in front of her.

Lily looked back at Margo apologetically. 'I heard once you're properly in the Slug Club you can bring plus ones to the parties.' Lily offered.

'That's true, you are forgiven.' Margo laughed as she turned her attention back to her magazine.

'Lily, we better get going if we don't want to be late.' Amelia spoke as she attached a silver earring on her ear.

The two girls said their final goodbyes before making their way down the steps. The common room was now filled with considerably less students. The majority of the students had vacated for their own dinner in the great hall. However, there were two boys standing around one very angry looking boy.

'James, I swear. You touch my tie one more time I'll stick it where the sun doesn't shine.' Sirius growled.

'Sirius, I know you like to go for the rolled out of bed look, but this is important. You have to look like you want to be there and that means dressing up!' James retorted as he adjusted the tie once more.

'Here, Sirius.' Peter smiled as he tried to shove a pocket square into the front of Sirius's robe.

'No! Absolutely not! You take that thing and burn it!' Sirius snapped and unlike James, Peter ceased his efforts to smarten Sirius up. 'Man, Remus owes me big time!'

'There, all done. Now don't you look smart!' James grinned as he stepped back and placed his hand on his hips. 'Go on, give us a twirl.'

'James, if you're not careful, I'm going to take that ruddy pocket square and shove-' Sirius broke off as he caught Lily and Amelia staring at them. 'Well, hello ladies!'

'Hello Sirius.' Lily said unenthusiastically. 'Didn't know you were going.'

'Well what can I say Evans? Slughorn just loves me.' Sirius smirked. 'And I'm not one to miss a party.'

Lily's face contorted into a frown. She narrowed her eyes at the boys and looked at them, they looked back at her with grins. Lily's alarm bells where ringing in her mind but she was far too tired to try and coax out their plans. All she wanted to do was have a nice evening. Something to take her mind off all her school work.

Lily sighed and shook her head slightly. Amelia had taken it upon herself to pick up on the silence as she and Sirius continued to talk. Lily smiled along but found her eyes catch James's. They stared at one another for a few second before hastily looking away. It was almost as if they didn't know how to act around one another without Quidditch.

'Where is Remus?' Lily spoke quickly trying to diffuse the air that was slowly thickening.

'Right here.' A voice called. Everybody turned to look at Remus who was making his way down the steps towards them. He had a book in one hand and a bunch of tissues in the other. Before he could approach the group, he stopped and sneezed.

'Remus, are you sick?' Lily said worryingly. She made to step closer to him but Remus put his hands up.

'No, Lily please, I'm fine. Just a cold. I was going to sit by the fire for a while, you should be getting to the party.' Remus smiled weakly but genuinely.

'Ok, but I'll bring you back something. Slughorn's throwing a party, I doubt he's one to be stingy with the food.' Lily smiled. 'Any requests?'

'Thanks Lily.' Remus smiled back at her. 'Maybe something with Chocola-'

'Have you all gone completely mad?! Do you not see what he's wearing?! Remus, we talked about this! You said you wouldn't wear it out!' Sirius snapped loudly as he looked at Remus in horror. When the rest of the group looked back at him quizzically, Sirius slapped his hand to his face.

'What's the matter with him?' Amelia asked.

'It's because-' James stared.

'I said I wouldn't wear it outside of the Gryffindor tower. I'm perfectly within my rights to wear it now.' Remus retorted as he smirked.

'But-but-.' Sirius stumbled. 'I can't even take you seriously right now Remus!'

'I wear this monkey suit for you and this is how you repay me?' Sirius mumbled under his breath as he turned away from Remus and towards the door.

'Sirius hates Remus's jumper.' James supplied quickly.

Lily's frown increased as she turned back to Remus. His jumper was indeed hideous. Its electric orange colour hurt to look at and it was two sizes too big for Remus. But there was no way Lily was going to miss an opportunity to wind Sirius up.

'I don't know what you're getting upset about Sirius, it's lovely.' Lily cooed as she reached for the sleeves of the jumper. 'And it's so soft!'

'You if you weren't so proud Sirius, I would let you borrow it.' Remus laughed much to the aggravation of Sirius.

'Oooh, I bet you would look good in it Sirius. You'd look like a big squishy pumpkin!' Lily added.

'The only thing that's worse than these robes is that monstrosity!' Sirius finally snapped. 'I will never, and I mean ever, put that thing on. Now come on, we have to get going.'

The group laughed at Sirius as they split off. Half stayed safely in the warm Gryffindor common room. The other half made their way towards Slughorn's party in the dungeons.

xxx

Lily, Sirius and Amelia made their way down the corridors towards the Slytherin dungeons. Christmas decoration lined the walls and they could see the snow begin to fall as they passed the windows.

'Look at that!' Lily practically shrieked as she bounced over to the window. 'I knew it would snow today.'

'We should have a snowball fight soon.' Sirius spoke off handily as he stood for a moment watching the snow fall.

Lily felt an odd sensation pass over her at Sirius's words. She felt herself remember the last time there was going to be a snowball fight and how James and Severus had ended up in a fight. That seemed to be most of Lily's memories nowadays, all ending in fights or disagreements. She thought of Severus briefly as she continued down the corridor.

Severus had said that he wasn't feeling very well. He had told Lily to go to the party without him and tell Slughorn that he couldn't make it. Lily knew he was lying, it was as plain as day. Severus's usual complexion had always been on the paler side but he was without doubt, not sick.

Once again Lily found herself in her usual position of wanting to know what was going on inside his head and wanting to be as far away from it as possible.

'How long are you going to pretend to not notice?' Lily whispered to herself. 'How long can you pretend that his secrets aren't hurting you?'

There it was again. The dark spiral of thoughts that seemed to completely swamp Lily's thoughts. She shook her head quickly, she had promised to give herself a break and that break was a nice Christmas party.

'No thinking about all that stuff, ok Lily? Just enjoys yourself. Have a nice relaxing time at the party.' Lily scolded.

xxx

James looked at the clock on the mantel piece above the fire place in Gryffindor tower. His eyes darted to Peter who looked back at him anxiously.

'You getting tired Remus? You know, if you're sick you should really get as much rest as you can.' James spoke. He needed Remus gone if they were going to make their own way to Slughorn's party. In twenty minutes that party should be in full swing.

'I'm just going to finish this chapter.' Remus spoke without looking up from his book.

'That's what you said last time.' Peter chipped in.

Remus bookmarked his page and closed his book. 'Ok what's up? Sounds like your trying to get rid of me.'

'Get rid of you? That's crazy talk!' James said quickly. Remus continued to narrow his eyes at James as James looked for Peter for help. However, Peter also looked at a loss of what to say. James looked at the clock once more, his time was running out.

'Kitchens!' James yelped as he jumped out of his chair. 'I have to find them! We've been putting off too long! Perseverance is the key!'

'That's right! We should go find them now.' Peter chimed in as he reached out of his chair.

'Well, I'll go with you then.' Remus sighed as he put his book to one side. He hadn't the faintest idea what had got into James's head but a walk would do him some good.

'No!' James and Peter said at the same time.

Remus looked at the two boys again. They were practically sweating under his gaze. They wouldn't look him in the eye and it was clear as day that they didn't what him around them. But he couldn't figure out what had changed. Remus knew he had complete faith in Sirius, James and Peter. They were more than his friends, they were his brothers. But that dark little voice was once again alive in the depths of his mind. It was the same voice that had convinced him that nobody wanted anything to do with him. That he was a hindrance on society.

All at once, Remus's mind told him to retreat, to get away. Remus knew perfectly well that he was running from his problems. Just like his father had always done. He had sworn to himself that he would always take whatever was thrown at him face on. But saying something and doing something were two completely different things.

Remus's desire to close his eyes and avoid a truth that would hurt him was too much. If James, Peter, and Sirius wanted nothing to do with him, he would accept that. If it had only taken a year for them to realise that he was nothing but a hindrance on their lives and this was all the friendship he would get, he would take it.

But for now, he wanted the dream to go on a little longer. No matter how cowardly Remus thought he was. He was not quite ready to face the rejection.

'O-ok.' Remus spoke catching his words. He turned to pick up his book and shuffle towards the boys' dormitory. 'I am quite tired. I'll see you later.'

With a final wave, Remus started his trek up the stairs to his room. He didn't miss the sigh of relief at his exit from James and Peter.

xxx

'He didn't suspect a thing.' James grinned triumphantly as they heard the closing of the boys' dormitory. 'Come on, we gotta get moving.'

The two boys rushed out the common room and down toward the dungeons. They could hear the party as they approached the potions classroom. There was loud laughter and sounds of a cello and violins being played. James and Peter briefly felt a pang of jealously that they weren't in the party. But soon enough, nobody would want to be in that room.

'Five more minutes. Once we get to eight thirty, we set off the detonators.' James whispered.

xxx 8:21 p.m. xxx

Sirius tried his best to look interested in the conversation between himself, Slughorn, and two other sixth years, but his eyes were darting from his watch to the door to Slughorn's store cupboard. By James's reckoning, he would only have about five minutes to get everything they needed and get out.

But the pressure was getting to him. If he messed this up, who knew when they would get another opportunity like this.

'What do you think Sirius?' Slughorn chortled. Sirius looked back at him with a blank stare having not the slightest idea what Slughorn had asked him. The two older students looked at him as well for an answer.

'Oh, yeah, I agree with you Sir.' Sirius said lamely. It seemed to have done the trick as Slughorn's enormous belly bounced up and down in laugher and his smile grew.

'Ha ha! I see you have excellent taste!' Slughorn smiled happily at him before turning to the two older students. Sirius looked back at his watch and counted down the minutes.

'I didn't know you liked Celestina Warbeck, Sirius.' Lily smiled ruefully making Sirius jump at her sudden presence.

Sirius snapped out of his daze and frowned at her. Celestial was a very famous singer, but she was primarily catered to older women who loved soppy love song. 'What are you talking about, I don't like her at all.'

'Well, you just told Slughorn that you loved her and thought she was the best artist of our time.' Lily giggled.

'I-I what!?' Sirius exclaimed outraged. Lily's laughter only increased at his outraged face. Sirius was about to turn back to the group when his watch started to vibrate. 'Oh, forget it. I don't have time for this.' Sirius spoke hurriedly as he pushed his way through the crowd and towards the store cupboard.

'Sirius? What are you doing?' Lily called after him as she pushed through the crowd as well.

'Go away, Lily.' Sirius said quickly. One more minute until chaos would erupt. 'I can't have you messing anything up.'

'Messing up what? Oh no. No, no, no! You're pulling a prank, aren't you?!' Lily accused, her hands flying to her hips. 'I can't go one sodding night without something going wrong.'

'Will you be quiet?!' Sirius hissed as he looked back at his watch. Thirty seconds to go.

'I can't believe you!' Lily hissed, but this time he was quieter. 'What's going to happen? What have you planned?'

Sirius looked up from his watch and grinned. 'Something that nobody's going to forget in a long time.' Sirius grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards the store cupboard. He made quick work of the latch and closed the door behind him. Before Lily could open her mouth, loud bangs burst out and sounds of 'Eww' and coughing filled the dungeons.

xxx 8:42 xxx

'W-what was that?!' James yelled at Peter who was shrinking away from him. They had ran with the rest of the party goers out of the dungeons and were now panting and catching their breath on the third floor corridor.

'Y-you t-told me to do it James!' Peter whined as he rubbed his hands together worriedly.

James looked back at him half amused by the whole charade. His elegant plan to have six decoy detonators go off around the room had been changed to completely obliterating the room in clouds and clouds of green stinky smoke.

'How many did you put in there?!' James asked.

'I-I though you said you wanted as many decorators in there as we could get!' Peter yelped. 'I-I know you got some from Michael, but we had some left over from bonfire night. So, I took them and planted them in there as well.'

James couldn't help it any longer, he felt his laughter bubble up and spill everywhere. Soon the worried and panicky stricken Peter joined in.

'Come on, we better get back to the common room. Can't let any teachers see us.' James grinned as he swung his arm around Peter. James silently prayed to Merlin that they wouldn't get caught for this prank. As funny as it was to watch a bunch of snooty students rush out of Slughorn's party and reek of rotten eggs, the punishment for this prank would be catastrophic.

'Hopefully, Sirius will be back when we get there.' James hoped.

xxx 8:32 xxx

'W-what was that!' Lily yelped as she reached for the door.

'Wait!' Sirius aid quickly as he grabbed her hand. 'We can't leave yet, you need to help me get some stuff for here.'

Lily looked at him for a moment before yanking her hand away from him. 'What makes you think I'm going to help you with anything!'

'Lily, I don't know what any of this stuff looks like!' Sirius pouted as he pulled out his list of ingredients. 'And if you go out there now, you'll be smelling like rotten eggs for a week.'

'Rotten eggs?' Lily frowned, as she stepped away from the door.

'James, Peter, and me put decoy detonators in the Christmas ornaments so we could sneak in here and steal some stuff. Now, I'll tell you everything we are doing if you help me, but we haven't got a lot of time. Plus, if they catch you with me, you'll probably get blamed for this as well.'

Lily's mouth opened as she stared at him. Seeing no other option, she snatched the list from Sirius and started hunting around the cupboards, thankfully she was well educated in the potions cupboard that it didn't take too long to locate the items. 'I can't believe your blackmailing me into this.' She mumbled under her breath.

'What in Merlin's name do you need Mandrake leaves for-Never mind.' Lily mumbled again as she climbed the ladder and reached for a small vile at the back of the shelf.

'Come on Evans.' Sirius said quietly. They were really running out of time now.

'Got it!' Lily said triumphantly as her hand clasped around the vile and extracted three leaves. She threw them into her purse and climbed down the ladder and stood next to Sirius. 'I assume you have a plan to get us out of here?'

'You bet ya!' Sirius grinned as he reached for her purse.

'No, No way. You get your stuff when you get me out of here.' Lily scowled. Sirius huffed but made no argument. He looked at his watch once more and counted down the seconds before slowly opening the door. Thankfully, the room was now completely empty and the smoke had evaporated. But any minute now an angry horde of teachers would come to swarm the crime scene.

'Come on, this way.' Sirius whispered as they made their way through the classroom and towards the door. Sirius open it slowly before slipping out into the corridor with Lily hot on his heels. They started to quietly make their way out of the dungeon before loud footsteps were making their way towards them.

Panicking, Sirius felt himself freeze. They were busted, they had spent too much time getting the ingredients. Sirius looked around the corridor, but there was nowhere to run or hide. It would be bad enough that he was discovered at the scene of the crime, but even worse, there would be no way he could talk himself out of trouble with a bag full of stolen ingredients.

'Sirius!' Lily panicked as Sirius stood still, frozen in the middle of the corridor. 'Oh, for Merlin's sake!'

Lily grabbed hold of Sirius's arms and dragged him towards a suit of armour that stood by the side of the wall. 'Phoenix feather.' Lily hissed.

The suit of armour rattled but did not move. The sounds of the teachers were getting closer as their footsteps echoed along the walls.

'Oh no, I don't remember the password. Um...Unicorn tail hair?' Lily tried again. The Suit of armour once again rattled but didn't move. 'It was one of the wand cores...but there are so many! Sirius, quickly! What's your wand core?'

'Wand core? It's...Theastral tail hair.' Sirius said quickly.

The suit of armour sprung to life and stepped aside. The bricks behind it magically started to disappear and reveal a hidden passage. Without another word, the two scrambled towards it and disappeared.

When they finally made it to the other side. The both tumbled out and collapsed on the floor. Their hearts were racing and they both sighed in relief.

'How did you know that was there?' Sirius asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

'Alice, the head girl. She told me about a bunch of them around the school.' Lily replied as she felt herself rest on the cold stone wall.

'Gotta tell James about that one, add it to our map.' Sirius spoke.

'You have a map?' Lily asked as she regained herself and walked towards Sirius. They needed to keep moving and get back to the common room. They could still get discovered out here in the hallway.

'Yeah, we started it when we heard about the kitchens, we've found some great passageways but still no kitchens.' Sirius answered.

Lily grinned to herself as she gestured for Sirius to follow her. They made their way down the corridors slowly making sure not to cross paths with any teachers or prefects. But it was likely that they were all in the dungeons by now.

'Don't suppose you feel like sharing?' Sirius asked hopefully.

'After what you just made me do? Not a chance in hell.' Lily scowled at him. She was angry at Sirius, but she was still in shock at what she had done.

They made their way back to the common room quickly and opened the door. As soon as they stepped into the warm and inviting room, proper relief washed over the two. The immediate danger was now over. But tomorrow would be an ordeal in its self. But that was for future Lily to deal with.

Right now, Present Lily was demanding answers she deserved.

'Did you get it all?' James jumped up at their presence. Sirius grinned at boys and they all hugged and jumped around leaving Lily to watch them. She coughed and brought their attention to her.

'Oh, yeah...I kinda told Evans that we would tell her what we were doing if she helped me. I have to be honest James, we wouldn't have gotten the stuff without her and she saved us from being caught.' Sirius spoke.

James's face returned to a panic, he was about to speak when Lily cut in.

'You know what. I don't want to know.' Lily said, surprising even herself. 'Take all this stuff and do whatever you're going to do with it. But I'll be damned if I'm going to get caught up in all of this.'

Lily fished in her bag for everything they had taken out of the store cupboard and handed it over to the boys who all looked back at her sceptically.

'Don't look at me like that, I'm not trying to trick you. I'm just done with all this drama.' Lily spoke.

That was it, she didn't want to be caught up in any of this anymore. Lily thought that she must be maturing. She didn't need to know what the boys were doing. She had more than enough problems of her own.

Lily was about to say goodnight when her attention was brought back to the boys' dormitory. Remus had stepped out and was making his way down to the common room. It was as if he had the plague; James, Sirius, and Peter scrambled away from Remus and hid the ingredients behind their backs.

'Hi Remus, what are you doing up?' James tried to speak nonchalantly.

'I thought I heard you guys.' Remus replied, he too was acting shyly and unlike himself. 'Sirius, did the party go well?'

'Brilliant! I loved it. But Remus you should go back to bed. You look tired.' Sirius said quickly in a squeaky voice.

'Yeah Remus, just go back to bed and rest. We don't want you getting even more sick.' James added on.

Remus's face saddened as he nodded and turned around once more. When the door made a light bang. James, Sirius, and Peter all sighed with relief.

'That was a close one.' Peter spoke as Lily looked at the three boys, her jaw tightening.

'You don't need to ask them! Just go to your dorm. For once in your life, take your own advice! Don't get involved.' Her logical side of her mind screamed to her.

'But this is about Remus. Why are they hiding whatever they are doing from him?' Lily's curious side spoke to herself.

'Just. Go. Up. Stairs!' Lily logical side tried to convince herself.

'What was that?!' Lily tumbled out.

'You're useless, so much for being mature...' Lily logical side chastised herself.

The three boys looked at one another and smiled sheepishly. 'I'm getting tired, aren't you tired Sirius?' James spoke.

'Yeah, I'm pretty tired. How about you Peter?' Sirius asked.

'Could really use the sleep.' Peter spoke quickly as the three boys stuffed the ingredients in their pockets and rushed to their dorms leaving Lily in the common room by herself.

'Hey! Get back here and tell me wha-' Lily began before the door was closed and she was left to herself.

A small fire ignited in Lily. She would find out what was going on. She cursed herself for handing over the ingredients to them. Now she had no leverage.

She might someday be mature enough to not get herself involved in the inner workings of James, Sirius, and Peter. But that day was not today and she would find out what the boys were up to!

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think! And a big thanks to my Beta reader AsMomma!**


	37. Broken Hearts And The Dark Arts

**Broken Hearts And The Dark Arts**

 **Three Years Ago**

'Bella, you sure about this? What if the prefects catch us?' Frank whispered as he looked behind his shoulder. He followed Bellatrix down the corridor as she pulled on his hand.

'Oh, please. They won't check the astronomy tower. It's far too cold.' Bellatrix smiled as she began climbing the mountain of stairs that lead to the top of the astronomy tower.

Bella's legs were aching by the time they reached the top of the tower. She felt herself shiver as the cold winter air lapped at her skin, but she ignored it as she walked to the edge of the tower. Bella leaned over the railing and looked down to the ground. She could hardly make out anything in the darkness, but she knew very well that it would be a long way to the ground if she were to fall.

'Wow.' Frank whispered. Bella looked over to him to him staring up at the sky. As cold as it was, thankfully, the sky was completely clear, nary a cloud in sight. Bella followed his gaze and looked to the sky, she felt her own smile grace her face as the two stood in silence just staring at the twinkling stars.

Bella couldn't remember ever feeling this way; feeling so relaxed. She didn't care much for stargazing, but tonight was the exception. It was almost like she didn't have a care in the world.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Frank stated as he continued to search the skies. Bella only nodded as she rested her whole body on the railing. She felt her gaze, as it did more often nowadays, look over to Frank.

He was still gazing at the stars with a small goofy grin. His hair was all messy from sleep and he was still wearing his Gryffindor pyjamas. She wasn't mad about the gold and red colours screaming at her, but on Frank, she found them tolerable.

'I should tell him.' Bella whispered to herself. It had been what she had been planning to do for weeks now. She had planned every detail of this night. She was going to tell Frank that she liked him, that she wanted more from him. Their casual dating wasn't enough anymore. She had surprised herself when she had realised that she was in love with Frank Longbottom. At first, she had tried to push it deep down; to hide away from these feelings. But slowly she began to accept them.

No longer were they a pain to deal with, but something she enjoyed. He made her smile so easily; he made her as happy as she would allow herself to be. But most of all, he was himself around her and she could be herself. No putting on airs. Perhaps it was because they had grown up together, they knew each other in and out.

She actually thought that it would only take a little persuasion from her parents for them to like him. After all he was a pureblood like her and smart, if he weren't a Gryffindor, he'd be perfect. But it wasn't a deal breaker by any stretch. To her parents, he would be the perfect candidate for marriage.

'Wait! You don't want that, remember?!' Bella thought quickly as she ripped her eyes from Frank and stared back at the sky.

Bella always hated the idea of marriage. She watched her parents, her aunts and uncles. They all looked miserable. All chained up. It was not a life that Bella found herself wanting to be confined in too.

'But it'd be different with him.' Bella found herself thinking. With Frank, Bella found herself doing and thinking a lot of things she wouldn't ordinarily want.

'You're not cold, are you?' Frank suddenly asked facing her. He reached out his arm and ran it across her forearm feeling the goose bumps that had formed.

'No, I'm fine.' She lied. She didn't want to leave yet, she had brought him here tonight for a reason. No time to chicken out now. She would risk the cold.

'Are you sure? We can go ba-' Frank began. He found himself cut off as Bella kissed him lightly.

'I said I'm fine.' Bella smiled at him and Frank smiled back at her.

It felt like some kind of dream being here. Bella looked into his smiling face and was hit with the feeling of butterflies once again. Her stomach constricted tightly, another feeling she had grown used too. If wasn't so dark, Bella would have felt self-conscious that he could see her blushing. It was a side of Bella that no one ever saw.

Frank stepped closer to her and wrapped one arm around her waist. The other lifted to her face as he tucked a messy curl behind her ear.

'Don't be a coward.' Bella thought as her heart doubled in speed. She suddenly felt a nervous wave consume her. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if everything she had thought they were both feeling was actually one sided? She knew, right from the beginning of this thing that Frank had a crush on Alice. It didn't bother her then, she wasn't looking for anything serious and she found Frank the most tolerable out of all the boys in school.

But now it was different, over the months together she started to feel something. Bella was considering putting her heart on the line. Something she had never done. What if he still loved Alice? He hadn't mentioned her in months, not really since she had started dating a boy called Greg. Did that mean he was over her? Did it mean he would give them a chance? She and Frank seemed to have been getting closer.

'Frank, there's something I've been wanting to tell you.' Bella practically whispered. She scolded herself for being so weak. But she couldn't deny that she was scared. 'I-I think I want more from you.'

Frank looked back at her confused and Bella found herself taking another deep breath.

'For a while now, I've been thinking about this, what we've been doing. I don't want to just mess around anymore.' Bella spoke to his chest. When Frank said nothing she finally felt herself gather the courage to lift her head. She had run over this moment time and time again. Going over every possible scenario. She had told herself that she was prepared for anything. But when she finally looked up to him and locked with his eyes.

His face said it all.

 **xxx**

 **Present Day**

Bella felt herself bolt upright. She looked around the room and slowly registered that she was no longer with Frank on the astronomy tower. She was in her room, back home. Her Hogwarts trunk was laid at the end of her bed and the house elf Medli was slowly unpacking her things.

As her senses slowly seemed to come back to her, Bella felt the sting of tears prickle in her eyes. The remnants of her dream still lingering. Bella screwed her eyes shut and dug her nails into her bedding.

'Get out! Now!' She screamed. The elf jumped and dropped a school shirt she was holding. She quickly scrambled to the door and fled from the room.

Bella did nothing for a long while. Her eyes were still tightly screwed shut and her fists stilled balled up. She hadn't thought about Frank in a while. She didn't allow herself to dwell on it, knowing it would only make her feel things she didn't want to.

But running into Frank only two weeks ago seemed to shake her off her balance. When he had come over to her on career day, she almost felt her whole world shift. But looking into his concerned face only made her furious. She had to remind herself that he didn't care about her. That he had used her and manipulated her into having feelings for him.

He had also gotten a glimpse at the marking on her forearm. She had seen the fear in his eyes.

'Good. Now he might be afraid of me. He might have the sense to leave me the hell alone.' Bella thought to herself.

Bella pulled back her sleeve to reveal the mark on her arm. She took her hand and ran it over the black skull and snake embedded in her arm, 'I traded in for better.' She thought as she felt the remnants of her dreams start to slip away. As her finger glided across the curls of the snake, she felt and excruciating burn erupt from the mark.

What had first scared her and caused her to cry out in pain. Had now turned into something soothing she craved for. The dark lord was calling her, calling all his followers.

Bella quickly dressed and grabbed her wand. She pointed the tip of her wand in the middle of the dark mark and closed her eyes. As always, the meeting places of the Death Eaters changed every time. She had no idea where she was going. She felt the dark lords call and followed the image of a location that swarmed in her mind. In a moment, Bella felt her body shift. She felt herself being pulled from the warmth of her room and thrown into an unknown location.

She was outside when she opened her eyes again. The winter winds made her yearn for the indoors, but looking around, Bella couldn't find any type of building in her sight. She stood stationary in the middle of what looked like an abandoned field wondering if she had somehow gotten the wrong location.

There was a hint of fear bubbling in her. She knew the consequence of being late to a meeting but she was sure that missing it all together could mean her imminent death.

Bellatrix looked around again for any sign of a meeting place. She squinted her eyes as she caught sight of something strait ahead of her. It was small but it was somewhere to try. Bella traipsed across the dry muddy field until she spotted it. It was indeed small, but the only thing around for miles.

Before her stood an old red, run down barn. The paint was old, shabby, and chipped off and there was a large hole in the roof. As she approached the barn door she saw that it was hanging on one hinge about to break at any moment. It swung lightly in the wind making a soft creaking noise. Gently pushing it aside, Bella stepped in.

She had convinced herself that she would be faced to face with more of the dirty old barn. But in quite the contrast to the outside. The nondescript barn held a secret. It had been transformed into a lavish room that looked similar to the Slytherin common room. But instead of couches surrounding a large decretive fireplace, there was a large table filled with eleven people and a host of others standing around it.

There was a small hum of chatter as Bella walked into the room. A few people glanced at her entrance but most continued to chat amongst themselves. Bellatrix scanned the room until her eyes fell on two people. Her parents were stood in the back facing the table. They seemed to sneer at her before looking away.

Bella couldn't help but smile at them as she walked towards her seat at the table. They were angry that she had a place there. They had been in the group much longer than she had, yet they were still forced to stand at the back through the meetings. Only the Dark Lords favourites sat at the table.

'That must be why they didn't call me.' Bella thought. The moment Bella had been invited to the table was the day her parents saw her as a threat. They had purposefully apparated to the meeting without her in the hopes that she might be late and lose favour.

Bellatrix pulled back her chair and took her seat. She waited, like the rest of the death eaters, for Him to arrive. Sitting across from Bella, like a shining beacon of blonde hair, was Lucius Malfoy. When the two locked eyes, neither smiled. The last time they had spoken was right before Christmas break. Lucius had been furious with her for not attending his meeting in Hogsmeade. Not that Bella cared that he was angry. She had very little time for him, she loathed seeing her sister swoon over him. Cissy deserved better than a cowardly little boy who hid behind his father. She would rather die than take order from him.

The room seemed to quiet as everyone looked to the empty chair at the top of the table. There was a dull sting in each of the death eater arms as they waited. The room watched in wonder as a tiny flash of lighting seemed to erupt in midair. The pulsing lightening was joined with black smoke that swirled in circles before exploding.

The black mist, as if it were being pulled by a magnet, slowly attached itself to the cloak of the figure standing before the table. The man before them stood quietly with his eyes closed and his wand delicately balancing on his fingers.

Bella's eyes were wide and a grin was plastered on her face. She could never strike away her admiration of the man before her. But he was different from the last time she had seen him. His skin was whiter. So pale that she could see the beginnings of his veins start to show. His lips had also lost their colour, they now nearly as white the rest of his skin. It was almost as if he had no blood in him at all. He all at once looked like a man and not.

The man took a long breath as he lifted his head. The rest of the table scrambled to their feet to greet him. But as soon as he opened his eyes, Bella could feel the atmosphere change. The man's eyes scanned the room looking at each face on the table; some looked away from his glare, others, including herself chose to return his look with a head bow.

Bella noticed it right away. As soon as she locked eyes with him. It was small and barley there, but his skin was not the only thing that had changed. His brown eyes had begun to emit a faint red hue.

'Welcome, to you all.' The Dark Lord spoke in his usual slow tone as he finally sat down in his chair, the rest of the table following suit. 'I'm delighted that you could all be here with me.'

Some of the members of the table and those standing around briefly glanced to the empty chair at the other end of the table where once sat Gideon Franklin, the senior undersecretary for the Wizengamot. His presumed death had been splashed all over the Daily Prophet for week now. No one, but the people in this room knew his real fate. They all knew the consequences of trying to leave Voldemort's fold. But Gideon's death had seemed to strike a chord with a few of the members.

Bella thought perhaps that some of the purebloods that had joined had expected this group to just be another extracurricular activity for them. They might agree with keeping wizard society clean from the mudbloods. But their views would never go further than an odd protest now and then. Not many would want to publicly risk ruining their reputations.

They were all a bunch of hypocrites. Every one of these so called "Death Eaters" would never have done anything more that talk if it wasn't for the Dark Lord. Bella was the only one here who was truly dedicated to Lord Voldemort's cause. She knew, right from the beginning that she would do anything he asked of her, anything to return the wizarding world to how it was and get rid it of the mudbloods and people like Longbottom who tried to defy them.

Bella looked back to Lord Voldemort as he pulled his attention away from the empty seat across from him. His arm fell from its armrest and draped towards the floor. Bella wondered what he was doing when she saw something start to crawl up his arm. It was a small but very long snake winding its way up Voldemort's arm. The rest of the table watched in silence as the snake slowly slithered onto the table and settled in front of the Dark Lord.

A low hissing escaped Voldemort as the snake turned its head towards him and hissed in return. Bella had known of the Dark Lord's gift of parseltongue, but she had never dreamed that she would be able to see it in practice.

Bella had been so entranced by the snake that she barely registered the meeting starting. She listened quietly as Voldemort hopped from one member to the next. They talked of werewolves and the possibilities of gaining the goblins support.

It was not until Lucius Malfoy opened his mouth that Bella felt a burning rage fill her. She watched as he began spouting off his annoyance at her incompliance. Bella felt embarrassment flush through her as she caught the eyes of her parents smirking at her. It was as if she were ten years old again being tattled on by Cissy.

Bella wondered what The Dark Lord was thinking as he sat staring at Lucius. She desperately wanted to keep his favour; it was about the only good thing that kept her going these days. She felt her fingers start to dig in the table, scratching the wood back.

'She refused to follow simple instr-' Lucius began.

'I follow the Dark Lords orders! Not yours!' Bella hissed angrily. Realising her outburst she whipped her attention to the man at the top of the table. She had expected him to be furious for acting like a child. For interrupting their meeting because her own personal dislike for the Malfoy boy. But he was just the opposite. He was smiling. Not a full smile, but a gentle quirk of his lips that sent dangerous chills down everyone's smiles.

'I am pleased you both are so eager. How refreshing it is to see someone so young so devoted.' Voldemort hissed. He turned to Malfoy first and his expression hardened. 'Lucius, perhaps I was wrong to give you so much control? It seems as though you do not possess the command that I thought you might. Disappointing to say the least. I was hoping for much more from you, yet you still come back each week empty handed.'

Malfoy looked as though he were about to argue but knew better. Voldemort's eyes darkened and his jaw tightened as he watched Lucius bow his head in resignation.

'Bellatrix...' He said slowly as he turned his attention to her. Bella felt herself straighten eagerly as she looked to him. 'Any order that Lucius has given you, has been orders from me. Orders that you have seemed to disregard so easily. I do not take kindly to those who's faith in me is lacking.'

Bella felt as if she might throw up. She watched with the rest of the table as Voldemort slowly grasped his wand and lifted it up. Bella's heart sped up as she knew what was coming, a punishment for her disobedience. She had watched it being inflicted on many people in the meetings.

But the pain she expected did not come. Instead Voldemort flicked his wand to the end of the room were a latch could be heard unlocking. He then nodded to a man who stood at the back of the room.

'But I am, if not a merciful Lord. I can see potential in you Bellatrix. Perhaps you can do what Lucius has failed to?' Voldemort hissed. Bella nodded quickly as she glanced over to Malfoy. He was hiding it well, but she could practically feel the daggers being shot at her though his gaze.

It was now a competition. A competition that she would go to any lengths to win. She would bring Voldemort all the students she could recruit and Lucius would try everything he could to win back favour.

'I look forward to the work you will do.' Voldemort hissed. 'But please keep in mind, failure is not something you should dwell in Bellatrix. I believe Lucius will understand that if he continues to disappoint me further, I will be forced to...re-evaluate his position with us.'

Bella glanced across the table and looked at Lucius. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. But the gagged cries of a woman snapped her out of her thoughts.

The door at the other end of the room had now opened fully to reveal a woman. She looked like she was in her mid-forties. Her dirty blonde hair had streaks of grey flowing in it. You could tell she was pretty, but her delicate features had been riddled with bruises and dried blood. She was wearing a ministry uniform; the engraved badge that lay above her heart was that of an Auror. The man who held her captive dragged her forward further into the room and then pushed her back so that she stumbled forward. She was now standing at the end of the table behind the empty chair.

'Now moving on to our final act of business. May I introduce our honoured guest for this evening.' Voldemort spoke as he smiled ruefully across the table and raised his wand to meet the woman. 'Miss Amelia Wright. Head of the overseas Aurors.'

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and all that brilliant Jazz! We'll be jumping back to Lily in the next chapter, but we needed to set up Bella's character a little more for future chapters...**

 **As always, Thank you very much to my Beta reader - AsMomma for all your help!**


	38. Toujours Pur

**Toujours Pur**

Sirius slowly peaked his head around his bedroom door and scanned the area. He gingerly stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him, cursing every small creak that went along with it. Although Sirius was certain that his family would sleep right through his escape. Creature, their house elf, was getting exceeding good at catching him.

But there was no way he could chance any shortcuts tonight. His escape we too damn important. He would have to take the long way though his home jus to be on the safe side. Sirius began creeping down the corridor, but as he was approached the top of the stair, he paused and looked to the closed door of his brothers room.

He would love to take Regulus with him, but they had hardly spoken since the beginning of the school year. Even in the train ride home from Hogwarts, Sirius watched as Regulus made every attempt to avoid him like the plague. Rather than sit with him, Sirius watched Regulus follow Sniviless like a little puppy.

He hated it. He could hardly stand to watch what his brother was becoming. But he was at a loss of what to do. Every time he approached his brother the rift between them seemed to expand. But equally, staying away from him wasn't helping either.

Sirius turned away from the door and looked at the staircase before him. Years of escaping his home had taught him which and were of the steps contained wobbly floorboards and creaking wood. He managed many times to journey it unfazed but tonight there was a real goal at the end of all this. His trip out tonight was not just some kick. He wasn't doing it to escape his family for an hour or two, he had a real purpose. It only made the stakes higher.

The house was so quiet; Sirius could practically heart the blood run though his body, his heart beat clattering in his ears. He took his first step down and was filled with a immense relief at the still preserved quietness.

Sirius took the next step down and then the next and the next. His confidence in himself was slowly building as he reached further to the bottom. Sirius almost felt giddy when he spied the front door ahead of him, there was only one last bit of stairs to get thought and then he would be free. Sirius was about to take his next step when he heard a low muttering.

The voice could only belong to Creature. Suddenly, as if he were doused with a bucket of water, Sirius remember the "Christmas gift" his mother had given to the wretched thing.

...

 _'_ _Thank you Mistress! Creature is very grateful for your kindness!' Creature croaked as he continued to bow at Mrs Black who looked as if she were board with the whole situation._

 _The house elf continued to mutter happily to himself as he wiped away a tear on his grotty and defiled pillow case. He then opened the small door of his new home and proceeded to lay out last week Daily Prophet around the floor as some sort of bedding._

 _Sirius looked at the small cupboard from his seat at the breakfast table and grimaced. The room was filled with cobwebs and rat droppings. Hardly anything he would feel the need to start kissing the ground his mother walked on. But Creature seemed to like his new living quarters. It was the one and only Christmas gift the Blacks had ever given Creature._

...

' _Creatures under the stairs!'_ Sirius thought to himself frantically, his earlier nervousness creeping back. If he were to make even one misstep, Creature would be on him in a second. It was times like this that Sirius wished that he had been a little nicer to Creature, maybe he could have persuaded the elf to let him escape, no questions asked.

But now was not the time to be wishing for stuff. Sirius was on a time constraint, if he didn't get a move on he would miss the whole thing.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sirius regained his confidence and slowly descended the stairs. He grabbed the banister for support as he prepared to quietly lower himself across three steps all at once. He knew very well that all three of the steps were bound to emit the most almighty noise.

Successfully stepping across, Sirius continued his mission until there was only one more step to go. He gently hoped across it and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He had made it and there would only be a few more feet to the door until he was completely free.

Sirius was just about to make a break for the door when something caught his eye on the wall next to him. He stopped at looked at it, studying it for a moment. The wall was the same as it had always been, littered with portraits of family members and houses the Black family owned. Sirius was about to dismiss that he had seen anything when he saw the movement again coming from one particular frame. Stepping closer Sirius looked at the small frame hanging on the wall. It was no bigger than his hand.

What was in the frame however, was hard to make out. It looked like a piece of cloth moving sides to side. But that seemed ridiculous, why on earth would they have a painting like that on their wall.

Sirius moved closer to the frame until his face was only inches away as he tried to decipher more about it.

All of a sudden the 'cloth' vanished and in its place was the hooked nosed, wrinkly skin and ever sour expression of Creature the house elf. Sirius only had time to wonder why they had a picture of him in the house when Creature in the frame let out a loud cry.

Sirius's head whipped around as he heard the crashing of pots erupt from the kitchen. He had no time to dwell of what had just happed as he broke for the front door. The last thing saw was a furious elf running after him screaming for his mother.

xxx

Sirius rested his hands on his knees as he panted heavily. He was as far away from his home as he could get. He dreaded think what he was coming back to, but for now he continued with his mission.

The streets of London were, thankfully, mostly empty. Not that he was bothered about the muggles wondering around. But he knew the area well and he knew the sort of people who walked around the street at this time of night. And given that he was still underage, there would be no protecting himself with magic. Plus, Sirius didn't own much in the way of muggle clothing. Walking around in the finest robes that Madam Malkin made, did seem to draw in a lot of unwanted attention.

Sirius weaved himself though the streets until he was secluded enough from prying eyes that he felt safe enough to call the Knight bus. Not that Muggles could even see the bus, but they might notice someone disappearing into thin air as he boarded it.

Looking around him on the empty streets, Sirius stuck out his wand and waited. It only took a few moments until Sirius heard the skids of a bus ram its way around the corner at full speed and break just a few inches away from him.

The bus emitted a slow blast of smoke as it relaxed in its stationary position. Sirius had only taken the knight bus one other time, when he had travel to the Potter's home. It had been his parents who had unwittingly given him the idea to travel by knight bus in the first place. They were grumbling about an ad for the knight bus that had cropped in the Daily prophet. His mother had spent the next two hours ranting about the fact that it was based off some muggle contraption and therefore shouldn't be anywhere near the wizarding society.

The doors of the bus opened with a hiss and Sirius found himself face to face with the conductor. Just as he remember the last time he rode the Knight bus, the conductor was exactly the same. He swung off the bar and leaned to Sirius grinning from ear to ear. His dread locks swinging from side to side.

'Welcome to the Knight bus!' He announced in his heavily Jamaican accent. 'I'll be your conductor, Dmitry Williams, and this be your driver, Ernie Nelson.'

Sirius nodded to the two and hopped onto the bus. 'Can you get me to St Mungos?'

'No problem, no problem. That'll be five sickles and a knut.' Dmitry nodded. 'Please take this bed; we'll be there in ten minutes.'

Sirius thanked him again and sat down on his bed. He looked across at the other passenger who slept soundly in their own beds, seemingly unfazed by the bus hurtling off at break neck speed.

'Hey, so you running away or something?' Dmitry asked as the bus was swerved between cars.

His question seemed to strike a cord with Sirius. He had contemplated leaving many times over the past few years, even going so far as to pack his bags. But he had always ended up unpacking them again. He just couldn't find it in himself to give up just yet. It was as if he wanted to do something...good, before he could leave his family.

'No, my cousin's having her kid.' Sirius answered looking out the window and watching the flurry of lights twinkle past him.

'Oh a baby! You hear that Ernie!' Dmitry grinned as he tapped on the glass. 'Ernie! There a lorry just ahead.'

Sirius rose from his bed as he watched Ernie, the driver, quickly swerve the bus to the side and continue with the journey. Sirius felt his mouth fall slightly in shock when he looked back to Dmitry who was still grinning like they hadn't almost crashed right into that lorry.

'Ah, don't worry about it. We've never actually crashed the bus. Ernie just needs a little guidance with the muggle road is all, his eye sights almost gone.' Dmitry spoke nonchalantly. 'As long as I'm here, we'll be safe and sound! You know I always joke that if I kick the bucket, I'll still come back and help Ernie with his driving. Maybe as a ghost or something!'

Dmitry began cackling as Sirius just smiled along with him. He was glad when the bus stopped and he rushed off. He had thought that he'd have rather not known about Ernie's apparent blindness.

Dmitry wished him well before the bus launched itself into the night and out of sight. Sirius watched it for a moment longer before taking in his surroundings. The building ahead of him looked long abandoned. There was a red sign on the top of the building that read "Purge and Dowse Ltd" underneath a plethora of banners that read "Closed for Refurbishment".

Sirius walked towards the building and looked in the window. To the many muggles who walked past this very building every day, all they saw was old outdated cloths dresses on tatty mannequins. But Sirius stood in front of one of the mannequins and spoke, 'Visitor.'

'Welcome to St Mungos, make sure to grab your visitor badge at the front desk.' The mannequin spoke back. 'Please step though the glass.'

xxx

'Something's not right.' Andromeda spoke. One hand cautious rubbing the top of her stomach the other tapping nervously on the chair she sat on.

'You're just nervous dear, It happens a lot with first time mothers.' The Healer midwife said a little patronisingly.

Andromeda gave her a sharp look as she scurried towards the kitchen getting everything ready. Andromeda was not one for dramatics. When something was wrong, it was wrong. She just couldn't shake the feeling that her baby was in danger.

'Dromeda, I know you said you wanted-' Ted began as he reached for her.

'No! We can't, we just-no, I'm staying here.' Andromeda said furiously. They had opted to have their child in their home for a good reason. Since the day Andromeda found out she was pregnant, not a day had gone by that she didn't constantly look over her shoulder when she went out. She thought it might be the pregnancy causing this sudden rush of paranoia. But she wouldn't risk her family getting a hold of her child.

She wanted to think that they would be incapable of harming her or her child. But unfortunately and it broke her heart to think, she knew they type of lengths her family would go to.

'Ted, we can't go there, what if someone recognises me. What if my parents come!?' Andromeda cried.

'Then we'll risk it. But Dromeda, we haven't seen them in months.' Ted implored her as he reached and rested a hand on her stomach.

'Everything alright in here?' The healer asked as she looked between the two.

Andromeda was about to speak when Ted broke in, 'Yes, we're going to St Mungo's, Dromeda thinks something's wrong with the baby.'

'I'm sure everything is fine. You're both about to become parents, it's natural you'd feel-' The healer began but cut herself off. She was staring intently at Andromeda's stomach. 'How long has it been doing this?'

Andromeda looked down to her own stomach and watched as it began expanding in different places, almost as if the baby was growing bigger as the seconds past.

'I-I...' Andromeda mumbled speechless and terrified. 'I don't know! I-'

'We must take you to St Mungos now.' The healer spoke quickly. 'I'll need to call ahead to Healer Marsh.'

'Ted...' Andromeda whispered as she grasped his hand.

'I'm here, Dromeda.' Ted breathed. 'I'll always be here.'

Andromeda nodded as she moved towards her husband. They hugged until the voice of the healer broke them apart. Andromeda wished time could stop or at the very least wind back an hour.

'Wait.' Andromeda stopped.

'Drome-' Ted begun.

'I need to write to Sirius. I promised him. He should be here for this.' Andromeda insisted.

xxx

Ted Tonks was a simple man. He always strived to do the right thing and help those he could. But at this moment in time he was at a loss for words. He looked down at his wife who was now safely tucked away in a hospital bed surrounded by Healers. But she wasn't safe, far from it.

Andromeda was petrified and he couldn't think a thing he could do to help her. He was just as oblivious to the situation as she was. Ted felt like he was failing the woman before him. He had sworn to her that he would protect her at any cost. Yet he was doing a terrible job. All he could think to do was reach his hand forward and grip hers. At the touch, Andromeda looked over to him and squeezed his hand hard. But it was not the pain of her grip that pushed Ted over the edge; it was the look in Andromeda eyes. A look he had only ever seen from her once before when she had finally come to term about her sisters.

Loss was something the two knew very well. Andromeda had lost any family she had ever had and Ted had lost his parents and sister in a car accident when he was only four. Ted had spent his childhood with his only living grandparents but they had also passed only a year ago. It didn't matter to either of them that one had had a loving family and one had not. Loss was loss and the pain of it was something they could both understand and fine solace in each other.

'I love you Dromeda.' Ted croaked. He felt her grip on him become slightly more manageable.

'Finally! I found you both, you know I never realised how big this place was!' A boy with dark curly hair grinned.

'Sirius!' Andromeda called and smiled for the first time in hours. 'You got my letter.'

'Of course, that ruddy owl of your kept pecking at my window.' Sirius huffed. 'Everything alright, I though you wanted to do this at home?' Sirius asked.

Ted looked between the two as Andromeda launched into the whole story from her weird feeling to being rushed to St Mungos. Ted could clearly see the family resemblance between the two. Both had black eyes and hair. Both supporting pale without a blemish. Ted knew a lot about Sirius, he, according to Andromeda, was the only other person in the entire Black family tree, who was not a "pureblood fanatic loony".

He was glad that Andromeda had someone like him. He often watched Andromeda write letters to the boy, they seemed to share a connection as if they were brother and sister.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, my name's Healer Marsh.' A tall man with glasses introduced himself, he was wearing the standard white and grey healer gown but with added stripes around his forearm. 'I am somewhat of a specialist in cases like yours.'

'Cases like ours?' Andromeda trembled, her initial worry creeping back to her.

'There will be no easy way to say this.' Healer March sighed. 'You baby is under a tremendous amount of stress and given the symptoms you shown, we believe she is inflicted with metamorphosis. It is an extremely rare magical ability that allows a person to change their appearance at will. But unfortunately, the survival rate for a metamorphosis is less than four percent. Due to the baby's erratic and temperamental body changes, its heart will usually fail quickly as it is unable to keep up with the rest of its body.'

'B-But, you can do something right! You must have come across cases like this?!' Andromeda cried.

'Mrs Tonks, even if the child survives delivery, its chances of making it past its first year drop to two percent. I'm sorry, there's very little I can do.' The healer spoke leaving a deathly silence in the air, he apologised once more before leaving.

Ted felt his stomach drop. He all at once wanted to be sick and start laughing at the situation. He loved that kid inside Andromeda, he hadn't even met it yet and he loved it more than anything in the world. Yet here he was again, here they both were again, about to lose their family.

'I-It's my fault!' Andromeda burst out as tear filled her face. 'It's all my fault. I'm being punished for leaving them. For giving up on Bella and Cissy. I abandoned them!'

'Stop it Andromeda.' Sirius said angrily. 'Stop blaming yourself for their choices, you did everything you could have. But now you have something else to worry about. You need to give that kid a chance, something we both never had. If you want to blame yourself for your sisters go ahead, but don't take it out on the kid. You have the chance, however small; to give the Black family a kid they can be proud of! Don't give up so easily!'

Ted couldn't help but smile at the boy across from him. He was certain that the words the boy had spoken so passionately had resonated with Andromeda and possible saved the life of his child.

'But what if...what if-' Andromeda trembled. It was Ted's turn to provide her with the words she needed to hear.

'Whatever happens, happens, Dromeda. But we have to give him a chance.' Ted implored her.

'Her.' Andromeda managed with a weak smile. 'I changed my mind; I think it's a girl.'

Ted smiled back at his wife. However their moment of solace was quickly interrupted. Healer Marsh had rejoined the group and announced that it was time to begin. Andromeda looked petrified but she was radiating her resilience as she gripped his and Sirius's hands.

Ted couldn't tell if minutes or hours or even days had past. Every second of it seemed to pass it a blur. It was only when the wails of a child filled the room that he managed to pull his gaze from Andromeda. He looked towards the Healer who was carrying his child. But he was not greeted with the soft pink skin of a newborn; the baby struggling in the heelers arms didn't even look human.

The baby's skin was a deep green hue. Its arms were twice the size of its legs. Each body part morphed it's self as if it were out of control. The Heelers struggled to hold her as they rushed her away and out of sight.

'Is she...were...is she alive?' Andromeda panted through her utter exhaustion.

Ted opened his mouth to answer but found no words to say.

xxx

Andromeda looked in front of her. She was staring at the front door of what she once called home. The Black family had ever spared any expense when it came to decorating. Andromeda's eyes follower the delicate wood carvings that framed the door until she finally stopped at the larger brass snake that was curled into a door knocker.

Reaching her hand up, Andromeda made to knock at the door when it swung open of its own accord. She stepped in and looked around to find no one but herself. As she searched the corridor she gazed over the paintings at decorated every inch of the place. They seemed different to what she had remembered, as if the portraits were happier rather than their usual solemn expressions.

Andromeda closed the door behind her as she walked further into the house. She was about to make her way up to her bedroom when she heard a noise. A noise that was all at once familiar and alien to her.

The cry of a baby seeped its way though the walls of the house as Andromeda opened each room. She had never felt so connected to such a noise. It didn't bother her one bit; she found the screaming child's cries somewhat soothing. But no matter how many doors she opened or what rooms she looked in, she was still alone and the sounds of the baby where dimming.

A flurry of panic filled Andromeda as she began frantically opening every door she could find. She searched every room in the house until there was only one left.

Andromeda found herself facing the closed door as she slowly reached for the door handle, hearing the creak of the door as she swung it open.

'M-mother?' Andromeda frowned as her eyes sort out the figure sitting in the middle of the room.

Mrs Black paid her no attention as if she hadn't heard a thing. She continued to look down as something that was nestled in her arms, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Andromeda followed her gaze and rested her eyes on the tiny baby that had been swaddled in a blanked. She was beautiful, with her pink rosy cheeks and her big brown eyes. When she saw Andromeda, she began to shriek and gurgle. It was like the most beautiful music Andromeda had ever heard. She stepped closer to the child, wanting to pick her up. But as soon as she did the baby's shrieks of joy turned into piercing cries. It's once rosie pink skin was slowly replaced with a ghastly green colour. Her body turned and twisted as it tried to break free from its blanket.

Andromeda cried out in shock, she turned to her mother who was still holding the baby. But she was different too. Her skin saw distorted and matched the dark green hue of the baby. She was no longer smiling gently at the baby, she was grimacing in disgust.

'Filthy half breed!' She spat. The baby wailed louder as if it were in pain.

Andromeda tried to reach out to her but her feet wouldn't move. The babies cries increased, piercing her ear drums. 'Give her to me! Please give her to me!' Andromeda yealled, but nothing seemed to make a difference.

Andromeda's mother sneered at the baby, 'Filthy animal! Tainting the Noble House of-'

...

Andromeda awoke with a gasp. It took a moment but she finally registered the atmosphere around her. The gentle chatter of healers and patients, the smell of cleanliness that constantly hung in the air and the face of her husband, his eyes closed and resting on his hand. Andromeda tried to speak but found her mouth incredible dry. The harder she tried the more her exhaustion pulled at her.

'Ted.' She croaked softly.

Ted's eyes fluttered gently as he locked eyes with her. He immediately shot up and scooted closer to her, looking worried and relived all at once.

'Are you ok? Does it hurt? I can go get the healer-' Ted began but cut himself off as the shake of Andromeda's head.

Andromeda could feel the weight of exhaustion drag along her eyes as she spoke. 'The baby...'

She couldn't decipher the looked on her husband's face but he did smile back at her. 'She's still alive. And you were right in the end Dromeda, it's a girl.'

 _'_ _She's still alive. She's still alive.'_ Andromeda reassured herself. She repeated the words in her mind over and over again until she passed out.

...

'Andromeda?' A voice asked.

Andromeda turned her neck to look the other side of her. She seemed to surprise herself when Sirius grinned back at her. She had expected him to leave by now; it must have been hours now since she had the baby. His parents would be furious.

'She's still here.' Sirius spoke quickly as he looked at the confused face of Andromeda. 'Ted's gone with the healers to check on her. She's doing a lot better than any other meta-um..metamorgans...whatever they're called. She still kicking and screaming. By the way, the Healers wanted to know if you had a name for her yet, Ted said that you should make the final decision' Sirius smiled.

Her name. Andromeda hadn't even dwelled on that since this had all happed. It had seemed such a trivial thing to think about when her baby's life was still in the balance.

'Her names Nymphadora.' Andromeda croaked.

'Nymphadora? That's...um...interesting.' Sirius thought aloud. Andromeda couldn't help but smile at her cousins attempt to hide his dislike for the name.

'But pretty!' He rushed to add. 'Is she named after a star or constellation?'

Andromeda shook her head, 'Neither.'

Sirius was quiet for a moment, 'I guess that'll be the first time in what? A million years that a Black wasn't named after a star. Your mums going to be pissed.'

'I thought it might be time to break the traditions. Since we both seem to be doing that a lot now days.' Andromeda laughed gently.

The two cousins simply smiled at each other. There moments of peace and quiet were fleeting, but precious. Andromeda didn't know when she fell back into her slumber, but the last thing she remembered was the smile on the boy across from her.

...

There was a weight on Andromeda chest when she awoke once more. She tried to think what it might be but came up empty. Not that she didn't like it, the weight was somehow soothing, it was warm and comfy.

Everything seemed so quiet, like the past few hours had never happened. Andromeda felt like she was still tucked away in her own world. The sounds of St Mungos faded to the back of her mind as one simple noised took its place.

 _Thump_

Andromeda didn't know why, but she loved that noise. It's constant rhythmic tone soothed itself across her body.

 _Thump_

It was so strong sounding. So sure of itself.

 _Thump_

Andromeda cracked her eyes open as the light attacked her sight. Slowly, her surroundings begun to appear. She wanted to believe the sight before her was real, but she didn't dare think it. Before her, curled in a ball gripping tightly onto her shirt was Nymphadora Tonks.

Andromeda marvelled at her grip. Relished in the heavy weight of her. Her skin was still unsure of what colour it was, but it had cooled down considerably. Now she almost looked healthy.

 _Thump_

There is was again, the only sound that mattered to her. That sound that told her the baby lying on her was a fighter, that she wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. Never mind what the Healers had said about her, she would prove them wrong. Nymphadora was strong. She was brave and she was like no other.

 **A/N: Thank you so much reading! I really appreciate every follow, favourite and review I get.**

 **To TACO, you are absolutely correct that Decoy Detonators are not from the Marauder era, they were made by Fred and George, I'll go back and fix the continuity error on that one! There might not have been decoy detonators then, but I bet there was something like it. And I'm glad you like the Bellatix side of the story, she'll be popping up at lot more in future chapters.**

 **And to LookAgain, your comment was really something! Thank you very much, you really made my day. One of the main reasons I started this story was because of the Lily/Snape friendship as well as all the other character that we only get a glimpse at in the books. I'm happy that you are enjoying the story so far because I love to write it!**

 **Finally, props to my Beta Reader AsMomma for all the time they spend editing my work!**


	39. Perspective Is Everything

**Perspective Is Everything**

 **James**

James was eager to escape Professor Slughorn's classroom as he made his way out to the corridor and towards the Gryffindor common room. On an outward appearance, James looked just the same as always. But inside he was a complete and utter mess. He was absolutely beside himself thinking about the revelations that were only now cropping up in his mind.

He didn't know if he wanted to throw all the thoughts into a locked box or ponder on them more. But one thing was certain, Lily Evans was completely and utterly confusing the hell out of him. All through Slughorn's class she had been staring intently at him. At first, he thought she was mad at him; that usually seemed to be the case.

But every time he had caught her, she had looked away and buried her head in her book, almost as if she were embarrassed. And it wasn't just today that caused him to wonder what Lily was up to. Ever since they got back after Christmas break, he had noticed her sudden interest in him, their interactions outside of Quidditch had also seemed to increase.

He couldn't help but think that maybe Evans, the Lily Evans...liked him? Was that even possible? And how did he feel about it?

And the more time he spent thinking about her, the more he realised just how pretty her hair was and how he loved the small dimples in her cheeks whenever she laughed. Like a little seed being planted in his chest, he could feel something taking root in him; what it was, he wasn't entirely sure.

He'd never thought as Lily as anything more than a friend. Truthfully, he had never thought of any girl as more than a friend. Girls had been, for all intents and purposes, yucky. But when he thought about it, he and Lily had a lot in common. She made him laugh and he certainly found himself wishing that they could be friends off the quidditch field as well as on.

'Maybe I should ask the guys.' James thought to himself as he turned the corner. But just before he could take another step, James found himself being yanked back by the scruff of his shirt and pushed towards a small alcove. He then found himself face to face with the fiery red head. Their faces just inches apart as they stood in the cramped alcove.

James didn't need a mirror to tell him that his face had turned a very deep red. Tried as he could, there was no way he could escape from the rather fierce look of Lily Evans.

'I know what you're hiding, James.' Lily spoke narrowing her eyes at him.

'W-what!?' James spluttered. Was it that obvious? Had he been unknowingly sending a beacon of 'I LIKE LILY EVANS!' out. 'I-I don't know what you're talking about!'

Lily's eyes narrowed even more as she stepped closer. 'You know exactly what I'm talking about, so come on, spill it!'

'I don't...well maybe...but you don't, you know? I mean...I don't know, this is all so...I need to speak to Sirius.' James rambled on, his heart clattering in his chest and his stomach descending into a cocoon of butterflies.

'I'm not letting you out of here until you confess!' Lily said assuredly.

If James thought he was in a fluster a second ago, it was nothing on what he felt now. 'Confess! What is she...' James thought wildly.

'We said to keep it on the field...' James splutter but he was now only talking to himself and not to Lily who was still looking at him with a frown.

'Keep what on the field?' Lily asked.

James looked up to her, 'Our-wait. What are you talking about?'

It was Lily whose face seemed to break a little as she looked around sheepishly. 'I'm talking about knowing what...what you're up to. I know it all James Potter so don't you dare lie to me!'

James felt suspended over a cliff of confusion, he couldn't be sure one way or another whether he and Lily were on the same page. He wanted to clarify the situation but found himself too flustered to attempt it. He found himself focusing on the little crease between her eyebrows that were created in her anger at him. In his spaced out state, he hardly heard the next words come out of her mouth. The next think he knew her hand was pressed against his forehead.

'You do feel slightly warm. Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?' Lily asked.

It was like an electric shock zapped him though his body. James quickly leapt out of her grasp and pushed passed her. It was all too much to comprehend right now; he needed to get back to the dorm room. He needed his friends to diagnose him and tell him what the hell was going on.

xxx

 **Lily**

Lily was staring intently at James across Slughorn's classroom, watching every movement he made. She was waiting and praying that she would find out what he and his friends were up to. She had spent all of Christmas break trying to figure out what they were doing, but came up empty. None of her books had helped her, she couldn't find a single recipe with all the ingredients Sirius had taken from Slughorn's cupboard and she couldn't ask Slughorn himself either without ratting out the boys.

Time and time again, she had decided to drop the entire thing. But then she would catch a glimpse of Remus and a new burst of resilience would take over. She had watched him and found herself gaining more unanswered questions rather than answers.

Questions like, why was Remus by himself a lot more these days? Lily had watched the four boys from day one, they were completely inseparable. But how many times had Lily found Remus in the common room by himself or studying in the library with only his books for company.

It also did not escape Lily's notice that he was smiling less, not in any noticeable way to someone who wasn't looking but you could usually count on hearing the back table in any of their classes filled with laughter and jokes between the four boys. But ever since Christmas and maybe even a little before, there had been nothing but general silence and it only made her more determined to know what was going on. Remus was a good person; she hated to see him so miserable.

'Good afternoon class!' Slughorn cheered joyfully as he always did when he started his class.

Lily tried to pay attention to him but found she could hardly take her eyes away from James who was passing notes under the table to Sirius and Peter.

'Miss Evans?' Slughorn said again as the Amelia jabbed her in the arm.

'I'm sorry Professor, what did you say?' Lily asked sheepishly. If it were any other student, Slughorn might have been annoyed at the lack of attention. But thankfully, Lily had made enough of an impression with the man that he found her wondering mind to be endearing.

'Not to worry Miss Evans, you can make up for it by answering my question correctly!' Slughorn beamed. 'Today we are brewing by request of Professor Sprout. She was talking to me only yesterday about buying Mandora potions for her Mandrake plants and I volunteer this class immediately. You have proven yourself a very capable class indeed at successfully brewing potions. Now Miss Evans what does Mandora do?'

'Um, it's used for Mandrake plants. It excels the growth rate of the plant by three to four months. But if the potion is brewed incorrectly, the Mandrake has a high chance of dying.' Lily answered.

'Yes! Very good Miss Evans!' He smiled before once again addressing the whole class. 'Now, not to worry class, I need only two or three cauldrons of Mandora of acceptable quality to give Professor Sprout.' Slughorn's eyes darted to Lily's for the briefest of seconds. 'So, I will judge the pairs who produce the best drafts in the class!'

The class murmured amongst themselves. Some of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students gaining glints in their eyes. The prize of winning was more than just helping Professor Sprout. Winning would get you a good chance of getting an invite to Slughorn's parties and after word had spread about his last shindig, everybody had wanted to go to the next one.

'Perhaps we should mix it up a little, hmm? I think... groups of two with someone not at your table!' Slughorn said boisterously to the dismay of the class.

But Lily's attention had spiked once more as her eyes darted to James. He looked back at her with a confused yet happy smile. But as Lily made her way across the classroom, she watched as a gaggling group of Hufflepuffs captured him by the sleeve and dragged him away to their own table.

Lily cursed her bad luck as she watched Sirius being dragged away as well. Now she had no opportunity to pry out their plans.

'Um...Lily?' A voice spoke as she turned around and was face to face with Remus Lupin. 'You don't want to partner up, do you?'

Lily blinked as she felt herself catch up from her loss of Potter. 'Oh, I...'

'It's ok, you don't have to.' Remus said as he smiled at her, but his real feelings of hurt were plain as day under his fake smile that Lily had come accustomed too.

'No! No, Remus I would love to work with you! I just spaced out for a second is all.' Lily rushed as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her table before he could say another word.

And so it was that she found herself lighting a small fire under her cauldron as they prepared to make the potion. Lily wasn't sure why, but it felt awkward. She and Remus had never really talked much by themselves. Whenever they interacted, it was usually in the presence of James and Sirius. Lily searched her mind for something to say when Remus suddenly spoke.

'I have to tell you now, I'm not too great at potions. I'll do my best but I always seem to mess it up somehow.' Remus smiled sheepishly.

Lily frowned back for a moment gazing into Remus's worried eyes. She then put her hand on her hip and gave her best outraged look, 'Oh, so you thought you'd just let me do all the work?!'

Lily tried so hard to bite back her grin as she watched Remus turn into a flustering mess as he tried to explain himself. But she couldn't let him suffer too long. 'I'm just kidding Remus.'

'Oh.' He spoke. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, the air around them slowing melting away and turning into a comfy atmosphere.

'You know, I don't think you are as bad as you say Remus, you've never made anything explode and Slughorn always seems happy with what you do.' Lily wondered aloud as she delicately began measuring the white powder on the scales in front of her.

'Oh, well James and Sirius help me out a lot. I keep telling them to work on their own potions; I know if they put only half the effort into their own work, they'd be getting top marks every time.' Remus answered. 'Am I doing this right?'

'Slice them a little thinner.' Lily corrected as Remus continued to chop the Amilax root. 'So why do they help you and not do their own work?'

'Why do James and Sirius do anything? I gave up trying to answer that one years ago.' Remus chuckled. 'But, I guess they want to help me succeed, because they know it means a lot to me, being here.'

Lily turned her head and watched him continue to slice the root. She would never have guessed that they had this in common. Both she and Remus valued their time and education at Hogwarts a lot more than others did. To most it was a given, but being from a muggle family and learning about this world. Lily constantly reminded herself not to take any of it for granted. But Remus wasn't a muggle, Lily wondered what it was that made him feel the same way she did.

And then there was James and Sirius, she had no idea that they spent their time making sure Remus succeeded in class at the price of their own work. She was ever so slowly being forced to see the two in a different light.

'Talking of James. How's quidditch going? I know you and James don't get on very well...' Remus interrupted her thoughts.

'It's great actually; Frank thinks we'll win the cup again this year. But the Ravenclaws have been getting a lot better with Andrew Jenkins now on the team. And as for J-Potter...' Lily drifted off, deciding whether or not to tell Remus about their friendship. 'We've been... getting on just fine; actually, we made a truce whilst on the field that we don't let anything that happens outside of quidditch effect our training.'

'I thought so.' Remus said quietly as he nodded to himself. 'You haven't lost a match lately. Do you think you'd carry on with it? Quidditch I mean. As a career?'

'I don't know, I've never really thought about it. Ever since career day, I realised just how many different opportunities there are. I don't think I can pick just one thing yet.' Lily smiled. 'What about you? What do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?'

Remus didn't speak for a moment as he finished the last of the prep. He sighed and smiling back at her. 'It's like you said, there's so much to choose from.'

And there it was again. The smile Remus carried around with him constantly. The one that was entirely fake. Lily wondered why the prospect of his career would cause such obvious upset to him. She wanted to ask him more but found herself once again tittering on the realm of unsure. She didn't want to force him to open up to her, not if he didn't want to. Yet maybe he needed someone to push him a little.

'Is it almost finished?' Remus asked a he peered into the bubbling cauldron.

Lily looked into the pot too, then back at her watch. 'Yeah, we just need to continuously stir it anticlockwise for two minutes and sprinkle in twelve pieces of lavender one at a time every ten seconds. You want to put the lavender in?' Remus's eyes widened and he looked nervous. 'Don't worry, you can do it.'

Remus took a moment but nodded. He scooped up the lavender and watched as Lily began stirring the cauldron. Lily watched him as his head slightly nodded ten times before adding in a lavender seed. The two minutes passed without incident as the dark blue potion turned a pale lilac.

'Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans! Shall we see what we have brewing?' Slughorn interrupted as the two smiled at him and waited. Even though Lily was sure they had the potion as good as they could get it, she still felt the prickle of nerves as Slughorn tested the potion. 'Excellent as always Miss Evans!'

'Couldn't have done it without Remus, Sir.' Lily grinned to a blushing Remus.

'Sir! Is the potion supposed to look this colour?' A voice from the back of the room called. Slughorn huffed as he nodded to Lily and Remus before retreating away.

'Thanks Lily.' Remus blurted. 'You're a good teacher. I actually feel like I could get better at this whole potion thing.'

'Anytime.' Lily smiled. She might not have been able to find out anything James was doing but she was glad to have spent some time with Remus.

Thinking of James made Lily search her eyes across the room. He was finishing up his potion with the Hufflepuff girl he had been working with. Lily looked back to Remus who was now packing away his things.

'I need to speak to Slughorn, I'll see you later?' Lily spoke. Remus said his goodbyes and left with most of the class. There were still a few pairs left as Lily pretended to look though her notes. She waited until James finally finished and made his way out the class. She followed him down the corridor that lead towards the Gryffindor common room. When the corridor was empty, Lily took her chance and grabbed James by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into an alcove in the wall.

She had spent too long trying to figure this thing out on her own. She just hoped that James might just tell her everything if she pretended she knew.

'I know what you're hiding, James!' She accused.

She watched as his face quickly turned from surprised to downright flustered. His cheeks and neck turned red as he looked anywhere but at her.

'W-what!?' He spluttered. 'I-I don't know what you're talking about!'

Lily's eyes narrowed even more as she stepped closer. She didn't expect him to just come right out and say it so she pushed him further. 'You know exactly what I'm talking about, so come on, spill it!'

'I don't...well maybe...but you don't, you know? I mean...I don't know, this is all so...I need to speak to Sirius.' James continued to splutter.

'I'm not letting you out of here until you confess!' Lily blurted as she stood her ground. She was on the brink of finding out his plans, she just knew it. She couldn't let him escape to Sirius now.

'We said to keep it on the field...' James practically whispered.

'Keep what on the field?' Lily asked. What in the name of Merlin could they be hiding on the field?

James looked up to her, 'Our-wait. What are you talking about?'

Lily felt her heart skip a beat and her nerves pricking under her skin. Her confidence waning slightly. 'I'm talking about knowing what...what you're up to. I know it all James Potter so don't you dare lie to me!'

It was almost like the two were on completely on different worlds. Lily watched as James's face collapsed into further confusion. It was then she really noticed his appearance. His cheeks were stained red and he looked like he was sweating.

'James? Are you alright?' Lily asked, but her words didn't seem to be reaching him and Lily thought he looked like he was about to faint.

Her instincts kicked in as she brought up her hand to rest on his forehead. All her questions no longer mattered, not if someone was sick.

'You do feel slightly warm. Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?' Lily asked as worry dripped though her. Memories from years ago flashed through her as she looked at James. She just couldn't bear to go through that kind of pain again.

James's eyes widened as he leapt away from her without a word. He grabbed his bag and pushed passed her.

'James...?' Lily called after him as he practically sprinted away from her.

 **xxx**

 **Remus**

Remus sat quietly watching Professor Slughorn enter the classroom. Whilst most of the student's quieted down their chatter there were always a few who were determined to continue. Those few were mostly James and Sirius.

Remus watched in the corner of his eye as the James, Sirius, and Peter passed notes to each other. Sirius would usually spend the whole of the lesson pestering Remus to read his notes. But it was almost as if...as if they purposefully were keeping him out of the loop.

'Stop it, you're just creating this out of thin air.' Remus scolded himself. He hated it when his thoughts brought him here. The area of his mind that fed off his insecurities.

Remus tried to lean back in his chair, in the effort to catch a glimpse of their notes, but to no avail. They were being even more secretive than normal.

His thoughts were shoved away as he caught onto Professor Slughorn words.

'Perhaps we should mix it up a little, hmm? I think... groups of two with someone not at your table!' Slughorn announced making Remus and most of the class shrivel away in nerves.

The class descending into a mass of scraped back chairs as each person scoured the room for a possible partner. Remus cursed himself for his lack of connections outside of Gryffindor house. He looked from table to table, determined to find a suitable partner until his eyes fell on the red head that was looking towards him.

Lily. Of course, it seemed like such an obvious solution and he had wanted to become better friends with her. Ever since her feud with not one, but two of his best mates, Remus had never had the chance to get to know her.

He liked Lily a lot, for someone he knew very little about. She had always been kind to him, no matter what pranks James and Sirius pulled. She had offered him a shoulder to bare his problems on without question.

Remus looked to his left to see two Hufflepuff girls dragging James and Sirius away. Slowly the entire class was pairing up around him. If he didn't act fast, he'd be stuck with Herbert Long, the boy who didn't know how to blow his nose properly.

Remus made his way through the class before standing next to Lily. 'Um...Lily? You don't want to partner up, do you?' Remus practically blurted out. His nerves almost getting the better of him.

Lily faced him with an unreadable expression. She looked back across the room then back to Remus. 'Oh, I...'

It was like a punch in the gut. Remus felt heart rate double as the embarrassment flooded his cheeks. Maybe he was being too presumptuous? Maybe he and Lily couldn't be friends and that day last year, when she had offered to lend an ear to his problems was just a polite gesture and nothing more. 'It's ok, you don't have to.' Remus spoke in an even voice, it was getting easier and easier for him to pretend his feeling weren't as fragile as they were.

He was about to turn away and face the rest of the classroom when Lily grabbed his wrist and kept him in place.

'No! No, Remus I would love to work with you! I just spaced out for a second is all.' Lily spoke quickly, her grip tightening. Remus was about to protest when he felt himself being dragged like a ragdoll across the room to Lily's table.

The pair began prepping the potion in silence. Remus tried his best to search his mind for something to say, he had to remind himself that if he wanted a friendship with Lily, he would have to put some effort into it.

'I have to tell you now, I'm not too great at potions. I'll do my best but I always seem to mess it up somehow.' Remus smiled sheepishly. He was putting it lightly, Remus was abysmal at potions. If it weren't for James and Sirius. Remus was sure he wouldn't have made it past first year.

Lily frowned at him putting her hands on her hip, 'Oh, so you thought you'd just let me do all the work?!'

Remus's mouth was wide open as he looked back at her. He was in full blown panic trying to think of anything he could say. How had he messed up so badly so fast?!

'I'm just kidding Remus.' Lily smiled, presumably at his stupid complexion.

'Oh.' Remus spoke. He surprised even himself when he suddenly snorted out a laugh. It was brilliant, the first proper laugh that he had had in a while. It was a nice feeling when Lily joined in too. As his mother had always said, laughter was always better shared.

'You know, I don't think you are as bad as you say Remus, you've never made anything explode and Slughorn always seems happy with what you do.' Lily wondered aloud.

'Oh, well James and Sirius help me a lot. I keep telling them to work on their own potions; I know if they put only half the effort into their own work, they'd be getting top marks every time.' Remus answered smiling to himself. 'Am I doing this right?'

'Slice them a little thinner.' Lily corrected. 'So why do they help you and not do their own work?'

'Why do James and Sirius do anything? I gave up trying to answer that one years ago.' Remus chuckled. 'But, I guess they want to help me succeed, because they know it means a lot to me, being here.'

The two were silent for a moment. Remus felt a small warmth spread through him. He wouldn't let himself forget the kind of people James, Sirius, and Peter were. They may act stupidly and say things that they shouldn't. But they were, above all else, good people.

They continued to cook and talk to one another as the class went on. For once Remus felt like he was doing rather well with his potion under the watchful eye of Lily. She was a good teacher for him. It wasn't until a question of the future cropped up that the light mood dampened.

'What about you? What do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?' Lily had asked.

Her question swam around his mind as he thought about it. Life after Hogwarts had always seemed like a dim prospect. He couldn't rely on Dumbledore to always help him and he couldn't rely on Hogwarts to shelter him forever. But they weren't all he had. Against all the odds Remus had made himself some truly amazing friends. Friends who accepted him for who he was, who he truly was, cursed and all.

But friends couldn't secure you jobs in the real world. A world where no employer in their right mind would make exceptions for a werewolf.

'It's like you said, there's so much to choose from.' Remus spoke quietly. Determined not to look at Lily's face.

They were back here again. Both unsure of what to say. Both wanting to reach out to the other but not finding the magic words to do so.

...

'Thanks again Lily, I'll see you back at the common room.' Remus smiled as he waved his goodbye to the girl. He looked around the class and watched as his friends were still wrapped up in their own potions. Sirius looked up from his work and grinned at Remus; Remus in return waved his hand and pointed upwards. Sirius nodded before smiling back at the raven-haired girl besides him.

Remus was halfway back towards the Gryffindor common room when he stopped. He needed to make a quick stop at the Library and grab a few books for the weekend. It would be the only free time he would get.

Changing direction, Remus spotted one of the secret passageways they had discovered on their still incomplete mission to find the kitchens and he was facing the door to the library in no time.

Just as he expected, there were next to no people in there. Most would be finishing up their own classes and the few that weren't were eagerly sitting in the great hall waiting for their dinner.

He skimmed the shelf for his books as quickly as he could, picking out his reading material for the next week, when he saw him. It had seemed so odd to see him like this. Just sitting at a table head balanced on his hand as he looked out the window with a glazed expression. A small worry line creasing the centre of his forehead.

It was the first time Remus found himself looking at Severus Snape as more than just a boy who his two best friends hated. It had been so simple to write him off as someone who just represented everything bad. Remus didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him sooner that just like himself, the boy before him would be travelling through his own problems. Maybe because it was easier to label him as the bad guy rather than someone who had their own problems to deal with.

He was about to leave Severus before someone else caught his eye. A tall raven-haired girl with a mass of curls. He knew her instantly as Sirius's cousin Bellatrix.

Severus whipped his head around to her and the two began talking. Remus tried to hear what they were saying but they were whispering so quietly he couldn't make anything out. He only had Severus's expression to go off and by the look of it, he was happy.

But as soon as it had started, their little meeting had ended. Bella fled from the library and Severus watched her go. Not wanting to tempt fate any longer, Remus scampered from the library as well, his books lying forgotten on the table.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! First off apologies for the slightly longer wait for this chapter, I will be back on track from now on! For those of you who are wondering, I know it seems like I'm disregarding the fact that for the majority of Hogwarts, Lily did really hated James. But I promise I have a plan for the story that does not contradict all the stuff we already know from the books.**

 **To TACO, The Dmitry was indeed the 'living' form of the shrunken head on the knight bus, I think perhaps I could have made a more eloquent joke to refrence it, but I'm glad you got it!**

 **And to guest, I am defiantly far from finished with Bella's character. She will be cropping up more often as we go on!**

 **Finally, as always, thank you to my Beta reader Asmomma!**


	40. Love And Other Such Fanices

**Love And Other Such Fancies**

Petunia tapped her fingers across the kitchen table nervously. It wasn't often she found herself in this state. For the most part, Petunia always thought of herself as the confident, outgoing type. She was never one to keep her thoughts at bay, even if it might hurt others.

She valued the truth over everything. At least, that was what she told herself. But it had not escaped her notice that over the past few months, Petunia had been, not lying as such; but had chosen to keep certain information to herself. For the one thing that scared her most in the world was losing those she cared about.

The light tapping of her fingers ceased when she heard the creaking of an upstairs floorboard. The unmistakable sound of her parent's shuffling about in their morning routine as she waited for them. Just hearing their presence in the house made Petunia instinctively reach for the ribbon around her neck. Her finders danced across the smooth circular band as her heart started to speed up.

She had gone over this moment a thousand times. Picturing every outcome her parents could throw at her. Although Petunia was certain in her decision to accept Vernon's proposal, she wasn't certain that her parents would see it the same way.

The clattering of feet on the rickety foundation of the house grew nearer as Petunia heard the light humming of her mother approach the kitchen. Petunia quickly tucked the ring back under her blouse; she wanted to tell them herself not risk them spotting the ring fist.

'Oh, morning Petunia.' Mrs. Evans beamed as she paused slightly in the doorway. 'You're not usually up this early.'

'I'm always up early; I just don't come downstairs early.' Petunia answered. She watched her mother walk straight to their coffee machine and flick the switch. The morning sun was cascading through their window making the light yellow walls a little brighter.

'Morning pumpkin.' Mr. Evans smiled as he squeezed his daughter's shoulder and pulled out the chair across from her.

Petunia smiled back at him and watched, as he did every morning, pull out the paper and realign his glasses.

'Tea or coffee, Tunie?' Mrs. Evans asked as she began busying herself with breakfast.

Petunia wasn't sure if she could stomach anything before she told her parents her news, but asked for coffee anyway. The kitchen was quiet with the occasional pan clattering with another. Mrs. Evans was still lightly humming a tune that Petunia thought might be the Beatles.

'U-'Petunia began. But before the words could come, her own attention was stolen by the flap of the front door clattering and a small thud that echoed on the floor.

Petunia watched as her father looked towards the sound too and folded his paper.

'No, I'll get it.' Petunia said quickly as she scraped her chair back and heading toward the mail. If anything, she wanted to keep her parents in one place. If they left, she knew that there was a good possibility of her chickening out and waiting another day and she had already made Vernon wait long enough.

Scooping up the mail, Petunia made her way back to the table. A fresh cup of coffee was settled in her spot as she sat down and handed the mail to her father.

'Thank Tunie.' Mr. Evans smiled gratefully. He began sifting through the mail and sorting it into different piles.

Petunia watched as the crease in his forehead deepened. She watched as her father silently looked over to her mother and they exchanged a silent conversation. Petunia did not need to ask what the letter her father was holding was. She knew very well that money was never taken for granted in their house hold. As much as her parents had tried to hide it, Petunia was well aware that they worked extremely hard to provide for her and her sister.

It was one of the reasons that Petunia, from a young age, had been so determined to success in her school life. She wanted to be able to get all the scholarships she could.

'We'll be fine Michael. We always are.' Mrs. Evans said softly as she reached he hand towards her husband. Mr. Evans's expression softened slightly as he nodded. He tucked the letter under his newspaper as he reached for his own coffee.

'Any plans today, pumpkin?' Mr. Evans asked. It was times like this that Petunia thought her father was almost like a light switch. He could push all the bad thoughts away in an instant.

'Well, my two o'clock tutor session cancelled on me. So, I guess, I'll go see Vernon.' Petunia answered. Her father smiled back at her as he took another sip.

'And how is Vernon? I hear drilling is the next big thing.' Mr. Evans spoke.

Petunia nodded, 'Yes, his dad just offered him a full time job. Junior executive at Grunnings.' Petunia said proudly.

'Very good. He's still treating you good as well? Because you know, your old dad is more than willing to show him the ol' one two!' Mr. Evans laughed as he mimed punching the air.

'He's very good to me.' Petunia laughed as Mrs. Evans placed breakfast in front of her. 'Thanks, mum.'

The smell of scrambled eggs and bacon filled Petunia nose as the three dug into their breakfasts. Petunia fell silent as her mother and father chatted away about various topics. She was never more aware of the weight around her neck. Feeling her opportunity starting to slip away as breakfast was slowly disappearing, Petunia gathered up her confidence.

'Mum, Dad, there's something I want to talk to you about.' The seriousness of her voice must have resonated with the two as she gained their full attention.

Petunia wished that she had allowed Vernon to be present when she looked into her parents' eyes. She could have done with the soft squeeze of his hand on hers, reassuring her. But she had made up her mind weeks ago. She needed to tell her parents alone. It wasn't that she was afraid that they might disapprove or that her father might actually punch Vernon. But rather, she felt she needed to do it alone. She wanted to have her parent's full attention on her, even if their reactions were not what she hoped they would be.

She wanted them all to herself.

'What is it Tunie?' Mrs. Evans asked. Her face distorting into a worried frown.

'I'm-' Petunia began.

Just as Petunia had opened her mouth the very loud tapping of glass interrupted her. Everyone looked towards the kitchen window and took in the tawny old that stood outside it. It took a moment for each person to fully take in the bird before Mrs. Evans jumped out of her seat.

'It must be from Lily!' She squealed delightfully like a child at Christmas. Mr. Evans too. turned his attention to the bird and smiled broadly.

Mrs. Evans released the latch and let the owl soar in. It circled the kitchen once before landing with a thud on top of the fridge. It gave and almighty hoot at it shook the letter tied around it's foot. Mrs. Evans gingerly stepped closer to the owl, even though their presence didn't surprise anyone anymore, no one could quite get past the idea of mail carrying owls.

'There we go, nice and easy.' Mrs. Evans spoke under her breath, more for her benefit rather than owls. She gently untied the knot and retracted the letter. Unusually the bird would give a happy hoot and sore back out the window. But this time it seemed to be staring at the empty breakfast plates with large amber eyes.

'Do you... do you think it's hungry?' Mrs. Evans asked slightly alarmed as she looked from the owl to the table.

'Looks like it. Do you have anything?' Mr. Evans asked.

'Well I don't go carrying owl treats with me.' Mrs. Evans huffed to her husband. 'Maybe it will like this...'

Mrs. Evans bent down and opened the cupboard under the sink. She rummaged around for a second before producing a box of cat food. Mrs. Evans tipped some out into her hand and slowly reached it to the owl.

The owl turned suddenly and examined the contents. Everyone watched in silence as the owl continued to look at the food with its big yellow eyes. Suddenly, as if it had been highly insulted, the owl began flapping its wings and making loud screeching noises.

It dived off the fridge and circled its way around the kitchen to get back to the open window. It left with a final caw and soured off into the sky.

'I guess he didn't like them.' Mrs. Evans spoke. 'Well go on, let's see what she wrote!'

Mr. Evans carefully ripped the corner of the letter and tipped out its content. The first thing to fall out was two small packages that looking like they were wrapped in baking paper. But as Petunia studied the small packages, she watched as ink appeared across it reading, 'Honeydukes finest – since 1821'.

The second package to fall out looked like an ordinary sack of playing cards and finally a letter slipped out.

Reaching for the letter, Mrs. Evans quickly peeled off the wax seal and read aloud.

Dear Mum, Dad, and Tunie!

I'm sorry for not writing to you all sooner. It's been very hectic at school. Professor McGonagall told us all yesterday that our third year exams will be taking place in two months and I'm a little nervous. I know you'll tell me not to worry, but I think that's easier said than done.

As for my extracurricular activities, I thought you would like to know that the Gryffindor quidditch team had made it into the final again! I wish you could all come see me play, I bet you would love it. As much as I love quidditch, it is getting very tiring; Frank (our captain) has been getting us to do more and more practice every week. It's a little hard to balance school work and quidditch, but it is definably worth the effort.

Enclosed, I have also sent you all some treats from Hogsmeade. For Tunie and Mum, you have the best chocolate in the world! I have no idea how they make it but it really is amazing. For Dad, I got you a game called exploding snap; it's just like regular snap except...it explodes. I promise it's more fun than I'm making it sound. The deck only has about ten uses in it before the cards are unusable so make sure to save me a game for when I come back.

I miss you all terribly; hope to hear from you soon!

Lily xxx

Petunia felt her hands unconsciously ball up into fists. It was only when her nail dug deeply into the palm of her that she loosened them slightly. She watched silently as her mother and father fawned over the letter, each taking their time to read every damn syllable her sister had wrote.

Why was it always like this? Why was it never her turn in this family? What kind of deal had Lily made that would forever overshadow Petunia?

The words of her impending marriage dripped away from Petunias mind. Like water from a tap cascading gently down a deep dark plughole. She wanted to scream and cry out at the same time. She watched to rip the letter from her mother's hands and demand that it be burned. That all evidence was condemned from the world. Why today!? Why, after weeks of no communication had her sister chose this day to send that letter?

The green monster that had always been a part of Petunia once again reared its ugly head. No matter what she did, what she said, nothing could ever overpower her complete and utter jealousy towards her younger sister.

She had spent years denying this truth. She desperately tried to convince herself that she didn't feel this way. After all, who would choose to think this way? To stand on the type rope suspended above the world, teetering on the line of love and hate, never knowing which side she would fall on. Petunia had heard her mother say time and time again, that sisters were always like this. She and her own sister were the same. They could say they hated each other but it was never really true.

But over the years, her mother's words seemed more like fairy tales. Of course, she loved Lily, she always knew that love was there. But it was wrong to assume that her hate, jealousy, or dislike for her sister was not growing every moment, that as everyday passed it wasn't surpassing love.

It petrified Petunia to no end. It felt like all her life, she and Lily had been in a contest and losing was the only thing she had ever known. But it was coming to an end. She couldn't compete forever.

Petunia scraped back her chair and mumble an excuse to her parents. Not bothering, or maybe not wanting, to see how they would react to her departure.

All she could feel was the pounding of her feet against the concrete pavements. Her usual immaculate hair escaping from her tight bun. The wind blew across her cheeks and turned them a light pink. She walked further and further. Ignoring the sounds around her, letting her legs walk to where they wanted.

It might have been hours when she finely felt her legs stop. She looked up and was face to face with the ugly cement building. It's walls where stained and graffitied as she felt her head tilt up towards the very top of the building. She walked towards the doors, pushing them open with the jut of her hip.

The room before her felt almost suffocating. Its lukewarm atmosphere filled her nostrils with a stale sort t of smell. The receptionist, who was glued to her computer screen, glanced up at her entrance. She rolled off the monotonous speech that introduced company as he plucked a badge from behind the desk that read visitor.

Not giving her a second glance, Petunia swept past her and walked towards the stairway. She could hear the receptionist making half-hearted attempts to stop her as she began climbing up the steps.

Petunia went down corridor after corridor. It was a wonder she knew where she was going as every corridor looked identical. The same blue tinted paint and purple carpeted floors that reminded her of school. The works of art that repeated themselves, A boat in the docks, a vase of flowers, random red and beige shapes, a picture of a meadow. Repeat.

Finally, Petunia made it to her destination. The door was slightly ajar as she picked up the discussion inside.

'Excellent work Vernon.' The booming voice of Vernon Dursley senior barked as he clapped his hand on his son's shoulder. 'The new Grunnings building will be up and running next week and we can see about you getting a much nicer and much bigger office than this.'

Petunia could practically hear the excitement coming off her fiancé as he chortled out a laugh and thanked his father.

The door to the office suddenly swung back and Petunia stood up straight standing face to face with Mr. Dursley.

'Oh, Petunia! Come to see Vern I see, well I won't keep him from you.' Mr. Dursley barked. He seemed incapable of speaking in a normal tone.

'Yes, I have.' Petunia nodded and forced a smile. Mr. Dursley smiled back at her and stomped off, much like his voice, he was very heavy footed. He would be completely useless as a spy.

Petunia turned her eyes into the office once more and felt them connect with Vernon's. Her fake smile gently turned into a real once as Vernon grinned back at her.

'I didn't expect to see you today. Did you tell your parents?' Vernon asked as he swung his legs from behind his desk and made his way to Petunia, grasping her left hand and pulling her down for a kiss.

'Oh, I didn't get a chance to actually. Mum and Dad were really busy...' Petunia responded. She watched as Vernon's grin faulted slightly. 'I'm sorry I know you really want to tell them. I just want it to be perfect.'

'No, it should be perfect, you deserve nothing less.' Vernon said fiercely.

Petunia smiled. She brought her free hand to his face and bent her head down slightly and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you.'

She stayed like that a moment longer, not wanting to break the spell. Slowly she let her head fall to his shoulder and the sting of tears prickle her eyes.

'Petunia!? Wha-' Vernon began but was cut off by Petunia's next words.

'I need to tell you something.' Petunia said in a shaky breath.

She had thought that she would never tell Vernon. That she could keep him all to herself. She worried over it almost constantly. What it would do to her to lose him.

But she couldn't do it alone. She couldn't keep everything to herself. She needed one person, only one who listened to her and stayed with her no matter what.

In the contest that was her life, Petunia always felt as if she was the loser. The prizes along the way seemed to always go to another and no matter how hard she studied or what she did, it could never match up.

'I have to tell you something.' Petunia spoke again. She needed to be strong, to put her faith in the person in front of her and hope that they wouldn't run. What she wanted now was for everything to be out in the open. To know that when Vernon heard the truth about her sister, what she was. That he would still chose her.

'P-Petunia, what is it?' Vernon almost trembled.

Petunia took one last long breath before she composed herself. Time couldn't go on until she dealt with the problems ahead of her. The price of the truth almost seemed too much. But Vernon had the right to know about her sister.

'You remember last Christmas, when you met Lily.' Petunia began as Vernon nodded his head.

Xxx

 **Three years ago**

'Alice!' Bella hissed as the girl in front of her pulled her down the dark corridor.

Bella had no idea why she was allowing herself to be pulled around the castle by the girl. A girl she hardly knew.

'Come on! I didn't think you were the sort to be worried about getting caught!' Alice whispered back as she checked around the corridor for any prefects or teachers.

'I'm not!' Bella said back furiously. But if she was going to get caught, she damn well wasn't going to be with this girl.

'Then stop complaining.' Alice grinned tugging her further down the corridor. 'We're almost there.'

Despite liking the girl in front of her less and less with every passing second, Bella followed her. They moved all about the castle, the sun setting as they went. By now, most of the students were already tucked away in their dorms. Most of them pouting after the results of the Quidditch cup.

Gryffindor common room however was still as lively as ever and showing no signs of slowing down.

'You'd better take that off, I doubt anyone will notice, but just to be safe.' Alice spoke pointing to the green and sliver tie around Bella's neck as the climbed the steps.

Bella nodded and shoved the tie in her pocket. The two girls walked until they were face to face with a large painting of a woman in a frilly pink dress.

'Hopscotch.' Alice said cheerily as the painting nodded and swung open.

'Aren't you supposed to keep that stuff to yourself?' Bella frowned. From day one, all any of the perfects could say was keeping the passwords and location of your common room to yourself.

Alice waved her hand and laughed, 'Oh, come on Bella. Frank already told you where the Gryffindor common room is and besides, the password changes tomorrow.'

At the mention of Frank, Bella pushed all her thoughts aside. She followed Alice into the common room, the sound of music becoming louder and louder.

The Gryffindor common room was nothing like she had expected it to be. There were red and gold tapestries that hung over every inch of the walls. The fire place roared, creating a delicate orange hue around the room. The wooden beams had Christmas lights strewn across them and perhaps the most magnificent object in the room was the twenty-foot Christmas tree that had been decorated to an inch of its life.

The whole place was the complete opposite to the common room she called home. The Slytherins liked things that matched but not one of the chairs or couches in the Gryffindor common room looked like it was even from the same century.

'Bells!' A voice called out.

Bella snatched her eyes away from tatty looking chair and landed on Frank. A smile slipping easily onto her face.

'I knew you'd come!' He grinned.

'I said I would, so I did. I don't break my promises.' Bella replied. She wasn't really one for parties like this, with ton of students as clattering bottles of butterbeer together and singing out the Hogwarts anthem at the top of their lungs. But she had indeed made a promise to Frank. Or rather, she had lost the bet that Slytherin would win the quidditch cup.

'I hope its ok I sent Alice. It's just, Gemma wanted to have all the quidditch players take some photos together.' Frank offered.

It was, in fact, not ok that he had sent Alice in his place. Bella didn't know this girl at all, and she didn't like her either. She was too smiley and chummy and she didn't like the way she said her name.

'It's fine.' Bella lied casually.

'I was more than happy to do it!' Alice smiled at Bella. 'After all, I feel like I know you already.'

Bella frowned at her and then back at Frank who rubbed his neck nervously.

'Frank's always talking about you.' Alice continued. To which Bella felt an odd sensation take over her. She was annoyed that Frank was talking about her to this is girl, but she couldn't deny that it also pleased her. 'And besides, Frank's my best friend too, so it seemed mad that we didn't know each other!'

'Best friends.' Bella said slowly to herself. Somehow, it had not occurred to Bella that Frank had other friends besides her. Best friends at that.

'Ehr, Alice. Bella hasn't had anything to drink yet, could you get some butterbeer.' Frank requsted. Alice nodded and walked off into the crowd. Ceasing his opportunity, Frank pulled Bella towards the end of the room. 'Are you alright Bella?'

Was she? What was this feeling that was coursing through her? Why did she want to run away?

'I'm fine.' Bella murmered.

'I know you don't like Alice yet. But you will, I'd really like it if you could get along...' Frank trailed off.

Bella didn't want to get along with this girl. Bella wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe it was selfish, but she came here to see Frank and Alice was ruining that. Before Bella could tell this to Frank however, the cheery voice of Alice cut in.

'I'm back!' She said in a singsong voice that made Bella's teeth grind. 'Butterbeer for you and butterbeer for you.'

Bella snatched the bottle away but Alice seemed not to notice the dislike she was shooting at her.

'Are you not having one?' Frank asked as Alice continued to grin and shake her head.

'Nope, I have something better!' Alice grinned as she bit her lip from excitement. 'I swiped it while the seventh years weren't looking.'

Bella almost sip out her butterbeer when she saw the dark amber filled bottle Alice had in her arms.

'Alice!' Frank yelped nervously as he tried to snatch the bottle away. But Alice was too quick and shoved it into her robes. 'If we're caught-'

'Oh pish posh! We'll be fine. Where's your Gryffindor courage, Frank?' Alice grinned.

Bella looked at the girl slightly gobsmacked. Whatever box she had pinned the girl into was slowly crumbling away. She still didn't like her, far far from it. But bottle of Firewhisky that she had swiped had certainly sparked Bella's interest. Perhaps she could learn to tolerate the girl...

'Yes Frank, where is your Gryffindor courage?' Bella smiled at him.

Frank looked between the two girls and sighed in defeat.

...

Present day

It almost felt like those years of her life had been a dream. That she had actually found a best friend in Alice and that their adventures didn't stop at swiping a bottle of Firewhisky.

Some days, when the routine of school life caused Bella to forget about everything. She almost missed Alice. She missed having a female friend. A friend who sort of reminded Bella of her older sister Andromeda.

They were both kind and way too patient with her.

'But they both betrayed you! Don't ever forget and never forgive that!' Bella's mind hissed at her.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh. She fidgeted with the small ring in her hand a little longer before sliding it back onto her hand.

When she opened her eyes again she looked at the ring. She felt nothing. Weren't women supposed to swoon over this kind of thing? Wasn't the mere mention of a wedding supposed to make her feel all warm a fuzzy?

'Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange...' She thought to herself.

Nothing, not even a spark. The ring was just a ring. Just a piece of metal with a black diamond in the centre. It didn't represent love or faithfulness. It didn't make her happy or upset. It was just there.

Maybe it was because she had never met the man who had sent it to her. Or maybe it was because it wasn't from the man-

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' Bella cried to herself over and over again.

The chime of a clock rang though the empty Slytherin common room. Bella listened to it chime.

Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...

'I'd better get going.' Bella noted to herself. She pulled herself up from the black leather couch and slowly walked to the door. Severus would be without a doubt waiting eagerly for her arrival in the library. Just as her letter instructed him too. She should forget all about this love business. It didn't exist, not to her.

'Just focus on the task in hand. I won't turn up empty handed in the next meeting.' Bella reminded herself, all thought of the past slowly fading away and being replaced with the task ahead.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think! Thank you to my lovely Beta reader AsMomma for all their work as well! I will be getting back on the marauders next chapter and possibly a little more on what Severus is up to.**


	41. Momentous

**Momentous**

'Sirius, stop it.' James hissed quietly. He looked around the table to see if anyone was paying attention to them but thankfully the great hall was mostly bare.

'It's annoying! The bloody thing won't stay still.' Sirius moaned as he chewed his breakfast.

'Then just do what I do.' James replied.

'I tried that; it's even worse!' Sirius snapped.

'Two more days Sirius. Would you just try and keep it together for two more days? Or is Remus not worth that?' James spoke looking at Sirius in the eyes, a slight smirk on the corner of his lip.

Sirius glared back at James and proceeded to push the mandrake leaf that had made its home in his mouth for almost two months underneath his tong, 'Cheap shot, James'

'You're sure it's the day after tomorrow, James?' Peter asked as he carefully took a bite of his porridge. Peter too was struggling to not swallow his mandrake leaf when he was eating. On more than one occasion, Peter had almost choked on the thing.

'Yeah, it has to be.' James said certainly. It had been two months since the boys had put their plan into action. But their mission to become Animagi was a long and arduous one. They only had to have the mandrake leaf in the mouths for one month, but the weather and the full moon never seemed to match up.

But this month would be different, James was sure of it. He had signed up for the witch weekly in order to follow their weather reports. He had constantly visited Professor Klaf, the divination teacher, and pretended to be interested in her "visions" to be sure that everything would be perfect for their next phase. They had all their ingredients ready and where more than ready to get rid of the stupid mandrake leaves in their mouths.

'I've checked the Daily prophet as well. Everything says that there will be a thunder storm. We don't have to worry about Remus, it's the full moon and he'll be gone by then. The only thing we need to figure out is how to-' James stopped himself and leaned closer to the boys. 'Sneak out of the castle.'

'Maybe there's a secret passage out the castle?' Sirius suggested. They had been on so many late-night expeditions to find the kitchens that they had managed to find over two dozen secret passage ways.

'And do you know where that would be?' Peter asked in a sarcastic voice.

'It was just a suggestion.' Sirius scowled. 'You have any great ideas?'

'Umm...the front door?' Peter thought aloud.

'The front door! Are you mad! We'll-' Sirius began.

'No! That's perfect!' James grinned much to the delight of Peter who looked both shocked that his idea had been so well received and smug as he looked over to a baffled Sirius. 'I mean, we'll be careful about it. But no one is going to think that we would just walk out the front door.'

'You know what, fine!' Sirius said exasperated. 'I'm sick of having this thing in my mouth.'

'Mine's started to congeal.' Peter nodded and pulled a face.

'Just two more days.' James spoke sighing.

They continued to carefully eat their breakfast until Remus had joined them. Each one of the boys looked at Remus's obvious exhaustion. He always seemed to be like this closer to the full moon. But when Sirius looked at Remus today he saw- no, he felt something different about the boy.

Something that went beyond the dark circles under his eyes and beyond his sluggish movements. He looked to Peter to see if he had noticed anything but he had fixed himself on his own breakfast, determined not to speak to Remus in case he ruined their plans. Sirius looked over to James as well. But he too was enveloped in his own thoughts. Most likely going over every inch of their plan.

Remus sat across from Sirius and piled his plate with an assortment of breakfast. He smiled wordlessly as Sirius as he began pushing scrambled eggs around his plate with the back of his fork. Sirius automatically smiled back at Remus. But never the less felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew that smile; the one Remus was giving him. He'd used that smiled many, many times. Remus was hiding something. He was shutting himself off.

'Maybe keeping this whole Animagus thing a secret is a bad idea...' Sirius thought. Because now that he really thought about it, when was the last time all four of them had snuck out of bed to find the kitchens? Or pulled a stupid prank?

'Are you not eating?' Sirius asked as he continued to watch Remus push his breakfast around his plate. Remus glanced up at him and smiled weakly. His eyes wore dark circles that seemed almost a permanent feature on him.

'I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought...' He answered. 'With, you know, coming up.'

Sirius nodded and looked at his own food. Suddenly, he didn't feel hungry either.

xxx

Regulus dipped the tip of his quill carefully into the full bottle of ink. All he could think about was how much he detested the letter in front of him. How much each stroke of his quill sent a vile shiver down his back. It was like he was signing his own death warrant. Forever condemning his life and isolating himself from what he truly wanted.

But his mother would be happy. His father would call him the true heir to the Black family. These things might have once mattered to him. But now, they all seemed useless and empty. Regulus signed his name at the bottom of the parchment and read though his letter once more looking for mistakes.

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I am sure you have been eagerly expecting this letter since the day I stepped foot in Hogwarts. You'll be pleased to know that I have been approached by various member of Slytherin community about joining their "society". Although they have not said in so many words, I am positive that this is all in aid of the Dark Lord._

 _I have not had the opportunity to speak to cousin Bellatrix yet. She only seems to talk with the older students, one in particular. And as you have rightly requested, I have kept my distance from Sirius. I understand now what a bad influence and disgrace to Black name he is. I will do everything to not disappoint you both._

 _They are planning a meeting soon for all the recruits soon, I shall write to you again when I know more._

 _Regulus A. Black_

 _Toujours Pur_

Regulus sneered at the letter. He allowed himself a moment of sadness before he folded it up and sealed the envelope with a wax stamp. He gently tied the letter around the leg of his owl and reached for the latch on the window. Everything in his body wanted to keep the window remained shut. To rip up the letter into a thousand pieces and run across the castle to his brother; to act like a child for once.

But his hand did move and it opened the latch with ease. The owl did not hesitate as it flapped its wings and soared off into the sky. Not bothering to close the window, Regulus collapsed back into his chair and rested his head on his propped-up elbow.

 _'I suppose I would do everything I could to make sure she was safe, but I would fight for her even if there was someone who tried to hurt her. They would have to go through me first.'_ Lily had said about her sister what seemed so long ago.

Her words had been cropping up in his mind more often nowadays. The further Regulus felt himself being dragged down the rabbit hole, the more her words of encouragement would keep him going. Regulus would do anything to protect his brother. Even devote himself to a cause he did not see the point in. Condemn his own life for that of his brothers.

He hadn't spoken to Sirius since that fateful day at the lake side. But he had seen him. Regulus watched him every morning at breakfast laughing with his friends. He watched him cleaning desks in detentions. He watched him commentate in every quidditch match. Regulus was convinced that Sirius knew true happiness. A happiness that would be destroyed by his family in an instant. Maybe he couldn't completely save Sirius or protect him in the long run. But he could let him truly live right now. Regulus would take the burden for his family's expectations willingly.

Regulus let out a loud sigh. Not a day seemed to go by that his responsibilities didn't catch up to him. He let his eyes wonder to the window as the breeze filtered in. The full moon glared back at him as it's light filled the dark room around him.

'A full moon.' Regulus smiled to himself. He watched it until a noise of celebration flittered in his ears. Standing up, Regulus peered out the open window and tried to spot the noise. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Sirius running across the grounds with two other boys grinning like fools.

xxx

'Tonight's the night guys. If this works we'll become animagi.' James grinned as he rocked back and forth on his toes.

Peter, as always, seemed a little nervous as he chewed his finger nails. 'But what if we get caught? I don't think we can talk ourselves out of this one...'

'Peter you can stay here if you like. No one is forcing you to come.' Sirius huffed. 'But just remember, me James and Remus will be going out every month without you.' Peter's nervousness shifted to determination. 'What no! I want to come! I want to come!'

'Would you two pack it in! We'll be caught before we even start.' James scowled as the three of them snuck out of the Gryffindor common room. The castle was silent except for the pitter patter of rain trickling outside.

The boys worked their way through the castle as quickly as they could. If they didn't time this properly only Merlin knew when they would get another chance. James held up his hand as they let a prefect pass them. Once the corridor was clear again, they made their way to the front door and just as they had hoped, there was no one to stop them walking out.

'We'll go into the forbidden forest. I don't think anyone will see us out here but I'd rather we be on the safe side.' James whispered as they closed the door behind them.

The rain continued to drizzle on them as trekked across the Hogwarts grounds. As they passed the little hut on the edge of the forest, they could hear a man singing inside as he roasted what sounded like boulders in a pan. The forest wasn't as scary as James had thought it would be. He shook his hair to get rid of extra water when he looked around. The moon light had created beams of light that broke though the branches.

'This is good.' James announced as he stopped after they had been walking for a good fifteen minutes. Looking back at the two boys, James reached into his bag and pulled out the stolen ingredients and equipment from Slughorn's private stock. Peter and Sirius grabbed the shiny vials from James and proceed to rid themselves form the horrid mandrake leaf from their mouth.

'Thank Merlin!' Sirius grinned. 'That was bloody disgusting.'

'Ehw.' Peter grimaced. 'This better work, I can't do that ever aging.'

'Next the hair.' James smiled as he plucked a stand of hair from his head and added it to the vile. 'And now the deaths-head moth.'

Each boy grabbed the shrivelled up insects and crushed it in their palms. The moth crumbled like sand as they added it to their vials.

'The dew next, right?' Sirius asked as James nodded. As they added the untouched dew, they watched as the potion fizzed and hissed. The ingredients seemed to swirl together and emit a foul odour.

'I-is it supposed to do that!?' Peter cringed as he covered his nose with his spare hand.

'I guess so.' James replied but he too seemed uncertain and a little warily as he watched his own potion congeal and turn dark grey.

'And now we wait.' Sirius ginned excitedly.

'And now we wait.' James confirmed falling to his knees and sitting on the ground. He was sure it wouldn't take too long. The winds had already gotten stronger and the distant sounds of thunder echoed about the forest.

...

'James!' Sirius yellowed over the loud thunderous clapping above them. The wind whipped harshly against their cloaks, each boy was now soaked from head to toe. Sirius couldn't feel anything but the pounding of his head. He legs aches and stumbled as he tried to keep up right.

'JAMES!' Sirius tried again. James was looking straight up as he watched the thunder around him.

'NOT YET! JUST A LITTLE LONGER!' James yelled back as he eyes studied the vial before him. What had once been a dirty grey colour had slowly, over the last hour, adopted a pinkish hue. The thunder only got louder as the storm drifted directly under them. Each clap becoming harsher and more violent scaring each of the boys more than they would ever admit. But it was hard not to be scared as the light of the lightning burst around them and the thunder roared continuously.

'I THINK-' James began. But was thrown back as fire erupted from a nearby tree. It's flames burst to life as it began to devour the tree.

'JAMES!' Peter and Sirius yelled as they rushed to drag him away.

'WE HAVE TO GO! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!' Peter yelled as he heaved James by the shoulder.

'NO! ABSOLULY NOT! WE'RE SO CLOSE!' James insisted as he yanked his arm away from Peter.

'YOU'LL GET US ALL BLOODY KILLED JAMES!' Peter howled.

James looked livid as he stared back at Peter. They both looked to Sirius for back up. Sirius looked between the two, a million things running through his mind. The fire of the tree that was now beginning to catch onto another tree felt unbearably hot against his skin. The thunder continued to light up everyone's face and then leave them in darkness. He was sure he could feel the trickle of blood against his ankle when he had skimmed his leg across a sharp rock trying to get James to safety. But only one thing mattered. Remus's fake smile flashed before him like the lightening around him.

Sirius lifted the vial in his hand and waited for the next flash of thunder. The potion now looked blood red and without a second though, Sirius tilted his head back and devoured its content. It was like he was burning all over as he felt his pulse pulsate around his body. His vision was gone and it was only when he felt mud scrape beneath his finger tips that he had realised he had fallen over.

He wanted to ask if the other two were feeling the same way when he let of howl of pain. It started in the pit of his stomach. A pain he had never felt before made its way over every inch of him. It was like his organs were rearranging themselves as they twisted and turned. Even though his vision was gone, Sirius felt the tuft of hair that where burrowing its way out his skin. His leg began to bend and get smaller and just when he thought he couldn't take the pain no longer he felt his mouth elongate. His smell returned, only now it was different. His eyes seemed to adjust more to his surroundings and his howls of pain now sounded more like growls.

...

Regulus was a good student. Take his private life away, one might even call him a goodie two shoes who could do no wrong. He didn't break the rules. He didn't talk out of turn in class and he never missed an assignment. He wondered why he was now running down the corridor in the early hours of the morning to the one person he had sworn to keep his distance from. Maybe it was because it was early, that no one would be around to see them together. Or maybe he had been lying to himself about how strong he was about this whole thing. When really, one hint of Sirius's presence was enough for him to abandon every wall he had put around himself.

'He won't even be there.' Regulus tried to tell himself as he skirted down the corridor. He had only caught a glimpse of Sirius out the window briefly; he was probably on the other side of the castle by now. But something illogical in Regulus pushed him forward and kept him going. He slowed down his jog to a walk as he heard voices. He could hear his brother quite clearly now. A grin spread across his face as he rounded the corner and froze.

...

Sirius, James and Peter dashed back to the school. None of the quite believing what they had just done. What they had managed over months of planning and waiting. They had done it, they had really done it. They had become animagi.

The rain still poured down their faces as they ran but the storm was finally passing. It wouldn't be long before the sun would start to rise and as they ran they couldn't help but cheer. James collapsed against the stone wall when they finally made it back. His breaths coming out in pants as he rubbed a hand across his face. He took off his glasses and attempted to rid some of the water as he wheezed, 'That was...'

'Insane. That was the most mental thing we've ever done.' Sirius grinned.

'But it worked! It really worked.' James quietly cheered. He stood up and gently pushed the door open and slid in.

'I can't wait to tell Remus. He'll be so mad.' Sirius chuckled as they began their walk back to the common room.

'I know! Hey, you're being quiet Peter.' James noted as he peered around the corner. 'You did it! Aren't you proud of yourself?'

'Yeah...' Peter pouted, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head bowed. 'It's just...'

'Just what?' Sirius asked.

'I'm a...a rat.' Peter grumbled. 'You guys get to be really cool stuff and I have to be the rat.'

'What! Are you kidding Petie! You're the best one. You can literally go around the castle and not get caught. Not as if I can wonder the corridors at night looking like a stag. Plus think of all the pranks you cou-' James froze.

The next word out of his mouth proceeded to completely flip their high spirits.

'McGonagall!'

There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Sirius quickly grabbed the bundle of vials and extra ingredients they had brought as well as their animagus instructions and threw it behind the corner. If McGonagall saw what was in the bag, they wouldn't be expelled, they would literally explode from how much Scottish anger she would throw at them.

...

Regulus looked down at the bag that had appeared in front of him. He had watched Sirius hurriedly chuck it to him but it seemed his older brother hadn't noticed his presence. Regulus was about look around the corner when he heard McGonagall's screech.

'Never, never have I encountered such insolence, such stupidity in my life. What makes you think that you have the right to do this kind of thing? To endanger the life of yourself and the students! I want to know what you were doing!' McGonagall snarled.

No one including Regulus had ever seen the woman so livid.

'W-we were just...we...' Trembled one of the boys.

'What?! What were you just doing Mr. Black!' McGonagall demanded.

'It's entirely my fault Professor. I couldn't sleep so I wanted to take a walk. I know it was reckless-'James began.

'Reckless doesn't even begin to describe what you have done Mr. Potter. You obviously have no regard for the teachers here at the school. We are in change of your safety. What if something had happened on your midnight stroll mmh? You have no idea of the dangers that are out there right now.' McGonagall scowled. 'No idea of the kind of people who are roaming the wizarding world! We are about to experience a war and you see fit to throw yourselves right in the middle of it with not thought whatsoever.'

'Wait...a war?' James asked confused.

Regulus' blood ran cold as he nudged closer to hear the conversation. Never had he imagined that the 'other side' knew what was going on. Everything that he knew about the Dark Lord had been near impossible to obtain and he was part of the families closest to the Dark Lord. Everything was kept in the almost secrecy.

For a long moment nobody said a word.

'This is not the time nor the moment to discuss this. You will be in Dumbledore's office first thing in the morning.' McGonagall said sternly as she ushered the boys away. She seemed to be upset at her own slip rather than the boys.

Regulus heard the footsteps become quieter and quieter. Wordlessly he picked up Sirius's bag and made his own way back to the Slytherin common rooms. One thought seemed to rise above the rest.

If Sirius found out about this... war. Then there was a good chance that he could figure out what Regulus was doing and try to protect him from their parents. Sirius would know he was only siding with the likes of Severus so their parents would not focus on him.

Regulus would willingly step into the trap to save his brother. But he was scared. Regulus knew the moment Sirius tried to persuade him to switch sides he would. And what would any of it have been for?

No, Regulus would have to show Sirius that they weren't brothers any more. To make the words he wrote in his letter to his mother true. It was the only way Regulus could think of that might keep Sirius away from him and their family. If he had to, Regulus would play the part and play it well. Dutiful son. Proud pureblood. Death Eater.

It saddened Regulus to even think it, but he knew it was time to give up something he had hoped to hold on for a little longer. He would get it back one day. But for now, if he had any hope of not letting Sirius get dragged in all of this; he would have to give up his most treasured possession: his humanity.

A/N: Firstly, I have to apologise for my hiatus! Although excuses seem almost futile, the reason for my lack of updating was my move across the country. I will be getting back on track and posting regularly!

Secondly, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you to my beta Asmomma. Till next time.


	42. Vows Of Discretion

**Vows of Discretion**

Empty seemed like an inappropriate word. It barely scratched the surface of the utter devastation Severus felt. It was like his body was being slowly ripped apart, piece by piece. He saw her body with every blink of the eye. Her lifeless and limp body that had been strewn so carelessly across the floor.

What had it all been for? Why was this happening? Severus could practically feel his own bones breaking as he agonised over every detail of his life. Over every decision he had ever made. How it had all added up to this? He wanted to feel nothing and everything at the same time. To feel empty yet unbearably full. It would be preferable to the excruciating torment he felt now.

He couldn't save her and no matter how he looked at it, or what Dumbledore said; it was his fault. He had forced this fate upon her. He had doomed her with his mere presence. He wished he had never met her. He wished he had never experienced her warmth and kindness. He wanted none of it. He wanted to feel none of it.

'The child, Severus.' Dumbledore's weak voice croaked as he looked down at the fallen man. 'He must be protected.'

Severus wanted to scream at the old man. To release every curse he knew. The child was fine, he was safe and would always be. The Dark Lord was gone.

'He'll return, Severus. He'll return, and I need your help to protect the child. To protect Lily's child.' Dumbledore implored.

Hearing her name was like a dagger being repeatedly plunged into his chest. His guilt was slowly consuming him, Dumbledore's words meant nothing to him.

'Severus. That child is the only thing left of Lily. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain.' Dumbledore spoke. He sounded almost angry now.

Severus saw the child in his mind. He saw its dark brown scruff hair that painfully reminded him of the man who he had nothing but hatred for. But it's eyes flashed before him. Those eyes that belonged to Lily.

Her eyes seemed to plead back to him as Severus felt his nails dig into his skin. Before he knew it, he was nodding his head. Silent tears dripped down his cheeks as he felt his body rise. Where the strength came from, he had no idea. The only thing that seemed to stop him in his tracks was the coolness of Dumbledore's voice.

'So, you'll help me Severus.' Dumbledore stated.

Severus refused to turn around to the old man as his hand inched to the door handle. 'No one can know Dumbledore. Swear to it! That is my condition.'

Before another word could be spoken. Severus stumbled out of Dumbledore's office and into the silent castle.

xxx

'I'll start right away. I won't fail him, I swear!' Severus almost growled as he gathered up his books. The girl before him, Bellatrix, only nodded before turning on her heel and disappearing from the library.

Severus watched her go as she looked around the library as if she were worried someone had spotted them conversing with each other.

When she was finally gone, Severus himself waited another ten minutes as per Bellatrix's request, and vacated the library.

He was in a state of euphoria. Never before had he felt this way, so... useful. As he walked down the Hogwarts corridor that evening he found that nothing seemed to bother him. Not the rowdiness of the first years or the purposeful smacking into his shoulders from the years above. He was, for at least a short time, happy.

But like Severus had come accustomed to in his life. Everything must end. His elated state was demised by the sight before him. He felt himself stop in his tracks, like a dear in headlights. He watched the girl he found himself utterly devoted to stumble back and drop her books as his own friend, Rosier let out a booming laugh.

'That'll teach you! Remember who your superiors are you mudblood!' Rosier spat.

Severus watched Lily's cheeks burst into colour. Anyone else looking on at the scene might have thought she was crying, but Severus knew better. Lily was furious, no, beyond furious. Her fists were bound together and her teeth gritted into a snarl. Her books were left forgotten on the floor as she pounced at the boy.

'How dare you! How dare you use a filthy name like that-' Lily snarled as she fiddled in her robes for her wand. Severus felt his own panic reach unholy heights. But he still didn't move, not an inch. If anything, he found himself stepping closer to the wall in the attempts to conceal himself.

Lily managed to grasp her wand as a flurry of spells hit her mind. She was about to give this pathetic boy a piece of her mind when he grabbed her wrist. Rosier yanked her towards him and she fell like a ragdoll.

Lily could feel the boy's fingers dig further into her wrist, surly leaving permanent marks.

'Listen here you filthy mudblood. I'll call you whatever I like. Because someday very soon, filth like you won't be here anymore. You're nothing to the wizarding world. You're even worse than shit on the bottom of a squib's boot. So, you can keep up your good work in class, but in the end it won't mean shit.' Rosier spat before he released Lily's hand. He pushed her away and wiped his own hand on his jacket, the look of utter revolution plastered on his face as he walked away.

The hallway was silent as Severus watched Lily who was completely still. She simply looked in the direction of Rosier. She was now crying. The tears dropped so freely from her eyes as her hands began to shake. She slowly began picked up her books and placing them in her bag one by one.

Every once in a while, Severus heard her sniff and clear her throat. Finally, she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked off. But not before she turned her head in Severus's direction.

Her eyes pierced though him life a knife. The look of utter betrayal would haunt him for the rest of his life.

xxx

Severus sat in his new office. He looked around the dank walls of the potion masters class room and felt nothing but anguish. How many times had this classroom been his refuge during his time at Hogwarts. How many hours had he poured over countless books of rare and dangerous potions?

Severus had once though that he would never step foot in Hogwarts again. That his time at Hogwarts was finished. But here he was, under the orders of Dumbledore himself, back in these hallowed halls.

There was nothing he could look at that didn't being back grueling memories of his childhood. No book that he couldn't recall being smacked out of his hands or thrown into the black lake.

Being back at Hogwarts was perhaps the best punishment he could have ever given himself. He deserved all of this for the life he had chosen to live. Because it was just that, he had chosen this. Every decision he had made up to this point had been his. He had caused the woman he loved to be slaughtered. He had chosen to make her life miserable for his own gain.

Severus closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing. Never in a million years had he ever though that this is where he would be. That no matter how fast or long he ran away from his past. He would still be brought back here.

Hogwarts was and in many ways the only home he had ever known.

xxx

Severus told himself that he had imagined it. That Lily's penetrating gaze hadn't really happened. But deep down he knew it had. That she had known he was there from the beginning.

Severus wondered if she had been hoping for him to come out, or to jump to her aid. But he had done nothing. Nothing but watch as his 'friend' throw vile insults at her and cause her pain.

He was despicable. Completely and utterly cowardly. But even so, if he could go back, would he change anything? Severus found himself saying he would. Thinking up the scenarios in his head where he would stand up to the bully. Where he would fly every curse he knew at Rosier for even looking at Lily the wrong way.

Fantasies. Nothing but fantasies. This was real life and Rosier was right. The wizarding world was changing, and Severus was nearly in the centre of it. This world had turned against those that built it. But now there was someone willing to take it back.

Severus tried not to think of Lily. With every plan he made and every ally he acquired. He pushed the red head to the back of his mind. She never seemed to be quiet long as he found his thoughts to be consumed by her.

It wasn't like it hadn't occurred to him, the predicament he found himself in. He knew that soon, time would catch up to him. Severus only hoped that his plan went perfectly, so that he could save her.

Right now, he was in no position to make demands. No position to help a someone like Lily. But he would, he would do everything he could to climb the ranks for himself and Lily.

Besides, he knew Lily deserved her place in the wizarding world. He knew she worked harder than anyone else. And surely the others would see this as well.

xxx

Severus found himself, not for the first time, walking by the black lake; thinking of all the events that had happened here.

Hogwarts was due to begin in the next few days, along with his new job as Potions Master. So this was perhaps the last spare moment Severus found he could give himself to wander to the lakes call.

He looked to the lakes sandy shores and recalled the time Sirius had attacked him. He then looked towards the large willow tree on the bank where James Potter had used his own spells against him and humiliated him in front of half the school.

But finally, Severus felt his feet shuffle to the far end of the lake. Where the water lapped against rocks and the cold breeze was sheltered by the large number of trees. Such a tranquil place to hold such devastating memories.

Severus remembered it like it was yesterday. The wounds themselves had never really healed, nor did he expect they ever would.

It was ironic, in Lily's death her presence around Severus only seemed to grow. He could practically hear her laughter as a younger version of himself and Lily sat together looking out to the lake.

He had told her then. Told her the truth. He had asked her to join him. Even if she didn't return his feeling, he still wanted her with him.

But she had refused. The pain in her cracked voice was almost too much to bare.

xxx

'Fourteen Severus. I want fourteen names before Christmas.' Bellatrix had said in hushed tones in the library.

Severus had nodded eagerly at her request. Fourteen was nothing. He had already gathered nine people to their cause; five more people would be only too simple.

Severus scratched the names of the all the students who would be joining the death eaters at graduation. With everyday this list would grow. Severus planned to exceed Bellatrix's request. He would gather so many names that everyone would be forced to take notice of him.

A knock at the door pulled Severus away from his thoughts. He quickly grabbed his parchment of names and hid the note within his pillow case.

'Come in.' Severus called out. He watched as a boy who despite his age was almost as tall as himself, step in. 'What is it Black?'

Regulus Black only stared at him as he closed the door behind him and stepped into the room.

'I wanted to have a word with you.' He spoke. There was not a fleck of timidity in his voice.

'Oh really? Well I'm busy at the moment.' Severus huffed. He didn't like this boy. Not only because his relation to Sirius. But he got a bad feeling from him every time they spoke. He certainly didn't act like a first year and Severus already knew full well that the boy was the top of every class.

'This can't wait.' Regulus almost demanded. But as if he thought better of it, Regulus tried again in a slightly more polite voice. 'You'll want to hear what I have to say.'

Severus glared at the boy and nodded for him to continue. As much as he didn't like the boy, his curiosity outweighed his annoyance.

'You spoke to my cousin Bellatrix today.' Regulus stated.

Severus was silent for a moment. 'Yes. How did you know?'. Severus had been positive that he and Bellatrix were alone. After all, what they were talking about went beyond just expulsion. Still, Severus was curious to know if Regulus really knew what they had been talking about and if he planning to use it against him.

'I'm good at not being seen. I've heard many conversations that I shouldn't have' Regulus answered in a shrug. 'But that doesn't matter-'

'Actually, it does.' Severus growled. This boy was threatening him, he was sure of it. 'Listening to other people conversations matters a great deal. What do you want?'

Regulus frowned back at him for a moment before nodding understandingly. 'I'm not here to threaten you Severus. I'm here to lend my assistance.'

Severus only felt his anger rise. 'What makes you think I need assistance from you!?'

'Like it or not. I have a better position than you do. The Black family name is well known. You on the other hand are working from very little.' Regulus stated. 'Bella, if you haven't figured out already, is only using you for her own personal gain. Whatever she's promised you in return for names to give to the cause, is most likely a lie.'

Anger flared Severus's cheeks, 'Why are you saying this? What do you get out of this?'

'I want to offer you a deal.' Regulus replied. 'I want to get to the top as much as you do. So I propose we work together on the tasks the Dark lord has set us. We will be recognised for the work we have done, and Bella will get nothing.'

Severus stared at the boy for a long moment wondering what to make of him. He knew very well that he was right. Bella was using him, there was no guarantee that she would reward him for all the work he did at Hogwarts.

'And how do I know you won't do the same as Bellatrix?' Severus accused. 'What difference does it really make who I work with?'

'Because I'm willing to make the unbreakable vow.' Regulus spoke determinately. The room was completely silent as both boys found themselves taking in the words that had been spoken and brevity of the situation. Both Severus and Regulus felt suddenly nervous. That the bubble had been popped and this was all real, no turning back.

Both boys continued to stay silent waiting and willing for the other to speak.

Finally, the air was broken and both boy's paths were forever changed by four simple words.

'Take out your wand.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and thank you to my beta reader Asmomma for all the work they do for me! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	43. The First Chime

**The first Chime**

Regulus scanned the pile before him. Each Chocolate frog card was placed neatly next to each other, with only one missing. Dorcus Wellbeloved. It irritated him slightly to look at him incomplete collection. He had been stuck on the damn thing for over four months now.

But it was difficult. It wasn't like he could ask his parent to send him chocolate frogs; they would just think him childish. He hardly had time to send off for them using his owl, he was completely swamped in keeping on the top of his class and his "extra curricular activates".

Regulus sighed as he picked up the last chocolate frog he had stashed under his bed. He had managed to preclude five of them from Jonny Hipsworth, a fellow Slytherin in his year, in exchange for a paper on the proper use of a telescope.

Gingerly pulling back the boxing that encased all his hopes, Regulus whipped his head around to check once again that he was alone. He had had the curtain pulled around his bed and had made sure he was the only one in the room before hand, but he was still nervous. It was be a tragedy if this side of him got out, in so many ways.

He would completely loose his pseudo as someone not to be messed with. Severus would likely think him childish and completely incapable of helping complete tasks set by the Dark lord.

And the simple act of buying chocolate frogs in the hopes of making a full set of cards was one part of himself that he dearly wanted to keep to himself.

It had become more than precious to him, collecting these silly little cards. It was, in a way, his only escape. His only way to let off all the stress that had been built up around him. Because even Regulus himself forgot sometimes, that he really was only a child. If he couldn't have mates, couldn't pull stupid pranks or couldn't just act his age. Then he would need to find an outlet.

And that outlet happened to be collecting chocolate frog cards. Regulus gripped his hand around the small box to open the packet. His fingers tingling in anticipation and excitement as he gripped each side of the box. He had opened enough chocolate frogs to know just how to extract the jumpy frog without it escaping.

Regulus slowly snatched his hand towards the frog and gripped it tightly before he was finally he was face to face with his card. His head dropped and he let of the squirming frog in his had and collapsed back onto the bed.

'Another Godric Gryffindor…' Regulus sighed. He had managed somehow to preclude over fifty-three of them since he started collecting the cards. At this rate he couldn't give the damn things away. The card just seemed to be attracted to him.

Laying back against his soft bed, Regulus felt his eyes begin to drift shut. He didn't really know why he was so upset about not getting the final card. He knew very well that the day he did get that infamous card he would be even more unhappy. Because that would mean that even this, his getaway to childhood, was now closed.

As Regulus fell into that blissful moment of relaxation when you aren't awake, yet not completely asleep. He felt the cool breeze of the beginnings of summer sweep across him.

He cracked an eye open and looked towards where his curtain met his bedpost. The warm sunlight slowly crept along his windowsill, up to his bed and across his face. Time was running out.

If summer was approaching, that would mean it was almost the end of his first year a Hogwarts. And this summer was set to be a particularly dangerous one.

All of a sudden, the light was too much; the warm caress turned into a sting and the soft light blinded Regulus. He shot up quickly and gathered all his cards, tucking them away neatly under his bed. There was much to be done and Regulus had hardly started.

He was sure Severus would come looking for him soon.

As Regulus tucked the last of the cards under the bed, he felt his hand graze against something. He gripped around the foreign object and pulled it up. He was now face to face with a leather bag. Regulus struggled for just a moment before connecting the dots. It was the bag Sirius had thrown, unbeknownst to him, towards Regulus when they were caught out of bed by McGonagall.

Regulus hadn't wanted to leave it in the corridor whilst McGonagall had ushered off the boys to their own dormitory. But at the risk of himself also being caught, he had fled the scene and taken the bag with him.

The bag was light, so there couldn't be much in it. Regulus slowly undid the latched on either side and opened it up. He rifled though it looking at every item, most of the items seemed to be empty vials with a weird coloured liquids staining them. But what finally made sense of the bags content was when Regulus pulled out a piece of parchment.

The hand writing was atrocious, it took a good while for Regulus to figure out what it was saying, but there was no mistaking it. Regulus felt himself both swell with awe and supreme jealousy as he re-read the list of instructions before him.

His brother may or may not have just succeeded in becoming an animagus.

Regulus thought back to that night when they were caught by McGonagall. They were so lucky she hadn't seen Sirius throw the bag away. There would have been not telling what would have happened to the boys. But even so, Regulus felt the corners of his mouth flick upwards as he tried to fight he massive grin. In another life Regulus though it would have been nice to have been able to follow his brothers footsteps. It would have been nice to have friends as good as the ones Sirius seemed to have. And it would have been nice to just feel like a kid for once.

But as soon as these thoughts entered Regulus's mind they left. Theres was no on dwelling at what could have been. Besides it would only make him feel sadder the more he thought about it. He should be trying to do all he could now, to stop putting off his tasks. Who knew how much time he really had, he couldn't even promise to himself that he would be alive to start his second year after this summer.

Summer.

The clock had already begun ticking.

xxx

'We're in so much trouble! We're getting expelled! No, that's not nearly good enough! People like us, we'll get thrown in Azkaban!' Peter wailed.

'Peter, I love you and all, but could just shut it for five minuets, I'm trying to concentrate.' James scowled as he continued glaring at Sirius.

'Shut it? Shut it?! How can I do that!? For all we know, McGonagall is going to come matching through that door and…' Peter stopped himself as even the mere thought about McGonagall was enough to silence him in fear.

'Will you stop getting your knickers in a twist!' Sirius snapped as he too stared back at James seriously. 'Look, the bag wasn't there when I went back, so what? It's been almost a week and if they haven't come for us yet, there not coming at all.'

'Sirius is right Peter. Why get worked up over nothing.' James spoke, his eye now narrowing into slits at Sirius.

'But lets say anther student picked it up, its not like it would be hard for them to figure out what we were doing, you wrote instructions!' Peter fretted.

'Peter, again, it doesn't matter. Someone has picked it up that's for sure. But either that person is so stupid that they couldn't figure out what we were doing, or the just don't care. Being an animagus is no joke; they would have said something to the teacher by now. But even if they do, it's not like they could trace it back to us.' James spoke as he smirked at Sirius. 'Full house.'

James laughed almost manically as he reached for the enormous pile of sweets that had been slowing building up over the course of the evening.

'Hold on there a minute.' Sirius smiled evilly as he revealed his own cards. James watched in horror the enormous pile before him was swept away and placed next to Sirius.

'You…you cheater!' James exclaimed. 'How did you…but I thought…'

'I guess you're just not ready to play with the big boys yet.' Sirius chucked as he watched James's still gobsmacked face.

Sirius grinned in triumph as he began counting his winnings and sorting them into piles. He looked over to Peter and his grin began to fade.

'Oh come on Peter, we've got nothing to worry about!' Sirius sighed. Peter still looked as white as ever and he nibbled on the edges of his nails.

'I'm not thinking about that.' Peter mumbled as he kept his gaze solely on the burning fire in front of him that cast a faint orange glow over the boys. He flicked his eyes towards Sirius who had raised his eyebrow and narrowed eyes towards him.

'Well yeah! Fine, I am still worried about it. But that wasn't what I was thinking about.' Peter protested as he took his nails from his mouth and scowled at Sirius.

'Well what's got your worked up now? You didn't lose your wand again did you?' Sirius chuckled.

Peter's frown deepened at the boy, 'No I didn't! Thank you. I was thinking about that McGonagall let slip that night…'

James and Sirius only frowned in confusion as they stared at Peter.

'Y-you know…about the-' Peter felt his words catch in his throat. 'There's going to be…to be a War.'

It had never been more silent in the Gryffindor Common room than this moment. The three boys let the reality of their lives sink in as they wondered what prospects their future help for them. There hadn't been a war, a proper war in centuries, not since the infamous battle between Dumbledore and a guy named Grindelwald. None of the boys could profess to paying much attention in their History of Magic lesson, but everyone knew the panic and deaths that had surrounded the wizarding world globally. And if this war was even one third as bad as that, then there wasn't a wizard alive who would be safe.

'It-It doesn't mean there will be one.' Sirius almost croaked. 'She could have said that just to scare us-'

'Oh come on Sirius. This is McGonagall we're talking about. Plus she said it by accident. She wouldn't do it just to scare us and I trust her. If she says there's going to be a war, then I believe it.' James spoke sadly.

'But what will happen to Hogwarts? Surely they wont…they wont shut the school down because of it?' Peter whimpered.

The idea of Hogwarts closing was almost too much to bear for the boys. They were coming up to their fourth at Hogwarts and suddenly the days seemed to zip by them. To have their home ripped away from them prematurely would be something unspeakable, but now this was very slowly becoming what could be their reality.

'Stop it.' James said suddenly. Sirius and Peter looked to him as they were pulled out of the dark swirling thoughts. 'It's no use trying to guess what's going to happen. We have to think of the now. Remus is turning in two day and we've got to be there for him.'

'So what? Just forget this war isn't happening?' Sirius frowned. 'James you know as well as I do, if there's a war, my family is defiantly backing the wrong side! And what is Reg-'

'Sirius!' James snapped. 'I'm not saying we forget about it completely. We'll get answers I promise. But right now, Remus needs us, so I couldn't care less about a war right now.'

Sirius stared at James for a long moment before nodding. Remus was their priority right now. Remus was the one who needed them right now.

James almost sighed in relief when the two boys nodded. He was petrified. Completely and utterly petrified at the prospect of a war. But he knew what he had to do, he knew who he needed to be for his mates. He was positive that this war was real and just like he promised, he would get his answers.

This summer was going to change each and every one of them. As much as he wished he could pretend that it wouldn't. He knew time was slipping though his fingers like sand in an hourglass.

Summer.

The clock had already begun ticking.

Xxx

 **Thank you for reading! It means so much to me, each and every view. Please review and tell me what you think. Apologies for the very long hiatus, defiantly not my intention but I now feel I can get back to finishing this story properly! Not that it's anywhere near being done!**

 **But until next time readers! I'm excited for the summer…**


	44. The Old And The New

The Old and the New

'THIRTEEN LEFT DEAD IN ATTACK'

Lily read the headline over and over again. Ever since this war had started, not a day had seemed to go by that the paper didn't splash some sort of tragedy against it. She had tried ignoring it for a while, hiding the paper when it came or burning it completely. But not knowing was seemingly worse than knowing. She had to know if her friends had survived another day.

Because that's what her life was now, hoping and begging that they could make it through the week. Every time James left her for his Order duties she wouldn't sleep a wink. Not until she heard the rustling of a door creak. But even then, she hid, she hid until she could be sure it was even James coming through the door.

They were targets. Everyone in the order was, everyone who fought back was. But the Potters and the Longbottoms seemed to be even more so. In their last meeting Dumbledore announced his new findings.

A prophecy.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…

Born as the seventh month dies…

The words still chilled Lily to the core, the idea that her baby, her son could be the one to end it all.

Lily had harshly denied it at the beginning. She had screamed and wailed that it wasn't true. Harry was just a baby he couldn't be the one. The prophecy was a lie. Dumbledore's words were a lie. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right to for a child to go through this.

But as much as Lily had hoped Dumbledore would say he was mistaken, he did not. He moved them out of their homes to try and escape the danger.

'Godric's Hollow.' Lily mused to herself out loud. This would be her home for the next, who knew how long. Lily flicked her wand and levitated another pile of clothes into her trunk. Even with magic, the process of uprooting your life was never easy.

They were to move into the new home without delay. As much as Lily tried to ignore it, she knew very well that the clock had begun ticking.

Just as she was about to start packing James's clothes, Lily heard the faint muffled cries of Harry. It was the sweetest sound to her and she could never tire of hearing it.

Lily walked over to the makeshift crib James had made for the moving and peered in. Her son's eyes where closed tightly as he squirmed back and forth. He was having a nightmare.

His eyes suddenly shot open as they connected to the red head starring down at him, there was a small beat before his eyes began to fill with tears.

'Oh sweetie. Come here, don't worry.' Lily cooed as she scooped Harry up in her arms and gently bounced him on her hip. 'Don't worry my darling; it was nothing but a bad dream. Mummy has those all the time.'

Harry's muffled complaints slowly quieted as he drifted back to sleep in Lily's arms. Lily had always marvelled at her son, she really had lucked out with him. He was nothing like other babies she had met, he didn't scream his head off and he had just about got the knack of sleeping through the night. And perhaps best of all, he had already show signs of magic.

Lily continued to bounce the boy for a little while longer as he slept. She was now the one trying to hold back tears. She silently cursed herself as she blinked her eyes furiously. She was supposed to be strong and brave, but these days she felt herself slipping away.

It was true what they say when you had a child: you'll never know how much you can love a person until you have your own; how far you would be willing to go for that child. And Lily would move the earth for her son. Nothing but him, James, and their friends seemed to matter anymore.

Once the soft repetitive sighs made their way out of her son, Lily gently placed Harry back in his crib and returned to her packing. James would be back soon, and they would have to leave straight away.

Godric's Hollow was the safest place for their family to be right now.

Lily took out her wand again and flicked it towards a rather large pile of clothing and continued packing

Xxx

Lily continued to read the magazine in front of her as she lazily flicked her wand towards her clothes and set them in her trunk.

Her third year at Hogwarts was ending. It seemed so strange to think, time really was flying past by fast. It seemed like only yesterday she was marvelling at the sight of the great hall. Or excitedly hurrying to all her classes so she wouldn't be late.

Lily continued to read her article on 'Amortentia Gone Wrong' until her eyes caught a small article at the bottom of the page.

'More Deaths in The Ministry.'

Can we really call this a coincidence now? Another member of the Ministry's Aurors have "disappeared". The Minister of Magic is insisting that it is just a coincidence. But how much longer does the Ministry expect us to not care about the security of our world?

We had our very one Melinda Hathaway travel into the Ministry to get the real scoop on what the Ministry don't want you to find out.' See more on Page 12

Lily frowned at the article, she had seen quite a few of these around and there had been lots of theories about the Ministry. Most of them were just drivel. Each of them grasping at straws in attempt to come out with a half decent story. But everyone knew most of it was probably made up to sell more magazines.

Truthfully Lily didn't know what to think about the articles. On the one had they all seemed to have one thing in common, which was more and more Ministry Officials were being reported at missing.

On the other, the articles were filled with nonsense about the Ministry being the one who was conducting the entire thing.

'Lily, are you ready?' Margo chimed snapping her out of her thoughts. It was time for the end of year feast and to prepare to leave Hogwarts for the year.

'Uh yeah.' Lily mumbled back, her mind still on the article. She quickly flicked through the magazine to page twelve and ripped out the article and stuffed it in her pocket for later. The article was most likely another crackpot filled story, but Lily just couldn't seem to help herself. She had her own suspicions at what was going on but was reluctant to go any further than that.

…

The Great Hall was as lively as usual as all the houses sat at the tables and gorged themselves in the enormous feast. Lily felt her eyes scan the area for somewhere to sit; she didn't even chance looking over to the Slytherin table.

'No more Severus.' Lily thought to herself. It was just too much. Lily had sent him a letter after what had happened with Rosier, it would be up to him now. She needed to know what he stood for and she needed to know now. Come fourth year, Lily was determined to become someone new. She wasn't going to make the same mistakes.

And so, the evening went on. Dumbledore made his end of year speech. Lily found herself piling all her favourite puddings onto one plate and the chatter in the hall buzzed off the wall. It was the last night in the castle before catching the train early tomorrow morning.

Lily was about halfway through her Sunday ice cream when it suddenly dawned on her who she hadn't seen in the hall yet. It wasn't like them to not show up for food, especially for the final banquet.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were nowhere to be seen.

Lily felt her ears prick up and her eyes widen. If they weren't in the Hall, then were where they? Lily supposed they could be in the common room, but when had they ever skipped a meal? Lily really did try her best to finish her meal, but it was no use. She would find out what those boys were doing even if it killed her. It was getting late and if she didn't get out of the hall now there would be no way she could have any chance of finding them.

Lily quickly made an excuse to the students around her and rushed out of the hall. Today would be the day, after months of watching the boys, she would finally find out what they were up to. And she had no doubt in her mind that what they were doing, they would most likely be expelled for it.

As Lily scatted down the empty corridors she tried to convince herself that the reason she was so obsessed with finding out what they were doing was because of Remus. Remus was a good person; he worked hard and was so kind. He didn't deserve to be expelled because of James Potter and his stupid ideas.

But that wasn't it. Maybe it contributed a little, but the reason she found herself completely unable to take her nose out of their business was because of James. That boy infuriated her to no end. If she could find out what they were up to then she would have something on him.

Lily had no idea where she was going as she raced through the corridors. The boys could be anywhere. It seemed almost stupid to be chasing them with no leads.

But fate had a funny way of making things fall into place. As Lily ran towards the front of the castle, three boys were making their way out of it.

Stopping sharply, Lily threw herself behind a wall as she watched the James, Sirius and Peter make their way to the front door. She debated on whether she should jump out of stay hidden.

'But what if it doesn't work?' Peter whispered. 'I mean, it's not like he'll recognise us. He could…eat us!'

'Peter, one of these days you're going to have to stop acting like an old woman.' Sirius huffed. 'You're a rat; you can just hide under something. James is the one who should be worrying.'

'Wha? Why me?' James frowned.

'Because…I don't know. You might be in his food group?' Sirius answered.

'I didn't even consider that, but all the books mention that it's mainly humans who have to worry about being attacked.' James pondered.

'Mmm… I guess. Well if it's any consolation, I hope you don't die.' Sirius smirked.

'Gee thanks.' James huffed back. 'Do you think he'll remember anything?'

'No, they can't remember when they're like that.' Sirius muttered as he peered out the front door to check if the cost is clear. 'But we're telling him tomorrow anyway. Can't wait to see his face, at least he can have the whole summer to not be mad at us.'

The other two boys chuckled as they slipped out of the castle. Lily, without a second thought, trailed them as they did. She followed them out into the night; she was mostly covered by the darkness, but in turn found it difficult to spot them as the sneaked around the castle.

She had no idea how far she was going to take this. She followed them across the grounds and towards the massive wimping willow. The three boys started chatting again as they looked at the tree but they were too far for Lily to catch what they were saying.

It almost looked like they were arguing before one of the boys stepped out. Sirius grabbed a bit of string that was tired around his wrist and began to pull back his hair. He looked back at the boys once more before nodding and then sprinting towards the tree.

It took Lily all she had not to scream as she watched Sirius narrowly miss his death as he dodged the tree's attacks. He jumped over swinging branches and scrambled past the roots of the tree that tried to pull him down. All until he reached the trunk of the tree. Lily tried to see what he was doing but it was getting too dark. Only the light of the moon made only their silhouettes visible.

The tree suddenly had stopped its rampaging movements and return to blissful shaking in the almost summer breeze. James and Peter took this moment of stillness to run to join Sirius.

As Lily tried to get closer she felt her own feet trip over a large rock. She fell flat on the chest feeling the mud dig into her hands. Quickly shaking herself off she looked back towards the tree to find the boys. To her shock and annoyance, she found nothing. Like they had disappeared into thin air. Lily heard herself growl as she jammed her teeth together and kicked the stone she had tripped over.

In the back of her mind she tried to reason with herself and calm herself down. Why was she getting so worked up about this stuff? Why was something so trivial, like what prank James was pulling making her go so crazy?

Everything in her life seemed to be slipping away from her. She was losing her best friend and first real friend in the wizarding world. She was losing Hogwarts for another six weeks to go back and see a sister how hated her very existence. And now she was somehow losing to James too.

She was lonely; that was what it was at heart of it when Lily thought about it.

She was lonely.

xxx

Lily sat alone as she waited for James to return. Any minute now he and Dumbledore would be here to move them to the safe house.

Lily took one last look at the house she had been living in for the last three years. She and James had bought it just after finishing Hogwarts. It had been a right state when they had got it. The muggles who had owned it had certainly not taken care of it. But thankfully, with a little magic, the house they had bought had slowly become their home.

She was sad to leave it behind. It had held so many memories. But it was the least hardest sacrifice she had made for this war.

'Lily!' The voice of James Potter rang out.

Lily sprung up from the chair she was sitting on and took her wand out. She made sure Harry was safely behind her before calling out. 'I'm in the bedroom.'

James's face peered around the door as he grinned at his wife. Lily however did not lower her wand. She first analysed his appearance for any irregularities, then asked one of her security questions.

'What was the name of my boyfriend you punch in fifth year at Hogwarts?'

James chuckled as he stepped into the room, 'Michael Tompson, but in my defence Lily, he was a slimy git.'

Lily felt her scowl melt away and replace with a chuckle. It was him. The tightness of her muscles seemed to relax as she felt a genuine smile grace her face.

'He wasn't a slimy git, you were just jealous.' Lily pointed out

'Me?! Jealous?! Preposterous!' James claimed as if he had been deeply offended. 'How is my beautiful wife and son, are you ready to go?'

Lily nodded as she stepped forward and slid into James embrace. 'As ready as we'll ever be.'

James smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. 'We'll be ok, you know that, right?'

Lily sighed as she rested her head against his chest. 'I know James. I just wish things were different.'

'Me too.' James whispered back sadly as he gripped her tighter. They stayed like that a moment longer before releasing each other.

'Come, we have get moving now. Dumbledore's downstairs waiting for us.' James smiled. 'And I don't know about you, but I can't wait to smell that new house smell!'

'You're stupid, you know that?' Lily chucked as she gathered up a sleeping Harry in her arms.

'Yep, and you wouldn't have it any other way.' James grinned as they made their way down the steps.

Lily looked back one last time at the home they had made. It seemed so bare now without the numerous photos on the wall or the fresh cut flowers on the windowsill. But it was time to go.

It was time to start somewhere else, to protect her family.

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with me! Thanks to AsMomma for their help on editing and I can't wait for the next chapter. We're back on the train...**

 **As Always please review and tell me what you think!**


	45. First Loves

Re-Uploaded!

First Loves

'Harry, you're drooling.' Ron ginned as he laughed boisterously at his best friend who has his eyes acutely pinned on a certain raven haired Ravenclaw.

As if he had been doused in cold water, Harry quickly brought the sleeve of his rob to mouth to wipe away any drool. Noticing that he had fallen for Ron's gag he scowled furiously at the orange haired boy sitting across from him.

'You git!' Harry scowled as he kicked Ron in the shin.

'Ow!' Ron yelped as he clutched his injury. Just as he was about to retaliate, Hermione slammed her book down and gave a menacing glare at the two boys.

'Will you two give it a rest for one second? How am I supposed to concentrate with all this noise?!' Hermione sighed.

Ron glanced at her and then reached over to inspect the book she was reading, 'Ancient Aramaic For Everyday Use'.

'No offence Hermione, but I think we're doing a favour by distracting you, that book looks bloody horrendous.' Ron snorted as he gave the book back. 'Thats not even on the syllabus for this year! Or even on the syllabus for any other year!'

'Oh honestly Ronald, just because you prefer to learn the bare minimum doesn't mean the rest of us have to follow in tow.' Hermione scowled as she flipped open her book again to find her page.

'Bloody hell…he's at it again.' Ron grinned as he turned his attention away from Hermione to catch Harry once again staring at Cho Chang. She was standing just outside of their train carriage laughing with a few other Ravenclaws.

Ron gave malice grin as he wound back his foot to kick Harry again.

…

'Ow!' James yelped as he turned to find a sniggering Sirius and Peter. 'Whacha do that for!?'

'Oh no reason, I just thought maybe you needed waking up from your fantasies is all.' Sirius said absently.

'My fantasies?' James asked.

'Yes, your fantasies.' Sirius clarified. 'You spend any more time just staring at Evens, your eyes will drop out.'

James face suddenly flooded with red as he fought for something, anything to say as Sirius and Peter burst into laughter.

'Will you too shut up! Remus is trying to sleep!' James hissed as he looked between the boys.

They both quieted quickly as they glanced over to an exhausted lupin who was curled up in the corner of their cabin, the burst of trees zooming past them as they made their way back home. James refused to look at the boys as he trained his sight on undoing his laces with the heel of his shoe. Sirius and Peter's, although less audible now, laughter still penetrating his ears.

'So are you going to tell her or should I?' Sirius grinned.

James head shot up in anger, 'I will do no such thing and I will kill you if you do!'

The boys once again descended into furious fits of laughter as they looked at James's half angry half petrified face.

'And anyway I don't like her like that! I was just…just admiring her…' James once again looked out of their compartment to find Lily still smiling and chatting with her friends.

'Face?' Sirius supplied.

'No! Her bag if you must know.' James protested. 'I-uh-I've been wanting a new one for ages and I like hers.'

Sirius's face immediately morphed into surprise. 'Oh I see! You weren't looking at her because you fancy her, you were looking at her because you liked her bag.' Sirius looked over to Peter shaking his head, 'Oh Peter we are bafoons! All this time we really had the wrong end of the stick. James doesn't like Lily! He likes her bag! We should make it up to him for all the trouble we caused!'

Sirius turned back to James smiling apologetically, 'James, my deepest apologies, I'll make this up to you right now and go ask Lily where she got her bag.'

Sirius rose up out of his seat only to be tackled to the floor by James.

'You slimy git!' James said as he yanked Sirius to the floor.

'Just admit that you like her and then we can stop all this!' Sirius laughed as he swatted James's hands away from him.

'How can I when I don't like her!' James said almost half heartedly.

Sirius quickly dodged James's blows as he scrambled to get the upper hand. He managed to leverage himself up as he faced an angry James.

'You're not doing yourself any favours by keeping it in mate. I'm pretty sure I've known you've liked her way before your pea brain could figure that out.' Sirius said in a low voice, he might have been urging his friend to get everything off his chest, but he knew that the girl who had enveloped his friend thoughts was still only a few yards away. Sure the door was closed but if there was any hope those too crazy kids, Sirius wasn't going to ruin it.

'Sirius I won't say it again! I don't like her! Just for once could you stop pushing it!' James hissed, he seemed truly angry as he pushed past Sirius and open the door to the carriage.

'James! Come on! I'll stop, I just wanted to help-' Sirius tried to say as James slammed the door behind him.

James didn't turn around, he only walked out the carriage and down the corridor in search of some air and maybe the trolly lady.

'James? Are you alright?' A soft but quizzical voice asks him.

James sighed as he let his head drip to his chest. 'I'm fine Lily, honestly.'

And with that he escaped down the corridor.

…

'One Chocolate cauldron please.' Harry said to the old lady pushing the trolly up and down the corridor.

The old woman smiled at him and took his money, placing the sweets in his hand.

Harry watched the old woman bustle off as she found a gaggle of first years all eagerly inspecting the trolly. Harry was reminded of his first year as a Hogwarts student, how he a Ron had stuffed their faced with copious amounts of sweets.

Ron…the git.

He had not relented his teasing about him. So much so he made an excuse and left the carriage. So what if he was looking at Cho? She was really, very pretty. She was also smart and great at quidditch. Harry had found his feelings for the Raven haired girl blossom quickly with every second he spent with her. It was even more in his favour that this year half of his classes where spent with the Ravenclaws.

He had not yet had the courage to go up to her and speak to her. She was always surrounded by her friends, like a barricade that he dared not try and break down.

The only time he managed to actually spend any time alone together was on their first real meeting before the summer. As their last quidditch match before their term ended, the Gryffindors found their match for the quidditch cup in competition with the Ravenclaws. Harry had almost cost them the game because he had his eyes trained on Cho rather then the snitch. But she put up a great fight, Cho was also a fantastic quidditch player.

After Gryffindor had won, the usual celebrations ensued as Gryffindors tower was busting with students. The Gryffindor team liked playing the Ravenclaws so much that they were specially invited to join the festivities. It was there that Cho had come right up to him and shook his hand, congratulating him on a good game. Harry had been so mesmerised by the fact that she was smiling at him he hardly registered that she had kissed him on the cheek.

Once his brain had caught up with him he found that Cho was no longer in front of him, but had disappeared far into the party. He was left dazed and confused as to it what had just happened, had really happened. He had a grin plastered on his face for the rest of the week and though the summer. Up until Dudly had started to notice Harrys happiness and tried his best to get rid of it.

Harry walked up the train until he made it to the point where the two train carriage where joined together. He leaned again an empty window and looked at the trees and endless field rushed past him. He would soon be at Hogwarts where he belonged.

…

James felt his head start to go dizzy as he watched the tress flicker past him out the train window. He scrunched up his eyes and turned away from the window only to find his face inline with Lily Evens.

'Lily!' James yelped as he stumbled back to the wall. He immediately felt trapped as his heart began to thump so hard he was afraid she would here it.

'Oh! I didn't mean to scare you.' Lily said worried as she stepped away from him. He had clearly been in very deep thought before she had interrupted him.

'I wasn't-you didn't scare me.' James tried to smile. As much as he wanted to stay calm he couldn't help the nervous twitching of his hands or slightly more rapid breathing of his chest. He just hoped Lily wouldn't notice.

'I'll leave you alone if you want. You just looked a bit upset when you left your carriage. I asked Sirius what was-' Lily began.

'What did he say!' Jame scowled angrily, his nervousness gone. 'What ever he said was lie! I don't like-' James ranted before he too was cut off.

'Whoa Whoa, he just said you weren't feeling very well.' Lily said trying to calm him down.

'Oh.' James felt himself say. He medially felt a little guilty for assuming Sirius would really betray him like that.

There was an awkward silence as the only sounds that could be heard were the monotonous clicks of the train on the track zooming back to London.

'So-uh…are you feeling alright? I could go see if one of the prefects could help?' Lily asked. 'I'm not very good at medical spells myself.'

'No, no its alright. I just wanted some air.' James replied. He was silently begging for his mind to come up with something to say or for something to happen. And as if Godric himself where watching he sent a very big distraction.

One that would have James reeling for hours and Lily complexity furious.

…

'Harry?' The familiar soothing voice of Hermione spoke out as he turned his head towards her.

Hermione stood in her black robes with a red and gold Gryffindor emblem stitched on the top right hand side. She was also holding another set of robes that Harry guessed where his.

'I brought you your robes, we'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes.' Hermione clarified.

Harry smiled at her and took the robes from her hands. 'Thanks Hermione.'

'I know Ron can be annoying, and I've had a talk with him whilst you've been gone. But I hope you're not really too angry with him?' Hermione asked.

'Don't worry, I'm not. I just…' Harry trailed off. 'I don't think she'll go for someone like me. I don't suppose you know what its like to like someone who probably doesn't like you like that back?' Harry smiled as he studied the robes in his hand.

He didn't notice that Hermione had not answered his question, but instead had an almost solum look on her face. There was a silence that had gatherd between them as neither said another word.

The only thing that had broken the silence was the sound of a door sliding open. Both Hermione and Harry turned to look who had stepped out into the corridor.

…

'What are you doing here.' James sneered as Severus's gloomy face met his.

'This a corridor Potter, it's not like you own it.' Severus spat back automatically as he securely grasped his wand under his cloak. He was so transfixed on James that he didn't even notice Lily until she spoke.

'Severus.' She had said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

When Severus and James turned to look at Lily she seemed as white as a ghost. As if the mere presence of Severus was enough to stop her in her tracks.

Lily felt her stomach twist uncomfortably as Severus's pitch black eyes examined her own. She wanted to run away.

She had managed to dodge him quite successfully ever since the incident with Rosier. In fact, she had almost managed to completely remove him from her mind. But his sudden presence shook her so deeply that her legs felt like lead.

James was not oblivious to what was happening. He could quite plainly see Lily was in distress, he didn't need to know why she looked like she did. He just knew it was because of Snape. He immediately whipped out his wand and faced Severus.

The sight of both boys whipping out there wands seemed to snap something in Lily as she yelped. 'Stop this now! This instant!'

Lily had yelled so loud that as small group of Ravenclaw nearby gathered to see the commotion. As soon as they spotted the two boys, the corridors filled up fast as students prepared to watch the fight.

'I'd turn around now if I were you.' James hissed to an annoyed Severus.

'Don't you dare tell me what to do! You have no power of me. You're the once who should be scared!' Severus hissed back.

'Scared!' James barked with laughter, 'Why would I be scared of a greasy little git like you, you know I really envy people who haven't had to look at your stupid face.'

More students gathered to see the commotion as the two boys spat nasty words back and forth.

'Stop this now!' Lily said as she tried her best to get through to the boys.

'You here that Severus, you're making Lily upset! So why don't you just go? Better yet, when you get off this train, don't even bother getting back on for the next year. Nobody wants you here!' James snapped, his anger rising to new heights.

'Thats not true!' Severus yelled back.

'Oh no, your right! There are some people who do want you here. Don't think we haven't noticed Severus, the people you find your company with. I'm willing to bet that thats why Lily isn't friends with you anymore. That she thinks you're a greasy g-' Jame began as he was thrown back against the carriage. Much to the surprise of the crowd.

James was up in a flash sending curse after curse. Each one Severus blocked easily as he moved his wand so fast that you could barely keep your eye on it.

James on the other hand was visibly struggling to send curses and block them. There was only one way he could possibly win this fight. He was no match to Severus as a dueller, he wasn't nearly as quick, but he had something that severs could never have. The crowd.

….

'Malfoy.' Harry scowled as the blond hair boy stepped out into the corridor, intruding on his and Hermione convocation. He too, like Hermione was dressed in his school robes and scowling back at him.

'If you know whats good for you Potter, I'd move out the way now.' Malfoy droned. 'You too mudblood.'

Hermione stiffened and then scowled at the boy. The three of them stood still for seconds waiting for what would happen next.

It was Hermione who suddenly snapped out of her quiet rage as she grabbed Harry's wrist that she could plainly see was inching towards his wand.

'Harry, let's go. I've felt Crookshankes with Ron and you know how he feels about her.' Hermione said in a cold tone.

Harry was about to protest but thought against it. He loathed Malfoy to his core and especially couldn't stand it when he spoke down to Hermione like that. But he felt the right grip of Hermione hand around his wrist and followed her back to the carriage, giving Malfoy a dirty stare that he returned in full.

This year was supposed to be different. No more fighting if he could help it. He just wanted one year at Hogwarts that he could enjoy with his friends and maybe even speak to the girl who consuming his thoughts. Living just as other boy his age would.

…

Severus blocked another of James spells and he grinned back triumphantly.

'You enjoy this don't you Severus?' James snarled at Severus.

'What? Beating you? Showing you how superior I am too you?' Severus asked. 'Yes I do enjoy that!'

'No, I mean you enjoy being hated by everyone but the low life pure bloods in the school.' James retorted. 'Because everyone does, even Lily.'

James watched as Severus's eyes darted to Lilys them back to him. The hurt that was in his eyes couldn't be completely masked.

'She can't stand you!' James said

'James!' Lily said in a angry voice to which James ignored.

'She hate who you are!' He continued,

'James!' Lily spoke again louder.

'She can't stand the sight of you!' James spat.

'James! Stop it!' Lily yelled loudly.

'Well isn't it true Lily!? Don't you wish you had never even met him!?' Jame yelled back.

Lily was taken aback for a moment, not only at the situation, but at James words. She felt her mouth faulted as she tried to speak. Her eyes glanced towards Severus who was looking at her intently, his eyes almost cutting though her, begging her to answer. Begging for her to say that she doesn't regret meeting him.

Severus's world was toppling before him as he watched Lilys face. He then felt his own feet sweep off the ground as at he levitated in the air. His robe was tabled across him as scrambled about in mid air. He could here the crowd around him cheer as they watched him. The distant chants of the nickname James had given him echoed around him as more laughter ensued.

Severus watched as Lily looked at him in horror and sorrow. She didn't stare for long however before roughly shoving James aside. It was hard enough that he lost his concentration and Severus came tumbling to the ground.

Lily rushed over to Severus to help him up. She barked at the other students to leave as tears streamed down her eyes. She looked into Severus eyes once more but as soon as they connected he pushed her grip off and sprinted down the corridor. The look of utter mortification and pain speed clearly across his face.

Lily took a moment a watched him run off, it was in that moment that she saw Severus as he was when she had first met him. Scared and lonely. Something she couldn't understand just yet resinated in her and made her shiver. She decided she had to get away from prying eyes and make it back to her compartment. All she wanted was to step off this train and hug her parents.

As she turned to run back to her own corridor she felt James's hand clasp her own.

'Let go of me James.' Lily said as she refused to look at him.

'It's ok now Lily. I got rid of the slimy-' Jame spoke.

'You just don't get it!' She cried as she turned to face him. 'Why do you always do this? Why does it always come to this when you see him?'

'Lily…' James said speechless. He couldn't fathom why she would be so angry with him, it was Severus who had hurt her. 'I did this for you Lily, so he wouldn't bother you anymore.'

'I…I like you Lily. Really like you.' James admitted.

'Like me.' Lily repeated quietly as she kept her gaze to the floor. She removed James's hand and slowly brought her face up to look at him. The look of pure hurt, anger, sorrow and so much more ran though her face.

'You're a bully James. You do this for yourself, not for me. You don't like me, if you did you'd never do something like this.' Lily spoke so calm it was scary. With that she turned and left leaving James to himself.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think, it always helpful and nice to get feed back!


	46. Six Weeks Of Summer - Part 1

Six Weeks Of Summer – Part One

Week One

Remus scanned the extremely busy platform for his mother. He had said his goodbyes to James, Sirius and Peter and collected his luggage ready to spend the next six weeks at home. Although he would see his friends during the summer, Remus was immensely excited for the quidditch match taking place soon. The Grodzisk Goblins vs the Toyohashi Tengus, it was set to be a very entertaining match. Remus couldn't altogether say that he was a completely avid quidditch follower like James and Sirius was. But he was just excited to have a summer with friends.

'Remus!' Shouted a voice across the crowd. It took Remus a moment to find her, but there she was. A tall woman in a long white floral dress. She was smiling widely showing the wrinkles that had developed around her eyes and waving her hand excitedly.

Remus wasted no time in making his way though the crowd. As soon as he was only centimetres away from her, he leapt into her outstretched arms and held her tight. It was only from seeing her had Remus realised just how much he had missed her. She smelled so familiar and sweet. Her light touch made him feel a comfort only she could bring.

'Hi mum!' He grinned up at her, although these day he was almost the same height as her.

'You've gotten taller.' She noted as she took in his appearance. Her hand slowly came up to his face and stroked his cheek. Her thumb grazed the side of his face before traveling down towards a scar that was just about poking out of the collar of his shirt. Without a second thought she tugged at his shirt to cover it. Remus noticed the tension in her that she was clearly trying to hide from him. The smile on her, although genuine, was now just a little forced.

'You've been well then?' She asked shifting her eyes from the scar to his own.

'Yeah, it was a good year and my results for the exams should be in the mail sometime this summer.' Remus spoke.

'Oh! Exciting!' Mrs Lupin beamed. 'I'm so proud of you Remus'

'Don't get too excited, I highly doubt I've passed many of them. Not with all the classes I've been missing because of...' Remus trailed off.

'I don't mean I'm proud of you for your results. I proud of you because of the person you are becoming.' His mother clarified. Remus furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to her.

'I always dreamed that you could go to school and have friends. But I never thought it could happen. I know I have a tendency to think the worst, but even when Professor Dumbledore gave you that letter, I still couldn't let myself believe that there was any hope. Every day I got up early to fetch the mail, thinking that something terrible would have happened to you, or-or that someone should find out.' Mrs Lupin babbled before stopping herself sharply. 'I just...looking at you now, you seem so happy. You've turned into the man your father and I had always hoped. You don't need your mum as much anymore.'

Remus stood and stared at her, once again enveloping her into a hug. 'Of course I still need you. I will always need you. And not just because of my...problem. But because I love you. You're the reason I am where I am today. I'll never forget that mother. There are plenty of people who would have turned away from a child like me. But because you didn't, for that I can never hope to repay you.'

They stayed hugging as people continued to scatter past them, completely oblivious to the private moment they were having. Remus was sure he could hear his mother silently trying to keep her tears in as she hugged him harder.

'Come on. Let get going home. There's a lot that's happened this year and though I'm not too good at divination, I think I can see a nice cup of tea with our future with our names on it.

Week Two

'I'm coming!' Lily shouted downstairs to her mother's calls. The sweet smell of butterscotch pancakes wafting towards he making her smile.

Lily quickly grabbed her slippers and robe as she rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

'Goooood morning!' She sang.

'Good morning Lily dear, yours is on the table already.' Mrs Evans smiled.

Lily turned to the empty table where indeed a nice stack of pancakes where piled nicely for her. She loved Hogwarts feasts very much. But nothing compared to her mums cooking. Never had a pancake melted so easily in her mouth or tasted so delightfully sweet.

'Where's dad?' Lily asked though a large mouthful.

'He should be here any second. He went to pick your sister and Vernon from the train station' Mrs Evans spoke.

Swallowing her pancake, Lily put her knife and fork back onto the table. All of a sudden, the fantastic mood she had woken up in had vanished. To her, Lily's holiday was finally over after only two weeks.

Lily had been surprised to find when she had got off the train that Petunia and her boyfriend Vernon had gone to visit Vernon's sister Marge, in Yorkshire and she wouldn't be back for two weeks. Lily tried to act sad about this, but truthfully, she was relived. If anything, she was in desperate need of a break from just about any drama that had managed to come her way.

She avoided the river behind her house like the plague, not wishing to bump into Severus. She hadn't opened a single paper from the Daily prophet and kept all thing involved her sister keenly from her mind.

These last two weeks were glorious. She spent most of it in the company of her parents, playing games she had brought back from Hogwarts with her father and taking ice skating lessons with her mother. A hobby she had picked up to fill the time when both Mrs Evans's daughter where now more occupied.

There was a soft click at the door that meant her father was home. Lily felt the tension she had been carrying around with her for the last year slowly creep back into her muscles like a virus. She shared a look with her mother as they both heard Vernon's gruff pants as he carried there luggage into the house.

'We're back! Is breakfast ready?' Mr Evans yelled as he rushed to the kitchen like an excited school boy. He kissed Mrs Evans on the cheek before gratefully excepting the large amount breakfast piled on his plate. 'Morning pumpkin.' He beamed at Lily

'Morning dad.' Lily smiled back at him absently minded. Her real focus was on the voice of her sister in the other room who sounded like she was trying furiously to straighten a bow tie Vernon was wearing.

And sure enough, when the pair entered, Vernon was wears a particularly ghastly purple and orange bow tie.

'Hello you two!' Mrs Evans beamed. She walked over to Petunia giving her a big hug. 'Have nice holiday, did you?'

'Yes.' Petunia answered. 'Marge is a lovely woman, she took us all around Yorkshire and showed us every dog mural there was.'

'Oh, sounds great.' Mrs Evans frowned but tried to smile. 'As long as you both had fun.' She then turned to Vernon and gave him a quick hug. 'Oh Vernon, that tie is...interesting.'

Oblivious to her complete distain at his tie, Vernon smiled back at her, 'Oh thank you Mrs Evans, it was a gift from my sister.'

At the mention of sister, the whole room seemed to stiffen. All attention seemed to drift towards Lily who had, up until now, been quite successful at staying hidden in her chair.

'Hello Petunia, Vernon.' Lily said with the briefest of smiles. The whole room paused as they waited for what would happen next.

'Hello Lily. I trust you have a pleasant time when you were _away.'_ Petunia spoke evenly.

Lily nodded back to her and the tension in the room seemed to slowly drift away. Mrs Evans began once again to bustle across the kitchen to prepare the rest of breakfast and Mr Evans continued his own. Petunia and Vernon took their seats across from Lily, neither of them taking a second glance at her. Almost as if she didn't exist.

The morning went on as everyone ate their breakfast. It hadn't escaped Lily's notice that Vernon for some reason was sneaking disgusted sneers at her and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. They had never got on but she didn't remember doing anything so bad to him that would warrant such a pure look of hatred.

The doorbell rang as Mrs Evans rushed to get it. There was a small convocation at the door before she called back to Mr Evans saying it was their neighbour Mr Curt needing help with his boiler. They both scurried off to the neighbour's house quickly leaving Lily, Petunia and Vernon to themselves.

If Lily had thought the tension was bad when her sister had first come in, it was nothing to what it was now. Lily tried to ignore it as she attempted to finish her breakfast as quickly as possible but her eyes darted to Vernon who was once more giving her one too many dirty looks.

'That's it!' Lily announced as her fork when clattering to her plate. 'Would you like to tell me why your boyfriends been giving me nasty looks all morning?'

Petunia's lips crunched into a prune like shape as she lifted a tiny forkful of eggs into her mouth. 'I'm sure your just seeing things Lily. Vernon is doing nothing of the sort, are you dear?'

'Certainly not! Don't you think I have better things to think about than pulling faces at you?' Vernon chuckled to himself.

Lily narrowed her eyes at them both, 'Yeah, I'm sure thinking about what's new in the drill world takes a lot of thinking.' Lily replied sarcastically.

As slow as Vernon could be, Lily's comment did not go over his head. His face turned slightly darker as he tried to stutter a response.

But it was Petunia who jumped in first, 'Vernon works extremely hard! He's doing a real job and providing for me! You however go off to your fantasy land leaving everyone behind! It's disgusting to watch you boast about all the spells you've learnt at your freak magic school!'

'Petunia!' Lily squealed as she glanced over to Vernon. She was expecting to look surprised at the mention of magic, but instead he just nodded along with what Petunia was saying.

'I've already told him Lily. I told him everything a few months ago.' Petunia clarified.

Lily sat there in disbelief. She felt terrified that her secret had been told, what if he blabbed, would she get her wand snapped? Every story she had ever heard about muggles finding out about the magic world almost always ended badly. And there was the added fact that Vernon seemed to dislike her even more than her sister did. So, there was nothing stopping him from ruining her life-

'Would you stop looking at me like that. Vernon won't tell anyone. Don't you think I'm unlucky enough to have yo-have a person like you in the family. Why on earth would I or Vernon want to spread that around.' Petunia spoke.

Lily blinked a few times trying to digest everything. 'Forgive me Tunie, but he's not exactly family! You have no right to tell him anything! I know you don't care about me anymore but-'

Petunia suddenly stood up from her chair sending it clashing to the floor. She looked at her sister with a look of anger and a hint of sadness. 'I do ca-' She began but cut herself off by looking away.

'Look, you might as well know.' Petunia spoke still looking out of the kitchen window. With her right hand she pulled out a small satin bag from her pocket and emptied it. She then placed a ring on her left hand. 'I'm going to marry Vernon. He asked me when we were up in Yorkshire. So yes Lily, he will be family. He deserves to know what you are.'

'Don't do it.' Lily heard herself say, her eyes trained on the ring that was now snuggly set upon Petunia's finger. She looked up into her sister's eyes, not caring what she saw in them. There was something in that moment that Lily learnt about herself, she knew that if there was ever a chance to keep the ones she cared about, she would take it. No matter what.

'Don't marry him Tunie. Please don't.' Lily pleaded again. Not caring that Vernon was sitting right next to them looking as if he were about to burst. 'You don't have-'

'Stop it Lily! Don't you dare say another word. I thought it was only polite to tell you, but don't you dare say a word against Vernon. He's very good to me and I love him. And most of all he's been there for me.' Petunia declared. She pulled Vernon up next to her and turned to exit the kitchen. Just before she left she stopped, not bothering to look at Lily.

'Do me a favour and don't go blabbing to mum and dad.' She spoke and with that she left.

Week 3

'You're not serious!' Sirius beamed as he ran into the room. 'You're joking right? This can't be real! Pinch me!'

Sirius ran over to the window of the room and looked out onto the massive quidditch pitch. The world cup was finally here and he felt like melting into the floor with the amazing luck he had landed himself in.

Mr Potter had come up to the two boys just the day before to tell them that he had booked something special for the game. Sirius thought he might have just meant getting some cool quidditch merch. But no, he had only gone and got a box to watch the match from. It was perfect! There was plenty of food, a great view of the pitch and even a row of binoculars to choose from to watch the stadium.

'I can see everything from here!' Sirius squealed delightfully as he ran about the room inspecting every corner.

'Sirius dear, we arent the only ones using this space.' Mrs Potter spoke as she smiled apologetically at the older couple who looked a little distressed as Sirius flew past them.

Upon hearing Mrs Potters voice, Sirius stopped and apologised to the couple. A sight that was very rare for James to see. Sirius never apologised, but it had seemed ever since Sirius had begun technically living with him through the holidays, he would do pretty much anything to please Mr and Mrs Potter.

'What time does the match start dad?' James asked his father as he ran over to look out the giant window with Sirius.

'By my time we still have a bit to go. Only because you two insisted we leave so early.' Mr Potter chuckled.

'In our defence that was because we thought we'd have to fight to get semi decent seats!' James countered.

The boys took their seats as they waited for the games to being. It wasn't long before they were joined by bother Remus and Peter.

'This is incredible.' Remus spoke as he looked out the window. 'I guess I didn't need to bring this then.'

Remus removed a waterproof coat his mother had made him bring. The forecast was predicting small patches of rain and Mrs Lupin being Mr Lupin wanted to make sure her son didn't have any chance of catching a cold in his weakened condition.

'Isn't it?' James grinned. 'Peter come over and have a look.'

Peter sat rooted to his chair a yard back as he shook his head.

'Peter really, you should have a look, the view from the seats doesn't do it justice.' Remus encouraged.

But again, Peter shook his head. All three boys looked at him and waited.

'I told you already, I don't like heights.' Peter explained.

'But I thought that was just on a broom?' James asked.

'No. My legs get wobbly and I start to feel sick. This one time-' Peter began.

'No! Nope. I heard your throw up stores Peter, I really don't want to know another one.' Sirius declared.

The boys laughed as they all made their way back to their seats and relaxed, waiting for the games to begin. Remus yawned as he rubbed his eyes, a movement that wasn't lost on the other three boys.

'I'm sorry we couldn't be there this time Remus.' James said quickly. He was quiet enough that he made sure his parents or anyone else wouldn't hear them. Since the summer had stared, it was completely impossible for them to help Remus when he changed.

'I'm not. I may not be able to stop you coming to "visit" me when it's a full moon. But you shouldn't apologise for not putting all your lives in danger like that.' Remus replied. He sounded a little angry when he spoke. Ever since his friends had told him what they had accomplished he had been less than thrilled.

…

 _'You're...you're doing WHAT!' Remus yelled loudly as the other three boys rushed to silence him._

 _A tall spindly woman with large pointy glasses came marching over to them with a stern look._

 _'If you four cannot perform the proper etiquette for a Library, then I will have to ask you to leave. Now what is all this commotion?' Madam Pince, the Hogwarts Librarian spoke sternly._

 _'Sorry Ms, I dropped a book on my foot.' Sirius spoke thinking quickly._

 _The librarian narrowed her eyes as the three boys pursing her lips. She was about to point out to them that they had yet to actually take a book off the shelf. But her attention was snatched away by a sound of a ton of books tumbling to the floor that required her immediate attention._

 _'You know, we brought you to the library so you wouldn't freak out.' James said grinning._

 _'Freak out? Freak out!' Remus spoke in a harsh whisper. 'I am so...so...I don't even know how I feel about this.'_

 _'Happy?' Peter spoke hopefully._

 _Remus was about to answer when Sirius cut in, 'Well you should be happy. We're going out every month risking our lives for you.' Sirius spoke melodramatically whilst grinning._

 _'That is exactly why I am not happy!' Remus scowled. 'Do you know how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught being an unregistered animagi? Not to mention that I could literally kill you!'_

 _'Yeah we were a bit worried the first time. But you're actually kind of tame as a wolf. I think it's just humans that make you go nuts. But with us, in animal form, I think you had fun!' James beamed._

 _'F-fun?!' Remus stuttered._

 _'Yeah! You were chasing us, we chased you. Didn't you wonder why you aren't really waking up with anymore new scars? I guess we kind of distract you.' Sirius wondered aloud._

 _Remus had noticed a big difference over his past transformations. Yes, he was still tired and still completely drained when he woke up as human every morning. But he found that for some reason he didn't have as many, if any, bites or scratches across his body and the usual pain didn't feel as unmanageable._

 _'You don't get it! What are a few scratches on me against your lives?!' Remus fretted. 'Don't you know it would kill me if I hurt any of you, or...or if I bit you.'_

 _'No need to worry about that. I guess it's because we're in animal form, it's not like there are any textbooks on this...but you have bitten me Remus.' Sirius answered._

 _'I-I've WH-.' Remus began before James clapped a hand over his mouth and kept him locked onto his seat._

 _'It was my fault honestly. I was trying to get you play and you went having it. I have got a lot better at reading you in wolfie form though. And the bite, it's not infectious. I was a little worried but there was no use in freaking out until we knew it was anything serious.' Sirius explained._

 _There was too much information swarming around Remus's mind. He didn't know what to say, what to think or what to do._

…

'Come on, Remus.' James sighed. 'You aren't really still annoyed with us, are you?'

Remus sighed as he stifled another yawn. He wasn't really angry anymore. He was still concerned for their safety. But more than anything he was grateful. Not only because they had made his transformations just a bit more bearable. But because they would even think of doing something like this for him in the first place.

'No, I'm not mad. Can't say I'm thrilled, but I'm not mad.' Remus replied. 'Thank you, guys, even though you all deserve a lot more from me, for now all I can give you in my gratitude. I could never hope to find friends like you again.'

The three boys grinned back at him and Remus felt a grin spread on his own face as well.

'LADIES AND GENTALL MEN!' A booming voice erupted from the middle of the stadium. 'I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOCE THIS YEARS QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!'


End file.
